


Truth Revealed

by lil_aber_lisa



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 132,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_aber_lisa/pseuds/lil_aber_lisa
Summary: This is my story in which i hope the current storyline would follow, Sonny realises he needs to change to get back one of the most precious things to him... His husband. What we never knew from the past was Paul had planned it all, his seduction of Will and to gain back the love he destroyed by choosing his career over... Sonny...This is part canon, and the rest is all my doing sorry





	1. Chapter 1

Sonny continued to tap the end of his pen against the bureau, the latest figures and contracts for Titan strewn across it, yet the CEO could only think about one thing …. The husband he thought he had lost forever, who was now very much alive and had destroyed the one idea Sonny had of a perfect life by handing divorce papers. 

Sonny sighed deeply processing the conversation with his Dad regarding  the paperwork having gone through fine and that was that, Will was now free to do what Sonny felt like was the worst act, Will wanting to pursue a relationship with Paul, the man he originally had an affair with during his marriage to Sonny.  Sonny dropped his pen and went to the liquor cabinet and poured a whiskey, it had been a while since he thought he needed a drink, but a day like this was one of them. 

Sonny slumped into the sofa, glass in hand and swirled the ball of ice, clinking the edges occasionally and began to talk to himself out loud;

“Where did I go wrong? Why would the one miracle I dreamed about for so long turn into this nightmare? Am I jinxed? Of all the people why must it be Paul?” Sonny heard a cough in the doorway and there stood his mother Adrienne who had observed the monologue.

“Mom, please don’t, whatever you are going to say, I can’t hand it right now.”

“Baby, I know I am not Will’s biggest fan, more so when he hurt you so much last time. But I warned you when we found him in Memphis…”

Sonny interrupted her “Mom, I just said not to and yet you continue” Sonny rose from the sofa and refilled his glass and sat back at the bureau “If you are going to berate and give me the I told you so speech, then I’m busy with Titan business and you need to leave!” his voice raised and quivered.

“Jackson please, I will only say one more thing on the subject and be done, do you forget you were engaged to Paul, as well you love Paul and was ready to settle with him. You dropped him so fast when Will returned, do you think that was sensible or a reckless move?”

Sony’s eyebrows raised and he turned in his chair to glare at his mother, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, deep down he knew she was right, but how could he convey that it had always been Will that he wanted and loved.  Rekindling the relationship with Paul was just a form of security, knowing he could never have Will so why not Paul.  Sonny turned back to the work  and put his head in his hands and whispered “Mom?”

Adrienne knew what she had said would hurt her son, but there was a time to coddle him and this was not it, she walked to the back of the chair and put her hands on his shoulder and lay a kiss into his brown tousled hair “I know baby, you have to start over, you need to start over, if not you will hurt more people and yourself in the process, don’t forget you have Ari to think of, with everything going on with Gabi, she needs you most.” Adrienne squeezed a little harder against Sonny’s shoulders and left him alone, to really think about what was she had said and what was he going to do next.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Across Salem down another floor of the DiMera mausoleum, an unconscious Will Horton lay lifelessly with Paul Narita also unconscious to his side.  The feeling of the cold marble floor against Paul’s body pressed him to wake and his eyes fluttered open to see where he was.

Fuzziness clouded his mind as he looked around at his surroundings in the barely lit room, with eyes now straining he tries to move his hands to right himself up, yet he is restricted and unable to bring them in front of himself.  He takes a few breaths, plants his hands on the floor and pushes himself up. Paul now feels the bindings holding his hands and the same restriction at his ankles.  He raises his bottom and swings his arms underneath his legs and feet.  He clumsily pulls at the bindings at his ankles which weren’t tied very well and freed his ankles with ease, his wrists unfortunately was a different matter.

He stands up and with outstretches his arms until he felt a wall. He walks sliding his hands around to find a switch, window or even a door handle with no avail.  He turns once more and as he is side-steps, he is kicked in the leg “Owwww god dammit” Paul kneels down and tentatively put his hands out to feel if what kicked him was still there.  He feels a shoe, trousers, as he moves along his breathing becomes short “Hello? Who is there? Answer me!?!” Paul started.

Paul stops when he feels the arm of the person limply lying there.  As the fog in his mind has eased up he started to talk to himself again “Okay, where was I last? What was the last I remember?” He closed his eyes to concentrate and pull back the last image of memory.  His eyes fly open and he starts to shake the body “Will, Will, WILL!” he starts to shout louder and louder.

Paul now kneeling with hands moving up from Will’s arms to his neck to try and find a pulse, Paul stops and waits, hoping there is a pulse, begging there be a pulse, “Come on Will, come on come on” Paul whispers he stops suddenly, was that it, did he feel something.  He shuffled forward a little more and again put his fingers on the pulse point in Will’s neck.

“…beat…beat…beat” Paul repeated “Thank god there is a pulse, but it’s so weak” Paul tapped Will’s cheek a few times, “Will wake up, come on Will, please wake.”

Will continues to lie there motionless, except in his mind it was a flurry of images, movements and voices.  His mind swam furiously which made Will feel nauseous, which eased when his mind settled on a voice.

 _“Sorry we are closed”_ _Will is staring at a brown haired man at a counter in a coffee house, the owner looks up and says “Dude, if you’re here to cash in your free coffee card that you rustled out of me.”_

Will feels a familiarity in this conversation, has he had it before, when he looks he recognises the person who he now knows of as Jackson Kiriakis his once husband Will thought, his mouth opens on its own accord like a fixed record in place

_“No, no, no, I passed by and saw most of your lights were on, so do you need any help cleaning up or…”_

_“Yeah sure I mean you can clear the table tops I don’t like doing that.”_

As Sonny handed Will a cloth a familiar warmth spread through him whilst looking at this man’s smile, did this happen? Will couldn’t fathom what would come next, till the character in his mind spoke again

_“So what’s up?”_

_“Oh ummm nothing much, just ran some errands this morning, errrmm you know not try to sleep through my calc lecture, came out to my grandmother, the gym…”_

_“Wait, what? What did you say?”_

_“Went to the gym.”_

_“No before that, before that?”_

_“Yeah, I came out, errr I told my grandmother I’m gay, I guess I’m kinda telling you now, not that it’s a big deal.”_

_Are you kidding me, this is a major deal, this is huge.”_

A pain surged through Will’s body and the memory faded, the nausea returned and bile rose not quite reaching its destination.

Paul put his hand against Will’s forehead, slight beads of sweat had formed, he was warmer than someone should be, especially lying on a marble floor.  Paul struggled with his restraints again trying to loosen or even free himself, they bit deeper into his hands with little movement and he hissed with the pain.

Will let out an audible sigh, which reassured Paul he was still alive, bur for Will he has slipped back into another memory, somewhere new and a very different feeling came over him, “Is that a baby cry?” Will felt uneasy as he tried to open his eyes, except his eyes opened as him in the dream, a hazy vision of someone stood there, again his voice in autopilot spoke.

_“Nick?”_

_Nick steps forward with Ari, “Say hello to your dad.”_

_Will holding Ari in his arms “Hi, Arianna, oh my god, thank you.” The memory fuzzes quicker than last time but returns a minute later_

_“Thank god you got Gabi to the hospital before she was born.” Will again saw Sonny and now a blonde haired woman sitting there, ahhh Sami, mom._

_“You didn’t tell him?” Sami said to Sonny._

_“No it’s no big deal.” Sonny replied and looked at Will and Ari and smiled._

_“I’m sorry I disagree with you, it’s a very big deal, Will, Sonny delivered your baby.”_

_Will looked confusingly at Sonny whose cheeks redden and so he explains._

_“So we knew the ferry wouldn’t get there in time and then her water broke?”_

_“Then you, you took charge?”_

Wills body started to feel that same feeling from the last memory, rising from his stomach as he stared at this his man, his Sonny?

_“Not really, I coached a little, but believe it or not when a baby is born, the mother does all the work, I did next to nothing.”_

_Will looks at the little bundle in his arms “You are one lucky lady; you had Sonny Kiriakis looking out for you from day one. Oh my god I love you, and I love you.” “I love you too.” Sonny repeated back to Will._

A cloud covered the memory and it disappeared. Paul had now moved himself and sat his back against the wall and pulled Will’s head into his lap, he stroked Will’s hair gently, hoping he would wake; his hand froze when he heard a whisper

“I love you too.”

A few moments passed and Paul began to stroke Will’s hair again.

Will was getting annoyed with himself, where was he, why couldn’t he focus, why couldn’t he open his eyes.  Once again a scene came before him, a hotel room, number 1224, “this was where I was to meet Paul Narita for a story”…  his knuckles wrapped on the door a few times, the door flings open and there stands a man, shirtless and droplets of water dripping down his torso

_“You aren’t room service are you?”_

_“No I’m Will Horton, the writer.”_  Was I that pretentious, Will questioned himself?

_“Come in, so you’re the writer from Sonix, the one who wrote about the DiMera’s?”_

_“One and the same, am I too early?” whilst staring at Paul who had now put on a shirt but left it open longer than necessary._

_“It was awesome, that’s why I asked for you to write this one.”_

_“You requested me specifically?”_

_“Didn’t they tell you?”_

_“Must be the jet lag, perhaps they did and I don’t remember.”_

_“Full disclosure, I was surprised when I answered the door not that I was expecting room service, I wasn’t expecting you to be so young.”_

_Will scoffs “There is not much I can do about that”_

_“You surprised me that’s all its fine.”_

_“Hope you don’t come to regret asking for me.”_

_“I am sure I won’t.” Pauls says whilst putting his watch on, a glisten in his eye, how was he going to play this._

_Will smiles and looks down to his hand, no ring._

Will stirs and much louder this time says “Paul?”

Paul looks down and sees eyes flutter open and stare back at him, Paul touches his cheek “Will, thank god, you scared me, do you remember anything?”

Will licked his lips as they felt dry, “Errr mausoleum with John, oh god he held a gun at me, was I shot?”

Will tries to raise his head and body up, but he goes light headed “Eurrgghh no, no, won’t be doing that in a hurry.”

Paul put his head back down into his lap “You okay, what’s wrong, do you feel pain anywhere? Doubt you’d be awake if you were shot.”

“The only pain is in my head, I feel very dizzy.”

Will breathed in and out a few times, trying to concentrate “Tranquiliser, tranquiliser.” Will repeated.

Paul asked “What?”

“The gun John had, it was a tranquiliser gun, he shot me and I fell unconscious.”

“That would make sense, I was outside the mausoleum and when I heard the gunfire, I came in and you were laying there on the floor.”

“I don’t remember it being this dark though, Paul where are we?”

“We’ve been moved down a floor of the mausoleum.”

“Another floor? But there were no stairs?” Will coughed slightly before Paul answered him.

“Two of the crypts are fake panels hiding a door; my father mentioned it one time when he told me of a tale of him being a pawn for the DiMera’s.” Paul explained.

“Do you think we will get out? Why did John put us here? Oh god, Marlena, Steve, Arianna! I have to see her.”

Will abruptly struggled to get himself out of Paul’s lap regardless of how it made his head thrum with pain.

“I need to see her, I need to tell her, I remember her, the day I held her in my arms, I need too…”

“Woah, Will breathe, clam down, what are you saying, you remember everything?” Paul said restraining him slightly and then placing him next to him to sit.

“No, not exactly, snippets of things appeared, I think they were real, I need to speak to Gabi and Sonny, if he will speak to me, to see if they are real.”

Paul’s back stiffened “Sonny? You remember him then?”

“Only two things really, I think I came out to him and he delivered Arianna.”

Paul didn’t speak and just nodded in the dark before replying “We will get out of this for sure and you can see Arianna, my dad must have done this for a reason.” Paul murmured the last part as more of a reassurance to himself than to Will.

What was to come next they weren’t sure, but they knew someone has to come eventually… right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick Author’s note, I don’t usually do this but I forgot in my first Chapter to say that this story is dedicated to two people who have encouraged me with this story and that is @OriginalWilSon and @TayRobertson   
> What I also forgot to mention was Italics represent past events or memories.  
> Evernote is a real app that you can transcribe your audios to text onto your phone, not sponsored in anyway shape or form   
> I do not own any of the characters or places from Days of Our Lives. Enjoy.

The sun glared through the window waking Sonny abruptly who had forgotten to close the curtains the night before. He sits up and groans “Whiskey 5 and 6 was not my best plan, nothing new there then.” Sonny chided.

Sonny sat for a few minutes trying to contemplate his next move, the conversation from yesterday with his mother played in his head

_“Do you forget you were engaged to Paul, as well as you love Paul and was ready to settle with him. You dropped him so fast when Will returned, do you think that was sensible or a reckless move?”_

_Adrienne’s voice continued to echo in Sonny’s head “You have to start over, you need to start over, if not you will hurt more people and yourself in the process, don’t forget you have Ari to think of…”_

Sonny sighed heavily and reached across to the bedside table and grabbed his phone; he wanted to make a list but wanted it to be safe so no one knew what he was thinking about.  He opened the Evernote app on his phone and began to speak.

“Sonny Kiriakis it is 19th February 2018 and you are going to sort your life out, not just for yourself but for your daughter.” Sonny pressed the pause button and watched the audio appear as text form on his phone, he placed the phone on his bed and said out loud “This requires a large amount of Coffee” and thus he rose to get a shower first.

As the warm water cascaded over Sonny, he played over the list of things he wanted to sort and pursue.  What life goals and small achievements did he want to attain, he had to stop dwelling on what was and head towards the now.  He replayed the list one more time before stepping out the shower and grabbed the nearest towel. He walked to his closet in his jeans and whilst shirtless stares at the shirts and jackets all lined neatly on the rail, he pulls out a lower drawer to find something that he hasn’t worn in a while and smiles as he pulls out the top and holds it up.

“This should still fit, right?” he takes a quick glance in the drawer for the burgundy vest top to match and slips that on before he slides his arms through the rolled up sleeves of the  burgundy and green plaid shirt up, and  looks in the mirror and smiles “perfect… just perfect.”

Sonny bounded down the stairs to grab his coffee and returned to his room to begin again recording his plans.

“To sort my life out I must achieve or attempt to change these following things.” He took a deep breath in and begins the list

“One, look at my role of CEO at Titan more closely and work to changing the job description or my position in Titan. Two, make more time for Ari, Three, cut my ties with the Will I knew and loved and accept that the person here today is a new Will.”

Again Sonny stops the recording and the flurry of words appear on the phone, Sonny thinks about the previous point and remembers “the boxes, okay yeah I better make a comment about that” he clicks the record button “an add on to the previous point, the boxes left over in storage of some of Will’s things from before either give back to him or leave with his family.” Once more he presses the stop button.

Sonny exhales one last time because he knows the last point in some essence is the strongest and hardest thing he will say, “Here goes nothing” he muttered pressed record and said “Point four, to speak to Marlena about suggestions of me seeing a therapist.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will woke up suddenly and realised he must have fallen asleep against Paul’s shoulder.  Had he been dreaming of memories again, he rubbed his eyes thinking about the scenes he saw last night and couldn’t be sure if he had remembered anything else.  The room was still dark but there were some small beams of light coming in from somewhere he wasn’t sure of.

He turned his head to face Paul who was still asleep.  He thought back to the image of meeting Paul for an interview and wanted to ask him about it, but wasn’t sure how to approach the matter. Paul and Will had managed to untie their bindings, but Will still felt unwell; he swiped the sweat again from his forehead with the back of his hand and rubbed it into his shirt.

Will tried to stand for the first time since waking up and he wasn’t sure if this was a good idea or not, he slowly inched up the wall with his hand behind him and tried to grip onto anything for stability, he stretched out his legs one at a time, they wobbled but managed to bear his weight.

Will carefully tried to take a step forward to walk around the room, he took two steps before his body crumpled to the floor and landed on the marble with a loud thud and he groaned in pain which woke Paul “Will? Hey what you doing? Are you okay?”

Embarrassed Will answered “Yeah, tried to walk and apparently I failed, I’m okay, bruised maybe but fine.” Will shuffled along the floor back to the wall to prop himself up “Paul can I ask you something?”

“Sure” Paul said tentatively

“Did I interview you in a hotel room here in Salem?”

Paul was a silent for a while before he answered with a single word “yes”

“So you requested for me to do the article on you?”

“Yes” Paul replied once again, unsure where this was going to lead.

“You were surprised at how young I was?” Will asked

“Did I? I don’t remember everything Will from when we first met.” Paul shuffled slightly

“Just one more question, please?”

“Sure, go ahead?”

“Was I married when I met you?” Will asked nervously

Paul surprised at the question answered “I believe you were yes.”

“But I wasn’t wearing a ring, in the dream or memory I had I looked at my hand and there was no ring…. Why? Why would I not wear a ring?”

“I’m sorry will I don’t know and honestly I am not sure we should talk about that again.”

“Sorry I have made you uncomfortable again haven’t I?”

“It’s fine lets’ just concentrate on getting out of this place”

Will lay further back into the wall and closed his eyes, the nausea and now blurred vision seemed to have returned, Will inhales and exhales loudly trying to calm himself and fight the urge to be sick, he takes a while but between he manages to say “Well I hope it is soon, because I really don’t feel great.” Will found himself slipping and laying down on the ground, unable to have the strength to even sit anymore.

“Will? Will? Will!” Paul shouted once more and scrambled to Will’s side who had now slipped back into unconsciousness. 

As Paul tried to wake Will, he heard a creaking sound to the left of them and light shone in, Paul looked up and could say “He needs help, NOW!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual, characters are not mine and they belong to Days of our Lives and the Italics are for flashbacks/memories.
> 
> This chapter seemed to be a harder one to write and I apologise now there is a “Paulson” flashback and the sad “Wilson” flashback also didn’t intend for it to be Sonny-centric = S

Sonny panted as he carried the last box out of the storage cupboard and placed it with the other two by the bed and sat on the corner of the bed.  He stared at the dented boxes that held the last few memories, trinkets and belongings that he had once shared with Will.  He hadn’t looked in them for so long, the last time was the day he proposed to Paul after being released from prison.

In a way it was his one last farewell to the miracle that he had hoped for but knew wouldn’t come true, he thought back to that day;

_“In that case, this is a better setting.”_

_“For what?” Paul enquired_

_“The question I was going to ask you at the police station, before my dad walked in.”_

_Sonny laid still, on-top of Paul in bed; he took a breath and said “I was going to ask you to marry me.”_

_Paul shocked “You wanna marry me?”_

_“I want this to be our life forever, when I was locked away, you were the one who got me through that knowing that you would never give up on me, you gave me a reason to, to fight for this so I could come back to you. So I will properly ask you, Paul will you marry me?”_

_“Yes, yes” Paul excitedly responded and kissed Sonny._

Sonny ran his hand through his hair, the last few months had been a rollercoaster of emotion for everyone, but looking back, he knew he hadn’t been fair to anyone, most of all himself.  The guilt panged at remembering the words and this time he repeated them out loud “knowing that you would never give up on me, you gave me a reason to fight. Unlike what I did to Will and us, I gave up and chose not to fight for him.”

Sonny rose and opened the bedside table drawer and pulled out the blue coffee tin, the final piece that he knew he had to let go. He opened the lid and saw the three pieces of paper inside and pulled them free and opened each one at a time.

“2012 get Will Horton to fall in love with me” he smirked remembering the time that Will read this out loud to him and he then looked at the other “2014 - To marry Will Horton”. The last piece was something he had never shown anyone or even read again after he wrote it; he tentatively opened it and read “2016 - For my husband to be alive”. He solemnly folded it back and dropped it into the tin.

New Year had been and gone and with Will being back he hadn’t added a new resolution, but thought now he would, he tore a bit of paper and wrote “2018 - For Will to remember me.”

He folded the paper and placed it in the tin with the others closed the lid shut and dropped it into one of the boxes.  He closed his eyes and wished on every god, deity or miracle for his resolution to be true; instead he proceeded to move the boxes to his car to take to Wills.

Sonny went into autopilot and wondered if taking them to Wills was a good idea or if he should leave them with someone else.  But he was already half way there to the Martin Guesthouse and there was no point in prolonging the inevitable, he knew he would see Will around Salem, being a small place and because they had Ari.

He pulled into the parking area of the Martin house, the last conversation he had with Will begins to run through his mind;

_"Can I come in?_

_"Sure, yeah."_

_Sonny comes in and Will closes door and puts the book back in box._

_"What brings you by?"_

_"I wanted to see what Brady told me was true."_

_“If what was true?”_

_“That right after you moved out of my place you moved straight to Paul's.”_

_“I didn’t move in with Paul. “_

_“But you’re under the same roof.”_

_“Yeah because my cousin owns this place and he gave me a great deal and with no job right now I need a great deal.”_

_“Ok, if money was the problem you could have just stayed with me.”_

_"why? Because that is who I am, I’m a guy who leeches off someone I don't..."_

_“That you don’t what? Love anymore.”_

_“This is what I need to do Sonny; this is where I need to be.”_

_“Here?! Not... how about Marlena's what about your dad? What about your dad, he just got out of rehab.”_

_“Nice perfectly safe incubators you know filled with family pictures and walks down memory lane until one day I wake up and oh I remember the Will that I used to be but that is not what I want.”_

_“So you don’t want to remember?”_

_“I want to be the man I am right now I don’t want to put my life on hold, hoping that maybe I will remember  something I might not ever and that's why I am here that’s why I am on my own its it’s time for me to move on.”_

_“And leave me behind?”_

_“I hate this band you know that, did Paul give you this?” Holding up a CD_

_“It was in the stuff that mom packed for me not that I remember any of it.”_

_“Something else you don’t remember - -” Sonny said whilst holding the book._

_“I did read the inscription it’s very sweet.”_

_“I gave you this the night I proposed and I still feel the same way about you Will, every word.”_

_“I know, that’s why I had to move out its’ not fair to you to give you hope for a future when I don’t, I don’t feel that way.”_

_“Is hope a terrible thing? Right that is what they say.”_

_“I was going to wait til later to give this to you but, since you’re here” Will handed Sonny a large enveloped and when Sonny pulled the paper out, all he could say was;_

_“Divorce papers?”_

_“I’m sorry, but if we are making a break it should be a clean one. “_

_“Well that didn’t take long.”_

_“I know this is hard.”_

_“Is it? Is it hard, because you don’t seem to have a problem getting on with your life?”_

_“Everything is in order; it’s a straight forward no fault divorce as soon as you look it over and sign we can file.”_

_“Just like that so easy, just a wave of a pen and poof we never happened!”_

_“We did happen Sonny and I am sorry I can’t be that… I am sorry I can’t be the man that you love “_

_“One day you are going to remember our life together, was it perfect? No but we did love each other, you me and Ari and you’re gonna remember that and when you do, you’re gonna realise what I wrote in that book is true” Sonny walks around Will and out of the door._

_Sonny lent against the now closed door and tried to compose himself and calm his breathing before leaving the Martin house._

Sonny sat in the car, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter before wiping away tears that had started to flow freely.  He knew this wasn’t going to be helpful if he went to see Will in tears, so he sat there a little longer and composed himself, he didn’t want to argue with Will, it was a civil I think you should have these, sort of conversation rather than I desperately miss you and I am sorry.

He got out of the car and left the boxes first, there was no point lugging them all the way up to his room if he wasn’t going to accept them.  Much to Sonny’s luck he didn’t bump into anyone in particular and reached Will’s room with ease.  He stood in front of the door took a breath and then knocked three times.  Sonny anxiously shuffled his feet waiting for the door to open, but nothing happened.  Sonny waited a few more seconds before knocking the door again but a little harder.

This time Sonny looked across the hall and wondered if he should try Paul, Sonny shook his head trying to deter that thought from forming in his mind.  He tried one more time without success. He dropped his head and solemnly left the building and back into his car.  Sonny wasn’t sure that he wanted to take the boxes home; he had been impressed that he managed to get himself this far of letting go.

He thought for a minutes and the light bulb moment sprang to him “Marlena.”  He proceeded to speak out loud coaching himself for the next task ahead “I have to go speak to her anyway, this is a perfect way to cross two things off my list.” He turned the key into the ignition and drove to Marlena’s town house.

It didn’t take long for Sonny to arrive at Marlena’s and headed to her door, he left the boxes in the car in case she wouldn’t accept them but also because Sonny wanted to speak to her firstly about a therapist.  He knew he needed to do this, not just for himself but for Will as well, if he was going to accept this was his life now he needed to completely understand his actions in the past and move on from that to be a better person.  That was his go to line if anyone would ever ask, deep down he wanted to be a better person for Will, so Will could fall for him the way he should and not for Paul.

 

He knocked twice on the door and anxiously waited.  Sonny seemed to have lost sense of time, what he thought was ages was barely a minute when Dr Marlena Evans opened the door and surprisingly said “Oh, Sonny, hello.”

“Hi Marlena, I wonder if I can come in and speak with you for a moment please?”

“Of course dear, come right in.” Marlena invited Sonny in and then offered him coffee “Take a seat, would you like some coffee?”

Sonny took a seat on the sofa and accepted the offer of coffee. Marlena disappeared for a few minutes to bring out a new pot of coffee and Sonny scanned the apartment, landing on the photo above the fireplace of Will and Sonny’s wedding.  Marlena soon returns with a tray possessing cups and the coffee pot and a few biscuits. She makes light work of pouring the coffee and offers the sugar pot to Sonny who declines. 

Marlena sits further back into the sofa and asks “How are you Sonny?” Sonny who had slightly lost himself watching the coffee swirl in his cup glanced up and apologised “Oh, sorry what did you ask?”

Marlena smiled and re-asked her question “I asked how you were doing Sonny?”

“I am as good as I can be thank you; the last few days have been, more difficult than usual.”

Marlena just nodded and asked “How is Arianna with everything happening with Gabi, she must be noticing something is going on.”

“She is ok, she has been asking for her mom a lot which is expected, but there are a lot of people who are helping look after her and keep her distracted, I think she would really like to see her dad again, would you suggest it the next time you see Will, not sure it would be wise for me to see him at the moment.” Sonny dropped his head and stared into his coffee once again.

Marlena could see the pain on Sonny’s face, she knew about the divorce when Will called her over to his room quite urgently. “I will do that Sonny, although I haven’t seen him for a couple of days. I am sorry to hear about the divorce.”

Sonny looked at Marlena and asked “Were you surprised though? I know you had reservations of Will moving in with me, you think I was pressuring him?” Sonny placed the coffee cup down and rose and started to pace the room, hands dragged through his hair.

“I’m sorry, please don’t answer, I think I already know the answer.  There was a reason I came to see you, two actually…” Marlena went to respond but Sonny continued “It’s not about Will; well it is but not the way you think…. Marlena do you have some contacts for a therapist?”

Marlena placed her cup down and walked to Sonny “A therapist?”

“I know things have been messed up well before Will returned and I have tried to make the right decisions but clearly I don’t and perhaps I need to speak to someone who is unbiased in the situation and can help me.”

Marlena placed her hand on his shoulder and reassured him “Sonny, it is ok to speak to someone; you have been through so much, you never had proper closure with Will because of his death and now that he is alive again.”

“Closure? Marlena I was coming back to be with him, I realised I was just sticking my head in the sand and hurting Will like that, I loved and love him.” Sonny sighed and staid quiet for a moment and then said “The other reason was I have a few boxes with Will’s things I did try to leave it at his but there was no answer,  could I leave them with you, I will have to do a couple of trips from the car with them?”

“Not at all Sonny, I will get you those names and numbers for you.” Marlena softly spoke, Sonny smiled and nodded and left to get the boxes.  His first trip was quick and he left the box to the side whilst Marlena was flipping through a rolodex of names, stopping occasionally to write the details down.  The second trip, Marlena was on the phone, her brow furrowed Sonny not wanting to disturb just gently placed the box down and went for the last box the lighter of the lot.

When sonny returned with the last box he overheard Marlena talking a little louder “And you are sure he is ok Kayla?” Sonny stopped in the doorway with the door open whilst Marlena continued her conversation “Is Will awake? I will come over as soon as possible.” Marlena jumped when she looked up to see Sonny had lost grip of the box and the contents was now strewn on her floor and his face paled.

“Marlena I am so sorry, Will is hurt?” He bent to the floor to gather the things which he noticed were all of Will’s journal things, in particular that of Paul Narita when was greeted with the front cover of one of the Sonix magazines. 

“Kayla can’t for sure know, but Will has been admitted and he is unconscious, John and Paul are there now… I am so sorry Sonny but I need to head out now.”

“Yes, sure, errr…” Sonny hesitated and then quietly asked “May I join you, I just need to see for myself, I will be quick and leave him, I won’t cause any more stress.”

“I’m sure Will would appreciate it Sonny.”   Sonny furiously grabbed all the papers on the floor and dumped them into the box, there was one last magazine that had slid under the table, when he picked it up, Sami and EJ DiMera’s faces reflected back with, bold black marker pen circled around Will Horton name. Sonny closed the box and stood opening the magazine article where there was more scribblings in the margins, he recognised the handwriting, it wasn’t Will’s…. It was Paul’s.

Marlena called after Sonny if he was ready and he called back yes and quickly closed the door behind him to head to the hospital with more than one question flying through his head, what was wrong with Will and why had Paul annotated the magazine….


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual, characters are not mine and they belong to Days of our Lives and the Italics are for flashbacks/memories.
> 
> The beginning part of this chapter runs parallel to the last chapter so as Marlena and Sonny are talking this is going on at the mausoleum etc and joins when Marlena gets the call.

_Will lay further back into the wall and closed his eyes, the nausea and now blurred vision seemed to have returned, Will inhales and exhales loudly trying to calm himself and fight the urge to be sick, he takes a while but between he manages to say “Well I hope it is soon, because I really don’t feel great.” Will found himself slipping and laying down on the ground, unable to have the strength to even sit anymore._

_“Will? Will? Will!” Paul shouted once more and scrambled to Will’s side who had now slipped back into unconsciousness._

_As Paul tried to wake Will, he heard a creaking sound to the left of them and light shone in, Paul looked up and could say “He needs help, NOW!”_

The shadowed figure stepped forward to reveal himself to Paul as none other than his own father John Black, shocked at Paul shouting at him that Will needed help; he pulls his phone out and calls for an ambulance straight away

“Ambulance please, yes DiMera Mausoleum, its William Horton he is unconscious.” John took and a breath and listen to the operator on the phone and then asked Paul “Does he have a pulse?” Paul, who had now pulled Will up into his arms, felt again for a pulse “Yeah dad but it’s not in rhythm there are missing beats.”

John relayed the information to the operator and staid on the phone “Paul put him in the recovery position, they’re gonna be here soon” Paul tentatively moved and placed Will into the recovery position, and left his one hand on Wills shoulder and the other brush his fringe every now and again whispering “Please Will, think of Ari, you have to be alright… don’t do this will, not now, not again.”

John paced by the entrance of the mausoleum, highly aware that this could also be his fault, first he poisons his best friend and partner and now he has somehow hurt Marlena’s grandson. He wondered if he should contact Marlena and let her know or wait til they get to the hospital.  John decides on the latter and heads back inside to see how Will is doing.

As John stepped back into the room Paul looked and asked “Are they here yet?” Will continued to lie there, “Dad, he is burning up, what was used?”

“It was a tranquiliser dart, it was just Valium son.”

“Why would he have such a reaction, what is Marlena going to say, is the ambulance here yet?”

“I will go check.”

John hurried back outside to wait for the ambulance, Paul still agitated watched Will lie there “Come on Will you have to wake up there are too many people glad that you’re back,  Your grandmother, Lucas is sober now your back, Sami , Ari…” Paul stopped to see if there was any movement but nothing he said one last name hoping for a response “Even Sonny.” Will sighed and twitched slightly.  Paul was unsure if that was just a coincidence of if hearing Sonny’s name had caused it.

Paul began to say Sonny’s name again but was interrupted as the paramedics and John came in with a stretcher and bundled Paul out the way so they could get a closer look and get Will out of there and to the hospital as soon as possible.  John and Paul followed the ambulance to the hospital

The paramedics rushed the stretcher into the room, John and Paul came through the lift, they watched as Will was wheeled through the double doors and Kayla following suit. “What do we have here?”

“Will Horton, was unconscious when we arrived, temperature raised and heart rate slow… This is the second bout of unconsciousness in the last 24 hours, one of the people that were there said he was talking and was even standing, he lost balance and sat down, and he felt ill and slipped back into unconsciousness”

A nurse came in and Kayla started the usual protocol “Right I want a full blood work, EKG, MRI of the head as a starter…  Let me know when we have any results”. Paul stepped across the room and asked Kayla “Is he going to be alright?”  
“We are not sure yet, his basic vitals are not where we would like them to be and we will know more when we get the blood work and such back.  Is there anything you can me other than what you told the EMT’s? Is he on any medications?”

“I’m sorry Dr Johnson; I don’t know that, he hasn’t mentioned anything but he had only just moved in at the Martin Guesthouse.  He was hit with a tranquiliser dart, it was only Valium.”

“Right I will make a note of that, Valium injected sometimes can cause more side effects than if you are taking it in a pill form, but thank you Paul,  I will need to contact Marlena, I am sure she will know more”

All the while John just stood there, becoming more unsure of himself and Kayla still wasn’t pleased with him because only next door her husband lay recuperating from being poisoned by John Black. “It’s turning out not to be your finest day is it John” Kayla quipped as she left the room.

John took a step towards Paul who was now sat at the side of Will’s bed, “I’m going to ring doc, she needs to know” John squeezed Paul’s shoulder and left the room, he saw Kayla at the nursing station and said “Kayla I am gonna phone Doc, she needs to be here for her Grandson, she needs to know what I have done.”

“I think it best I call her John, I will need to talk to her about the results when they come in, go be with Paul and Will.”

John nodded and returned back to the room whilst Kayla collected some files and the hospital IPad and headed to her office, without all the results there was no way they truly knew what was happening with Will, She stopped and turned back to the look at the closed door to the room where her husband lay and then to the one where Will lay.  A nurse exited Will’s room with a tray with several vials of blood for testing. Kayla stopped a HCA going past and said “Hi, would you take the pulse and body movements for Will Horton he is in room 3, also he will need nasal oxygen, start it on 2Litre per minute for an hour and titrate down to 1.5 litres for the next several hours, if his sat pick up we can reduce further, call me if he wakes, I’ll be in my office.”

“Yes, Dr Johnson.” Replied the nurse and headed off to undertake the duties requested Kayla turned and went to her office, poured a coffee and sat at her desk  placing the files and IPad to one side and taking her blue rimmed glasses off and dialled Marlena Evans.”

“Good Afternoon Marlena Evans speaking.”

“Marlena, hi it’s Kayla do you have a moment.”

“Kayla, of course how can I be of assistance?”

“Well Marlena it is about William”

“William? What’s wrong, what has happened?”

“He was brought into the hospital with John and Paul…” Marlena interrupted Kayla “Oh goodness is John and Paul alright as well”

“Oh yes, perfectly fine it was just will, he was admitted unconscious, his breathing his slow and running a temperature, we have him on oxygen and taken bloods, We have an EKG and an MRI booked to be done as soon as possible.”

“And you are sure he is ok Kayla?”

“I’m sorry Marlena at present I am unsure, we have him comfortable and stable and will know more when we get the results back, but he was injected with Valium.”

“Valium? Who gave him Valium and by injection?”

“I’m sorry Marlena that is something you need to raise with John.”

Marlena nodded and hadn’t realised that Sonny was stood in the doorway listening to her end of the conversation “Is Will awake?” before Kayla had a chance to respond Marlena continued “I will come over as soon as possible” Kayla heard a crash in the background of the conversation before Marlena had hung up.

Kayla put the receiver down and pinched the bridge of her nose, this was going to be a long day, with her husband Steve in one room and now William in another, unconscious and who knows what wrong, everything was hanging in a balance.

An hour or so later the IPad beeped which broke Kayla out of her thoughts, the results of the blood work was back, as suspected Will’s temperature was caused by an infection he was fighting, could be cause by a high dose of Valium, but one dose wouldn’t start this, it would mean that Will was taking Valium prior to the incidence. 

Kayla left her office to go check on Will and saw Marlena pacing outside Will’s room along with Sonny. Sonny was staring into the room and could see that John and Paul were in there, he was still unsure if he made the right decision to come or if he should have waited.  Seeing Paul in there with Will was making his emotions and anger rise like a kettle on the boil.

“Marlena …” Kayla called and Sonny turned from the window and started to walk across to her

“Oh Sonny hi, errr I didn’t think you would be here.”

“Why? Because we are not together, at present we are still married and that is my husband in there unconscious, what the hell happened to him?” Sonny’s anger getting the better of him, it was bad enough that Will and Sonny were divorcing it wasn’t his choice, his care and love for Will still ran deep why shouldn’t he be there.

“Sonny dear, I’m sure Kayla didn’t mean anything by it.” Marlena tried to soothe Sonny’s pain she looked back at Kayla and asked “Please continue, what is wrong with my grandson, you said on the phone he was injected with Valium? How is that possible?”

As Marlena was asking Kayla, John stepped out of the room “Doc?” both Kayla and Marlena looked up and he smiled at Marlena and hugged her “I am so sorry for this, I didn’t mean for this to happen, Will got himself caught up in the problem I had with the ISA and Steve that I had to keep him safe and out of harm’s way.”

“What by injecting him with Valium?” Sonny asked agitatedly “was it you or Paul who shot him? Oh never mind I will ask him myself!”

Sonny stormed across the hallway and into Will’s room, he glared at Paul sitting at Will’s bedside

“What the hell did you do to him Paul, he has literally been to hell and back from Susan, his own mother had the bright spark idea of getting him strangled and now you get him shot and unconscious!”

Paul rose quickly and held his hands up “Woah, Sonny calm down, I didn’t do anything, Dad shot him and me with a tranquiliser, and he had to make it look like he shot us as an ISA agent was following him. I’m just as concerned about him as you are he was fine one minute and then slumped and out the next.”

“What? I’m supposed to care that you were knocked out as well, he wouldn’t have been there if he hadn’t moved into the damn Martin House with you, MY husband should not have been around you Paul, you should know better, you lied about him being alive why would you now want him living with you, you are actively breaking apart my family AGAIN!!!”

Sonny’s voice reverberated in the small hospital side room, Paul looked both shocked and angry at the words that had come from Sonny “Seriously, Sonny I had no part in Will breaking up with you, or handing you divorce papers, and certainly not moving into the Martin House, I didn’t want him there either.  As for dragging him into this mess, he put himself there because he thought he was looking out for Marlena, he thought she may be in danger from John…”

“Yet again how did he know there was something wrong? Hmmm you, you went and chatted with him, what whilst sharing crappy music? I saw the CD you left Will, you know he never liked them , why, why Paul, that’s all I want to know, you kiss him TWICE, after everything that went down before you kiss him twice, what you thought you tried breaking us then and thought why not give it another shot? Huh? No answers, seriously Paul answer the damn questions!?”

Sonny was now at the foot of the bed and was so riled up that Kayla, Marlena and John had rushed into the room to see the commotion, Sonny gripped the foot of the bed, because he was ready to sling one at Paul.

“We were engaged! How dare you Sonny, you seem to forget that don’t you, you forget we were the ones in love, we were at the altar exchanging our vows to be married …. By now we should have been back from our honeymoon and be wearing our wedding bands and enjoying life, I did not intentionally come after Will…. Not this time… “Paul froze as he realised he had slipped up, the one thing he promised he would never share.

“WHAT?? This time? What does that even mean Paul, I don’t get it, Will is lying there unconscious and you’re talking about being at the altar, I explained to you before Paul, it has always been Will, I can’t change that…”

Kayla began to step past John and Marlena to calm the boys down when a monitor bleeped unexpectedly, the noise became erratic , it was Will’s heart monitor, she raced to his side, removed the oxygen cannula and checked his drip. 

Silence spread the room until the bleeping slowed down to a normal rhythm, both Paul and Sonny were at the foot of the bed, Will’s eyelids rapidly flickered until they slowly opened and the bright hospital room lights made him squint, he turned his head to the right and back to the centre and down to the bottom of the bed where he saw both Sonny and Paul standing there.

Will stared at both of them for a few seconds and all he managed was ….

 

“Paul?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the new people who have clicked to follow and favourite this story, I’m glad people are enjoying it so far. 
> 
> The usual, characters are not mine and they belong to Days of our Lives and the Italics are for flashbacks/memories.
> 
> Have to give a shout out to two wonderful ladies who have helped my muse chose the right path and that is Tay and Angela – Diolch yn fawr!
> 
> So the chapter is broken up a bit and the time frame jumps backwards a little bit on each segment change but it eventually matches up to continue the story.

_Kayla began to step past John and Marlena to calm the boys down when a monitor bleeped unexpectedly, the noise became erratic , it was Will’s heart monitor, she raced to his side, removed the oxygen cannula and checked his drip._

_Silence spread the room until the bleeping slowed down to a normal rhythm, both Paul and Sonny were at the foot of the bed, Will’s eyelids rapidly flickered until they slowly opened and the bright hospital room lights made him squint, he turned his head to the right and back to the centre and down to the bottom of the bed where he saw both Sonny and Paul standing there._

_Will stared at both of them for a few seconds and all he managed was …._

_“Paul?”_

Will continued to stare at both Paul and Sonny waiting for an answer, Paul looked across to Sonny and then back to Will as if he was waiting for Sonny to say something except he didn’t although any colour he had now left his body and Sonny looked pale

“Hey Will, you ok? You have given us all quite a scare.” Paul walked up to the top of the bed and chair near Will.  Will looked at Paul in essence for reassurance and wondered what the hell happened.

“Why?...” he swallowed as his mouth was very dry, he coughed slightly and tried again “how did I get here, we were in the mausoleum.” Paul had gone to answer Wills questions but Kayla had now reached the side of the bed and replaced the oxygen cannula and checked his vitals to make sure he was stable.

“Sorry Will I need to ask you a few things before you and Paul carry on your conversation.” Will nodded in response and looked at everyone in the room, Marlena and John held each other and all Marlena could do was smile at her Grandson, which Will responded with his lob-sided smirk. However, when he looked at Sonny, he looked so pale, he thought he had heard Sonny shouting but he definitely didn’t look like he would be capable of that right now.

Will was handed a cup of water by Kayla and sipped it slowly, he handed it back and looked back to Sonny who was no longer at the foot of the bed and Will saw his back as he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny arguing with Paul wasn’t what he had on his agenda today, neither was seeing Will lying there again unconscious, pulling Sonny back to the time Will was shot and he nearly lost him them and the same feelings coursed his body, yet again he was losing Will and it royally sucked.  The moment Will woke some of those feelings eased yet the tidal wave of pain that coursed when he heard the first words out of Wills mouth “Paul?” 

Sonny couldn’t be in the room while they played happy families, he was Wills family and he needed a moment so whilst they were checking him Sonny tried to leave discreetly unaware that Will had seen him leave the room, Sonny when to the coffee station and poured himself a coffee and took a seat.

He looked at the coffee stand, the same coffee stand where he came to when they Gabi went into premature labour,  where they waited when Chad was shot, where he waited when Will was shot, this exact area held so much and now he was sat there again thinking about the possibility of losing Will.  The whole hospital held too many memories, having Paul turn up that day whilst he restocked the coffee stand around the corner,  the kiss that Paul had planted on Sonny before seeing his wedding band, donating blood to save Sonny’s life, Sonny surviving being stabbed himself and to remember that Will cheated on him with Paul.  Sonny sighed heavily, why was he only thinking about seeing a therapist now, with everything he just remembered he should have been seeing one earlier.

Sonny felt in the inside of his jacket and pulled out the magazine he had picked up from Marlena’s floor, again he stared at the cover where the black marker circled Wills name and something was scribbled.  He began to flick through the pages and so in the centrefold 2 newspaper cuttings taped along with details for Dr Jonas and his address here at Salem when he worked at the Hospital.

Sonny looked more closely at the cuttings and he gasped, the first was a small snippet that read

“The engagement of William Robert Horton and Jackson Steven Kiriakis”  Sonny whispered out loud and saw again the date of their wedding mentioned in the cutting had been circled  and written to the side of it was “Will Horton of TruVista and now Sonix” Sonny was still very puzzled, why would Will have this, why would Will write that. 

He looked at the second cutting , it was about Sonny and Wills wedding , but this time it was clear it wasn’t Will who had written it, as Wills name was crossed heavily out and Sonny’s name circled with clear words above it and sonny read it “Should have been me, get my Sonny back!”

Sonny’s jaw dropped hard, could this… really would he do this… then the comment he made moments ago had made sense

_“We were engaged! How dare you Sonny, you seem to forget that don’t you, you forget we were the ones in love, we were at the altar exchanging our vows to be married …. By now we should have been back from our honeymoon and be wearing our wedding bands and enjoying life, I did not intentionally come after Will…. Not this time… “Paul froze as he realised he had slipped up, the one thing he promised he would never share._

“Not this time!! My god the bastard, he knew, he actually knew when he came to Salem Will and I was married, he requested Will for his story for a reason.”  Sonny’s anger started to boil yet again, he glanced up to see John and Paul had now left Will’s room, he stood and began to walk to them

“You knew!!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will was handed a cup of water by Kayla and sipped it slowly, he handed it back and looked back to Sonny who was no longer at the foot of the bed and he saw his back as Sonny left the room. He wanted to call after him; he wanted to talk to him but knew it best to let him be for the moment.

Kayla started to ask him some questions

“Ok let’s begin with some easy questions, what is your name, where are you and do you recognise the people behind me?”

“Will Horton, I’m in a hospital and they are Marlena, John and Paul”

“OK good, what was the last you remember?”

“Paul and I was stuck in the DiMera mausoleum, John shot me with a tranquiliser gun, I woke in the mausoleum dark and bound with Paul, I needed to stretch my legs but they felt wobbly, I took a couple of steps and then they gave out, I started feeling sick and nope blank, I heard shouting then I was hear.”

“ So the tranquiliser was Valium, it shouldn’t have but your body seems to have reacted to it and looking at your bloods you are fighting an infection, that is why your temperature is raised.”

Will clambered slightly at the nasal oxygen cannula and tried to sit more upright, Kayla lent over and moved his hands away from the oxygen and manoeuvred the bed to sit more upright.  “Sorry dear but you need to keep that on, you have been unconscious twice, and we need to make sure you get oxygen back into your system.  We are still going to get an MRI of the head to be on the safe side, but Will have you been taking any medication.”

Will lowered his head slightly and then nodded … “I… err well I got panicked a bit so I went to see someone and I was prescribed small dose of Valium, would that and the extra from the tranq have problems ?”

“It’s possible, but now that we now we can make sure that we wean you off it before we start prescribing you anything else.”

Will nodded and asked “I still feel quite nauseous is there anything I can have for that?”

“I’m sure we can prescribe you an antiemetic to help with that.  I think you need some rest as well…”

“I don’t feel like I need sleep I’ve been unconscious, could Marlena stay with me for a little bit?”

Kayla looked at Marlena who nodded and smiled, Marlena kissed Johns cheek and said “I will speak with you later.”

“Bye doc.” John kissed her a second time he looked at Will and nodded, Paul seemed less enthusiastic to leave and followed his dad, and Marlena took the seat by the bed and held Will’s hand.”

“You didn’t tell me you went to see someone?”

“I’m sorry, just the last few months has well been a little too much, so many family members look to me and expect that with one comment I will remember, it just got too much”

“My dear boy, you know they don’t mean anything, they are so relieved to see you alive, and your ermmm death was hard on all.”

“I know, I’m sorry I am trying, Grandma??”

Marlena started at Will, she knew this William couldn’t remember what they said about calling her grandma, but she let it go “yes dear?”

“Is Sonny still here? I when I was unconscious I had some flashes, I think they were memories, they were about Sonny.”

“I am not sure I can go check and ask him to come in if you would like, are you… do you think you are up to do it now?”

“Please, I would like to make sense of what I saw now, I think it would help.”

“Very well” Marlena rose and kissed him lightly on the forehead, and opened the door and saw Sonny storming across to Paul repeating “You knew!”

Marlena quickly leaves Wills room and shuts the door so Will doesn’t hear the argument she envisions that will happen next.

“Paul, you knew!” Sonny again repeated while waving the magazine in front of Paul, all Paul could do was stay quiet, this was not the best place to be talking about this, things were starting to unravel, what matter did it make now, that was the past, but it was not something he wanted to discuss with Marlena and his dad around.

Sonny began to speak again but this time Marlena interjected “Sonny my dear, Will was asking after you, he would like to speak to you.”

“He does?” Sonny questioned

Marlena nodded and lifted her arm and pointed towards Wills hospital room. Sonny looked back at Paul and said “This is not over; we need to discuss it, meet me at the Bench in Horton town square, 7.30pm?”

“Sure” was all Paul could say, Sonny nodded and whilst pocketing the magazine he stood in front of the closed door and took several breaths before turning the handle and walking into Will’s room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will lay patiently for Sonny to come in, he wasn’t sure how to start this conversation with him, he didn’t want to give Sonny false hope but at the same time he had to recognise he remembered two instances of their lives together, the full emotional connection from that time still wasn’t there but Will wanted to acknowledge that Sonny was a main part of his life.

The door creaked open and Sonny slowly walked in “Hi.”

Will shuffled a bit in the bed and responded “Hi, ermmm could you come sit for a minute?”

“Sure, how you doing, do you need anything?” Sonny asked as he took the seat by the bed and looked at Will.

“I’m ok, I have a bit of a temperature because of the Valium, they want to do MRI to make sure, but hopefully I can go home soon.”

“Will, I…I am so sorry, I was at Marlena’s when she got the call about you and I had to see you, you know watching you in this bed brought back memories of when I thought I nearly lost you …”

William placed his hand cautiously on top of Sonny’s “Hey, no, no it’s fine, I know we aren’t … well you know but I need to ask you some things and please, please don’t react just say yes or no.”

Sonny didn’t say anything except looked at Will’s hand still on his and then to Will’s face, which had reddened slightly as he removed his hand, Sonny just nodded.

“Did I come out to you in a coffee shop?” Will queried.

Sonny’s eyes widened he desperately wanted to say more but just replied with “yes!”

Will stared closely at Sonny and his shirt, “Sonny was it that shirt you wore?”

Sonny looked down at his shirt and said “was it?”

“Whilst I was unconscious I had flashes, not everything but some things the first was walking into the coffee shop, you mentioned a card for life.”

Sonny interrupted him with his laughter, “Of all the things your brain latched onto, it was that coffee card, sorry sorry I will shut up.” Will pouted slightly at being made fun of but to see Sonny smile reminded him of the moments he had dreamt.

“Heyyyyy, I think it was coming out to you was the important bit.” Will took a breath and asked “But there was another, Did you deliver Ari?”

Sonny’s laughter instantly stopped and again he looked at Will directly in the eyes and said “Gabi did all the work I just coached her a little.”

“That! You said that in my memory.” Will a little too excitedly said, “I remember Nick handing me Ari, then Sami telling me of your heroics and us in a hospital room and I said I loved her and … and...”

“And what Will?”

“I said that she was lucky to have a Sonny and I loved you. Did that happen?”

Sonny’s eyes had welled up and his hope had risen once again “Yes, yes it did, you remember, Will you remember?” Sonny had now lunged across the bed to hug Will, which surprised Will but also pained him he needed this to stop.

“Sonny, Sonny please … stop.”  With these words Sonny recoiled quickly apologising again and staring at Will for the next step.

“What else do you remember? Our engagement, Our wedding, honeymoon, our life?

Will dropped his head and responded again with one word “Paul.”

“What? You remembered Paul? When?”

“The first time…”

Sonny interjected “Nooo, I do not want to hear about You and Paul’s first time!”

Will jerked his head up and looked at how quickly Sonny’s emotion changed “Sonny, not the first time, the first time I went to his to do his interview, he said he had requested me to undertake it.”

“He requested you? He wanted you there?” Sonny felt his chest and the magazine rubbed against his and he started to mutter “He knew, he bloody well knew Will was married to me, he planned it, he planned it all.”

Will watched as Sonny muttered to himself unsure if he should disturb him, but Will started to feel like maybe he should have lied and not said anything, “Sonny?”

Sonny looked up and saw some semblance of concern from Will “Oh, it’s fine, it’s fine can we not talk about him, I think we need to concentrate on us right now, I mean there is so much, I should bring Ari in for you, when you get out we can get your things, I bet she will be so excited.” Sonny started to plan things in his head all the while Will sat there silently, knowing what was about to happen.

“Sonny, why my things? Where am I going?”

“Well back into the mansion right?”

Will sighed and said “I’m not moving anywhere; I am staying at the Martin House.”

Sonny paused and looked at Will “You’re kidding right, you have to move back so we can start our life, you me and Ari.”

Will started to feel nauseous again, the bile in his stomach rising, “Sonny this doesn’t change anything, I still want the divorce.”

Sonny saw the colour quickly drain from Will’s face just as quick as Will saw the same in Sonny; he seemed to sway slightly like he couldn’t hold himself upright. “Will please, you can’t mean that I thought we were getting somewhere you remember saying I love you… to me, please Will you have to try.”

Sonny now frustrated more than ever seeing hope fade yet again, wanting so much to shout at this man, but his worry for Will took over as Will started to take gasps of air.

“A bowl, Sonny I need a bowl.”  Sonny saw a bowl across the way which he grabbed and got in front of Will as the first wave of bile reached its target, Sonny guiltily held the bowl in place, and started to rub his back “Oh god, Will I’m so sorry, easy, come on slow breaths, slow breaths.” Sonny continued to coach him a few minutes as a second wave came and tears started to slip from Will’s eyes.

“Sonny?” Will murmured, Sonny squeezed Will’s shoulder as a response knowing his voice would crack if he even tried to answer him, he knew this was his fault he caused Will to get stressed, but the ultimate person at fault was Paul and the meeting this evening was needed more than ever,  he couldn’t tell Will now, not now.

10-15 minutes had passed and Will had stopped vomiting and started to breath normally again, Sonny handed Will a towel to wipe his mouth and Sonny used a damp cloth to wipe his forehead and make him comfortable again. “I think I should get Kayla, she needs to know.” Sonny whispered to Will, whose hand was around Sonny’s wrist unwilling to let go.

“Don’t leave me.” Will whined slightly, Sonny was unsure how to react, they both had literally gone through several emotions within the span of half hour his head hurt, Will didn’t want him yet in this moment needed him.  “Will, I think it best I at least get Marlena for you.” Will had lay back and his eyes flickered shut as his grip lessened and his hand eventually slipped to the bed.  Sonny moved the bowl away and headed to the nurses station where Kayla and Marlena were.

“Marlena?” Marlena turned to see Sonny “Yes my dear?”

“I think you need to go sit with him, he has just been sick and now is sleeping, Dr Johnson… Kayla I left the bowl to the side, he still feels very warm, I think best I leave.”

Both women smile and nod at Sonny and both leave to undertake their duties, Sonny straightens his jacket and says out loud “I have some business to take care of!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the new people who have clicked to follow and favourite this story also to the comments, I’m glad people are enjoying it so far. 
> 
> The usual, characters are not mine and they belong to Days of our Lives and the Italics are for flashbacks/memories.
> 
> Apologies for the Paulson-centric chapter

_“Don’t leave me.” Will whined slightly, Sonny was unsure how to react, they both had literally gone through several emotions within the span of half hour his head hurt, Will didn’t want him yet in this moment needed him.  “Will, I think it best I at least get Marlena for you.” Will had lay back and his eyes flickered shut as his grip lessened and his hand eventually slipped to the bed.  Sonny moved the bowl away and headed to the nurses station where Kayla and Marlena were._

_“Marlena?” Marlena turned to see Sonny “Yes my dear?”_

_“I think you need to go sit with him, he has just been sick and now is sleeping, Dr Johnson… Kayla I left the bowl to the side, he still feels very warm, I think best I leave.”_

_Both women smile and nod at Sonny and both leave to undertake their duties; Sonny straightens his jacket and says out loud “I have some business to take care of!”_

 

Sonny stood outside Salem University Hospital, trying to take deep and slow breaths, he needed his anger and pain to subside, he turned to look back at the hospital where he left Will asleep after their discussion.  Sonny had really hoped that hearing Will mention the memories that he had regained all of his past life but Sonny was wrong, very wrong.

His shoulders sagged slightly in defeat, looking back he realised he may have jumped the gun slightly and pushed Will further away.  The feeling of Will’s grip on his wrist still lingering, he missed the touch of his husband, but he didn’t have time to dwell on that he had a few errands to do before confronting Paul about his actions, this was not going to be a good day he could just feel it.

Sonny trudged to Marlena’s first to collect his car where he had left it earlier and then headed home. He changed into a plain t-shirt and his loose zip jacket and denim jacket; he slid the magazine into the back pocket of his jeans and rushed to the kitchen and gulped down a mug of coffee and a sandwich before leaving the Kiriakis mansion for the bench in Horton Town Square.

Sonny arrived 10 minutes early, he sat nervously down looking at his watch, he needed to have a plan of what he was going to say, but so many thoughts, comments and memories raced around him. “This bench” he whispered, so many things had happened around this bench, his first kiss with Will, being stabbed nearby, even the multiple meetings he had with Paul here.  The last thought made him realise that his actions back then was just as flawed as Wills’.  He rummaged in his pocket and found the name and number Marlena had left him. 

“Hi, is that Dr Sutcliffe’s office? Hi I was given this number by Dr Marlena Evans, I wondered if there was availability for me to make an appointment and see Dr Sutcliffe?” Sonny asked the secretary on the phone.

“Tomorrow at 12? Perfect, Son…. Errr Jackson Kiriakis, thank you very much.” Sonny hung up the call and opened the list on his phone, he ticked off two of the points and again muttered to himself

“Good start, the boxes are gone and appointment made, next sort out Titan…”

At this point Paul had come through the gates and stopped behind the bench “Sonny” he responded coldly.

Sonny jumped upright and spun on the spot to see Paul standing there “Paul, hi, you came.”

“Wait you expected me not to show, why would I do that?” Paul asked briskly.

“Well there are a lot of things I didn’t expect you do but you did.” Sonny retorted.

Paul continued to stare before answering

“Sonny you asked me to come here, I did, you clearly assume something of me that I have done so why don’t you do me the courtesy and get to the point!” Paul said bluntly.

“I have assumed nothing Paul, I know that you have done something and have continued to lie about it all this time, I don’t understand how I didn’t see it, I should have believed Will all those years ago yet I was blindsided by you and what was happening.” Sonny rambled, he was trying to stay calm but knew the emotions was starting to boil to the surface, the man standing before him acting so innocently when in fact he was the guilty party.

“All those years ago? Seriously Sonny you are going to dredge up the past again, Will doesn’t remember you, me or his family … I’m sorry that you’re struggling with that, with the…” Paul hesitated before ending his story but Sonny answered for him.

“The divorce? You think I am bringing up the past because Will handed me divorce papers…”Sonny walked around to the back of the bench and stared at Paul and continued “No this is all about you, and the part you played in destroying my marriage!”

“Sonny, Will cheated not once but twice, I didn’t know he was your husband, I told you this back then and you forgave me, what has changed?”

“This!” Sonny pulled the magazine from his back pocket and shoved it into Paul’s chest “You say you didn’t know Will was my husband but this says otherwise.”

Paul took hold of the magazine and he flicked through it realising what it was, he thought he had hid it in the boxes of Will’s possessions as he thought Sonny had stopped going through them. Paul kept a straight face and said “Sonny I have never seen this before, I don’t know why you are showing me it now?”

Sonny frowned and tried to study Paul’s face for any sign of faltering but there was none “Paul, that is your writing all over the magazine and there are cuttings of Will and I’s marriage and the address for Daniel who did your surgery.  All this time you promised and promised that you never knew Will but it was all a lie, you knew who he was and you knew what you were doing the moment you came to Salem, didn’t you? You can’t deny it you practically admitted it at the hospital when you said not this time, you weren’t after Will this time!”

Paul just stood there; he knew he had been finally caught out but how to handle this, how to handle Sonny. “Fine, Sonny but it’s all in the past, what difference does it make now, just let it go.”

“So you admit that you planned to come here and break me and Will up and you think I will let it go, Paul, Will was murdered thinking I didn’t love him or want to be with him because you wormed your way into our marriage and ripped it from the inside out! Now Will is back and without memories and you are causing history to repeat itself, he has feelings for you and you still have your memories and you’re doing a bang up job at keeping him away from me and I am supposed to let it slide!” Sonny started to pace and dragged his hand through his hair several times.

“Let’s take a moment to really appreciate the colossal cock up you made Paul! You…” Sonny continued and was interrupted by Paul.

“Stop, I didn’t force Will to sleep with me, he chose that himself, you two were clearly having problems before me.” Paul retorted.

“But you actively pursued him, you requested him for the Sonix article, regardless of not seeing a ring you knew he was with me yet you still pushed, I was left alone New Year’s because of his job!”

“He didn’t have to agree to come!”

Sonny halted and realised he had never really thought about that moment, he got drunk on the champagne because Will was off on a job, Paul’s article “I was left alone on New Year’s 

 You made him go didn’t you? He said that if he didn’t go he’d lose the piece and we needed the money, what the hell did you even say to him!?” 

Paul took a step forward and Sonny stepped backwards holding his hands up, Sonny didn’t give Paul a chance to respond “Don’t bother I can imagine, I remember when you wanted something you had this innate charm of getting people to do things, my God I am such a fool to be blinded by you, Will warned me so many times and I ignored and blasted him for it!”

Sonny walked back round to the bench and sat, he held his head in his hands and felt like he wanted to scream and punch something, most particular Paul’s face about now.  Paul trepidly steps near Sonny and sat next to him and changed his tactics.

“Sonny, please, you have to believe me I never wanted what happened to happen, Will’s death was not in my horizon, I loved you… love you, I never stopped thinking about you after you left, I know I messed up, I chose my career over the one thing I loved more.”

With Sonny’s eyes still shut he answered “You had a funny way of showing it Paul, you chose the closet life instead of me, but what because you loved me only you could have me? I was with Will, I was happy, happier than I ever had been and you decided it be fun to destroy that for your own gain?” Sonny now looked into Paul’s eyes “You kissed me at the hospital, and I let you, god that was my transgression …. I cheated in my own marriage as well and Will had no clue, but it was not your decision to have either one of us or attempt to.”

“Sonny hang on, what about you, Derrick, remember him, the guy you were jealous of! You hated him when he was with me...”  “Was he part of your scheme as well? You know to tell me about Will coming to your room? To let me know of his infidelity, keeping your hands clean and away so I could rely on you when I needed to confide in someone? Because you used him as well, I always said you were selfish and that sums up your scheme perfectly.”

Paul reached out to put a hand on Sonny’s shoulder and Sonny swiped it away and he stood up “Oh hell no Paul, there is no forgiveness coming your way any time soon, this is by far the worst of it, I mean no wonder you lied and didn’t tell me Will was alive, you hoped we would miss him and come home and play happy families with Will’s child! Is that it, you were so determined to make up for your crap.  I mean you came and found me at the crime scene, what you thought Sonny would be in prime need of comfort and you would be the one to give it?!”

“Sonny you told me to wait for you when you were leaving for Paris, that you would be back, your feelings for me were there, I mean of course they were there we were going to get married.”

“Paul how to say this to you…  I told you before I didn’t marry Will because I couldn’t have you right, strangely enough at this exact bench, well let me tell you a truth I’ve come to realise myself… I was only marrying you because I couldn’t have Will!” Sonny spat out. 

“The moment those words fell from Ben’s lips I knew, I was getting my Will back and my life as I always wanted it, So you can open any door half naked and in a towel, but know this, I will get my husband back, he will remember his daughter, his husband and the life we shared … you will be dropped to the wayside like you should have been done all those years ago.” Sonny started to raise his voice and gasped for air.

Paul stood and straightened his back, “Do you really think Will is going to care what you say to him now, he can’t remember anything, only what people tell him, like how he pursued me and slept with me for a story.  He knows he cheated on you and that you filed for legal separation, so obviously the next step was for divorce and well he took charge of that one all by himself with no coercion from me. But you see Sonny you have truly lost, he will never want you who am I to push him away if he wants me!”  Paul said facetiously knowing that his words had stung Sonny.

Sonny grabbed Paul’s shirt and warned him “You can wipe that smug smirk off your face Paul, you think you have it all planned out, but trust me life has a knack of completely turning on its head and everything fall to pieces, mark my words he will know what you did and when Will finally knows everything, it will be him kicking you to the curb and your best plan would be to leave Salem, because no one would want you here!”

Sonny pushed Paul away and Paul stumbled back down onto the bench “This confidence is becoming of you Sonny, shame it is wasted… best stay out of our way!”

“You do not speak for Will, only he can tell me to stay away, but give me a wide berth Paul, because I may not be as ruthless as some of the Kiriakis’ but I am damn sure my uncle can supply me with some suitable ideas!”

Paul looked bemused and just shook his head before he left the area, Sonny’s body started to shake from the adrenaline coursing through him, that hadn’t gone quite the way he wanted it, but one thing was for sure as he clicked the stop button his phone and pressed play

_“Paul, that is your writing all over the magazine and there are cuttings of Will and I’s marriage and the address for Daniel who did your surgery.  All this time you promised and promised that you never knew Will but it was all a lie, you knew who he was and you knew what you were doing the moment you came to Salem, didn’t you? You can’t deny it you practically admitted it at the hospital when you said not this time, you weren’t after Will this time!”_

_Paul just stood there; he knew he had been finally caught out but how to handle this, how to handle Sonny. “Fine, Sonny but it’s all in the past, what difference does it make now, just let it go.”_

Sonny pressed the stop button and smiled “Gotcha, you bastard!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks, i am glad people are enjoying this story   
> The usual, characters are not mine and they belong to Days of our Lives and the Italics are for flashbacks/memories.

_"You do not speak for Will, only he can tell me to stay away, but give me a wide berth Paul, because I may not be as ruthless as some of the Kiriakis' but I am damn sure my uncle can supply me with some suitable ideas!"_

_Paul looked bemused and just shook his head before he left the area, Sonny's body started to shake from the adrenaline coursing through him, that hadn't gone quite the way he wanted it, but one thing was for sure as he clicked the stop button his phone and pressed play_

_" _Paul, that is your writing all over the magazine and there are cuttings of Will and I's marriage and the address for Daniel who did your surgery. All this time you promised and promised that you never knew Will but it was all a lie, you knew who he was and you knew what you were doing the moment you came to Salem, didn't you? You can't deny it you practically admitted it at the hospital when you said not this time, you weren't after Will this time!"__

_Paul just stood there; he knew he had been finally caught out but how to handle this, how to handle Sonny. "Fine, Sonny but it's all in the past, what difference does it make now, just let it go."_

_Sonny pressed the stop button and smiled "Gotcha, you bastard!"_

Several days had passed since Sonny had caught Paul on tape confessing he had orchestrated the whole plot to break Sonny and Will up and to be with Sonny.  Since then Sonny had attended his first therapy session with Dr Sutcliffe and was surprised that in his first session Will was not mentioned once. Dr Sutcliffe had started way back in Sonny’s childhood, which surprised Sonny as he hadn’t thought anything bad of his childhood.  He felt progress had been made and booked another session for next week.

Paul on the other hand agonised over what his next move would be should he visit Will and pre-empt Sonny revealing what he knows, leave Will to rest who was still in the hospital or something more calculated to make sure Will didn’t believe Sonny.  He had wished there was someone he could talk to about this, but he knew his dad would not understand or Marlena and well Sonny used to be the person he spoke too and he had completely decimated that avenue. 

Over at Salem hospital, Will was still hooked up to IV’s and nasal oxygen and was frustrated, he just wanted to get out of there, be in his own bed, smell the fresh air and see greenery or anything other than the four hospital walls. He had now memorised the number of tiles in the ceilings and how often the machines would sound.

Marlena and Kayla came into the hospital room and William smiled at them both “Please, please tell me you have good news?”

Kayla took hold of his charts and read the notes reviewing the scan results for another time hoping that something new would pop out to her.  Marlena had taken a seat next to Will and said “I can see you still have your patience” and chuckled softly at him as she brushed his fringe gently to one side “You still seem to have a temperature, Kayla surely the antibiotics should have kicked in by now?”

Kayla looked up and replaced the notes at the end of the bed, she walked round and took his temperature again “They should have, but we just don’t have any explanation for it, the MRI came back inconclusive, the bloods show you have an infection and it looks like your body is slowly fighting it, but how long it will take we are not sure.” Kayla paused and looked at Marlena then to Will “We don’t fully understand the reaction because we are not sure what it is reacting to. The drug that was used to revive you 2 years ago, could potentially still be in your blood stream or organs and what residual is left has interacted and reacted with the Valium, all we can suggest is plenty of rest, fluids and best not to be around too many people, the chance of picking up a secondary bug and infection is potentially higher, but we can’t be 100% sure.”

Will wriggles in the bed to sit himself upright “So do you think I will ever get better… more over can I leave? Simple yes or no answers please, my head is swirling and not sure I’d really understand.” Marlena squeezes his hand for reassurance and looks to Kayla for the answer, Kayla sighs and responds to his questions “possibly and yes, I don’t think there is anything we can do here that couldn’t be done at home, best to be somewhere where someone could help in case anything happens.” Will looks to Marlena and then she slowly asks “I know you wanted your independence but, do you think you might want to stay with John and me for a few days, just till you get back on your feet properly?”

Will smiled and didn’t want to burden anyone any more than he had to and highly doubted that Kayla would discharge him otherwise, Will nodded “If it’s not too much hassle I would be grateful”

“Oh my dear boy you are no more hassle than you were before, you’re my grandson, stay as long as you like and need.”

“I will leave you and Marlena to get your things and get dressed; I will sort the discharge papers out. I will get an outpatient appointment sorted for you in a week, so we can check your temp and another MRI to see if there have been any changes.”

“What changes could there be, my brain doesn’t work anyway I doubt a week will make a difference.” Will joked which didn’t get the response he expected “William!” Marlena scolded him slightly “Oh, okay too soon I take it, okay okay, no more jokes about my broken brain.”

Kayla smiled and left the pair to sort themselves and when she reached the nurses station and looked through the window to see Will throw the sheets off as soon as he could, he looked so happy and relieved to be released, Kayla was concerned as to why they couldn’t diagnose what was wrong with Will and if it would truly dissipate on its own or if something more sinister was at play.

In the room Will jumped from the bed, which he realised wasn’t the smartest move when his feet landed on the floor; he wobbled and had to catch the edge of the bed and his grandmother caught hold of him “Yup, not my smartest move…” “Your body is still fighting the infection, as much as you want to get out of here William, perhaps take it a little easier, for me…please?”

Will hugged her and gave her a squeeze steadying himself before attempting to walk and get his clothes, he hurriedly dressed while Marlena placed items in a bag keeping her back turned not to embarrass him, he held her shoulder to let her know he was decent and she turned and looked into Wills eye, the sharp blue they usually were had dulled slightly and Marlena wondered if he was holding anything back like exactly how much he was in pain, both physically and mentally, however she knew not to push it further but knew Will would come to her when ready. 

Marlena thanked Kayla for everything and Will just nodded his appreciation, he staid quiet for the whole journey home and he just walked straight into the townhouse and towards his room. Marlena nearly called after him but could see that Will was trying to process something.  Will dropped his bag to the floor of his room and plopped down on the bed, he swung his legs up onto the bed and was now staring at the ceiling, he fought so hard to leave a hospital bed, just to get here and be in another bed, his energy levels seemed to drop and his ability to move became harder than what it should have been.

Will closed his eyes and took some long deep breaths to try and alleviate the slight panic he was starting to feel, it was only an hour or two since he left the hospital he didn’t want to go back so soon, he persevered and slowly it subsided, he pushed himself up and sat there, beads of sweat dripped from his forehead.  He went and took a shower and let the cooler than normal water flow over himself, he closed his eyes and like a mantra repeated to himself “I am Will Horton, I died and was brought back, I am Will Horton… I am Will Horton.” It seemed to help drown out everything else in his mind and after sometime had passed when he realised he needed to get out the shower or he’d give himself an infection by too much cold water.

Will slipped into a pair of grey sweats and a black t-shirt and shuffled to the living room where Marlena was wearing a pair of glasses and was grossly concentrating on a crossword. Will moved a little closer to the sofa and Marlena jumped when she saw a shadow appear to the side of her “Ohhh, William, my goodness you startled me, how are you feeling?”

Will slumped into the sofa and pulled a cushion to his chest “The same, but I wondered if I could talk to you about a couple of things.”

Marlena removed her glasses, folded them and placed them and the newspaper onto the little table “Does this require a pot of tea?” Will smiled and chuckled slightly “I believe it does, and maybe a sandwich?” he asked politely.  Marlena returned the smile and rose to the kitchen to prepare everything.  Will brought his feet up and crossed them in front of himself and now sat with his back against the arm rest still clinging to the cushion as a form of security.

Marlena returned with the tray with tea and a sandwich for Will, she sat it all down and poured the tea and handed the cup and saucer to Will.  “So you comfortable to talk” Marlena asked

Will eyes dropped into his cup and so he missed the small smirk that rose on Marlena who remembered how Sonny had done the exact behaviour when she spoke to him the other day.

“I’m not sure I can explain completely what happened to me, I mean the last week has been utterly absurd, but I mean even before then, I spent 2 years thinking I was EJ DiMera and supposed to be straight… I was barely processing having a husband a daughter a large family… none of whom I can remember and then my what, Grandfather no great-grandfather, no step great-grandfather, kidnaps me tranqs me with Valium, and then I am tied up in a mausoleum and left with the man who I had affair with and cheated on my husband with.” Will said all in one breath and gasped slightly once he finished and looked back to his cup and sipped away at the warm tea.

“I’m sorry honey that John did what he did to you, it mustn’t have helped you at all, and you have been coping so well.” “Oh yes so well, that my own mother thought getting me re-strangled would help get my memories back or the fact I was taking Valium.”

“You know none of us condone what Sami did, as much as she believes the reasoning for it, it was still wrong.”

“I know now, but you see…” Will put the cup and saucer on the table and started to fumble with the corner of the cushion as he tried to think out what he wanted to say next “Whilst I was unconscious I experienced these really vivid dreams of sorts, I was in them seeing through someone’s eyes and it was like I was living through the scenes, I had no control of what I was saying, it just happened.”

Marlena was still and calmly said “what did you experience?”

“It was three distinct moments, the first I was in a coffee shop and I saw the owner who was Sonny, I came out to him and he seemed to offer me support”

“I see, and what were you feeling, during this?” Marlena asked.

“A mixture of what am I doing? Was this me? He has a cute smile, do I know him?”

“Do you know now?”

“I spoke with Sonny at the hospital and he confirmed that I had gone to the coffee house after coming out to you and I came out to him, I mean I obviously must have trusted him enough to do that right?”

“You did honey, Sonny was the person who understood the struggle you were going through and was with you every step of the way when you were finding yourself and coming out.  You said there were three, what were the other two?”

Will put the cushion down a little more secure in talking to Marlena “I was in a hospital bed and Nick handed me a baby… err sorry he handed me Arianna , and it skipped slightly to Sami telling me about Sonny helping to deliver her and I said as I looked at her in my arms..” At this point Will looked down to his arms as he re-enacted the motion of holding her and continued “I told Ari she was lucky to have a Sonny and I loved her and looked up to Sonny and I said I love you to him.”

“Well that is definitely a powerful moment, you have so much detail which means that memory is very meaningful to you."

“Is it? I mean Sonny again said it happened, he had even accidently said something in the memory which made me know it happened, but that’s when things started to go awry, he jumped to the conclusion I had remembered everything and that we were in love again.” Will sighed and dropped his arms to play with the cord on his sweatpants.

“Are you in love again?” Marlena carefully asked

Will looked up to Marlena with slight tears starting to form and shook his head “It was just words, someone else was saying them, I still don’t properly remember Sonny or the life I had with him, it didn’t help when I explained the last memory was of Paul.”

“Oh.” Marlena was a little taken aback by the remark and tried to compose herself when she continued to question Will “the memory of Paul, was that real?”

“Yeah Paul said it did, that I went round to his hotel room to take an interview from him, he requested me to my boss for the interview and he was surprised at my age.  But I looked down at my hands and there was no… there was no errmm.” Will again had lifted his left hand and started to rub where once a wedding band had sat perfectly, a few tears now spilled down his face and he looked at Marlena “I wasn’t wearing a ring, my wedding band wasn’t there, if I was married to Sonny why wasn’t my wedding band on, what did I do to Sonny that meant I took it off, If I loved him as much as he and everyone else says why would I take it off.”

Will shot up from the sofa and started to pace, wiping the tears from his face and dragging his hands through this hair, he looked at Marlena pleadingly “Do you know? Did I ever tell you why?”

Marlena stood and came towards Will with her arms extended and he was enveloped by her and cried slightly into her shoulder, this felt familiar, soothing.  Marlena let him empty his bottled emotions for a bit before she pulled away and brought her hands to Wills cheeks “My dear boy, we spoke after it came out that you cheated on Sonny, you explained to me that you started by interviewing Paul for Sonix, your boss Zoe had told you to take your ring off, so your personal history wouldn’t be brought up during the interview.”

“So I was ashamed? To wear a ring that showed my commitment to the person I was supposed to love, all for an article? And yet Sonny still wants me? I just don’t… remember I can’t imagine Sonny forgiving me so easily.”

Marlena wasn’t sure how to explain it but didn’t think this was the best time to open that Pandora’s Box on this occasion “I think that is something that you need to discuss with Sonny when you’re ready. Come let’s sit again, you need to calm yourself dear, you have only just gotten out of the hospital, you don’t want a relapse so quickly do you?”

Will shook his head “each time I have spoken about the memories I have started to feel sick and that is when I faint, but not this time, speaking with you has helped understand them a bit better, I may not have the full picture of what went on, but I can appreciate that they happened.”

“William no one is expecting you to instantly remember you, as much as they wish you did, deep down they understand…for now I think you should get some rest, you are looking a little pale again.”

“I will, but I want to ask you one more thing?” Marlena smiled and nodded for Will to continue “I know we tried it before and it didn’t exactly work but could we maybe try hypnosis again?”

Marlena studied Will for a moment, he seemed determined to pursue this line and perhaps now was as good as any time to do that “If you are sure, we could try tomorrow after you have had some sleep and had a proper meal.”

William nodded and rushed as quick as he could to his room, he got himself into bed and lay there for a while letting the first few memories flood back and instead of pushing, he let them flow around him, a smile formed on his sleeping face as images of holding Ari came back to him, he was a dad, he is a dad.”

Marlena came by a few hours later to check on William who was still asleep with a smile on his face, she closed the door quietly and proceeded to look through her books of psychology and hypnosis, tomorrow was going to be draining for them both, the hope and expectation that more memories would arise was overwhelming for both of them.

She looked up towards the room and softly said “Please don’t be disappointed if this doesn’t work.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the new people who have clicked to kudos and comments and such on this story, I’m glad people are enjoying it so far. 
> 
> The usual, characters are not mine and they belong to Days of our Lives and the Italics are for flashbacks/memories.

_William nodded and rushed as quick as he could to his room, he got himself into bed and lay there for a while letting the first few memories flood back and instead of pushing, he let them flow around him, a smile formed on his sleeping face as images of holding Ari came back to him, he was a dad, he is a dad.”_

_Marlena came by a few hours later to check on William who was still asleep with a smile on his face, she closed the door quietly and proceeded to look through her books of psychology and hypnosis, tomorrow was going to be draining for them both, the hope and expectation that more memories would arise was overwhelming for both of them._

_She looked up towards the room and softly said “Please don’t be disappointed if this doesn’t work.”_

Will stirred fitfully, throwing the quilt and sheet off him as his temperature continued to course through him, he tried to get comfortable but nothing seemed to work, he woke and looked at the clock, 5.30am, he needed a shower and again let the cool water wash away the sweat and numb his skin.  He changed into a clean pair of sweats and t-shirt, pulled the sheets from the bed and crept his way to the laundry room to wash them. 

Will grabbed some tea and toast and then lay on the sofa to try and nap whilst the laundry finished up.  8.30am rolled round and Marlena walked into the living room to see Will asleep on the sofa, she came close and gently brushed his fringe again, feeling his forehead and quickly disappeared to bring back a cold compress.  She gently placed it on his head and Will whimpered slightly, but continued to sleep.

Another hour slips by and finally Will wakes to find himself still in the living room and Marlena sitting in the arm chair with another crossword “Hi.” Marlena looks up and smiles at her grandson “Good morning sweetheart, how you feeling?”

“Okay, better than a few hours ago.” Will removed the compress from his forehead “this seemed to really help, why I didn’t think of it.” Will chuckled slightly he paused for a moment and asked “Are you still on board for trying hypnosis today, because I really want to try.”

“Well as much as I would prefer you rest a few more days, I suppose we could give it a go now, William would you prefer to lie down or sit?”

“I will sit.”

“Okay, I want you to sit and close your eyes.” Will followed the instructions and listened to Marlena’s voice.”

“I want you to stay this relaxed, keep your mind clear, be aware of your breathing, if you like, if you’re more comfortable you can open your eyes.”  Will for a moment was unsure which felt more natural for him, so he chose to keep his eyes closed.

“Do you know where you are?”

“Your house.”

“Do you know who I am?”

“Marlena, my grandmother.”

“Okay, I want you to look around where are you?”

Will staid quiet with his eyes closed he tried to distinguish what he could see, he wasn’t sure where it was, he didn’t remember this place, which he internally kicked himself, obviously it was a place he didn’t remember.  Marlena began to worry that it hadn’t worked but will finally spoke “looks like a church, I’m standing by the altar, there’s errr Gabi, she is in a white dress, ohhh a wedding dress, she is getting married to…” Will’s vision moved to the left and saw the man standing there, the same man who handed Arianna in his previous memory “It’s Nick, she is marrying Nick.”

Will stopped talking and the memory became more vivid and like a film reel clicking in place it began to play in his mind.

_Chad stood and began his speech “Hold on, I’m just going to go on and say it, if this marriage is about is above love and truth then shouldn’t Gabi be marrying the real father of her baby!”_

_Again the film reel spoiled and the scenes fast forwarded and replayed once more_

_“This is not going to work.” Will spoke_

_“Everything is going to be fine.” Nick responded and Gabi pleaded “Will please?”_

_“Everything is not fine.”_

_“We need five more minutes.” Nick retorted._

_“No! I am not gonna keep doing this, the truth is going to come out… I’m sorry.”_

_“Don’t Will.” Again Gabi pleaded_

_Nick’s anger grew “This is our wedding day Will, this is a special day for Gabi, don’t ruin this.”_

_“It’s not going to work Nick!”_

_“Will don’t do this.”_

_“Nick, not going to keep quiet anymore, we should have told the truth from the beginning.”_

_Will turns round to the congregation then back to Gabi and whispers “I gotta…” he straightens himself and continues “Chad was telling the truth, Nick is not the father of Gabi’s baby, I am!”_

Several minutes had past and Marlena cautiously calls to will “Will?”

“Oh god Gabi is running out the church, people are murmuring, I look to Sonny he is staring at me, he is grabbing his coat to leave… I’m running down the aisle after him.” Will’s breathing started to become shallow; he starts to hyperventilate, “Sonny, I am sorry I lied to you…”

Marlena is unsure if this should carry on or if she should recall William from the hypnosis, he is mumbling “I love you, and I don’t want this to change anything between us, and it doesn’t have to change anything between us.”

Will gasps a few times and repeats “On what planet! This changes everything!”

“Okay now William, listen to me, stop for a moment and take a deep breath.”

In William’s mind he didn’t run after Sonny he stood there and took a breath

“Good, take a few more and as you do close your eyes in your mind, leave the church, where are you standing now?”

At this moment the phone rang in the room and Marlena rose from her seat to answer it, on the other end Paul nervously waited for Will or Marlena to pick up, he decided that today he would go visit Will to investigate if Sonny had revealed the truth or not and check that Will is feeling better after coming out the hospital.

The ringing sound of the phone seeped into Will’s subconscious, he looked around in an unfamiliar place, Sonny was sitting on the sofa with him, was this their life? Was this their apartment, he glances over to see some toys in the corner?  Will look back to the ringing mobile and answers it.

_“Hi?”_

_“Hi, I’ve been thinking I want you to write the story about my career being over. Can you talk tonight?” Paul asked._

_“I want to talk but does it have to be tonight it’s New Year’s Eve.”_

_“I’ve got nothing else to do, but if you have plans, you rather I give this story to someone else, say the word.” Paul plainly said._

_“No I can do tonight, I will be right over.” Will responds reluctantly, the feeling that this was a wrong choice echoes through his mind._

_“You’re leaving?” Sonny who has now come back into Will’s vision said._

_“I’m sorry, but if I don’t go and do this, I will lose the assignment, we need the pay check and I’ve already worked so hard on this piece.” William could see the pain hurt and anger in Sonny’s expression._

_The haziness that Will experienced from before started to occur again, the memory slipping away, his mind playing over his choice, he chose an article over his husband, and he chose to talk with Paul over being with Sonny and even Arianna._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Back in Marlena’s Apartment she had picked the phone up and was having a conversation

“Paul, how lovely to speak to you how can I help?”

“Marlena errr hi I was wondering if Will was there?”

Marlena glanced over to Will who seemed to look relatively peaceful and still under hypnosis, a few droplets of sweat had started to form on his forehead, his body temperature starting to rise again.

“He is but he is not able to come to phone right now, is there anything I can do?”

Paul thought for a moment and then asked “Would it be alright if I came by and saw Will today, keep him company for a bit?”

Marlena smiled and answered “I think that is a lovely idea, would you give us maybe an hour or 2 first?”

“Sure that’s fine, thank you, see you later.” Paul cancelled the call on his mobile, in an hour or two he will know where he stands and how he needs to play this out, so he had planned to break them up in the past, was that his game plan all over again, he sat down on his couch and thought about the last few months, He and Sonny were happy or so he thought, no one in their right mind could have any idea that Will would come back from the dead, but to start to have these feelings for him myself, were they real or was it me pushing to hurt Sonny the way he hurt me?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will found himself hearing his grandmother’s words on repeat “where are you standing now? William, where are you standing?”

Will opened his eyes, I’m by a hotel room, oh its Paul’s hotel, there is a bell boy handing him champagne and two glasses.

_“You’re here?”_

_“I am.” Will responded._

_“Thanks I’ll take it from here Derrick, come on in.”_

“I am walking into Paul’s hotel room; he has placed the champagne and wine flutes down.  Baseball has been my entire life; I have no idea what I am going to do now.” Will murmurs to Marlena before he falls silent and slips into the memory completely

_“You’re not a nobody Paul and you never will be, but maybe if you stop trying to be Paul Narita all the time, let go of that pressure, you’ll find regular life is not that bad.”_

_“I hope you’re right.” Paul answered._

_Will looks to his watch “Woah, it got so late, it’s almost midnight.”_

_“Well we can’t let this go to waste, let’s open this.” Paul said._

_“Paul, I can’t stay.” Will said knowing that Sonny was at home waiting for him._

_“You leave now and you ring in the New Year alone on University Boulevard, you came all this way out here, the least I can do is give you a glass of champagne.” Paul calculatingly said making William feel guilty.  Paul opened the champagne bottle and filled the two glasses._

_“To 2015” Paul said and Will responded “2015”_

_“Thank you for helping me see it will be a while new beginning for me, maybe for the both of us?” Paul spoke, Will’s breath hitched at the insinuation and awkwardly smiled in response._

_“Errr Maybe it’s time to start something new.” Will suggested._

_“Maybe it is time to start something new.” Paul sips his champagne seductively and smirks at Will._

_“Maybe settle down, have a family.”_

_“Is that what you think I want Will?” Paul says edging closure to Will and him taking a step back._

_“Paul, I have no idea what you want.” Will says cautiously._

_“Too bad, I thought you might be able to help me out, relax I was just kidding. Do you have some place to be?”_

_“No, no, I am good got all the material.” Will stuttered out the response._

Back in Marlena’s living room, she watched the rapid eye movement of Will’s under his eyelids, more sweat had formed and was sliding down the side of his face, he began to fidget slightly, and the one word kept being repeated “No, no , no, no.”

Marlena decided this was enough and they needed to end the session

“William, honey, listen to me, I’m going to count to 3, we will wrap this up, and you will feel refreshed and relaxed and remember everything that you saw…. 1, Will’s fidgeting began to subside, 2… the haziness in his mind clouded everything and his eye movements slowed and stopped.  3… William’s breathing calmed and he opened his eyes and blinked a few times and looked at Marlena

“What happened?”

“I thought it was best to end the session, how do you feel?”

Will wiped the clamminess from his face, and shook his top slightly, “Has it gotten warmer in here?”

Marlena looked at him slightly worried “No, I think it’s your temperature, let me go get you a glass of water and some tablets, I will grab the thermometer as well.” Marlena rushed off hurriedly and Will relaxed there closing his eyes slightly, till he heard the doorbell, he opened his eyes and looked around for Marlena to open it, but instead he shuffled over to the door and opened it

“Hi.” The Paul said.

“Oh, hi, errr come in…”

“Sorry Marlena said it was okay to come by and see you, to see how you are doing, I can go if it’s a bad time.”

“Do I look that bad then?” Will asked and then chuckled nervously.

“Well you have looked better.” Paul commented.

Will just stared and then offered him into the apartment.  Paul walked through and sat down, he watched how Will was slowly doing every action, like if he rushed something might happen.

“Will are you sure you are ok?”

Before Will could have a chance to answer Marlena arrived back in the room with the water and tablets, she handed the thermometer back to will and greeted Paul “Oh hi Paul” Paul nodded and stared worriedly at Will, who held the thermometer there until it beeped and he handed it back to Marlena.  She looked and just nodded, before handing him the tablets and water.

“Will I think you should go lie down, your temperature has rose slightly again, I think you exerted yourself this morning, I’m sure Paul will understand and come visit again.” Will was about to challenge this but he had no energy to fight it and just nodded.  He swallowed the last tablet and shakily placed the glass on the table.

He rose from the sofa and wobbled; Paul darted and caught his arm “perhaps I should help you to your room, before I leave.” And with that Paul directed Will to the bedroom not wanting to miss his opportunity to speak with Will.  It took them a while but Will finally made it the short distance into his room and then flopped himself on the bed.

Will swung his legs up onto the bed, he propped his pillows and pushed himself against them “Thanks.” He said to Paul.

“No worries, just hate to see you like this, you know my dad never meant to harm you in any way, you have to know that Will, you do don’t you?” Paul asked though it sounded like he was pleading for Will to think this.

“Paul, I know, he was trying to keep me out of harm’s way, I was opening the proverbial can of worms and couldn’t have been hurt worse by his colleagues, I get it, I just don’t know why I have had such a bit reaction, they think it was the drug that I was injected with, some kind of residual reacting with the large amount of Valium in my system… how weird is that, they don’t truly know.”

“But that was so long ago, why would it react now? I mean what do I know, I’m no doctor or scientist”

“I know Mr Frankenstein is not even alive to ask him”

“ehhh?”

“Sorry Dr Rolf he was back here in Salem and they got answers from him before he killed himself.” Will coughed briefly and started to feel nauseous again “

“Hey, hey take it easy; let me get you a glass of water.” Paul went and grabbed the water and Will thought back to the earlier therapy session and of his memory of New Years’.

Paul came back and handed the glass, Will took several gulps and placed the glass to the side

“So your grandmother said you exerted yourself this morning, what were you doing?”

“I tried hypnotherapy again.” Paul watched and his breath caught before he asked “Did it work?”

“just some more moments in time, not all of it, standing up and telling people I was Ari’s father at Gabi’s wedding, and how I hurt Sonny by coming to you on New Year’s… you know I remember that.”

Paul confused by the comment said “Hurt Sonny? Have you told him any of this?”

“Paul how could I, it only happened this morning and you were the first visitor I had. Yeah I hurt Sonny, you rang me and asked me to do the story on your career being over, you made me come or you would have given the job to someone one…” “Hey I didn’t do that, I mean even if I had said that I didn’t, I wouldn’t go through with it…”

“Well you sounded very serious on the phone, Sonny was angry that I agreed and left him on New Year’s , we have champagne as you wouldn’t let me go, Paul you pushed and I caved and staid…” Will stuttered, he grabbed the glass and down the last of the water.

“I… Will it was so long ago, why dwell on it, what happened happened and I we got through it.  So you haven’t seen Sonny at all since the hospital?”

Will looked at him and tried to figure out why he kept asking about Sonny

“No I haven’t, I mean we didn’t exactly end well, though I would like to talk to him, I need to explain, but I… right now, I’m sorry Paul I just want to close my eyes, would you mind if you come again, I would like to see you.” Will smiled.

“Sure I will, let myself out and let Marlena know ok?”

Will pushed his pillows down and laid himself further down the bed and closed his eyes, he heard the click of the door, and he was alone, his body trembled as he had held it together in front of Paul, not wanting to show just how much in pain and how sick he felt.

His mind races of images of Arianna from his first recovered memories, to how she looks now when he hugged her that day he re-met her, Gabi and the wedding, the look in Sonny’s eyes as he confessed he was her father in the church… the hurt, similar to the day he said he was moving out of the DiMera Mansion. His head started to pound, more images of Sonny appeared in his mind, smiling in the coffee shop at him, telling him he loved him, the hurt he saw when he left at New Year’s … knowing his actions seemed to be hurting Sonny all over again.

A bleeping sound started to resonate in his head, but in fact it was his mobile, he managed to tap it

“Hello?”

“Will… errr hi, it’s Sonny, I know I shouldn’t really be calling but I wanted to see how you were?”

“Sonny? Hi, I’m sorry!”

“Will? Why are you sorry?”

“Son…..”

“Will?”

“Sor…rrryy… i…i… hurrrrt.. arrrggghh, Sonnnn…. Nnnn… yyy, help!”

Will dropped the mobile and his body spasmed, his eyes rolled and his back arched, he became rigid and his back arched off the bed, tears flowed from Will’s clenched eyelids, his voice stuck in his throat, wanting so much to call for help, to call for Sonny.

“Will? Wiiillllll?  Wiiiillllllllll?” Sonny continued to shout down the phone, he became panicked, he knew something was very very wrong and he needed to be there.  He sped off to Marlena’s place

As his body continue to convulse Marlena tapped his door and walked in, she dropped the tray she had of food and screamed “William!”


	9. Chapter 9

_A bleeping sound started to resonate in his head, but in fact it was his mobile, he managed to tap it_

_“Hello?”_

_“Will… errr hi, it’s Sonny, I know I shouldn’t really be calling but I wanted to see how you were?”_

_“Sonny? Hi, I’m sorry!”_

_“Will? Why are you sorry?”_

_“Son…..”_

_“Will?”_

_“Sor…rrryy… i…i… hurrrrt.. arrrggghh, Sonnnn…. Nnnn… yyy, help!”_

_Will dropped the mobile and his body spasmed, his eyes rolled and his back arched, he became rigid and his back arched off the bed, tears flowed from Will’s clenched eyelids, his voice stuck in his throat, wanting so much to call for help, to call for Sonny._

_“Will? Wiiillllll?  Wiiiillllllllll?” Sonny continued to shout down the phone, he became panicked, he knew something was very very wrong and he needed to be there.  He sped off to Marlena’s place_

_As his body continue to convulse Marlena tapped his door and walked in, she dropped the tray she had of food and screamed “William!”_

 

Marlena rushed to the bed and held Will to allow the convulsion to work through him and not to hurt himself any more than he already had. Will began to loosen and lay back on the bed; Marlena got hold of his phone and saw someone was still on the line

 

“Hello?”

“Marlena, thank God.” Sonny said out of breath “What’s happening, where is Will?”

“Sonny I have to go, I need to call an ambulance… sorry.” Marlena ended the call and dialled 911

“911 what is your emergency?”

“Ambulance, my grandson is convulsing, he was released from hospital yesterday, Inform Dr Kayla Johnson we are on our way.”

Marlena left the phone on loud speaker and placed it on the bedside table, the operator asked all the usual questions, she glanced to Will who could see the strain and then a new wave of convulsions started.

“Quickly he is convulsing again, this is his second within minutes.” She rattled off her address and tears formed as she watched her poor grandson go through so much agony, as his body rigid, in the living room a voice called out “Doc, You here?”

 

“John, dear in here, quickly.” Marlena shouted.

John rushed into the room and over the broken plate and food and froze “My god, Will.” He carried on to the bed and helped Marlena

“How long has he been like this?”

“I’m not sure Paul said he wanted to sleep and it was barely minutes after he left I came with some food and that for when he woke.”

“Ok, Doc I got him, you go see if the ambulance is here.” John held Will as much as possible “I’m so sorry kid, I didn’t mean for this…”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sonny across town hear the click of the phone line as Marlena whose usual  calmness now shattered resonated through his mind “I need to call an ambulance.”  Sonny had raced back to the Mansion to grab his car and race over to Marlena’s to physically check that Will was ok; the need was the only driving force for Sonny right now.  
  
He turned the corner and rolled up to the house, turning off the ignition he then rushed out the car and was greeted with the worst sight imaginable.  Will was brought out on a stretcher by the paramedics and strapped heavily yet from that distance it was still visible he was shaking violently, John was consoling Marlena and kissed her cheek before she climbed into the ambulance after Will.

 

Sonny lost all colour and was frozen to the spot, His body unable to function, John watched the ambulance leave and saw Sonny standing across the way. “Sonny?” John called to him but he didn’t respond, John came closer and practically shook him and said a little louder and sterner “Sonny!”

 

Sonny just looked at John and couldn’t respond, his body vibrated slightly with the adrenaline that was starting to course his body and eventually just nodded to John and returned to his car before speeding off to the hospital.  John watched him leave and pulled his phone out “Hey son, yeah ermmmm you need to get to the hospital, it’s Will…”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

At Salem University Hospital, Will is pushed out of the elevator back onto the ward with Marlena in tow and Kayla is waiting for them.

 

“Marlena I am so sorry, we will sort this I am sure it, right get will to MRI now, he is booked in there urgently, when he gets back we need new set of bloods do a tox screen as well, place him back on oxygen.” A nurse nodded and headed into the room with his notes and waited for the porters to take him to MRI.

 

Marlena watched on and looked to Kayla for support “Marlena what happened?”

“He seemed to be doing so well, he asked if we could try hypnosis again and he recalled a couple of things and I stopped it, not to overdo it, he just started to feel to unwell, we didn’t know how bad until Paul visited.  He noticed Will was shuffling and was very tired, even just talking to him drained him, he went to lie down and we thought he was going to sleep.  Oh Kayla, what is it, is there any thoughts?”

 

“I’ve been trying to understand how a drug in his system from so long ago would affect him now, but I came up with nothing, but then thought if it wasn’t so long ago that this drug was in his system?”

“What? Kayla what, you think someone has been drugging him since he was brought back?”

“Do you think in your medical profession that Susan could be capable of poisoning Will to keep forgetting?”

“So because he recently hasn’t had any of the drugs, it’s starting to wear off and he is in withdrawal?”

Kayla could only answer with a nod

“I’ve ordered a full toxicology screen, if it didn’t show in his normal bloods it will on this.”

 

Will is wheeled back off the ward to MRI and Marlena takes a seat in the sitting area, Kayla follows

sitting with her briefly “I know it’s not much but at least he is in the best place, and that you caught it in time, if he was convulsing for much longer, not sure what kind of damage could have been caused.”

 

Tears come forth from Marlena “Oh Kayla, we finally have him back and he is suffering so much,” The beep of the elevator distracts her briefly as Sonny rushes out and frantically looks around for someone recognisable and he spots them both “Marlena, what…where…is he???”

 

Marlena hugs Sonny and explains “He is in MRI; he will be back shortly, Sonny you were on the phone what was said?”

“I phoned to ask how he was, I knew that maybe I shouldn’t have but I wanted to make sure he was doing well at least, he seemed incoherent, he kept saying sorry and then said help and that was it, the phone was silence and so I was heading to come over when you were then on the line.”

 

Sonny takes a seat next to her “He will be alright, he has to be alright, and he has too many people that love him to give up on that.” Sonny said reassuringly though he felt like he was trying to reassure himself the most.  


After a few moments Marlena announces “I think it’s time to phone Lucas and Sami, they need to know, they need to be here.”

“Do you want me to call Lucas and you call Sami?” Sonny offers

“Thank you Sonny, but I will be fine.”

“No problem I will just wait here for Will to return if that is alright.” Sonny asking desperately hoping that Marlena wouldn’t turn him away

“Of course.” She smiles and leaves for a side room to call them in private.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Twenty minutes pass and Sonny is pacing by the nurses stand, Will has still not returned from the MRI department and he is starting to get really frustrated. Eventually double doors open and a porter wheels Will back in who is now looking peaceful in the bed, he looks paler than he was the last time Sonny saw him. 

 

The nurse follows the porter into the room and Sonny stands in the doorway watching them place the bed back into position, attaching drips and oxygen tubes to Will.  The nurse begins to leave and Sonny asks “can I sit with him.” The nurse looks nervously and says “Well it is only supposed to be family, but I know who you are Mr Kiriakis, be brief and if anyone asks you don’t have permission here.. ”

Sonny nodded and pulled up a chair next to the bed again. He watched Will lie there, “Yet again Will, you and this damn hospital bed.” Sonny placed his hand on the side of the bed inching them closer to where Wills hand lay on top of the sheets, he desperately wanted to hold his hand.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Wills eyes fluttered underneath his eyelids like he was trapped in scene he couldn’t get himself out of…. Deep in Will’s subconscious Will stood there looking around for where the hell he might be.

Will saw a long board with small squares cut of them like a child’s toy where you connect the right shape to the right hole. To the left of him was a table full of small cubed boxes.  He wandered over to the table to look closer at the cubes.  His curiosity deepened and he picked one up.

 

The cube lit up and it began to play a video, when Will looked closely it was the first memory he remembered walking into the coffee house and coming out to Sonny.  He replaced the cube and picked another, him holding Ari in the hospital.  It began to click these were his memories that he remembered and the board was the timeline of his life…. His life before he was murdered.  He carried the two cubes over to the wall and slowly dragged them across the board until it came near the required hole which changed colour to a bright blue and as he slotted the cube in loud beep occurred.  It echoed through the hollow white walled room he stood in, he gripped his head as the sound reverberated around him.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Back in reality the beeping of the heart monitor quickened, Sonny glancing at the machine and then back at Will, he gripped his hand quickly and started to whisper “Hey, hey easy there, you need to fight Will, please fight. Your grandmother will be back soon and Sami and Lucas will be here as well…   think of Ari, she needs you so much she had missed so much and having you back has been great, she can’t lose you again… we all can’t lose you again.”  Sonny lifted Will’s hand and kissed it lightly

 

“Sonny?”

Sonny let go of Will’s hand and shot up quickly when he looked at the doorway John stood there “John? Sorry I errrr, I’m sorry, he was just… errr his monitor…” Sonny stuttered unable to explain, at this point Marlena joined John and looked at Sonny “Is everything ok?”

 

“I was trying to explain, Will’s monitor kept bleeping erratically until I held his hand, it slowed down but, Marlena what’s wrong with him, are we… is he….”

“Sami and Lucas are on their way. Kayla is waiting for the toxicology report back, she thinks its withdrawal from a drug that was being administered to Will after he was brought back to life to forget, because he hasn’t been in contact with people from back in Memphis they haven’t been able to give it to him and that is what is happening now, he is fighting it and is memories are returning.”

 

At this point Paul had walked into the hospital and came to the door at the end of Marlena’s sentence “He remembers?” Paul asked.

 

Everyone turned to look at Paul and Sonny could feel rage start to bubble inside him, why was he here, after everything he did, there was no way he was going to let him come near Will, Sonny stands and before he could even speak, one of the monitors begin to bleep erratically again so Sonny turns and grabs hold of Will’s hand

 

“Will, come on my love, please, please  fight, please!”

Sonny gasps as his breathing become erratic himself “Will, hey,…. Shhh….”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will is staring at the board which he has filled with the memories he recognised and he looks in his hand to find a new cube

 

_“Will, hey, are you ok? Looking everywhere for you, Will” Will watches as Sonny is kneeling by an image of himself in the park with his head in his hands, he continues to watch the story play out_

_“Why what happened?”_

_“You know I’m just a bad person, I didn’t take care of anybody but me.”_

_“Dude, no that’s what happens, you feel helpless during disasters, alright but I know you, I I know you did all that you could.”_

_“No.”_

_“You’re good alright, you’re good and you’re gonna be fine, gonna be fine, I’m just so glad that you are okay.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah.” Sonny hugs Will “I was worried about you, you have no idea.”_

_Sonny leans in and kisses Will.  Will watches the cube and chuckles at the expression he was pulling and then saw himself retract “Wow, what the hell is wrong with you?”  the memory stops and he thinks out loud “That was like Memphis, I said that when Sonny kissed me then, but this this feels older, I…. I was lying, I wanted that ….what did I do next?  He looked back at the board, then back at the cube, before walking to the board and on his first guess correctly slotted the cube in “I did this before telling I was Ari’s father, oh god, I …. Yes yes memory is coming …. Oh crap I slept with Gabi after this!”_

_He rushes back to the table and looks at more “come on, I need more, this is working , a cube starting glow orange and red and he picked and his voice came from it_

_“Sonny, I’m not sure I’ll find the words when I see you, I want to make sure I get this right, I never thought I’d get another chance with the only guy that we ever love, So thank you for being patient and generous and for loving me as much as I love you and most of all thank you for giving me a second chance.”_

_Will stopped and thought and it slowly clicked “You weren’t supposed to see that.”_ Will began to rush picking more and more cubes and pushing them into place on the first attempts, this was his life he remembered, he hit one memory that made him halt…. He stared at it was several moments then looked to the board, all the pieces were about Ari and Sonny, but this one was of someone else.

 

The cube started to pulse in his hand and he dropped it back on the table like it had given him an electric shock, his breathing started to become rapid, he was hyperventilating, but how could he , this wasn’t real was it, this was inside his brain which would mean he was stopping breathing in reality.

Will picked the cube again and saw he was in bed with Paul, he looked at the board and how far in the timeline that was, he stumbled forward to try and slot it in and that was when he noticed cracks formed in the board, that was it, this was block to break it all, he broke himself the moment he gave in to Paul.  He slammed the cube against the board and it shattered, the noise became a high pitched ear piercing noise…. He grabbed his head, “Oh god, what did I do?!?”

 

Back in reality Sonny started to shout for a nurse as the heart monitor went from rapid pulses to a single note….

 

In quick succession Kayla and nurses rushed in and pushed everyone out, they dropped the bed and pulled for the paddles…. All that the family and friends could do was stare through the window, Lucas and Sami just came through the doors and hear the commotion, John grabbed for Sami and stopped her hurtling in to the room.

 

Sonny dropped to his knees as the piercing noise engulfed him, Will was flat lining …. He was losing him all over again!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments, 
> 
> a scene is dedicated to my friend Tay (Lumi fan)

_In quick succession Kayla and nurses rushed in and pushed everyone out, they dropped the bed and pulled for the paddles…. All that the family and friends could do is stare through the window, Lucas and Sami just came through the doors and hear the commotion, John grabbed for Sami and stopped her hurtling in to the room._

_Sonny dropped to his knees as the piercing noise engulfed him, Will was flat lining …. He was losing him all over again!_

 

Kayla called for an intubation tube and scope, and pulling Will’s head back and opening his mouth used the scope to effectively place the intubation tube and the nurse attached the bag.

Kayla clambered onto the bed instead of using the paddles, she placed her hands on one another and began to push at Will’s chest, she began the rhythmic pumps stopping after every 30 to allow the nurse to do 2 deep presses of the airbag, and she continued this for a minute and shouted another nurse

“We need 10mg of Epi, now!”

 

John held a tearful Marlena, Lucas now clutching Sami in his arms and Sonny crumpled on the floor hearing the long monotonous tone of Will’s heart monitor, Paul stood near unsure if he should try and comfort Sonny or shout at Will to wake the hell up.  Stunned himself he kneels by Sonny and places a hand on his shoulder.

 

Sonny’s head shot up to look at the person in front of him; he swiped away the hand on his shoulder and through gritted teeth spat “What the hell are you doing? Get your hand off me!”

Paul recoiled his arm and pushed himself up, Sonny in turn stood and again warned Paul

“Why are you even here? This is partly your fault and Johns, if you had just left him alone, you need to leave!”

“Sonny that’s not your call, it’s the decision of Will’s and right now, he needs us all here.”

“Do you really think I am buying that? You’re here to make sure I don’t spill your dirty little secret which Will, will finally see just how much of a manipulative son of a bitch you really are.”

“Well at this rate you won’t be telling him anything now will you?”

 

Sonny shocked at the bluntness of Pauls words , he clenched his hands tightly fighting the urge to deck Paul “You genuinely think so little of Will, this was one big game to you, he is fighting for his life and there is no way, we… his family are losing him.  So I will tell you one again PAUL, back the hell off before you see my true Kiriakis side!”

 

The venom coming from Sonny took Paul aback a moment; he straightened himself and moved away to the coffee stand, to gain back a little composure, Sonny turned around to stare through the glass, he watched the nurses and Kayla tirelessly work on William, to get the electrical pulses in his heart and muscles.  Something snapped in Sonny and he pushed past the family in the doorway and started to shout.

 

“WILLIAM ROBET HORTON-KIRIAKIS, you stubborn, self-righteous, git of a man, this is not the time to be selfish, so stop being a pain in our asses and start breathing you have a daughter who has just gotten you back and who most definitely cannot lose you now, especially now!”

 

Sonny stood to the side of the bed and started to punch Will’s arm, harder each time, for a few seconds and then starting him with both hands, Kayla stopped the compressions and climbed off the bed while the nurse pressed two more bags of air into, she touched Sonny who slumped into her his head into the crook of her neck and tears flowed freely, after the second bag of air Kayla ordered another 10 mg of epinephrine, Kayla placed Sonny in the chair  and instead of syringing this into his drip, she chose to plunge it straight into Will’s chest near his heart and administered the drug pressing the plunger down.

 

She watched the monitor as the line continued to be horizontal, Kayla started to worry that this was it, and went to move to the machine to turn the screeching noise off when, out of nowhere a single beep occurred… Sonny looked at Kayla and then back at the monitor there was another, and another, Sonny practically leapt from the seat to Will’s side and held his hand “Will? Please come back, we are all here, we all need you… Please.” Within seconds Sami, Lucas Marlena and John surrounded Sonny and Will whilst Paul hung back.

 

Kayla spoke “Nurse, we need a ventilator in here now, hourly pressure monitoring and temp checks.” The ventilator was quickly wheeled in and Kayla ordered everyone to take a few steps back while Will was hooked up to the machine, the bag removed from the intubation tube already in Will’s throat and the ventilator was switched on and a whirring sound began to help.”

 

Sami finally gained the ability to speak “Kayla what’s happening?”

Kayla smiled and continued to write in Will’s chart before she responded “So we managed to get the heart beating but to give his body a chance we have put him on a ventilator to help with getting oxygen into the body, it was several minute without oxygen so we won’t know what effect that has had on his brain, so will need to push for MRI in the next day or two.  His heart beat seems to be slightly atypical and out of sync, if this hasn’t rectified itself we will need to do a cardioversion.”

 

“Sorry a what, come on Kayla most of us here don’t have medical degrees” Sami snapped.

“They may need to shock his heart back into rhythm dear.” Everyone turned to see that Marlena had gained some composure and responded “with the lack of oxygen being sent around his body this could have led to some brain damage, or impairment of his faculties like speech, memory and motor skills.”

 

“Well he has already lost his memory once; surely he can’t lose it a second time?” Sonny continued to ask “Do we even really know why he was so affected by the Valium?” Kayla looked at Sonny and then to the rest of the family “I’m sorry Sonny but we don’t know and the theories we do have I can only speak to the family.”

“But I am family! Don’t start with the hospital policy bureaucracy.  Sami, Lucas, Marlena? Please I know we are divorced but please don’t shut me out not.” Sonny begged.   
“Kayla just talk, we are all family here.” Sami responded and smiled at Sonny to which Sonny nodded back.   
  
“The one theory we have which is looking more and more likely is that Will wasn’t just given the drug to reverse his close to death like state, he seems to be have been continuously drugged to keep his memories from returning and so since he came to Salem he hasn’t been receiving them and in essence went cold turkey and is suffering from withdrawal, to then start taking Valium in small doses was replacing whatever he was given but the last high dose due to the tranquiliser started a chain reaction in his body and started an infection which he has been fighting until now.  We will monitor him and take the MRI and hopefully if we see signs we may and I mean may be able to take him off the ventilator.  For now I suggest we limit the amount of people in here at 2 or 3 at a time.  It’s just a waiting game now.”  


Sami looked to Lucas and said “Lucas and I would like some time with our son please.” The others nodded and left the room; John moved to Paul and spoke to him “Son you ok? I know this is difficult but may be well maybe we should go home? What you say?” Paul wanted to fight this but just nodded and took steps towards the elevator.   
“Doc?” John called to Marlena who was hugging her daughter and came out of the room “Yes dear, I’m coming I need to change and eat something, I will come back in a few hours to see him.” Marlena looked across to Sonny and stepped nearer to him “Jackson, dear perhaps you should go home as well, we can meet later and see him together?” Sonny smiled at the thoughtful gesture that she had made “Yes, yes please? Errrmmm do you think I need to explain this to Ari, she will be asking about him, she is with my parents at the moment?”

 

“Yes, maybe you should bring her here and we can explain, this is going to be a very scary time for her.” Sonny nodded in agreement “Thank you, I will be a few more minutes, I just well I just need to hear that monitor beep a little longer.” Marlena smiled and then left with John and Paul.

 

Sonny turned and lent himself against the doorframe hearing the heart monitor beep every few seconds, then a long pause and a few consecutive beeps, it may not be his normal rate, but there was life, he was there somewhere needing to come back to everyone.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will could feel the ringing subside and the room became all to quiet, slightly unnerving but nowhere near peaceful and tranquil. He raised his head and dropped his hand to see the effects of the room after the board shattered, around them was nothing, no broken boxes, no more cubes, not even the table that was once there, nothing but the white walls colour started to seep through in blotches, the colours began to form images, still photos of the memories he had recovered appearing like a canvas on the wall.

 

As the last photo slotted into position, Will stood and brushed his hands along the walls, trying to absorb everything he saw, he stared at the first image, it was when Sonny kissed him, after the explosions went off he came looking for me…

 

“Hang on, explosions?” Will said out loud, he continued to speak out loud “what explosions, ohhhhh I was annoyed because T and I argued, he called me a fairy, then Sonny came and was worried and then he kissed, I took my frustration out on him, when all I wanted to do was kiss him again”  Will smiled at the thought of Sonny kissing him, his lips, his arms round him when they hugged, then he grew slightly sad when he remembered their argument, the way Will pushed Sonny away.  He shook his head and looked onto the next pictures because clearly he got through it and then a new thought popped into his mind “Our first date.”

 

Will started to feel a scratching in his throat and he gagged slightly, the feeling was uncomfortable for a few seconds and then it stopped.  He stared at the walls determined to remember it all and warmth radiated up his one arm and soft whisperings began to engulf the whole room.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Sonny unclipped Ari from her car seat “Come on sweetie, your Nanna Marlena can’t wait to see you.”

“And daddy?” Ari asked innocently, Sonny’s breath stuck in his throat, he coughed and cleared it and said “Your daddy always wants to see you.”

They rode the elevator up to the correct level and the beep sounded and the doors pulled apart indicating they had reached their destination.  Ari tugged on Sonny’s hand for him to move as he had lost himself in his thoughts in the ride up.  He smiled at Ari and proceeded to move onto the ward and to the seating area and Arianna pulled out the paper and crayons from her little rucksack

“I will make daddy a picture, he want picture right?”

Sonny smiled at this beautiful resilient little girl, he knelt in front of her and said “Darling he will love it, you my precious are brilliant, do not ever change for anyone, you got me.” Arianna grinned widely and giggled, she didn’t understand everything that her daddy Sonny had told her, but giving her daddy Will a picture of their family would help she was sure of it.  She concentrated so hard on her drawing that she hadn’t noticed Marlena enter and come and sit next to her. Sonny looked to Marlena and smiled “Hi”

“I see that Miss Arianna is on a mission?”

“She is drawing Will a picture.” Marlena smiled and asked “Does she know?”

“I just didn’t know how to explain it to her, Marlena, how do I explain what she is about to see”

“I know it will be tough, but it will be worse for her if we don’t give her some kind of warning.”

“Right, first things first, coffee?”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sami and Lucas sit on the edge of the bed with one hand on their son and the other hands entwined, Lucas’ thumb rubs Sami’s hand gently, calmingly trying to comfort his ex-wife as much as he could in this situation. Sami sniffled and brushed more tears away with her shoulder then lent into Lucas’ shoulder.

“Ohhh Lucas… we lost him once, that broke us both but to lose him again, I can’t…I can’t do this, his brother and sisters need him, Ari needs him… we need him.” Lucas nestled Sami closer to him “I know, Will was always the best thing from us, well until Ali, Sidney and Johnny came along, he knitted our family together, we may have broken, but we are mending since he was back… I was mending.” Lucas stopped and sighed.

 

Sami looked up to Lucas and smiled “You know I’m proud of you right? You have gotten yourself back up and onto the wagon.”  Lucas moved his hand from Will’s body and brushed away tears that ebbed down Sami’s face.  Lucas wiped his hand on his trousers and then brought his hand back to Sami’s cheek and continued to stroke gently, Sami looked on partially confused and partly comforted by his touch.

“Lucas?”

“Shhhh, I’m comforting you.” Lucas candidly said. Sami leaned further into his hand and closed her eyes, without warning she felt the pressure of Lucas, her lips lightly covered with his, a tender kiss in the midst of pain, Sami reciprocated by pulling Lucas closer and adding a little more pressure into the kiss, her mouth opens slightly to gasp and Lucas pulls back to then kiss her again, gliding his tongue along her lip before their tongues connect.

 

“Nanna!” Comes a squeal from the doorway which startles both Lucas and Sami and they pull away quickly.

“Arianna, now what have I told you, it’s Grammy Sami” Sami laughed as her granddaughter leapt into her arms. Arianna looked at Will in the bed and fell silent quickly.  Sonny and Marlena were now at the doorway “Sorry she saw the door open and you guys and she couldn’t wait any longer.” Sonny spoke;

“It’s Okay, it’s always a pleasure to see this beautiful lady.”

Ari held her arms out towards Lucas and he scooped her from Sami’s arms “Hello my darling.” He said whilst he tickled her which was responded by a fit of giggles.

“Shift change?” Sami asked Marlena.

“Yes dear, you need sleep and I bet you haven’t eaten either?” Sami looked on guiltily, Sonny had walked into the room and no had Ari on his hip and her head leaned on his shoulder, she nervously kept looking at Will in bed with the ventilator and wires.

“Daddy?” Arianna whispered.

Sonny kissed her head “I know sweetie, like we said, he is just sleeping right now and that machine is helping him, I’m sure he knows you are here and when he wakes he will want that big hug we talked about”

“The picture?” Sonny smiled “Of course he will want your picture as well.”  Sonny sat Ari down on the bed and carefully curled herself up next to her dad and whispered “Hello daddy, I miss you.” She kissed his cheek and lay there.

Sonny sat to the side and nervously took Will’s hand as Marlena left them a moment whilst she said goodbye to Sami and Lucas.

“Will, Ari and I miss you a lot.” Ari looked at Sonny and shushed him which caught Sonny off-guard slightly and so he staid quiet. “Daddy I made you picture, me you daddy mommy at beach with crabs and castle.”

Ari looked around for the picture and realised she had left it in the waiting room “Daddy picture not here!”

“It’s ok Ari, sweetie go get it.” Sonny helped her off the bed and saw her dart out the room to grab her backpack and picture, within seconds she was back climbing onto Sonny’s chair to get back onto the bed.  She placed the picture to one side and then Sonny watched her pull something else out of her bag.  The headphones all tangled she fumbles the earbuds into Will’s ears and started pressing all the buttons for it to play.

“Honey what you got there?” Sonny looked to see what Ari was doing it was an MP3 player, but it wasn’t just any MP3 player it was the MP3 player that Sonny had gotten Will for Valentine’s Day all those years ago. He pressed the on button and it started to play that song…

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will started to hear the music play around him and it felt familiar he listened to it, once it hit the chorus that eureka moment happened “that song.” He started to laugh profusely “it played over about 5 times, Sonny forgot it was stuck on repeat whilst we were…. Hahahah whilst we were making out that one time.” The memory opened up others thoughts “Valentine’s day present, the MP3 was a present it had an inscription on the back.” He started to rock back and forth on his heels as he said out loud the inscription “WH I love you SK and the card about new beginnings, I thought it was to get back together, but he did it when he thought we were moving in.”

 

Will began to smile as the feeling or remembering his memories made him feel good, he wasn’t quite ready yet, there was still so much more he needed to remember but this was a good start.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING MEMORY OF H SCENE*

It had been a few days since Will was ventilated and yet there was still no sign of him waking.

 

There had become a comfortable schedule of care and someone always being by his side.  Sami and Lucas took most of the day shift… Marlena relieves them at lunch for an hour or two dependent on her patient appointments… They always head to the same spot in the canteen with their trays…

 

“Are we in high school or what?” Sami mused, Lucas smirked and then laughed “not sure, if you steal my pudding then most definitely.” Which receives him a swift slap by Sami on the arm and she pokes her tongue out.

 

Once finished they would come back to Will’s side… brush his hair and stroke his cheek, Sami always repeating “to keep the tigers out.”

 

By late afternoon Sonny and Ari would visit… Ari babbling at her dad about her school day, leaves more artwork in his room and snuggles into him, she has begun to share an ear bud from the MP3 player and drifts to sleep next to her dad.

 

Sonny would get some extra work done and watch these two, taking the odd picture of them; he smiles but then also becomes sad looking at the picture seeing Will like this. Each day he wishes Will would wake.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

** Monday  **

****

Will had conjured up a comfy chair and was slumped in it, he knew it wasn’t real as he hadn’t felt hunger or thirst, but he still felt tired, pain, emotions.  Time was a weird concept in this bubble of his mind, but like clockwork the music would start and it would relax him and he could feel a heartbeat next to him but it wasn’t his heart beat it was someone else’s, he didn’t want to guess who it may be … but he had his hopes.

 

More memories had started to come back, he now remembered what his mother meant by the duck he made, well it was supposed to be a turkey, childhood and teenage years came back like a tidal wave of colours and emotions, it had doubled him over in pain, unsure if his outer body showed the same signs.

 

The same could not be said for his memories from those 4 years before he was killed; they seemed stuck in glue and took a lot of effort for them to come forth.  Will sat and thought about his 2 years in Memphis, which was something he hadn’t done for a while, was any of that true, the feelings of keeping himself, the real him a secret because he didn’t want to hurt Susan, then he thought to the time Sonny walked into his bar and looked so excited that he had found the person he thought he had lost. Will brought his fingers to his lips and felt them, remembering  Sonny’s touch, he had several kisses since then with him, and he had also had kisses with Paul, “Ohh Paul…” Will said out loud, it was the first time Will had thought about him. 

 

He felt guilty for a moment for having forgotten about someone he thought he cared for, this fleeting moment came to a sudden halt when he remembered the cube that shattered it all, he was in bed with Paul, the room looked similar to where he was that one New Year’s, his temperature rose slightly as he started to feel a sense of dread, the memory started to bleed through the walls spreading the other pictures on the wall apart.

 

He watched like a giant movie screen on the wall, as the scene began, Paul moving closer to him the conversation unfolding,

_“What’s the big question?”_

_“I errr?”_

_“Are you afraid to ask?”_

_“No, no, are you gay?”_

_“Do you think I am gay Will?”_

_“Yes, yes I do”_

_“Are you gay Will?”_

_Nodding Will says "Yes I am”_

_“Then I will answer your question” Paul raised his hand up to Will's cheek and then kissed him hard, pushing for more, Will relented and kissed back._

_Will pulls away from Paul   “This shouldn’t happen.”_

_Yes you got your answer, yes I am gay just like you thought, you pushed real hard to get that answer_

_“No I just...”_

_“You just what?”_

 

_Paul hooks his arm around Will's waist and pulls him close and kisses him again_

_"Tell me you don’t want this to happen? I mean it if you don’t want this to happen then tell me now”_

_“NO it’s not that I don’t want it to happen...”_

_“That’s all I needed to hear”_

_Will climbs himself onto the bed and shimmies back as Paul clambers on and continues to kiss him._

Will rocks back and forth on the seat repeating over and over “No, no, stop please I don’t want to see any more, no no, stop stop I get it, I get what I did.”

Will sees himself roll on top of Paul and nausea rushes over him, bile rising up in his stomach, this can’t be real, this can’t be happening.  he screams loudly at the memory “STOP!” and it does, the typical haziness he has felt all too often emerges and blurs the picture for a few seconds, but it refocuses and Will can barely look to see yet another moment.  
  
We wipes the tears from his eyes and stares back, yet again with Paul, the familiarity of what had transpired, yet the voices begin again and the scene plays out further.

_"Well if that’s true if it was so right, then why did things happen between us?"_

_“Like I said they shouldn’t have.”_

_“And you say you didn’t want it to or you didn’t like it and you never say that you don’t want it to again.”_

_Paul takes Wills hand, "what about now? You want something to happen, right now?"_

_Paul glides his hand up along will's wrist and arm and up to his cheek and then kisses him and Will responds._

_Their shirts are off and Will catches a glimpse of his hand where his wedding ring is supposed to be_

_"No no, this can’t happen again!”_

Fresh tears are flowing down his face; his eyes clenched shut as the scenes end, he holds his head and begins to truly understand the colossal mistake he made, how he let himself be succumbed by affection all because Sonny and him was having troubles, shards of extra memories came by the failed club, Sonny and their life savings, the jobs, the insecurities.. All culminating in Will being and acting so out of character that he chose to destroy one of the few things that meant so much to him.

 

And just like clockwork, music appeared and that heartbeat next to him started and for the first time he was scared of the heartbeat, whose heartbeat was it, for the first time he spoke out loud of his wishes

 

“Please…. Don’t be ….. Please don’t be Paul’s.!” As he focused on the music to drown everything out.

****

** Tuesday  **

****

A Tuesday rolled by like any other day, Sami and Lucas sat by the bed as Kayla walked in … “Hi guys, I have some information but I ermmm well do you want the rest of the family here or do you want to relay it?”

Sami stood up “I think it best I call everyone, mom would well help explain further, I will call her now.”

“I will call Sonny, I know he may not be married to Will now but I mean he has been here every day since Will arrived and I don’t think we should shut him out now.” Lucas suggested, Sami smiled and nodded.  
  
Both Sami and Lucas left the room to make their respective calls, Kayla took Will’s vitals and recorded, she looked over the recent blood charts, she couldn’t believe how this had slipped by so undetected for so long, but that was all about to change.  
  
“Hey mom” Sami spoke into her phone, Marlena on the other end   
“Hello dear, everything alright?”

“Kayla has asked to speak with all of us, it’s about Will.”

“Oh right, yes I will be there as soon as possible.”

“Ok mom, see you soon.”

Marlena clicked off from the call and saw Paul and John walk into the room “Hello boys, Sami called we need to go to the hospital, Kayla has some news for all of us.”

“Is Will awake?” Paul enquired “No I don’t believe so, I think Sami would have been a bit more hysterical if that was the case.”

“I will come with you Doc.” John stepped close to Marlena and kissed her head. Paul looked on and briefly said “errrm, I will leave you to it, I don’t want to impose and I think it best all round if I hang back this time.” John watched his son, he wanted to interject but it was his decision

“I won’t be long and then we can get going with that case.”

“Sure thing Dad.” Paul replied and left Marlena and John to look at one another confusedly.

****

Sonny had just walked out of his therapy session, this session had slightly detoured from their normal consultations, in light of Will and his current status, and it was highly noticeable Sonny’s anxiety and frustration and emotion for Will. The session was spent discussing exercises and ways for him to cope and release the emotion he was bottling up every day… he was sitting in the car doing some breathing exercises when his phone rang

“Lucas?”

“Hey, are you able to come to the hospital earlier?”

“What?” Sonny felt a restriction in his throat, his stomach dropping, his brain hitting the worst possible theories first “It’s Will, oh god it’s Will, what’s wrong, is he? No no he can’t be he was doing so well?”

“Hey, hey, Sonny, SONNY! Calm, chill man, he hasn’t changed, Kayla has some news and she wanted everyone to be there.”

“Oh, yeah sorry, I have a few hours before I have to pick Ari up, so I will be straight there. Thank you Lucas means a lot for letting me know.”

Lucas met back with Sami and they both headed back to Wills room.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will eventually opened his eyes, he felt like he had been drowning with all the emotion that hit him from the previous memories that had come back, the music was gone and so was the heartbeat, he felt somewhat peaceful yet restless at the same time, why wasn’t he waking up.

 

Will still had memories missing but where to start to continue on since his transgression with Paul, or before when apparently he was happy, he needed happiness, he wanted to be happy, when did I start being truly happy “When was I happy, for the first time, oh the day I first met Sonny, hahaha Jackson Kiriakis hugging my cousin Abigail, his smile towards me, his friendship … that meant everything to me, wait our first date our first kiss…”

 

_"So is this about tonight or…"_

_"Yeah yeah"_

_"I'm sorry because I err had some stuff come up and I needed..."_

_"Will no, no it didn’t”_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I know the reason why you backed out of tonight, it's because of what my mom said”_

_"Oh no, I err I am sorry I don’t know what you’re talking about"_

_"You overheard my mom talking about you to my dad"_

_"It’s not like it’s something I haven’t heard several times before"_

_"Look man she, she doesn’t know you the way I do and she has no right to say those things about you none at all"_

_"Yeah she does, I mean she is right, I am not good enough for you"_

_"Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?"_

_Sonny leans in and kisses Will and wills deepens the kiss and holds Sonny's cheek_

_"You’re not pushing me away" Will shook his head and leaned back in for another kiss._

_"You sure this is what you want?"_

_"You're asking me that after I kissed you”_

_"I dunno, I am worried because your mom is not wrong about me I do unfortunately have some baggage"_

_"Well I do too, I have an overbearing mother"_

_"Oh yeah I know nothing about that how is that it must suck right"_

_"You think this is pretty hot right, talking about our moms like this?"_

_"Yeah, yeah?"_

_"What do you wanna do?"_

_"Well we had a date planned, maybe you wanna do that"_

_"Yeah I’d love to"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Will’s heart monitor spiked slightly and Kayla watched patiently for it to settle, Sami and Lucas entered the room and asked “Is there a problem why it keeps doing that?”

“No, I don’t there is, it may just be an electrical response to brain activity.”

 

Some time passes and Marlena, John and Sonny all arrive, Sonny relieved to see that Paul had stayed away; they rally around Will’s bed and wait for Kayla to explain her reasoning for calling everyone.  Kayla closes the door, picks the chart up once more to scan the bloods that she had taken earlier that morning.

 

She looks up to see everyone waiting and she apologises “Sorry, right so you all know that we have been trying to determine what has been happening with Will, with theories and tests we think we may have pinpointed the issue. “ Kayla takes a breath before she continues.

 

“We believe that due to the drug that was administered by Susan this caused Will to develop Korsakoff’s syndrome, causing him to have a reduction of thiamine in his body.  This in turn has caused a dual problem of Wernicke encephalopathy which can occur prior or after developing Korsakoff’s syndrome. “

 

Lucas looked around and was the first to speak “Ok, I’m sorry but for a person with no medical degree here, that means what exactly?”

 

Kayla smiled and answered his question “It means that we need to start Will on a 100mg IV drip of thiamine three times a day for 24 hours and if he shows signs of improvement, we can reduce it down to eventually when he wakes taking a thiamine vitamin tablet and then making sure it is in his diet.

 

“You said when he wakes up; does this mean that this will help that?” Sonny asked

“I believe so; I believe this is a reason why he is not waking at the moment.  The Valium itself exacerbated the symptoms of the decreased thiamine, but sooner or later Will would have gotten sick from being poisoned so long or being without it and not treated.  I will get the IV sorted straight away and take it from there.”

 

Kayla left the family staring at one another unsure if this would make a difference or not, Sonny was the first to speak “I need to go collect Ari, Marlena Ari would like really like to come by sometime and see you if that is ok, before we come here tonight?”

 

“Of course who could say no to that wonderful girl, however I am busy tonight so tomorrow?” Marlena smiled and Sonny nodded before they all dispersed leaving Sami and Lucas who staid a little longer and Lucas slipped his hand into Sami’s “We will get him back you know.” “I know.” Sami answered and kissed Lucas’ cheek.

** Wednesday  **

****

Sonny and Ari came up to Marlena’s door and Ari looked up to Sonny who knew what she was asking “Go on, you can knock” Ari raised her one hand and knocked three times on the door and Marlena opens the door “Hello my sweet girl” Ari gives Marlena a squeeze, hands a picture to her and runs into the bedroom.

“Ari? Not long we have to go see Daddy soon.” Sonny calls out to her with no response.

****

Sonny and Marlena take a seat and begin a conversation about different things, Sonny talks about his therapy sessions and Marlena is so pleased to see they are helping.  Ari peeked a glance out of the bedroom and sees the adults distracted, she closes the door and swings her bag onto the bed and opens and pulls out a photo album.    
  
She is unsure if her dad knows she has this but as she flips the pages the photos of her two dads together, her mom and herself make her smile.  She looks around the room and goes to the chest of drawers and can see it slightly ajar with a top hanging out, one that she has seen Daddy Will wear, she hugs it tightly and the closet door is open , her inquisitive mind takes her on a quest, inching forward and opening the door to seem some boxes.

 

She check on Grandma Marlena and daddy Sonny one more time before opening the lid of the first box, there are cd’s, books, papers, and a tin.  She lifts the tin then runs back to the bed to look at her photo album; there on the bedside table in the photo is the blue tin.  Ari with a newly hatched plan for a 4 year old starts to rummage further through the boxes pulling trinkets and photos and hiding them in her backpack.

 

“Arianna, come on sweetie, it’s time to see your dad.” Sonny called from the other room.

Ari quickly closed the boxes and closet door, put the album barely back into her backpack zipped it up and came to Sonny in the living room

 

“Ready” Ari smiled at both “Let’s go see Daddy.” Sonny smiled, Marlena got one more hug from her and thank her for the picture before they left to see Will.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will seemed so relaxed until a sharp pain in his arm occurred. A red mark formed and a purple line began to form his arm, what was this, were they injecting him with something, the initial pain had faded and the feeling he began to experience was weird.  As time went he noticed his surroundings began to change again, no longer were there paintings and images on the wall, but doors, each one wooden and white with a keyhole, a newly formed table to the side of him came too and an array of keys dispersed on the table…. Will was unnerved and didn’t want to move in case something was going to happen. 

 

Was this a good sign or bad, was this the end for him or was he finally close to waking up and being back with his family.


	12. Chapter 12

** Wednesday  **

****

_Will seemed so relaxed until a sharp pain in his arm occurred. A red mark formed and a purple line began to form his arm, what was this, were they injecting him with something, the initial pain had faded and the feeling he began to experience was weird.  As time went he noticed his surroundings began to change again, no longer were there paintings and images on the wall, but doors, each one wooden and white with a keyhole, a newly formed table to the side of him came too and an array of keys dispersed on the table…. Will was unnerved and didn’t want to move in case something was going to happen._

_Was this a good sign or bad, was this the end for him or was he finally close to waking up and being back with his family._

 

Some time had passed and Will finally opened his eyes.  His surroundings had stopped changing and some sort of tranquil peace blanketed him.

 

He gripped his arm to see the purple had disappeared, he glanced at each of the doors, and there was now over a dozen doors.  He tentatively edged towards the nearest one and he could hear clapping, he knelt to look through the keyhole as there was no way else to see inside, and the sight surprised him, he hadn’t thought or remembered this memory it was playing as its own standalone reality.

 

He watched as Sonny held his hand out and led him to a dancefloor, they were in tuxedos and bowties, a guitar started to be strummed and Will placed his arm around Sonny’s waist and they started to slowly dance together in circles. Everyone surrounding them was in silent awe.  Will continued to watch through the keyhole and saw he and Sonny smile and that Will leaned in and kissed Sonny.

“My wedding…. Our wedding” Will pulled away from the keyhole and raised his hands onto the door and leaned his head against it, his mind racing tears began to well and form and all Will could say was “This…. I want this.”

****

** Thursday  **

****

Will had peered through several more doors and full blocks of memory had returned, coming out to his grandmother and him arriving at Sonny’s coffee house, tied in with one of the first memories, he smiled more when he watched them hug, Will remembered trying to convey so much with that hug. A lot of his firsts had returned and how Gabi nearly lost Ari and how he and Sonny reunited with a valentine’s card.  The hardest door was watching him sign his parental rights away, he swallowed hard and practically shouted through the keyhole not to do it, he knew it was futile and had already happened, but the idea of never seeing Ari was unbearable.

 

The fifth door played out his shooting, he ran his hand over the scar on his lower abdomen, now remembering the reason why it happened, again the lightbulb in his consciousness spiked, and the day Sonny helped Gabi bring Ari into the world. The conversation in the hospital room making more sense, but not only that the emotion that was behind it all was there, when he told Ari and Sonny he loved them he really meant.

 

_"You get these little wrinkles everywhere when something is bugging ya"_

_"No I am just bugged that the fact I closed the coffee house early to take you home, and you’re giving me the third degree about something that is not even happening."_

_"Alright alright, thanks though I cannot wait to get out of this place"_

_"Well I brought you some clothes; you want me to help you get dressed?"_

_"I dunno, you are better at getting me undressed.”_

_"All in good time mister."_

 

Will watched Sonny lean over the bed and kiss him, Will can’t help but laugh and say out loud “Was I that much of a nerd, hahaha.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Ari tugged on her dad’s hand to hurry up to see her daddy Will in the hospital room. Sonny smiled to himself at her eagerness but also hoped there would be news soon, because he wasn’t sure he would know how to explain to her that Will may not wake up.

 

As Ari rushed in the room and Kayla was already there, checking Will’s vitals and Ari pulled the chair to the bed to clamber on to hug her dad

 

“Ari, sweetie, hold on Dr Johnson may not be ready for you to cuddle daddy yet.  Kayla?”

“Evening Sonny, its ok I was just finishing up,”

“How’s he doing? Is there any improvement?”

“Well we have taken some more bloods, and both his heart rhythm and temperature has stabilised. His thiamine levels are still depleted but it has only been 24 hours since we started him on it, but I think we might be able to do an SBT soon.”

“Sorry, a what?”

“SBT, Spontaneous breathing trial to test if he is now able to breath on his own, the level of oxygen we are pushing through has reduced, so there is a chance he might be able to be taken off the ventilator and breathe on his own.”

“Off the ventilator? That’s great, so when, when can we do that?”

“Let’s not rush this Sonny, but we could attempt the trial tomorrow and he be off it by Monday? Later next week, at the latest if all goes to plan.”

“Oh Kayla thank you that is so wonderful to hear.  I would hug you but ...”

“It’s okay Sami and Lucas already did when I told them.” Kayla laughed slightly “I will leave you and Ari with him, call if anything changes.”

“Will do, did you hear that Will, you may be off the ventilator next week, no more tubes.”

“No tubes, daddy, no tubes!” Ari chimed in, “Sonny squeezed Ari and she giggled and wriggled from him

“That’s right honey no tubes.”  


Arianna again pulled out the MP3 player and placed an ear bud into Wills one ear, she returned to her bag and pulled out the blue tin and a few new pictures and place them on the side. She curled up as usual to her dad and pressed play.

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will was enjoying most of the memories through the doors, sadly he was transfixed at this one, terror poured through him, he watched as he saw himself again at New Year with Paul, clinking champagne flutes together and returning home to finding Sonny asleep on the sofa, him placing a blanket over him and kissing his forehead, the start of so many issues.  Just as the thought that one was bad, another appeared, Sonny lying in a hospital bed, waking up and convulsing, but then later telling him he knew that Will had an affair with Paul.  
  
The dread started to consume him again, his throat restricted, pain coursed through him, exactly like it did on Sonny’s face.  He grabbed his head, something was happening and it didn’t feel good,  the scenes through the door went into overdrive, they sped up and without dialogue Will shut his eyes yet even with his eyes scrunched tightly, Will felt like a large data file on a computer just inserted itself into his brain and the scenes ran in front of his closed eyes.  
  
It lastly 30 seconds, but felt longer, it subsided just as quick as it started, he opened his eyes and peered through the keyhole, there was nothing but dark black, like a vacuum in space, empty. Yet he realised just how much had come to him, the aftermath of cheating, Sonny leaving to visit his brother, Paul, his mother…. “Oh god, what did I do… what the hell did Paul do.”   
  
Will pushed himself away from the doors and leaned against the sofa, he looked at the doors he had peered through and noticed they shimmered and faded and new doors appeared, he wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take, he was getting tired of this “How much more? How much more do I need to see?”  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A nurse came into the room holding a bag with a purple solution in it and Sonny looked up from his work and asked “Is everything  ok?”  
“Oh yes, just hear to change Mr Horton’s IV, he is due his next bag of Thiamine.”

“Oh, should I move Ari for you?”

The nurse smiled and responded “No I think she is good, I can still access his cannula in his hand”

The nurse swiftly unhooked the empty bag, and turned off the drip.  Taking the bag off and replacing it with the new one. Swiftly it was hung up and turned the drip back on and the purple solution slowly ran through the piping down into Will’s wrist and into his vein.

 

Ari stirred slightly and nuzzled closer into her dad, Sonny stood and stroked her hair slightly and spoke to Will “You are missing the most adorable moment right now of Ari, her sleeping practically holding onto you, come on Will, please.” Sonny said pleadingly.  Sonny looked over and saw his blue tin on the side, he had missed how that got there, must have been Ari he thought and smiled.   
  
Sonny knew it was time to leave and this was when the trouble started, Ari had been good the first few times, but now she stubbornly wouldn’t leave Will’s side when it was time to go home.  Sonny tried to leave it as late as he could without disturbing her routine for them.  He had collected his paperwork and packed her bag before turning off the MP3 player.  

 

He nudged her slightly “Ari, sweetie, come on time to go home.” Ari didn’t move he tapped her arm a few times before she stirred “Time to go home.”

Ari woke, rubbed her eyes and turned to look at her Dad “No!” she said grumpily  
“Ari, now come on, we have talked about this, it is time to go home.”

“No!” she flung her arms around Will and held on “daddy….” Sonny as much as he wanted to stay knew she needed to get home and sleep properly.

“Ari, don’t start please, I know, but all your toys will miss you if you stay.” Sonny said trying to persuade a 4 year old was difficult.  
Ari stopped for a moment and thought of her toys being alone in her room, she looked at her daddy Will and then at her daddy Sonny … a couple of moments she decided on her reply “No…. stay…. Daddy…”

 

Sonny emotions were starting to boil and this was not something he needed “Arianna Grace Horton, you listen, it is time to go home, and we are going home now… I will count to three.”  Ari knew that she maybe had gone too far, she knew when her dad said her whole name she was in trouble.”

 

“1…” Sonny started the countdown, Ari held tighter onto her dad whilst leaning up to his cheek and kissed it  “2…” Sonny was exasperated he definitely knew where she got her stubbornness from; he was lying in the bed in front of them. “3…” Without hesitation he grabbed hold of Ari and pulled swiftly which caught her off guard and off Will.  


Ari began to cry and loudly shout “No, No, daddy, daddy… “

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Will still sitting on the floor, refused to look inside any more doors, regardless of what he could hear. Again a pain in his arm caught him off guard and he grabbed his arm and rubbed, a purple vein again appeared, but this time a new weirdness started, several doors disappeared and only one was left.  The door seemed to have a new pattern on it, veins of purple similar to his arm started to appear running from the bottom of the door up.  
  
Will tentatively rose and stepped towards the door, he touched the veins that appeared and they thrummed under his touch, there was a voice… a girl’s voice…. Will could only think at how loud and upset she sounded,

 

He turned away from the door, “I said I wouldn’t look, I won’t look” Will repeated but the voice became louder “daddy, daddy, no, no. ” will tried to ignore it but there was this familiarity in it he looked back at the door and spoke “Ari?” he changed his mind and looked through the keyhole.

 

He gasped at the sight, he was lying in a hospital bed on a ventilator, it was Ari shouting, Sonny, was trying to leave with her and Ari was kicking and wriggling so badly.  Will’s started to get agitated at the events unfolding, why was he on a ventilator, why was Ari breaking her heart.

 

Will for the first time looked at the table of keys and similar to the doors most had faded away and there was a few left, but only one then had the same purple tendrils like the door, without hesitation he grabbed the key and placed it inside the lock, he turned and the latch clicked… Will wondered if this was it.

 

He stopped and took several breaths whilst taking hold of the door handle which glowed slightly, scared that it wouldn’t open he was surprised at how easily it pulled open, blinding light filled Wills vision and everything went dark…

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Ari wriggled more and more out of Sonny’s grip who had to put her down to the floor before he dropped her. She ran back to the bed, tried to climb up before Sonny scooped her up again. Sonny turned to leave and the heart monitor rhythm fluctuated again which caught Sonny off guard he turned to look and something he wasn’t expecting… Will’s eyes opened, slightly panicked at the ventilator, Sonny plopped Ari on the edge of the bed and rushed to Will.  
  
“Hey, hey, stay calm, it’s ok its ok, just a ventilator … I will get Kayla.” All Will could do was nod, his eyes averted to Ari who stared on unsure what to do, he wanted to hug her so much, tell her he remembers, he remembers it all.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**_ Wednesday  _ **

_Ari wriggled more and more out of Sonny’s grip who had to put her down to the floor before he dropped her. She ran back to the bed, tried to climb up before Sonny scooped her up again. Sonny turned to leave and the heart monitor rhythm fluctuated again which caught Sonny off guard he turned to look and something he wasn’t expecting… Will’s eyes opened, slightly panicked at the ventilator, Sonny plopped Ari on the edge of the bed and rushed to Will._  
  
“Hey, hey, stay calm, it’s ok its ok, just a ventilator … I will get Kayla.” All Will could do was nod, his eyes averted to Ari who stared on unsure what to do, he wanted to hug her so much, tell her he remembers, he remembers it all.

Will could see that Ari couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening, so he used what little energy he felt and raised a hand to usher her closer.  She crawled up the bed and stared at Will; he used a hand to brush away a stray tear from before and then stroked her hair.  Ari smiled and flung her arms around Will and he was taken aback by her strength of the hug “daddy!”

 

Sonny and Kayla entered the room to see this; Sonny was so overwhelmed that his own tears were brimming to the top ready to cascade at a moment’s notice.  
“Ari, sweetie Kayla needs to check daddy over, come sit in my lap for a bit.” This time Ari nodded and held her arms up for Sonny to collect her off the bed and sit in his lap.  
  
“Hi Will, glad to see you awake, didn’t expect you to wake quite this soon, you are on a ventilator because you arrested and we had to intubate.  Don’t fight it, it is just helping your lungs, it’s late so we won’t take it out tonight, but tomorrow, we will try a breathing trial and hopefully take you off it ok?”

Will just nodded, he tilted his head towards Sonny and Ari, he could see that Sonny was close to tears and wanted to talk to him so much. He looked back to Kayla, who swiftly checked the monitors, his pulse, and his temp.  She looked at Sonny and smiled and then back to Will “All is looking good Will, you scared us, you know that?”

 

Will nodded slightly, but tapped her hand once. “It’s best not to move too much, just tap your hand once for yes and twice for no.” Sonny looked at the time “I best inform your family, they are going to be thrilled.” He looked at Ari and said “You definitely need to go home to bed little one, Daddy will be here tomorrow.” Ari who was falling asleep in his arms didn’t respond Sonny looked back at Will,   
  
“Will, I… I am so glad your awake, you have no idea… sleep, and we will see you tomorrow.” Sonny cautiously rose with Ari in his arms; he stepped to the bed and placed his hand over Wills.  Will gripped his hand which caught Sonny off guard for a second, but squeezed back.

“I know”

 

All William could think was, ‘No you don’t, you have no idea what I want to say’.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sonny had successfully managed to carry Ari, her rucksack and his paperwork to the car without dropping anything; he slowly placed Ari into her car set and buckled her in.  He sat in the driver’s seat and proceeded to pull out his phone to start making the calls.

 

“Hello Sami, Hi, errr is Lucas with you?”

“Sonny hi, errrmm yeah he is why?”

“You may want to put me on speaker phone.”

Sami nudged Lucas who was asleep in bed and whispered “Lucas, Lucas, wake up Sonny has news”

Lucas stirred and rolled over “what, errr k.”

“Sami clicked the button and continued “We are ready, what is it.”

“He’s awake!”

Sami nearly dropped the phone “What, when, how”

“Ari and I were leaving for the night and she wouldn’t leave him, she caused a fuss all I knew was a monitor beeped erratically and he opened his eyes. Kayla said they are going to try and test if he can come off the ventilator tomorrow, he is still on it tonight …”

“I best get over there, I need to hug my boy.”

“Sami is that a good idea, if he needs rest?” Lucas piped up in the back ground “Thank you Sonny for letting us know we will go visit him first thing tomorrow.”

“No worries, would you mind letting Marlena and John know, I need to get Ari home.”

“Sure, go, see you tomorrow” Sami responded, she turned her phone off and lay it back on the dresser, she looked at Lucas and cupped his face, “Lucas, our boy, he is awake, oh god he is ok.” She leant forward and kissed him ferociously, Lucas hummed slightly and they celebrated in their own way.

 

** Thursday  **

 

Everyone milled around Will’s bed, Sami tapping her foot impatiently

“Sorry, Sorry, Ari wouldn’t go to school.” Sonny said breathlessly as he rushed into the room he looked at Will smiled and said “She is going to be attached to your leg when you get out of here.” Will watched and wanted to laugh so much but was still attached to the ventilator.

 

“Right, ok now you are all here.” Kayla looked at Will and continued “You have stabilised enough for us to try and remove the ventilator, we have to do a test first to see if your lungs are able to breathe on their own. We have several ways to do this but the speedier option is by switching the oxygen off and the machine and allow you to take several breaths on your own.  We will monitor your blood pressure and other sats whilst you’re doing this.  If all goes well, we can remove the ventilator completely and we can start rehab to get your body moving.”

 

Kayla took a breath and tentatively spoke “There is something else.” Everyone in the room looked on confused and Will did the same “What else could there be?” Sami asked

Kayla looked to her and answered “We will need to take an MRI and also do some tests to see if there was any damage sustained from the seizures”

 

“Hang on, what more could be wrong than he already has amnesia and lost his memories?” Sonny asked and asked further “you mean brain damage? Impairment, what”

Kayla nodded and looked at Will sympathetically “There is a chance that this ordeal may have caused some impairment on your body, physically or mentally, we will evaluate and deal with what happens, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves shall we, phase one, we will do the SBT.”

 

Kayla said she will be back in a few minutes to do the test and she left, everyone looked at one another and William just lay there, he wished he could tell everyone to relax, it wasn’t them who were getting the test but they were making him nervous.  His family continued to chat until he felt like someone was staring he looked to the foot of the bed and saw Sonny watch him.  
  
Sonny rose and came closer to him and sat on the edge of the bed with his hand touching Will’s arm

“Hey, it’s a lot I know, you’re doing fab you know that right, whatever happens, we are all here for you.”

Will moved his arm away from Sonny’s, Sonny thought he didn’t want Sonny there but instead Will placed his on top of Sonny’s and squeezed, he  tried so hard to show what he meant with his eyes, pleadingly for people to not be here.  Sonny unsure what he meant, stood and went to his bag and pulled some paper and pen.  
  
“You wanna say something?” he placed the paper down and put the pen in Will’s hand.  Sonny held the paper down as Will scrawled ‘too many people’ When Sonny saw what he wrote he looked at Will and by nature stroked Will’s hair “it’s okay we can leave you with the nurse and Kayla when they do the test.”

 

Sonny rose and called everyone together and showed what Will had written “I think he is worried we will be disappointed if it doesn’t work and he is nervous.” Marlena smiled and nodded “I think its best we leave Will”. Kayla returned with the nurse. Sami and Lucas kissed Will “We will be just right outside ok, once over we will be back in” Marlena and John did the same; Sonny was the last to say a quick goodbye.

 

“You will do just fine Will, no rush.” Sonny went to leave but Will grabbed his arm again and didn’t let him budge, Sonny turned and looked back “hey, Will shhhhh, its ok, you be fine” Will pointed to the paper and pen again, Sonny retrieved the paper and pen and will wrote a singular word that when Sonny saw it, made so much of what had happened the last few months redundant and as if never happened.

 

‘Stay’ Sonny looked at the paper and then back to Will “You sure? I’m sure Marlena would be best…” Wills grip tightened painfully on Sonny’s arm “Owwwww, okay okay, I’ll stay.” Sonny chuckled slightly.

 

Kayla closed the door and looked to Sonny who now sat again on the edge of the bed, he moved briefly out the way whilst the nurse raised the bed so Will was in a seated position.  Will took hold of Sonny’s hand and their hands intuitively laced and sonny placed his spare hand on top for support.

Kayla stepped to the machine “Okay William, we are going to decrease the speed of the amount of times the oxygen is being pumped first, we will give you a few moment to adjust and then turn off, if you understand blink once.”

 

Will blinked once, Kayla turned the dial and Will noticed that the rhythm of oxygen had changed, he slightly panicked but staring at Sonny calmed him, slowly trying to breathe himself, he closed his eyes a few times to centre himself, he was so nervous this would fail and he would be stuck on a ventilator.

“Good, you’re doing good Will we are going to turn it off now, 3..2…1…” a flick of a switch and the whirring sound stopped, the beeps of his heart monitor pinged erratically, oh god there was no oxygen, where was the oxygen was all Will could think, he felt like he was choking, he began to panic worse.

 

Sonny moved his hand to Will’s face and tilted him towards him “Hey, Hey Will, open your eyes, look at me, come on Will, look at me!” Will opened his eyes and looked at those soft brown eyes, his vision focused a little more and Sonny was rambling at him, Will tried to concentrate on his voice

“Come on Will, listen to me, you can do this, one at a time, in and out, 1 and 2.” Will calmed and followed his instructions, soon enough his body realised there was oxygen and he was breathing, his heart rate normalised and he squeezed Sonny’s hand, realising that Sonny’s hand was still on his cheek, he blushed slightly and leant into it a bit more, Sonny brushed his cheek with his thumb, forgetting where they were.

 

Kayla coughed briefly “Sorry to interrupt, but I think you are good to come off it Will, now this is where it is going to get tricky. Taking the ventilator away is one thing, you still have the intubation tube in, so we need to lay you down, when we tell you we want you to swallow several times.  Your throat is going to be sore even swollen so talking may not happen right away ok?”

 

Will nodded and again looked at Sonny “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Sonny nodded to Kayla and they detached the main tube and the nurse wheeled the large ventilator out of the room.  Sonny stood off the bed so when the nurse returned her and Kayla put the bed flat and lay Will down.  Sonny held his hand and brushed his thumb over Will’s hand in little circles hoping that it would calm him.

 

Kayla spoke “Ok Will on the count of three I need you to swallow, 1…2…3…. Swallow”

Will gulped several times and he felt the tube be pulled from his throat, the sensation made him gag, but quickly enough the tube was out and he started to cough.  “Good, all done… okay let me sit you up again and we can have a look in your mouth see if all is good.”

Kayla propped him back into a sitting position and with her penlight and wooden stick, held Will’s tongue down and checked the back of his throat “hmmm a little redness, as suspected, we will get you some ice chips to help.” Will was able to smile and he smiled back to Kayla as a thank you, he looked to Sonny and smiled widely, he squeezed his hand and pulled Sonny into a hug, Will breathed in Sonny’s scent, how he had missed this yet he still wasn’t able to tell Sonny he remembered, he didn’t want to do it by paper he wanted to do it right.

 

All his family were let back in and they all hugged him, John hung back before heading in and took out his phone and dialled

“Hey, I know you’re busy with a case, but you may want to come visit Will, he is awake and off the ventilator, he can’t speak yet, but I am sure he will be happy to see you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Course son why wouldn’t he, you helped him in the mausoleum, he is your friend to.”

“Sure I will be there in a little while, cya later Dad” Paul hung up and knew it was time to go see Will, he still wondered if Sonny had said anything, but with him only just waking up this was now his best opportunity.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

   
John entered the room a little later and watched as Sonny tentatively cared for Will, he questioned himself if asking Paul to come had been a good idea, but it was too late now.  Sonny handed the cup with ice chips to Will who picked two and placed them in his mouth whilst sucking his fingers with the water droplets.  Sonny couldn’t help but watch and his cheeks flushed when he realised he was staring which in turn made Will chuckle and nearly choke on the ice chips as he swallowed them whole.  Sonny pulled him upright “Woah Will you okay?”  Will smiled and nodded and grabbed another ice chip “Yeah let’s try one at a time shall we?” Sonny chortled and William stuck his tongue at Sonny.  Both Will and Sonny felt so relaxed with the interaction both had missed this ease with one another. 

 

Soon enough Sonny realised he had to leave to go get Ari “I need to go get Ari, I won’t be long, she is going to be so excited to see you not on that machine.” Will tried to open his mouth to speak but Sonny raised his hand to stop him “Hey no, its fine don’t try yet, ok?” Will nodded.  Sonny stood and was about to turn when he heard the knock at the door, he saw Will’s eyes widen and when he spun round and saw who it was, he only had one response;

 

“Really?!”

“Hi, err John told me Will was awake, I wanted to come see him.” Everyone in the room greeted him, except for Sonny whose one hand had gripped tightly on the bedsheets. Will brushed his hand against Sonny, trying and hoping that he would understand, he remembered his actions with Paul in the past and what he had done now, he knew he had things to say to Paul just as much as he had to say to Sonny.  
Sonny looked back at Will who just nodded “I will be back soon with Ari.” Sonny took one step to Paul and whispered so the others couldn’t hear him “He can’t talk right now, you even try anything I swear I will …”

“What Sonny? You and those idol threats again”

Sonny huffed and left the room knowing that Will had some protection with all his family there for the moment.  
  
Paul came to the side of the bed and sat, he glanced at Will and then around to everyone and leant a bit closer to Will, his hand propped on the bed unsure if he should place it on wills, so left it nearby in case Will chose to move first “I am so glad you are awake Will, I was so worried about you.”  
  
Will stared at Paul and just nodded he raised his hand to his throat to show he couldn’t talk “I know Sonny mentioned you can’t talk right now, but you can listen.” Will shifted in the bed slightly and then cautiously smiled. “Do you think we could speak alone for a bit without the family present?” Paul asked hoping that Will would agree.  Will pointed to the notepad and pen and Paul grabbed it and handed it to him.

 

Will turned the notepad round and showed Paul his answer “Why?” Paul read out

“Will, what I want to talk to you is a little sensitive and well I don’t think your family would really understand, I mean with Sonny having been around so much, they may not want him round after this.”

Will scrambled for the notepad and again showed Paul his answer “Sonny? What do you mean?”

Paul internally smirked at the fact that his plan had actually worked “Well you know about the threatening behaviour right?” Will shook his head both in response and couldn’t believe what Paul was saying.  He turned the page in the notepad and wrote “Please can you leave me and Paul alone for a moment please?” Will tapped the cabinet to the side of him and everyone looked and he showed them the notepad.

 

John was now realising the way Will was reacting agitatedly at this moment that this definitely wasn’t his best  idea, but he agreed and rose and he and Marlena left, Sami and Lucas reluctantly left and shut door. Will scribbled rapidly “Now Talk!”


	14. Chapter 14

_Will turned the notepad round and showed Paul his answer “Why?” Paul read out_

_“Will, what I want to talk to you is a little sensitive and well I don’t think your family would really understand, I mean with Sonny having been around so much, they may not want him round after this.”_

_Will scrambled for the notepad and again showed Paul his answer “Sonny? What do you mean?”_

_Paul internally smirked at the fact that his plan had actually worked “Well you know about the threatening behaviour right?” Will shook his head both in response and couldn’t believe what Paul was saying.  He turned the page in the notepad and wrote “Please can you leave me and Paul alone for a moment please?” Will tapped the cabinet to the side of him and everyone looked and he showed them the notepad._

_John was now realising the way Will was reacting agitatedly at this moment that this definitely wasn’t his best  idea, but he agreed and rose and he and Marlena left, Sami and Lucas reluctantly left and shut door. Will scribbled rapidly “Now Talk!”_

 

Paul waited for them all to leave and he turned to will and sat back on the edge of the bed, he could see that he had agitated Will a lot, he needed to calm him down to fully listen to what he was going to tell him, what was he going to tell him Paul thought.

 

Paul reached for Wills arm and gently squeezed, Will froze at his touch and looked directly at Paul who spoke “Hey, its ok, I’m sorry I know this must be all so much for you to take in, I mean you have been in practically a coma for a week and in the space of 24 hours you wake up, get off a ventilator and see everyone.”

 

Will could only nod at Pauls’ simplistic review of what happened, no one knew what it was like inside his head, Will lifted his hand and motioned them for Paul to carry on. “Look Will, I know Sonny has struggled since you broke up and moved out of the mansion along with the divorce papers.” A slight sickness came over Will who was only now realising at his recent actions towards Sonny, all because he had forgotten one of the best things to have happened to him. Will dropped his head in shame, Paul caught Wills chin in between two fingers and raised his head “Hey no, I don’t mean to be harsh, you had no choice, you don’t feel or remember him you did the right thing, rather than lead him on, now that would have been worse.”

 

Paul took a breath and continued “I just don’t think Sonny has truly accepted that, that the decision you made to be apart that is, I know he blames me for you moving out and for you practically moving across opposite me at the Martin House.”

 

Will took hold of the notepad again and wrote ‘I already told him that wasn’t your decision and I wasn’t moving in with you, it just so happened that you were there’

 

“I know that Will and I am sure you have told him that too, but he clearly doesn’t believe you. Look at his behaviour when you were brought in from the mausoleum, he blamed me for you being there, that the fact you were hurt was down to you being with me... err not together I mean because both of us was taken and because it was my dad that took you.”

 

Will scribbled again ‘But I was looking after my grandmother, I couldn’t not keep an eye on her if John was hurting Steve he might have hurt her’

“I know Will, I told him that as well, but he was having none of it.  He has threatened me twice to stay away from you; he got so irate when I said it wasn’t his choice, which you were the only one who could make that decision.”

 

Will was a little startled at the revelation that Sonny had threatened Paul, Will was finding it hard to picture Sonny do this, but then he had lost 2 years of his life he didn’t really know who Sonny was anymore.  ‘How did he threaten you?’

 

“Well he asked to meet at the Horton town square bench to talk about some kind of fabrication he made up.  I got there and he ranted and raved about the past and such, he physically gripped my shirt and swore that I would get hurt if I come near you Will.  The second time was here right outside that window.” Paul stopped and point to the window with the blinds “I tried to see if he was alright because it was the night you were brought back in you scared everyone Will, truly to see and hear the machines we were losing you right there, yet again he wouldn’t let me see you, he told me to stay away, or he would show me his Kiriakis side.”

 

Will’s eyes widen and he stifles a gurgling like laugh, his image of Sonny showing his Kiriakis side was not as threatening as Paul was making it out to be. Will brought a hand to his mouth and then grabbed another ice chip to try and hide that it was a laugh and was just his sore throat.

 

Paul looked on and realised that this was not as easy as he first thought, with Will not being able to talk he was having to make sure he lay it on thick “I mean he still calls you his husband. Not just once or twice, it’s constantly Will, he truly doesn’t accept you are both over.”

 

 _Husband?_ Will thought to himself, it didn’t sound as scary as it once did when he returned to Salem, but also he remembered the journey he had made to get to actually be engaged to Sonny.   
  
‘I’m sure it just an adjustment, I mean he thought I was dying …’ Will wrote.

 

“Well there is one other thing that is the main reason why I believe he is out for my blood.”

 

Paul stood for a moment trying to work out how to use the truth of what happened but keep the incriminating parts out of it, he turned to look at Will who sat there patiently for his reason, Paul went to open his mouth and the door swung open which caught both of them off guard, a nurse walked through with a tray with new ice chips and a new bag of thiamine to hook up.

 

“Sorry to disturb I just need to take some vitals and changed your bag.” The lady chirped and Will smiled at her and nodded, Paul huffed and waited for her to finish.  He felt like she was doing it on purpose by being extra slow, he was surprised none of the family had tried to come back in yet, but they were all huddled in the waiting area drinking coffee discussing between themselves, what was going to happen with Will once he got out the hospital and what if there was more medical problems down the track.

 

The nurse finished up and said “Sorry it’s my first week I wanted to be thorough.”  The nurse left the room and the door was left ajar. The nurse walked past the nurses station as the lift doors opened and a bubbly little girl runs out to see her family and Sonny shortly after with all hugs out the way, Arianna looks to the door of her dad’s room and automatically runs to it, as it is ajar she peeks in and sees her daddy is not alone

 

“Look Will I am not trying to start anything but you need to know what Sonny is trying to accuse me of, he has this notion that I have planned all this.” Will just stares confusingly at Paul ‘Why?’ is all Will writes.   
  
Back in the waiting room Sonny is talking with Marlena and Sami “So how is he doing?  Why are you all here?”

Sami looks to her mom and responds “He asked us to leave so he could talk with Paul.”

Sonny’s emotions instantly change when hearing his name “Why Paul? What is happening?” Sonny looks up and sees that Ari is half way in to the room, he rushes over to her but before he can he overhears the conversation.”

 

“Will I don’t know he thinks I planned it all, last time and now this planned, that I have some mastermind plan to make you mine, Will, how could I do that?”

 

Will wishing he could speak to reveal he remembers the past, he remembers Paul’s actions just as much as his own, even Sonny’s … he scribbles something down but doesn’t get the chance to show it as Arianna pushes the door and runs to her dad “Daddy!!” she screams in delight making Paul jump as he runs round him and onto the bed and holds her Will.

 

Will squeezes her so tightly his smile so bright,  his daughter the smartest little girl he had known, she wriggled a little as his squeeze was a little too tight “daddy, hug hurt.” He released quickly when he realised what he was doing, he held his hand to his throat and then wrote on the page ‘sorry my sweet thing, daddy loves you.’  Ari not completely able to read it just smiled and hugged him again.

 

“Will please, we need to talk about this,  Sonny thinks that I purposefully came here to drive you two apart the first time, I know you don’t remember, but I didn’t know you were married let alone to Sonny, and now after all this time, why would I do that again, I was going to marry Sonny myself.”

 

“What kind of crap are you spouting now Paul!” Sonny spat as he stormed the room having heard enough of the trash. Ari clung to Will a little more as she didn’t like the situation.  Sonny came up to Ari and took hold of her “Sweetie go to Grammy Sammy, she will talk to you about daddy and his voice.”

 

Ari kissed Sonny’s cheek before he put her down and she ran to grandmother “Grammy, Grammy…” she shrieked as she came into contact with her grandmother.

 

“Darling what’s wrong?”

“Daddy no words?”

“Awww honey, you know that tube that was helping him breath, well now that came out it made your daddy’s throat a little sore so he can’t talk, a few days and we get to hear his voice, I promise.”

“Why man mean?”

Sami looked to Lucas and then back to Ari “Ari which man?” she pointed to the room that Will Sonny and Paul currently occupied “Oh I am sure they are not sweetie.” Sami scooped Ari up onto her lap and looked at Lucas and whispered “If I hear anything I am going in there.”

 

Back in the room Will, sat a bit more straighter and watched as Paul and Sonny locked eyes on one another, Will felt very disadvantaged right now, he wanted to know what the hell was happening.  “What the hell are you telling him Paul, what lies to make you look like the injured party again?”

 

“Sonny what is it with you and this vengeance for me? Why is it so hard for you to grasp that Will didn’t want you and I am not after him?”

“My vengeance? Seriously Paul, you are going to stand here and lie to the both of us, you’ve already admitted it once why can’t you tell the truth, you came to Salem to break Will and I up, you succeeded in that one, I then lose Will and when he finally came back you again wormed your way into the middle of us!”

“Sonny we were at the altar saying _OUR_ vows when we found out Will was possibly alive, you know we were in love, so I thought you were going to marry me, Will doesn’t remember you and he chose not to be with you regardless of what you felt that is not on me.”

“But it was your plan all along to get me back, so was all of last year perfect for you that you finally got what you wanted, then when Ben said he was alive you chose to destroy it again, by trying to keep us apart and have my husband as yours.”

 

“My God Sonny, he is not your husband and you threatening me is not going to keep me away.” Paul turned to Will and said “See, this is what I meant, can’t you see he doesn’t understand.”  
  
Sonny turned to Will and saw the confusion and pained look on his face “Will, please let me explain…”

“What’s to explain Sonny, you are bitter and making crap up about me to keep me away because you are jealous, that Will actually want’s a life without you…”

 

Will starting to get irate that Paul was practically talking for him and putting words into his mouth that Will didn’t believe, Will brought his fist down on the cabinet with a thud, harder than he wanted and hurt his hand in the process.  Both bickering men stopped and looked at Will and watched him furiously write and then held the notepad up

 

‘Paul how dare you speak for me, you don’t speak for me and don’t know what I am thinking!’  
Will turned the page   
‘As for you, Sonny please I am not your husband you know that but I need to hear your side to understand or try to understand what happened.”

Paul went to interject and Will held his hand up to stop, Paul sighed and moved out of the way and Sonny took the seat and looked directly Will.  
  
“Will, before you were taken into the hospital the first time I…. I was taking boxes to Marlena’s I realised it was time to stop dwelling on the past, you had made it very clear to me…” Sonny looked down to his clenched hands on the bed, desperately wanting to put them over Will’s but knew that wasn’t going to help this situation, he sighed and continued.  


“As I moved them one of the boxes broke when I heard Marlena on the phone about you being rushed in, Will you have no idea what went through my mind, I mean I had to experience your death, and now you were in a hospital and well I quickly cleared everything up and there was a magazine…”

 

“Seriously Sonny you are doing this again, a magazine, so what… this has nothing to do with why you are being…” Will yet again raised a hand to Paul to make him stop, Sonny glared through gritted teeth and then looked back at Will, he played with the bed sheet slightly twisting and pulling before he began again

 

“As I said there was a magazine, it was in fact one of your articles from your journalism days, which wasn’t unusual but when I noticed there was annotations and two newspaper clippings announcements for our engagement and for our wedding, another page had the address for Daniel Jonas surgeon here, who was to do surgery on Paul’s shoulder.” Will’s mind started to spin this was not sounding at all good and he wasn’t sure he liked where this was going, why would Sonny make this up, and the behaviour of Paul being so cagey meant there was some truth behind it.  
  
Will put his hand on-top of Sonny’s urging him to continue, Sonny’s breath hitched and he looked up at Will “There was notes everywhere just one sentence stood out, it said should have been me… get my Sonny back!  Will Paul asked for you to do his article when he first came to Salem, he wanted you to do the article because he knew who were, he knew and wanted to break us up and I foolishly let him, I mean he kissed me and I didn’t push back like I should but I showed him my ring, my promise to you and so he changed tactics, he pulled us apart the best way he could and I fell for it, and so did you, my goodness Will this would all be so different if I had I been different, behaved better…”

 

Sonny dropped his head again and wrapped his hands around his ears and held on, he hated to keep reliving this, why was Paul doing this again “But Will, you see he is doing it all over again, he remembers all this, while you can’t he knows what he is doing, he is trying to hurt me because I hurt him and he knows, Will it’s always been you…”  Sonny sniffled slightly, Will desperately wanted to tell Sonny that he remembered but as much as this was a good time as any, he didn’t want to do it this way, he put his hand on Sonny’s head and glided is hands into his hair, inside he was screaming at how happy he was to touch that hair again, Will was so caught up he didn’t hear Paul stand until his outburst.  
  
“Oh my god, seriously Sonny how bloody delusional are you, you found a magazine that means nothing, I have never written anything like that, I told you back then and I am telling you now Dr Jonas was the best Surgeon for the type of surgery I needed and that is why I came, I didn’t know you were here and I certainly didn’t know that Will was your husband.  Yes I asked for him to do the article because I had seen his other work and it was great and was the kind of article I wanted … You need to stop using me as a scapegoat for the failure in your marriage, not once but twice… that is all on you Sonny…Will please, you can’t believe this it is not true, I do genuinely care for you, whilst we were trapped in that mausoleum we connected and realised that we have things in common, we could give this a real go of it.”

 

Sonny bolted upright “So what, you slept with him once and you miss that so now you want another go! Is that it, Paul my god why, why is it that people, always assume the best of you, that you are some innocent flower who can do no wrong?”  
  
“I did nothing wrong and who gave you the right to judge, you are no so innocent yourself might I add, refusing me to see Will…” Will was very frustrated at this point and once again he banged the cabinet, but this time a number of items fell and caused a glass to smash. Back in the waiting room Sami heard the sound and gave Ari to Marlena and rushed into the room, when she opened the room to see Will now red eyed and Sonny trying to clear the glass up the best he could without hurting himself Sami knew this conversation was over.  
  
“Right, out both of you, I don’t care what is happening, and you both need to leave my son out of it.” Will reached out for her mom to try and stop; there was more he wanted to know, he scrawled quickly

 

‘ No No No, I have more questions !’ Sami looked at the note “Sweetie what more could they say that would warrant them staying?” Paul went to speak but Sonny cut him off “I have proof, Will I promise I have proof!”

 

“What proof? Why do you need proof, what the hell did you do Sonny?” Sami questioned him

“Not me, Paul, I have proof about Paul?”

“Paul? What the hell did you do?” Sami starting to get irritated by both of them  
“I don’t care both just leave him, he is confused and agitated as it is, I mean come on he has literally had a tube ripped out of his throat and you are both acting like some love sick teens trying to grab first prize!”

Will was impressed to see the mom he knew Sami was, not the one who got him strangled again, but the protective mom that he occasionally needed, he clapped his hands together , which caused Sami to turn and see the smile on his face “William this is not funny, you need to rest and they aren’t helping.”

 

Paul again went to move forward to Wills’ bed, Sonny’s emotions took hold he grabbed Pauls’ shirt and pushed him against the wall “No! You do not go near him, do you hear me, you stay away from Will.”

 

Sami took hold of Sonny and pulled him off Paul “My god Sonny what is your problem.” Sonny reached for his phoned and pressed the play button, Sonny’s and then Paul’s voice resonated through the phone

 

_“Paul, that is your writing all over the magazine and there are cuttings of Will and I’s marriage and the address for Daniel who did your surgery.  All this time you promised and promised that you never knew Will but it was all a lie, you knew who he was and you knew what you were doing the moment you came to Salem, didn’t you? You can’t deny it you practically admitted it at the hospital when you said not this time, you weren’t after Will this time!”_

_Paul just stood there; he knew he had been finally caught out but how to handle this, how to handle Sonny. “Fine, Sonny but it’s all in the past, what difference does it make now, just let it go.”_

_Paul stood and straightened his back, “Do you really think Will is going to care what you say to him now, he can’t remember anything, and only what people tell him, like how he pursued me and slept with me for a story.  He knows he cheated on you and that you filed for legal separation, so obviously the next step was for divorce and well he took charge of that one all by himself with no coercion from me. But you see Sonny you have truly lost, he will never want you who am I to push him away if he wants me!”  Paul said facetiously knowing that his words had stung Sonny._

_“You can wipe that smug smirk off your face Paul, you think you have it all planned out, but trust me life has a knack of completely turning on its head and everything fall to pieces, mark my words he will know what you did and when Will finally knows everything, it will be him kicking you to the curb and your best plan would be to leave Salem, because no one would want you here!”_

_“This confidence is becoming of you Sonny, shame it is wasted… best stay out of our way!”_

****

Sonny stopped the phone “I think that proves my point.” Sonny turned to Will “I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you; I have only ever wanted the best for you and Will you are my soulmate.”

 

Will could barely breath he needed to be alone, he couldn’t do this anymore, tears started to flow and he looked at his mom and waved his arms to get everyone out.

 

“Out, all of you now and Paul I think it best you leave before I bring a whirlwind of pain on your ass!”

Paul knew there was no chance of even trying so just turned and left the room and straight to the elevator without stopping when his dad called him. Sonny came into the waiting room and Ari ran to him “Daddy” he hugged her and then brought her to the door of Will’s room , Sami was kissing the top of Will’s head when she saw him, she nearly made leave but he said quickly   
“I’m just letting Ari in I will be back out here, no trouble honestly.” He dropped Ari down who ran to her other dad, Sonny looked at Will hoping to gauge what he was thinking, Will looked drained and dropped his eyes so he didn’t have to look at Sonny, Sonny left them and slumped in a chair in the waiting room, had he done the right thing.  
  
Sami came out of the room at looked at Sonny she came close and spoke to him “I don’t know what you two were playing, but you need to tell me now, because we need to sort this …”  


Back in the room Ari had climbed the bed with her bag, Will wiping tears from his face quickly he didn’t want her to see him sad, but it was too late, she searched her bag and pulled the MP3 out and handed him an earbud, he took it and placed it in his ear, the smile that came to his face at the realisation that it was Ari who had been playing him the music and it was her heartbeat that still his worries every time he needed, she curled up closer to him and pressed play. He held her and kissed the top of her head and lay his head back looking at the pictures and trinkets left to one side, his breathing eased and he felt calm again, then he spotted it, the blue tin, that blue tin that he finally remember held the new years’ resolution of Sonny’s.

 

Will managed to reach to grab it without disturbing Ari too much, with one hand he flipped the lid and saw that there was more than one piece of paper he took them out and saw the dates,  
he opened them and put them in date order quickly so he didn’t read what they said   


‘ 2012 – Get Will Horton to fall in love with me’ Will said in his mind smiling at the memory in bed with Will, he looked to the next ‘2014 – To marry Will Horton’ Will remembering Sonny proposing to him and how he refused, he was so nervous and felt so bad that he said no, the next two made Will nervous   
  
‘2016 – For my husband to be alive’ Will’s heart clenched realising this was after he was dead to the whole of Salem, the feeling that Sonny was so broken that he wished this, another tear got free of Will’s restraint and he wiped it quickly and then the final piece of paper ‘2018 – For Will to remember me’ Will choked and barely caught his breath, he coughed which surprised Ari who sat upright and started at her dad… he looked at her at tried   
  
“Aaa…rr…ii…”

“Daddy!”


	15. Chapter 15

_Will managed to reach to grab it without disturbing Ari too much, with one hand he flipped the lid and saw that there was more than one piece of paper he took them out and saw the dates,_  
he opened them and put them in date order quickly so he didn’t read what they said   
  


_‘ 2012 – Get Will Horton to fall in love with me’ Will said in his mind smiling at the memory in bed with Will, he looked to the next ‘2014 – To marry Will Horton’ Will remembering Sonny proposing to him and how he refused, he was so nervous and felt so bad that he said no, the next two made Will nervous_  
  
‘2016 – For my husband to be alive’ Will’s heart clenched realising this was after he was dead to the whole of Salem, the feeling that Sonny was so broken that he wished this, another tear got free of Will’s restraint and he wiped it quickly and then the final piece of paper ‘2018 – For Will to remember me’ Will choked and barely caught his breath, he coughed which surprised Ari who sat upright and started at her dad… he looked at her and tried   
  
“Aaa…rr…ii…”

_“Daddy!”_

Ari still sitting on the bed stared at her dad as he smiled at her and stroked her blonde hair and as he laid his hand against her cheek he once more stuttered out “Aaa…rr…ii…”

 

Arianna giggled and shouted daddy again and shuffled off the bed and ran out the door, Will was confused as to why she run away and wondered if he had scared her. Ari running through the door to her other dad grabbed his hand and started to pull, Sonny looked to her and asked “Ari? What’s wrong?”

 

“Daddy, Daddy, he …. Me… he… called me.” Sonny looked to the open door and back at Ari and asked once more “Ari, are you sure?” Ari who was a little impatient stomped her foot and responded

“Yes, he said Ari, he said me, daddy said me.” Sonny rushed with Ari by his side into the room as the others were close behind and hung back at the door as they watched Sonny go in and Ari jumping on the bed.

 

Will was relieved to see that Ari had returned and back by his side on the bed.  Sonny looking at him expectantly caused butterflies to rise in Will which was quickly interrupted by Ari repeating the same word “Again…again… again.”  Realising what she meant, he sat a bit taller, took a swallow licked his lips and opened his mouth and repeated the word “Aaa…rrr..ii…” A smile that broke on Sonny’s face seemed to engulf Will’s heart.

 

A fleeting moment of pain and the light faded as Will remembered all the pain he had caused the man he was supposed to have loved, through better and worse and in sickness and health.  Sonny stepped closer and grazed his hand along Will’s arm still smiling “Will, thank god, you have no idea…”

 

Will once again took deep breathes and tried “SSS..ooo..nnn.”

“Shhhhh Will, no it’s ok, it’s ok” Sonny squeezed Will’s arm, he didn’t want Will to strain himself, but it was so relieving that he was getting there, a new hurdle tackled and Sonny was very sure there was more to come.  Sonny looked back at the others and ushered them in , Sami was by her son’s side in a flash and Lucas soon after John and Marlena staid at the foot of the bed and everyone laughed and smiled and told Will how much they loved him and was so glad he was going to be ok.

 

Kayla was on the last portion of her shift as she signed off some charts before she was seeing Steve and the family when she heard the commotion coming from Will’s room.  She walked in and asked if everything was ok, Marlena explained that William had called Ari.  Kayla smiled and Sonny moved as she examined Will’s throat and vocal cords.

 

“Will your throat is still a little red and sore, so I suggest you don’t try talking again, leave it a little longer, keep using the ice chips and we can try tomorrow as planned the different tests to make sure your cognitive and motor skills are not damaged, along with trying to speak again.  If not we have a team here in the hospital who can help with that.  But for now you should rest and it’s getting close to the end of visiting hours.” Kayla concluded as she looked around at his family, she smiled and left.

 

“Yes I think it best than John and I get moving, I have a busy client day tomorrow” she came and kissed the side of Will’s head and whispered “I will come by between patients to see you.” Will smiled and nodded and watched as John nodded to him and left with Marlena. 

 

Sami fussed over Will a little longer until Lucas tugged at her arm “Come on Sami, leave him be, he will still be here tomorrow.”  Lucas looked to Will and said “You will be here tomorrow, no more antics or scares you hear me? “ Will smiled and nodded at his dad’s somewhat nervous and not funny joke.  Sami rolled her eyes as she left her son with his daughter and Sonny, who she was going to get the full story from about the argument she witnessed.

 

William cuddled his daughter a bit more and watched everyone leave but her and Sonny, neither one sure what the other was feeling, it was only minutes ago that Will wanted sonny and Paul to leave and he hadn’t even been able to process what he heard, Sonny pre-empted whatever Will was planning and spoke.   
  
“I am so so sorry Will, I know it wasn’t right for me to just play that recording like that, that I should have talked to you about it when you were better, but I heard what he was saying and it infuriated me, HE infuriates me Will, when it comes to you his whole masterplan right from day 1 of him coming here, which I know doesn’t mean anything to you because you don’t remember.  But it means all this time he was making sure I wouldn’t find out you were alive, that though you don’t remember me, he made sure he was a distraction enough to keep you away from learning about me…”  Sonny dropped into the chair and held his head in his hands, Sonny didn’t want to lay on thick to Will, this was how he was feeling and he needed to tell someone, it wasn’t something he could tell his therapist or his mom, his confidant was and had always been Will.  
  
Will grabbed the notepad and scribbled a note down and tapped Sonny with the notepad for him to read it “Look, I get it, this whole situation is messed up, but I need to tell you something and I’d rather wait till I get my voice back to tell you then through scribbled notes like a high-schooler.”

 

Sonny laughed at Will’s comment and looked at him “Well we have enough teen drama angst for it to be like high school, let’s get you through the tests tomorrow and such before we do any talking. I need to get this one home. Please don’t hate me, that is all I ask.”  Will shook his head and held the notepad which he scrawled in large capital letters “I DON’T HATE YOU SONNY, NEVER!”

 

Sonny ripped that page off the notepad and folded it and put into his jeans pocket “I’m keeping that as proof!” he scooped Ari up and started to walk out, he turned one last time and said “See you tomorrow Will, good night.” Will smiled and pulling the covers up more he lay back and tried to get some sleep.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will eventually woke when a nurse entered his room and was checking the machines and his IV.  Will coughed as his throat and mouth felt dry and still raw.

“I’ll bring you some more ice chips. But here.” The nurse said as she handed Will the water where his ice chips had melted in a plastic cup. Will gulped the water down which eased the parchedness he felt in his throat.

 

The nurse left and Kayla who was back on shift entered “Good morning Will, I hope you slept well, you feeling good?”

Will smiled and nodded.

“Ok, we are gonna take some new bloods, see if we can take you off the IV and another MRI scan, see if there is still inflammation in the brain.”  Will understood and nodded again. Will sighed wanting to speak, he gulped the last of the water before Kayla continued “They are the simpler tests to be done before your family arrive who can be with you for the rest of them if you want?”

 

Will grabbed the notepad and scrawled something and held it up for Kayla ‘do they have to be here, I don’t want to disappoint.’

Kayla smiled “Will, you’re not going to disappoint anyone, if something doesn’t go to plan we can treat you from there, have faith, you have surpassed everything so far, you are stronger than you may think Will.”

 

Will blushed and dropped his head slightly embarrassed, he knew he had lost so much time since he was fake murdered and since being back in Salem with family and loved ones and he desperately wanted to rectify that.

 

An orderly came in with a chair to wheel him to his scan and they helped Will out of the bed as his legs still felt weak and for a moment Will was worried if he had sustained damage due to the seizure.

 

Sami had arrived on her own at the hospital as Lucas had a meeting; she arrived at his room and saw it was empty.  Sami tried not to panic and took a seat, a few minutes had passed and there was still no sign, Sonny strolled in and stopped when he saw the empty bed “Sami?”

“Sonny, hey, yeah he isn’t here, I was about to check with someone.”

“Let me check.” Sonny walked to the nurse’s station and returned back to Sami “He’s been taken to MRI for a follow-up scan.”

Relieved Sami said “Well that gives us time, Sonny sit and tell me what the hell all was yesterday about.”

 

Sami only then noticed that he was clutching something which he proceeded to hand to Sami “See for yourself.”

“Sonix, that’s EJ and I. Where did you get this?”

“It fell from a box of Will’s things I took to Marlena’s I accidentally dropped the box and it fell out.”

 

Sami began to flick through the pages stopping at one where Daniel’s address was, she looked at Sonny then back at the magazine she turned the page and her jaw dropped, the two articles taped inside of Will and Sonny’s engagement and Marriage but the last thing she saw was the writing.

 

“Sonny, is this? The writing, is it…?”

“Pauls? Yes it is, I confronted him with it and a comment he made about he wasn’t scheming this time that made it all clear and so I recorded the conversation where he confessed.”

Sami handed back the magazine and clenched her fists “So you’re telling me that my son was preyed upon and played by your ex, who wanted you and when you refused he went after Will?”

“That’s exactly what I am saying Sami, all this time, he played us all, and ruined my marriage and I let him.”

“Sonny, come on, you are not the only one to blame, we all had some hand in that, I mean John made him come back to Salem, otherwise he would, he would have left.  He saw opportunity and took it… I bet John… does Marlena and John know?”

 

“No, I think us, Will and Paul are the only ones who know, Sami please don’t do anything irrational, I mean, Will doesn’t remember any of what happened just that he is attracted to this person, who I managed to yet again push Will towards.”

 

Sami went to speak but saw Will being wheeled back into the room, Will looked up and smiled

“Oh look, you have a greeting party.” The orderly said.

Sami helped Will back into his bed and tucked the covers and fluffed his pillows, Will cocked an eyebrow at her attentiveness and tried to lean away when she kissed his hair and she stroked strands out of his eyes.

 

He pointed to the notepad which he was handed and he wrote ‘What is wrong Mom?”

Sami scoffed “Why does there have to be anything wrong for me to show affection to my son?”

‘Really?” Will wrote and Sonny sniggered.

 

Both Will and Sami glared at Sonny who raised his hands in defence “Hey, what? You guys are funny at times. Come on Sami, he has a point I mean some of the things you’ve done.”

Sami rolled her eyes and just said back at Will “You’re dad couldn’t be here he has a meeting and well I wanted to be here for when you do the tests.”

 

‘Thanks, I didn’t want too many people here’

“I can leave if you want.” Sonny softly spoke; Will shook his head profusely and waved his hands. Sonny rushed and sat by his side “Hey, whoa ok ok, I won’t go, I didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

 

‘Sonny please stay, you …’ Will stopped what he was writing and wondered how to write this, he sighed then continued ‘put me at ease…’

“Oh.” Was all Sonny could say and he just smiled in response.

 

Sami watched how easy the boys conversed with one another, which was vastly different from when Will first arrived back at Salem but this was different, she hadn’t seen them like this since before Paul arrived to Salem, Sami knew she had to deal with Paul herself for their sakes.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, I just remembered I have an appointment, Will forgive me but I will be back this evening with your father about your results.”

Will looked slightly guiltily at Sonny then back to his mom and nodded, she kissed his head again and Sonny stood up from the bed.

“See you later Sami.” In a surprise moment Sami hugged Sonny and whispered in his ear “you always take care of him, thank you.” Sonny more shocked looked at a confused Will and looked back to Sami and just nodded as she left.

 

Will pointed at Sonny’s phone and so Sonny passed it to him and Will pulled up a memo, noticing Sonny had a checklist saved and caught a glimpse if some of the tasks, he quickly typed acting like he hadn’t seen anything and showed Sonny.  Sonny realised that their conversation was easier with him texting his responses or questions than writing them on paper.

 

‘Why are you at work?’

“Oh, well the perks of being CEO, I can leave and be off when I want.” Sonny replied.

‘Yes, but you can’t keep doing that Victor might cause you problems?’

“True, but well, I have been considering my options and my role at Titan.”

‘What? But I thought being CEO was what you aspired for?’

“The family business became something to fill a void, a void when you died.” Sonny said quietly not wanting to hurt or push Will.

‘Oh, well you went to Paris for victor right?’ Will wrote, hoping that Sonny would think he told William this instead of it being a memory.

“I…I…errr well that… did I tell you… about that?”

Will nodded in response

“Oh, that was an excuse; I never should have, I should have stuck around and worked things through better.”

Will just stared and nodded, he knew he had hit a nerve and this was a conversation better served when he could talk, Will plucked the courage to try and speak.

 

“Sss…oonny.” Will whispered realising that Sonny who seemed lost in his thoughts had not heard him, so he licked his lips clenched his fists and tried once more.

“Son…nny.” Sonny looked up and saw Will clenching his fists and again what he thought he heard he heard again “Son…nn…yyy, Sonn…nnyyy, Sonny.” Will smiled when he was finally able to say Sonny’s name

“Hey there.” Sonny said

“I…I... I’m…sor…sorrr… sorry.” Sonny grabbed Wills’ hand and said “You said that on the phone to me before, what do you to be sorry for?”

 

Before Will had a chance to answer Kayla walked “Hello boys” Sonny looked at Will who just sighed with frustration and then Sonny turned “Hello Dr Johnson.”

“Are we ready for those tests?”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

For the next 20 minutes Kayla has taken Wills’ temperature , relayed the blood results to them both which meant Will was now coming off the IV and the MRI results pinged back and showed no more inflammation and were no significant signs of damage from the seizures or the thiamine deficiency.

 

Kayla removed the drip and Will rubbed where the small plaster was now situated and he rolled his wrist relieved at the added freedom his hand had “We will put you on oral thiamine tablets, just to make sure levels stay stable and then we can take you off them, sound good?”

“Yyy..esss.” Will stuttered,

“So I see you are starting to speak more, well just take it easy and keep the sentences that you try short, but few more days and you should be back to speaking.”

 

Sonny now sat himself in the chair and pushed it a little away from the bed to allow Kayla full access to the bed.   Kayla walked to the bottom of the bed and pulled at the sheets up so reveal Wills’ feet

 

“Tell me when you feel anything, be it with a clap or noise okay?”

Will nodded, he nervously looked at Sonny who smiled back and mouthed the words “it’s okay, you will be okay.”

 

Will waited patiently to feel anything, till he felt a scratch along his left sole; he instantly clapped and looked to Kayla for an answer, whose face didn’t reveal if that was a good or bad thing.  He waited again and again on his left sole he felt something in a slightly different spot, so he clapped again.  Again Kayla didn’t respond which was starting to make Will very nervous and agitated, this time he felt it on his right sole, he clapped and when nothing was said he whimpered slightly

 

“Please?” Kayla who looked to Will who she saw she had caused unnecessary worries “Oh Will, sorry no no, it’s all good so far, and can you wriggle your toes for me.”

 

Will concentrated he could feel he was doing something but wasn’t sure “That’s excellent Will, means there is no nerve damage to your legs, might just be a bit of muscle deterioration because of being in the bed so long.”

 

“He has been writing and texting conversations, that’s good right?” Sonny asked and looked to Will before looking at Kayla for an answer “That’s very good, means we know he can has all motor skills and some cognitive function for understanding the conversation. “

 

Kayla pulled the covers back over his feet and pulled his tray closer and pulled out two sets of cards and placed them on the tray, Sonny pulled his chair forward which made feel Will a little more safer and waited for the next set of tasks.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will turned over the last card and matched it with the other and smiled when he got it right.  Kayla wrote everything in the notes and hung the chart over the side “Well Will I can happily tell you that there is no cognitive deficit, you are in the best health you could be after what you went through. 

 

Will reached out for Sonny and Sonny touched his arm happily “See, nothing to worry about, your family will be so relieved, so when do you think he can leave?”

“PT will want him to be able to walk and go up and down stairs before we can discharge him, I can’t see why that should take too long, Will seems to be very motivated.”

 

“Thhank… youu.” Will said to Kayla as she left Will and Sonny alone

“Will I am so relieved that you ok, and that you get to go home, ohh eerrr I mean to the Martin guest house.”

 

“Soon.nny whhat P…Paa…ull said?” Will stumbled through

“Will you want to talk about that now?” Sonny asked

“Ddid…”

“Will here.” Sonny handed the magazine he had shown Will’s mom “I decided it was time to give you the boxes of things I had, in case you wanted any of it, I came to the Martin house and you weren’t there, I didn’t know at the time you were locked in a mausoleum with Paul, so when I got no answer I took them to Marlena so she could hold onto them for you and I was asking her about…”

“Therr…apist?” Sonny jolted his head to look at Will “Yeah, how did you know?”

“phone”

“Oh, the checklist, yeah I have been seeing a therapist, less so since you were brought back in, but I will go back, I want to go back… anyway whilst I was bringing in the boxes I overheard her with Dr Johnson say that you were brought in unconscious I dropped the box I was holding and it spilled everywhere.  I cleared it all back and pulled that and when I looked inside, I just knew how played I had been and you.”

 

Will turned the magazine over in his hands, wondering if he wanted to read it or not, he began to turn each page wondering what he would find, until he hit Dr Jonas’ address.

“Ddrrr Jonas?”

“Yeah that is the address of the doctor who did the shoulder surgery on Paul here.”

Will carried through until he saw them their engagement and marriage announcements, he stroked the two news articles and felt like he was lying to Sonny not telling him he remembered but it was only for a little longer, he glanced above one and saw the words ‘Sonny, make him mine again.’ Will’s eye widened and he looked at Sonny

 

“Hiisss… plan?”

Sonny nodded “This was his original plan when he came to Salem, he came here for me, but when he kissed me I showed him my wedding ring…” Will shot his head up and he spluttered “Pauulll, kiss…sssed you?”

“Errr, yeah he came to the hospital, I was doing a coffee run, I mean I know you don’t remember and I’m not saying you need to, just well because of that I think he then turned his sights on you.”

Will racked his newly returned memories to find if Sonny ever told him about that kiss, he didn’t think he had, but then this made more sense because of the article he did

 

“The article, Sonix…. Noo rrr…ng…. the….they ssaiid, no ri...nng.”

“Yeah I believe you told me when you, err, when you cheated that Zoe and some guy told you not to wear your wedding band to the meetings.”

“Heeee…. Pauu...llll, he ass…kedd fffoorr me.” Will

“Yes Will, apparently he requested you, you mentioned that was a memory that came back to you, the first time you went to his hotel room to do an interview. Look Will, you don’t need to worry about this, it was a lifetime ago, you don’t remember and that’s alright, I just didn’t want you to get played again in case, well okay this is hard for me, but Will you are clearly attracted to him and I just care about you and don’t want to get hurt.”

 

Will sat there dumfounded and unsure what to say or do “does, anny…ooonne eellse know?”

“Your mom.” Sonny whispered as he hung his head low, scared of what Will was going to say next, Wills head was spinning now, that must have been why she was coddling this morning, wait why hadn’t she done anything

 

“Sonny, hassss mom spokeeen to Pp…aauull?”

“I don’t think so, it was just before you were wheeled back in that I told her because of her breaking up the argument yesterday, please Will I am so so sorry, I oh god what have I done,” Sonny dropped his head and arms onto the bed shielding his eyes from Will.  Will brought his hand and glided it through his hair to try and soothe him.

 

“Sonny, I…I … can’t… I.”  Will realising that this was it he had to tell him now, but what could he say to make him realise that he remembered and then it came to him.

 

“I jjjuuust wan…ted to hear yy…our voice, I wann…ted to say I have been bll…aming everyone about what weennn…ttt wrong with us.” Will gulped and Sonny looked up with Will’s hand still in his hair

“What did you just say?”

Will took gulps of water and breathed and knew he had to say more

“I am ffiiinnnnally ab…ble to admit to you and toooo everyone else, I am the one that sccc…rrreewed up.” Will breathed heavily taking gasps wishing he was able to say it like he had done once before, but looking at Sonny he could see that Sonny was battling with if this was another slice of memory of if it meant all was back.

 

“I am fiiinnallly able to accept that this is my fault, I love you so much and even if I never get a chance to back tooo…gether with you I have to make this work for you, I love you, goodnight, good morning.” Will panted after that the sentence, his hand had slipped down to Sonny’s cheek which had reddened as he tears welled in his eyes and started to fall.

 

“Will, do, do you, I mean...”

“It all, I remember it all.”

Without hesitation Sonny took Will’s face into his hands licking his lips he pressed his against Will’s who was slightly surprised but  enjoyed the feeling of his husbands, no ex-husbands touch.

Sonny was the one who pulled away first and scolded himself “Oh god, I am sorry, crap I am Will, I didn’t mean, oh god oh god.”

“Sonny I wanted it to.”

Sonny looked back at Will and pulled him into a hug “my god Will.”

 

Will hugged Sonny back who felt Sonny start to shudder and realised he was crying, Will pulled him down onto the bed to which Sonny clambered onto and Will held him close.  Will wasn’t sure what was going to happen next but they would definitely work through it in their own way. 

 

“Shhhhh Soonny ppplllease… it’s ok, one day at a time ok…”

Sonny sniffled and looked up to Will “When?”

“Can we not right now.  Just hollllddd me a little longer.”

 

“I can do that Will, I can definitely do that.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Across at Horton Town Square Sami was on a mission especially when she clocked onto her target

“You bastard!” she screamed as she walked up them as they turned her back hand came into contact with their face.

 

“That is for my son!”

“Sami, please…”

Sami raised her hand again and it was grabbed from behind when she turned and saw it was Lucas she yanked her had free and shouted “Lucas, don’t he hurt our son, you need to hear this.”

Paul who still held his cheek which had already started to become red “Look Sami I don’t know what Sonny has told you but it is lies”

“Give it up Paul I saw it, I saw the magazine and the recording from yesterday … you are caught and you need to pay!”

“What, wait Sami what are you on about?” Lucas asked

“Lucas he planned it all, he caused Sonny and Wills marriage breakdown and he was trying again.” Lucas looked at Sami and then back to Paul, anger rose he grabbed hold of Paul’s shirt and began to drag him from the square

 

“We are not having this conversation here, the park now!” Sami followed behind them quickly as she watched her boyfriend take charge, this was the Lucas she loved and knew Paul was going to pay for hurting their son.

 

 

To be continued …


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note:**

 

Thank you for the new people who have clicked to follow, favourite and comment on this story, I’m glad people are enjoying it so far.

 

The usual, characters are not mine and they belong to Days of our Lives and the Italics are for flashbacks/memories.

 

** Chapter 16 **

 

_Across at Horton Town Square Sami was on a mission especially when she clocked onto her target_

_“You bastard!” she screamed as she walked up them as they turned her back hand came into contact with their face._

_“That is for my son!”_

_“Sami, please…”_

_Sami raised her hand again and it was grabbed from behind when she turned and saw it was Lucas she yanked her had free and shouted “Lucas, don’t he hurt our son, you need to hear this.”_

_Paul who still held his cheek which had already started to become red “Look Sami I don’t know what Sonny has told you but it is lies”_

_“Give it up Paul I saw it, I saw the magazine and the recording from yesterday … you are caught and you need to pay!”_

_“What, wait Sami what are you on about?” Lucas asked_

_“Lucas he planned it all, he caused Sonny and Wills marriage breakdown and he was trying again.” Lucas looked at Sami and then back to Paul, anger rose he grabbed hold of Paul’s shirt and began to drag him from the square_

_“We are not having this conversation here, the park now!” Sami followed behind them quickly as she watched her boyfriend take charge, this was the Lucas she loved and knew Paul was going to pay for hurting their son._

 

 

Marlena visits Will to see that Sonny on the hospital asleep curled into Will whilst Will his soothingly stroking his hair.

 

"Oh I’m sorry, shall I come back?"

"Noooo, it's juussst an emmotii....emotional time."

"Oh your talking Will, and emotional?"

"I remember everything." Will said smiling

"I remember it all and I told Sonny."

"Oh my sweet sweet boy, I am so relieved that you have, how, no no wait, how do you feel, confused excited sad?"

"Relaxed and perrrpl...perplexed."

"How so?"

"Paul, he, Grandma, can I trust you won’t tell John?"

"William, whatever you have to tell me I will keep in strict confidence you will undoubtedly remember that."

"I do, just this will, this will hurt John." Will took a breath working his way up to confide in his grandmother

"Paul planned everything; from the time he came to Salem... he tried to break Sonny and I up when Sonny turned him down first he put his sights on me."

"William, are you sure?"

"Yes, look on the side there is a magazine, you shhhhouuldd recognise it."

Marlena looked across and saw the Sonix magazine; she lifted it up and let the pages flip open which landed on the page of the announcements

“Oh my, where? Err I’m sorry.”

“Sonny found it in the boxxx…eeessss he left with you.  My mom knows”

Marlena shot her head up to Will and responded “what, oh goodness has she done anything?”

“I’m not sure she did leave here a little quickly which makes sense now.”

“Well there isn’t a lot we can do about that, for the moment lets come back to another question.  The gentleman you are currently holding.  You know he has been here since the moment you were brought in. are you both?”

“We kiss…kisse…ssed. I mean I did just recite my last message to him.” Sonny stirred slightly and whimpered.

Will squeezed him a little more and hushed him “ssshhhh it’s ok, sssshhhh.”

Will looked to Marlena “I think I overwhelmed him, both of us, we need to talk more, but we are to be confirmed.” Will smiled.

 

“Well you know where I am if you need to talk and work things through, but in the first instance work on getting out of here.”

“About that, I have a question. Would you mind if I moved back in? I know I wanted my independence but I don’t think I want to be so close to Paul after what I learnt.”

“My dear boy, it would be such a burden to have my favourite person move back in.”

Will chuckles slightly “I love you.” Marlena moved around the bed and lent Will’s head against her “I love you to, no matter what, memories or no memories, you are my sweet boy. I have to get back to my patients, I will see you later.”

“Thank you.”

 

Marlena blew a kiss and left Will and Sonny, Will looked down at Sonny and smiled, he really hoped that they could work through this, but he knew he had to sort Paul out first. Will closed his eyes and fell asleep.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Lucas pulled Paul through the gate into the park and pushed him to the bench, Lucas looked to Sami then to Paul “What did you do to my son?” Lucas questioned.

“Go on, tell him, tell how you planned your arrival at Salem, you plotted to break up Sonny and Will. When Sonny didn’t fall like you hoped you turned to my son!”

Lucas’ mouth fell open as Sami spoke “Go on Paul, why so quiet? Why not continue that you asked for Will to do the article and pushed during a vulnerable time so that he caved.  Tell Lucas how now after all this time you did it again to keep them apart.”

“I didn’t Sami look…” Paul said and he tried to stand from the bench but Lucas who was standing behind it placed his hands on Pauls shoulders and pushed him back down “Sit!”

“So what else did you know? That he wasn’t dead? That he was in Memphis? Being with Sonny and being engaged knowing Will was so close unaware was like a prize to you? A victory?”

 

Paul spluttered “No, God no, I didn’t know, honestly I didn’t know what Rolf or Susan did or even that Ben was going to strangle him, I may have planned to break them up, but to allow Will to die, come on.” Paul sighed whilst looking at both Sami and then at Lucas “Please, this time was different, talking to Will, he felt like I let him be himself. We started to like one another, Sonny was the crazed one, he kept pushing at Will and that drove him back to me each time.”

 

Sami scoffed “Don’t you think so highly of yourself, you are loving that you had two people falling for you, you kept it a secret that you saw Will in Memphis, you wanted us all to forget about him so you could be centre of everyone’s lives.  Paul you are not the nice angel that people believe you to be, that John believes you to be!”

 

“What! No, you wouldn’t, Sami we’re related!”

“Not yet! Don’t you dare try and emotionally blackmail me like that, I have a brother his name is Eric not you! After this, I don’t think even your own father would want to know you.”

 

Paul held his hands in his head and took several breaths before he spoke

“Look, no matter what I say you won’t listen but end of the day there is only one person who needs an explanation and that is Will.  I want, no I have to see him, have to talk to him.”

 

“You what! I don’t think so…” Sami stormed towards Paul who cowered slightly on the bench, but Lucas caught his girlfriend in his arms just in time to pre-empt her attack on Paul

“Hey, hey come on Sami he has a point.”

Sami glares at Lucas as he continues “Will needs to hear him out; it’s his decision he has no memories of before, so this may be a problem that Sonny and us have to live with, but not for Will.”

 

“Lucas, why are you so level headed in all this, why won’t you deck him?”

“And let you miss out of that if Will allows it?”

Lucas laughed and continued “I know better, come on love, we have to go see hi, if we are there as well, Will can feel safe if he wants him out.”

 

Lucas looks to Paul “Don’t see this sign of gratitude as friendship, you hurt my family, Sonny is just as much a part of that as my own son, but you should be allowed to say your piece, we will see you at the hospital.”

 

With that Lucas coerced Sami to turn and depart with him, leaving Paul to sit at the bench and contemplate his next move and was it even worth the hassle anymore.”

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Sonny began to stir and his body felt as he stretched his legs out which touched the end of the bed, his eyes fluttered open, forgetting briefly where he was, he felt the relaxed movement of someone under him.  He lifted his head to see that he was nestled into the side of Will and his head using Will’s chest as a pillow.  He wasn’t sure how long he had fallen asleep for but Will was still asleep.

 

Sonny carefully sat up and climbed off the bed, slightly embarrassed that he had cried but also that he needed Will to comfort him. He sat in the chair and watched Will for a little longer.  He checked his watch and thankfully he had another 45 minutes before he had to go collect Ari.

 

Sonny lent forward and touched Wills’ hand who didn’t stir “Will?” Sonny lightly said but William still didn’t stir, Sonny tapped him a little harder “Will.” He said again this time Will stirred and turned his head the other way “Hmmmm.”  Sonny chuckled to himself and nudged Will one more time “William!” he said a little sternly 

“Not heard you call me that.”  Wills head turned and caught a glimpse of Sonny whose cheeks were blushing “Sorry, I just needed you to wake  
“You ok?”

“Yeah, I …” Sonny felt nervous all of a sudden that a wrong word could change everything

“I need to go get Ari and well I didn’t want to just disappear in case you woke and got the wrong idea.”

Will frowned “What idea would that be?”

Sonny stuttered “Well, you know, with us on, err with me near, err on the bed.”

“Sonny, hey look at me, I won’t break, well not again anyway, well much.”

Sonny looked at Will and rolled his eyes “Really, you are now making light of everything, Will.”

“Hey, hey.” Will reaches out for Sonny’s hand who allowed it to be held in Wills. “Look I know we don’t , you know, us, if there is an us, I mean, one dead husband back alive, with no memories now with memories, feelings, thoughts, ex’s plotting, still plotting.” Will took a breath and rubbed his thumb along Sonny’s

“Perhaps we should hold off the ‘us’ talk till I am out of here and everything else is a little clearer?” Will continued.

“Uhhh oh, errrm sure, yeah well like I said I best get Ari, she will definitely want to see you now you know.” Sonny answered

“Our daughter. Can’t wait.” Will smiled widely at Sonny, whose cheeks burned and became rosy, felt nice to hear that again.

 

Sonny nodded and gave a quick wave as he left the room, Will waved back. Will was very aware that he had disappointed Sonny slightly when he said they needed to hold off their talk, it was only mere weeks ago that he handed Sonny divorce papers and didn’t want to rush anything.

 

Sonny stood in the elevator and wondered if anything would change, as he gently touched his lips remembering the kiss that Will and he had shared.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will was dozing when he heard a light tapping at his door, when he stirred and opened his eyes he saw his mom and dad, his real mom and dad the memories now all back of Sami’s terrible mistakes, but her fearlessness to protect her children and his dad who struggled when he came out as gay but loved him like he should eventually

 

“Mom, dad?”

“Hey kid, how you doing, I see your talking.”

“I’m good, the tests are looking good, just need to get some strength in my legs and I can go home, well back to grandma’s”

Sami raised her eyebrows “not the Martin house, why mom’s, you can come live with me if you need to.”

“Mom dad, how to say this? Dad, you had a conversation with me about when I was a kid I wanted to be a magician, how I wore the cape and hat all the time even to school and how I got teased. You felt that was originally how I being gay was.” Will stopped talking and watched how Lucas reacted “I … err who told you that story; it was just us there, no one else?”

“Mom, you showed me pictures of how I coloured in between the lines before I was going to go on my first date with Sonny before I cancelled it.”

 

Sami stared at Will then back at Lucas “William, are you saying? You saying you remember them?”

“Not just them, all of it, I remember all of it.”

Both Sami and Lucas rushed opposite sides of the bed and held their son, tears rushed to both as they showered their son with kisses in his hair and I love you

“Okay, okay, I get it, you love me, and I love you both too.”

 

 

A few minutes pass and Will asks his mom “So where did you get to this morning, you rushed out here very quick.”

“She found Paul.” Lucas answered for her when Sami looked a little guilty

“Oh mom what did you do know.”

“Well with everything that Sonny told and showed me I had to deal with that parasite.”

“I was in the area and managed to stop her before any real damage was caused.” Lucas added.

“So what did he have to say for himself?” Will asked

“Well he is on his way here to talk to you about it, he wants to explain but sweetie he still thinks you have no memories.”

“So this is going to be interesting.” Will replied

“How so?” Lucas queried

“Well if he thinks I don’t have my memories, he thinks I don’t remember the flirting, the way he pushed for me to come to his at New year’s and all the rest, he has already tried to make out I went after him for a story, which wasn’t correct.”

“See why you didn’t let me deck him first I don’t know.”  Sami whined, Lucas rolled his eyes and looked through the window “Well I guess we are about to find out, he has just come out of the elevator.”

 

Will sat himself upright a little more and moved his pillows about as there was again a knock on the doorframe “Hi Will.” Will looked at Paul then at his parents and then back to him.

“You don’t have to say anything, I hope that you will let me do all the talking and just listen, well really listen what I have to say first before you pass judgement.” Will nodded and pointed at the seat next to his bed, his parents stared at Paul from the end of the room and was definitely not planning to go anywhere for this.

 

Paul sat and began “First off Will, I just wanted to say that I am so glad that you are better, you look so much better and I am sorry I got you all tied up in my dad’s plan. I know you were only looking out for Marlena, but if I hadn’t come to you with my worries, you would have been safe and this may not have happened.”

 

Will listened and wondered if Paul knew about his memories being back if he was apologising that they were back or that he would still be oblivious to the messed up situation this had become, the man that he had betrayed his husband for, was now becoming close to his new lover, boyfriend, involved with, whatever they were going to be, no wonder Sonny was hurt all this time.

 

“So now to explain my actions, look you have to understand, I chose my career over someone I love, over Sonny, so when I was needing surgery back then, I had my doubts it would work and it was an opportunity to reconnect with him, to declare my love for him, although we had separated I still thought of him and so when I looked for a surgeon I looked Sonny up and well saw the notices for his engagement and wedding to you.  I researched you and saw you were involved in a magazine and that you had already done pieces on your own mother and step-father.”

 

“Yes, I don’t need to be reminded of that thank you very much!” Sami spat out Will looked apologetically towards his mother and then to Paul, who didn’t seem to focus on Will’s expressions and continued to babble on like it was a well thought out written prepared speech.

 

“As I was saying I saw that you had done those stories and well what perfect way to keep the media off me during my surgery was for them to know I was with a journalist for a story.” Paul stops and looks around the room at everyone and back at Will, he isn’t sure what he is going to accomplish with this but he needs to speak the truth.

 

“Will I know you don’t remember any of this and it may not make any sense, but you have to believe me when I saw you at my hotel door I didn’t know what you looked like, just that you were with Sonny.  He had already rejected me when I kissed him, showing me his wedding band and saying he had moved on but I could tell, he hadn’t, his eyes told me he hadn’t.”

 

Will began to grip the sheets of the bed, he wasn’t sure how much more of this he could listen to before he blew.

 

As the hospital grew busier both John and Sonny bumped into one another in the elevator and Ari babbled sweetly to them both about her daddy and how she was looking forward to seeing him again, more so now he could talk to her.  She liked her routine of listening music with him and falling asleep in his arms, she hoped that would continue when he left.

 

The beep of the elevator and the door slid open and as they stepped towards the room Sonny and John could hear talking, both recognising it was Paul, John suspiciously watched Sonny who had since scooped Ari up and wasn’t allowing her into the room

 

They were both by the doorframe and heard the end of the conversation “Look Will, I know I planned it before, to break you two up, I can’t hide that you have seen and heard the evidence, but you have to believe me I didn’t do that again, this time around I let you be yourself, I let you figure things on your own and we grew close, naturally, no strings pulled,  just you liking me and I liking you.”

 

“What?”

Came a voice from the doorframe, Paul spun round in the chair and everyone else in the room looked to see John’s face confused and shocked by what he heard, Paul could see Sonny and Ari behind them

“You brought him here did you? You conspired with Sami and Lucas?” Paul looked back at Will “See what he is doing again, he is the one that is so unhappy with the thought of us that he finding every way to stop us.”

 

“I did no such thing Paul, we bumped into each other in the elevator and I don’t owe you any sort of explanation of being here, I am bringing our daughter to see her father.”

 

“Oh stop with the martyr act Sonny, it doesn’t suit you.” Paul spat, he sprang up from his chair and paced the hospital room “You have done nothing but push at Will since day one of his return, he doesn’t remember you or the live you shared, I’ve just had to explain to him about planning to break you guys up, a relationship a life he has no memory have, how messed up is that.”

 

Sonny looked at Will who cocked an eyebrow back as response hoping he would know what it meant, Will felt like he had been silent for long enough

“Are you done?”

Paul spun back round and asked “Will, hey your voice, that’s great.”

 

“Okay Mom, dad would you be so kind as to take care of Ari for a few minutes there is a conversation that Paul, Sonny and I need and well I don’t think it is best that she is around for that.”

 

Sonny let Ari down out of his arms and she rushed to her dad “daddy”

“Hey sweetpea, okay I am gonna give you lots of hugs and kisses soon, I just need to sort something out ok”

“Love you”

“Awww honey, I love you more.” Ari giggled as Will tickled her and she ran to her Grammy Sami’s and they left the room, John was still standing there startled by the revelation of his own son

“I err, I think it best I come again Will, I glad you are doing so well.”

 

“John, it is all good, I promise, no hard feelings.” John smiled and nodded and turned to the waiting room and stood with Sami and Lucas for a few moments

“Sami, I, I am not even sure I completely understand what is happening.”

“John, we didn’t until yesterday, I am sure it will all be explained, but I am not sure your son is going to like what he is about to hear.”

“Why?”

“Will’s memories aren’t gone anymore, they are back.”

John had to steady himself by sitting down in a chair “oh this is one fine mess we have isn’t it.”

 

Back in William’s room Sonny had entered and shut the door “Where do you want me?” Sonny asked Will, Will patted the side of the bed “up here if you don’t mind.” Sonny cocked his head slightly as to say are you sure, Will nodded and so Sonny moved to the one side and swung a leg and part of his body next to Will.

 

“Paul please stop pacing and take a seat.” Will asked as Paul sat back down to the chair next to the bed

“How to start…” Will looks to the side of him with Sonny sitting there and he traces his hand over Sonny’s who smiles and then Will looks back to Paul and says

“let’s begin with… I remember everything!”

 


	17. Chapter 17

_Back in William’s room Sonny had entered and shut the door “Where do you want me?” Sonny asked Will, Will patted the side of the bed “up here if you don’t mind.” Sonny cocked his head slightly as to say are you sure, Will nodded and so Sonny moved to the one side and swung a leg and part of his body next to Will._

_“Paul please stop pacing and take a seat.” Will asked as Paul sat back down to the chair next to the bed_

_“How to start…” Will looks to the side of him with Sonny sitting there and he traces his hand over Sonny’s who smiles and then Will looks back to Paul and says_

_“Let’s begin with… I remember everything!”_

 

John continued to sit in the chair and watched Ari play with her grandparents.

“So Sonny found a magazine that Paul had his plans in?”

“Yup, and he came for Daniel Jonas when he saw Sonny in the hospital, he kissed him hoping that was all he needed to do to get Sonny back.”  Sami explained.

“Sonny showed his ring and told him he was married, so Paul backed off, well Sonny thought so, instead he changed his tactics and went for Will instead” Lucas continued

“So Paul then asked for Will to do the article and what seduced him?” John suggested.

“In a nutshell, yes.”

“But Will, he didn’t get forced?”

“Not so much no, him and Sonny was going through some things with Sonny using their life savings and Will felt like he wasn’t good enough especially when he found out Sonny got him the job at True Vista.”

“So it’s not all Paul’s fault.” John asked

Sami rolled her eyes “Seriously John, you of all people are going to find the loophole.”

“He’s my son Sami, it’s difficult to get my head round that he would be this calculating.”

“You’re gonna forgive him aren’t you?”

“It’s not my forgiveness he needs Sami, please don’t make me choose between my kids.”

Sami went to retaliate and Lucas squeezed her knee slightly “come on hun, you don’t want to say something you will regret. We have to let Will make his own decision or mistake.”

Sami could only nod and picked up Ari and squeezed her a little tighter “hopefully he makes the the right one.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

“Excuse me?”  
“I said I remember everything. All the things I did to you and Sonny.  All the things you did to me and Sonny, crikey even things that Sonny did, you keeping me away from my husband at New Year, me lashing out at my husband, him breaking my heart as he left me and our daughter.”

“Will.” Sonny said wounded.

Will looked at Sonny and held his knee “Hey, no, it’s ok, honestly.”

Will looked back at Paul “So you decided to come and break my marriage, and you achieved that, but you weren’t the sole reason why my marriage failed, that was on me, but you didn’t make it easy Paul, you pushed at something, that was not yours, all because you felt like you had lost it all, guess what you had and have.”

 

“Will please”

“Please what Paul, I don’t know what you expect from me now, please tell me you don’t think we could be any more than acquaintances, seriously how do you think us would have worked, for me to remember that I made you hit me, the black mail on both parts, you being in the same orbit as either of us, is a disaster ready to happen and I can’t and I won’t make that mistake again.”

“So you’re choosing him, you are choosing someone who moved on with me, who decided that I was what he wanted.”

“Because he thought I was dead, Paul do you think I was expecting for him to never move on from me, I mean come on I’m not that stupid, if Sonny thought he needed you to have a happy life after me what can I say, I have no right to say anything, be a little different if he had known I was alive.”

Will stopped for a moment and a thought came to him “Did you know I was alive Paul?”

“What?!” Paul questioned

“Are you really so shocked I would ask, I mean from what I know you kept it from my family that you saw me in Memphis.”

“For 24 hours, not 2 years, my god Will. Really does everyone have such a low opinion of me that I would hide you for 2 years for my own gain?”

“You have to admit it makes sense, you wanted Sonny and what a perfect way to do it.”

“He left for Paris after the funeral, why would I let him do that if I wanted him for myself.”

“Are we really discussing my reasoning for leaving here?” Sonny answered. Sonny rose from the bed and walked to the end of the bed.

“I don’t know what this conversation is going to achieve, we will always go round in circles.” Sonny looks between the two “I left for Paris to grieve for a husband I was coming back to, I heard your voicemail and knew how much of a mistake I made to leave for that long, I missed you and our daughter, I was coming back and you didn’t have a clue.”  Sonny’s legs began to become weak as his mind took him back to the day he heard his uncle tell him those words.

“Hearing Uncle Vic on the phone, tell me you were gone, I went to where they found your body, our home, Gabi was so distraught, the labelled pieces of evidence that were our possessions. You showed up at the door, why, why come to where my husband was murdered, you were scheming even then?”

 

Will watched as Sonny was beginning to shake and break  before responding “Our flat, I was … no I was at Ben’s flat, he started to strangle me there, that’s why mom made Ben re-enact it there, hold up you turned up at our flat, when you knew I was dead? Why? For Sonny? To comfort him, for him to want you, you aren’t doing yourself any favours Paul seriously.”

 

Paul’s words were caught in his throat, he knew there was no coming back from this now and so he closed his mouth and just stared.

 

“Paul I think it is best if you leave.” Will said.

“Will I am sure we can sort this” Paul tried one last time.

“Paul there is nothing to sort, we aren’t going to be together, we aren’t going to have a life, I had a life where I was used by you and hurt you and people who were more important to me than life, just go.”

 

Paul huffed and swung the door open and left, he looked at his dad with Sami, Lucas and Ari and held his hand out when his dad stood to come close “Not now dad, I will talk later” and John let him go.  They were unsure if they should go inside or let Will and Sonny talk.  Lucas made the decision to hold back a little longer.

 

Back in the hospital room Sonny was gripping tightly onto the foot of the bed, and trying to control his breathing, why of all times was he starting to hyperventilate and panic.  Listening to Will remember made it more apparent at how he had messed up, he let go of Will too easily back then, choosing to be in Paris than tackle their issue head on.  William watched and started to worry about Sonny “Hey hey, Sonny come on, come back here, it is okay, shhhh, it is okay.”

 

Sonny managed to slide back to the top of the bed and Will again pulled Sonny down onto the bed who curled up to his side and held Will.

“Anything to get a cuddle mister.” Will quipped, Sonny startled raised his head and repeated “No, no I didn’t, no I’m not honestly.” Sonny stuttered.

“Sonny, it’s a joke, calm down, I’m giving the cuddle freely, lie down.  What on earth has got you like this?”

Sonny lay his head down against Will’s chest and listened to his heart beat which Sonny used to calm his breathing and he hummed slightly when he felt relaxed.  Will was glad he had calmed, but they were in definite need of some counselling when he got out, he wondered if Marlena could help.

 

Five minutes later Ari who had grown impatient ran into the room and saw her daddy Sonny asleep, snoring lightly against daddy Will, he looked down and reached his arm out so she climbed on his other side and curled up on the other side.  Will felt content at that moment his daughter to one side and his Sonny on the other.  When Lucas John and Sami reached the doorway, they stared and smiled back at Will’s content look; they waved and left the family to be alone.

 

As Sami Lucas and John left for the elevator Lucas spoke to Sami “See, he is going to be just fine, just fine.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

                                                                

Several hours later, Will stirred slightly and found he was restricted, when he opened his eyes to see what was happening, he saw that he still had Sonny on one side and on the other was Ari.  Will looked across at the stand for his watch to see the time and saw that it was near midnight, this was not going to help Ari and her sleep pattern.

 

A nurse stopped by and saw Will awake “You’re awake, we just didn’t have the heart  to wake you all, looking so cute there, think one nurse even snapped a picture of you three, I will get her to send to you.”  Will smiled as the nurse left them, he stroked Ari’s hair and then stroked Sonny’s cheek and then gave him a nudge “Sonny, hey hey wake up.”

Sonny eventually woke and stretched and found yet again he was on Will’s bed “oh god, yet again, crying and falling asleep on you, I promise I won’t make a habit of it.”

“I’m not complaining.” Will whispered which caught Sonny’s breath in his throat “However, I do think this is going to mess with this little ones sleep pattern.”

“What time is it?”

“Midnight.”

“Midnight, crap, Will she is gonna be one grumpy thing in the morning.”

“She is out for the count I think you might be able to get her to your car without her stirring. I’d come and help, but don’t think I will get that far just yet.”

 

Sonny clambered off the bed and around the side of where Ari lay, he went to scoop her up and as he lent down, Will cupped Sonny’s cheek “hey.”

Sonny looked to Will and smiled, Will sat forward and brushed his lips against Sonny’s “night”

Sonny smile grew wider “night William, see you tomorrow.” Sonny scooped Ari and left Will alone.  Will sighed to himself, he knew he shouldn’t have kissed Sonny, emotions had been running high and he didn’t want to lead him on, but it just felt right to do so, Will closed his eyes and a faint smile appeared as he dreamt of his family.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Several days had passed; Will was starting to get irritated his strength was picking up and he was waiting for Kayla and the therapists to give him the green light to go home, he was ready to see sunlight and spend more time with his daughter and if that meant with Sonny as well, who was he to complain.

 

They still hadn’t really spoken about their relationship since Will asked they wait and he had behaved and didn’t kiss Sonny again but did occasionally brush his hand against his when picking up Ari off the bed. 

 

Ari had become his walking partner around the hospital giving him motivation to get his strength and a family member was always not far behind in case Will’s legs gave out, in the first few attempts he was thankful someone was there when Ari got worried.

 

Kayla walked into the room “Good Afternoon William, how are you today?”

“Bored and I want to go home.” Will pouted slightly and Kayla smiled

“I know, I am just waiting to hear from the physical therapist, but everything is as normal as it can be, I will let Marlena know, so she can meet you, how does that sound?”

“Like a very good plan.”

Will found a bag in the side cabinet and began to take down the pictures and the trinkets that Ari had dotted around his room, he looked across and saw the blue coffee tin.  He grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled his own wish and mixed it in with Sonny’s before dropping the tin in the bag.

 

A light tap came at the door and Will smiled when he saw who was visiting “Grandma” Marlena came and gave Will a hug “Hello William, you are looking well.”

“I feel it, looking forward to getting out of here and getting back to some sense of normality.”

“Yes you have had a bit of an adventure.”

“Adventure, I lost 2 years of my life to someone who made me believe I was EJ and married to my mom, made me forget my own daughter and husband, who moved on with the guy I slept with who was his ex-partner, who I then started to have feelings for since I came back and divorced said husband and was kidnapped and locked up with him. Developed an infection and some disease that caused me to black out and fit and then get all my memories back, just in time to learn that Paul had planned to break me and Sonny up the first time and was trying to do it again.  All the while now memories back and wanting to be a family again with my daughter and husb… ex-husband but wondering if that is too quick and that we should take our time, but I lost 2 years already…. Yes some adventure.” Will gasped as after he offloaded

 

“Guessing you needed that.” Marlena asked

“Sorry”

“Don’t be, no one said it was an easy transition, but I think we need to break that down a little don’t you think.”

“Ok, where to start ermmm, one – Paul, two – Sonny, three – all the rest.” Will smirked at his grandmother who hit his shoulder in jest “how very precise, okay if you want to start in that order “

“Well we could start with three, that is the easiest I suppose, I no longer have to have people stare at me hoping I remember them, because I do, no more looks of pity and disappointment.”

“William, you know that isn’t true.”

“They may not have meant to, but they did, also I want to start getting my life sorted, I know I am coming to stay with you, but it isn’t a permanent answer, I want to look for a place of my own, not at yours or the Martin house, somewhere where Ari can stay over and have her dad around, for Gabi to visit and stay if she needs or wants to, somewhere I can entertain, cook for people, play games watch movies…”

“To court Sonny?”

Will’s cheeks grew a deeper shade of red “am I that transparent?”

Marlena laugh “my dear boy, you have always lit up when you talk about family, friends, Arianna and Sonny, this is no exception.  This Segway’s nicely into your list, you and Sonny.”

“Well I wouldn’t say there is a me and Sonny yet, we haven’t had our conversation and I am worried that he I may have hurt him too much, I mean I handed him divorce papers and was practically fawning over his ex and the guy I cheating on him with.”

“You know Sonny loves you and that won’t change, even after the divorce he was by your side every day whilst you have been in the hospital and he will still be around, but if he does decide he doesn’t want a relationship.” Will shot a glance at his grandmother

“Easy Will, I am just hypothesising, if he doesn’t want a relationship would that change anything.”

Will thought for a moment “I would have to respect his wishes, if he chooses not to be with me, then who am I make him think otherwise, that is just like when I came back, trying to change things I have no control of.”

“William, my dear boy and your last point , Paul , so John explained to me what happened, I am sorry for his actions from before, I wish I could say he didn’t mean to, but we know there was planning involved, but I do have to say I don’t think he meant to fall for you this time though.”

“I know, I don’t think it wise that anything continue with him, I mean I know that I couldn’t expect for Sonny not to move on whilst thinking I was dead, but for it to be Paul and then to be engaged to him, he was going to marry him grandma.”

“Yes that wedding was a definite event, Ben turning up to announce you were alive, one of the weirdest happiest moments to date.”

Will chuckled “Abigail punching Ben, now I wish I had been there to see that. But Sonny not realising his mom wasn’t his mom, on top of being told I was alive, errrr what was his vows like?” Will asked

“William, do you want to know that?” Marlena suspicious of Will’s thought process

“Were they like ours?”

 

Sonny had decided to come by with some of Will’s clothes ready for when he got out, because he knew he wouldn’t want to stay in sweats or the clothes he came in in, as Sonny reached the door he heard Marlena and Will talking and waited before entering.

 

“No, their vows weren’t like yours and Sonny’s, they were their own, heartfelt in the way they needed to be for them, William I don’t think it is wise to dwell on something that you can’t change”

“I know but do you remember any of them, like did Sonny call Paul his anchor? The way I was?”

 

Sonny’s breath hitched slightly, why was Will so curious with a wedding that didn’t happen, he held on a little longer listening for Marlena’s response, but there wasn’t much

“I’m sorry Will I don’t and it’s not to say they weren’t memorable, just I don’t think it wise for you to dwell on it but all I can say is the moment Sonny heard you were alive he chose to believe that, his every fibre wanted you and always wanted you.” Marlena lent forward and kissed the top of his head

 

*Knock knock*

“Hello?”

Will and Marlena turned to see Sonny standing there “Hi, am I disturbing you, I can go, I just wanted to bring you some clothes I know it is close to you going home and thought a fresh pair of clothes from the Martin house would be … err never mind sorry I’m intruding.”

“Sonny my dear you are not, come sit with Will whilst I head back for a client, he is waiting for the word to go home.”

“Really, that’s wonderful news; I can wait and drive you if you need someone.”

Will was worried that Sonny had overheard but he was acting normal so hoped it was him overthinking things “errr sure, that be great. Eventually I will have to go pack up my room to move out but that can wait.”

 

“I will see you two later this evening, Sonny come and have dinner with us and bring Ari.” Marlena suggested.

“I’m sure she will love that, I think she will miss her routine she has with you Will.”

Will smiled and waved goodbye to his grandmother “I will miss that too, but hopefully that will change.”

 

“How’s that?” asked Sonny

“Well with being at grandma’s perhaps Ari could stay over.  Eventually I want to look for a job, my own place, a place for Ari to come stay. I don’t want to miss out on anymore of her life than I already have Sonny.”

“You won’t, I promise and I think that’s great, any ideas for jobs?”

“Well I hadn’t got that far, still a prisoner in this place, but I was thinking, I mean well I still have or I think I still have the skills… journalism.”

“You want to write again?”

“Well I had been keeping a journal of what has been happening and I did investigate about John”

“You got captured Will.” Sonny said teasingly

Will poked his tongue out playfully at Sonny “I know smartarse.”

“Well there is one place you could try and I well, I’m not trying to overstep like True Vista or anything, but your Aunt Jennifer and my mom own the spectator, would that perhaps be a good starting point?”

“Oh, that is an idea, thank you; do you think your mom would speak to me?”

“My mom why not your aunt.”

“Well I don’t want to be handed the job on a plate and well I think I need to make amends with your mom and oh god Victor.”

“Woah steady on there cowboy, one battle at a time right.”

 

Kayla stopped by the room “Good news Will, your free to go, just have some papers for you to sign and a prescription and that is it.”

Will jumped from the bed “You mean it, awesome.” Kayla laughed and left Will who had already started to get undressed when he looked at Sonny and stopped “errr would you give me a minute to get changed?”

Sonny blushing “Sorry, No, I mean yes, sure, I will be right out here.” Sonny rushed outside mentally kicking himself for being a complete idiot. Within a few minutes Will was walking out with his bags, signed the discharged papers and headed with his prescription to the elevator, Sonny joined him.

 

“Ready for your freedom?”

“I am sure am.”


	18. Chapter 18

_Kayla stopped by the room “Good news Will, your free to do, just have some papers for you to sign and a prescription and that is it.”_

_Will jumped from the bed “You mean it, awesome.” Kayla laughed and left Will had already started to get undressed when he looked at Sonny and stopped “errr would you give me a minute to get changed?”_

_Sonny blushing “Sorry, No, I mean yes, sure, I will be right out here.” Sonny rushed outside mentally kicking himself for being a complete idiot. Within a few minutes Will was walking out with his bags, signed the discharged papers and headed with his prescription to the elevator, Sonny joined him._

_“Ready for your freedom?”_

_“I sure am.”_

 

Will stretched his body out releasing the few kinks he felt in his spine as he yawned and opened his eyes.  It had been his first night in a bed other than his hospital bed and as comfortable as it was, he had grown accustomed to the beeping of machines and the milling of nurses around him.  He thought back to the quiet car journey home with Sonny and then dinner with Ari, Sonny, Marlena and John.  John had been sullen the whole time, but that was to be expected as he was still trying to grasp what Paul had done and then to have Sonny around made him feel like he had chosen a side other than his son.

 

Will smiled at remembering Ari at the table and trying to capture the last pea on her plate only for it to shoot off onto the carpet.  Her look of trying to hide what happened and Sonny snickering caused a chuckle to come from Will and he grabbed his phone and sent Sonny a text.

 

‘ ** _Hey, thank you for yesterday and wondered if you fancied meeting today?’_** Will pressed send and lay there for a few minutes waiting for a reply.  10 minutes had passed and there was no reply, feeling a little dejected, he got up and into the living room and was greeted by his grandmother

 

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Morning”

“Juice?”

“Yes please” Will sat next to his grandmother and took a glass of orange juice from her and sipped it slowly. 

“What plans do you have for today?”

Will gulped a bit more juice and responded “none really, I need to pick up my stuff from the Martin house; I don’t want to hold that room up any longer and sometime this week I want to go and see Adrienne about a job at the Spectator.”

“That’s wonderful but why Adrienne and not Jennifer?”

“Sonny said the same; I don’t want to just be given the job I want to earn it also I feel like I have to apologise to her.”

“William, you do what you think is best, but I don’t think she is waiting for an apology, whatever has happened in the past is in the past.”

 

Will went to respond when he heard a ping from the bedroom he placed his glass onto a coaster and raced to his room

“ohh” he heard Marlena say behind him before he came back with his phone and said

“Sorry, I had a message back from Sonny, we are meeting today.”

 

Will looked again at the message

**_‘Hey, sorry was at a therapy session, errrm yeah I have a meeting at work, but then I can meet for lunch, where would you like to go? TBD, the pub, somewhere new?’_ **

****

Will thought and then typed ‘ ** _How about here at my grandmas’_** He had hoped it didn’t look pushy but he really did want to have a quiet and long talk with Sonny.

Another ping and Sonny’s response popped up **_‘Sure, see you at 1pm?’_**

 ** _‘Brilliant, look forward to it’_** Will sent back.

 

Will looked up to his grandmother “Are you busy today?”

Marlena chuckled “I have a few clients and then John and I are heading out in the evening, you have the place to yourself.”

“Thank you” Will hugged Marlena and rushed to get a shower and prepare what he was going to say.

 

Across town Sonny looked at his phoned and smiled wondering what Will wanted and had planned.  He had some things he wanted to tell Will after his therapy session, it was a good session and it made him realise that he also needed to have a conversation with his uncle.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will paced the living room it was 1.45pm and Sonny was late, he wasn’t sure if he should message or not, Will sat on the sofa and closed his eyes, Sonny seemed happy to come round, had he changed his mind, he tapped the sofa lightly, he checked again and it was now 2pm.  Will decided that Sonny wasn’t coming and grabbed his coat to head to the Martin house to grab some more of his stuff, and he yanked the door open a slightly dishevelled looking Sonny stood with his hand in the air ready to knock the door

 

“Sonny!”

“Hi, I’m so so sorry, the meeting ran over and then I had to stop by Uncle Victors who well kept me longer than I had hoped and my phone died midway coming here, I errr, god I hope I didn’t, I mean if you still want lunch.”

“I was on my way to grab some stuff from the flat, if you want to help?”

“Sure.”

The journey across to the Martin Guest House was silent and a little awkward.

 

“You know if you want we can rearrange for another time.” Will suggested as they walked across town.

Sonny looked up at Will and responded “Sorry what was that?”

“I said if you want we can take a rain check and meet another day, you look a little preoccupied.”

“No sorry I’m good, just today started out great and I really thought I had a plan going and well then then it didn’t.”

“Ohh, well we are nearly there and I think I have a couple of beers in the fridge, we can chat about it if you want?”

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Will and Sonny arrived at the Martin house and climbed the stairs; Will turned the corner to his room hoping that they would bump into Paul, but this time they were not so lucky, Paul was just leaving his room

 

“Will.” Paul said surprised

Sonny who had walked with his head hanging hadn’t noticed at first until he bumped into the back of Will who halted at the sound of Will’s name.

“Sorry.” Sonny apologised and looked up and responded “Oh”

Paul looked at Will and then at Sonny “I see you didn’t waste any time.” Paul spat at the pair

Sonny didn’t want a confrontation after his day so far; he pulled the keys from Will and opened the door “I will see you inside Will.”

 

Will a little worried at Sonny’s behaviour but he turned to Paul “you have no right to say anything about what me and Sonny are or are not, we are grabbing my stuff and leaving, so hopefully this won’t happen again.”

 

Will turned on his heels and stepped into his room closing the door to see Sonny standing in his room staring at the bed “Did you and him, here?”

“Noooo, Sonny, we hadn’t done anything but me kiss him those times you already know and they’re the last, I promise”

“Okay.” Sonny kicked his shoes off, removed his jacket and then flopped onto the bed. Will just smiled and grabbed the two beers from the fridge, flipped the caps, kicked his shoes off and clambered onto the bed to the side of him and nudged Sonny to collect his beer.

 

“Thanks”

“Spill, what’s going on with you today?”

“So everything was good this morning, I had a therapy session and I made a decision about Titan so I messaged Uncle Vic to meet him after the board meeting I needed to be in.  So I told him I was stepping down from CEO of Titan.”

“Sonny why?”

“I became CEO of Titan at a time when I needed to escape, I needed to fill a very big hole that you left and help my family from Deimos. Will going to therapy has made me deal with a lot of things, has made me realise that that was what I was doing and well it was a detriment to myself and to who I care about, it’s not really me, I was happy when I was my own boss of a coffee shop or night club and I got to come home and see our little girl and you.” Sonny gulped his beer worried about Will’s response.

“Sonny, I don’t even know where to begin in apologising for so much, I hurt you, I hurt us, but this decision, please don’t make it because of me, it has to be what you want, I know you say you began being CEO because of my, well my death but I am not anymore and if you want to still be a part of Titan you should.”

 

“Well it’s too late after the argument with Uncle Vic, he decided to tell me that he was disappointed and called for an emergency board meeting to pass it over to Brady. I want to do something different anyway.  I realise that Uncle Vic has always tried to play me against Brady and I can’t keep playing that game.  Will you know I meant what I said at the hospital, that I heard your voicemail, I still have your voicemail, and I was packing to get on a flight home when I got a call from Uncle Vic to say you were murdered. That was the single worst moment in my life, I mean I thought watching you in the hospital after Jensen shot you was bad, this was, I was nowhere near you and who knows if I had staid you may not have been killed.”

 

Will placed his beer down and put a hand on Sonny’s knee,

“Sonny you’re gonna have to let go of that guilt at some point, I can’t imagine what it was like to get that phone call, to walk into our house and know that that was where I was left, poor Gabi, to find me, you had a funeral for me, did I have a good turn out?”

 

“A good turn out? Will you are part Brady and part Horton; of course you had a good turnout, we lay roses on your casket like you told me you did for Alice’s funeral.  The worst of it was Ben sat there in the funeral and didn’t bat an eyelid to what he had done to you. I couldn’t stay in Salem after that everywhere I looked there was something that reminded me of you, first meeting, first date, kisses, I mean the square is named after your family, so I headed back to Paris.”

 

“Before coming back and starting a relationship with Paul.” Will said quickly grabbing his beer gulping several large gulps of beer down. Sonny’s eyes widened slightly at the comment, he should have known Will would bring Paul up after hearing the conversation he overheard from Will and Marlena.

 

“Will, it wasn’t like that, I didn’t, we didn’t start dating for a while, I still felt even then so empty from losing you, you were supposed to be by my side.  I have a confession; I overheard your conversation with your grandmother in the hospital.”

“Oh, I thought you might have, which bit?”

“Asking about our vows, if they were similar. I had a dream about you the night before my wedding even Abigail’s vows made me think of you.”

 

Will cocked an eyebrow “really, what kind of dream?” Sonny chuckled “Perv, not like that, I woke to see you in bed with me and we were giving it another go, though it changed because you asked if I loved you how could I marry Paul, when I turned Paul was in bed with us.”

Will choked on his beer “You had a three-way dream about us, whoa Sonny.” Will wriggled his eyebrows and Sonny hit his arm “No I did not; just my subconscious was making me very aware that I still thought of you.”

“It was a joke Sonny, it’s okay like I said, I couldn’t expect you to not move on, just I am not sure the idea of it being Paul, just anyone but Paul, sorry I know I am not mad, just I don’t know what I am feeling about that.”

 

Sonny places his and Will’s beers down onto the side and he sits closer to Will and looks into his eyes he takes one of Will’s hands and begins “I want you to know that what I felt for Paul was nothing that we ever felt.  Paul became that safety blanket for me; he was familiar and less complicated and was easy to fall into the routine again.  William I genuinely and whole heartedly love you and I know we may not be in the right place at the moment but I do feel we still have a long life together to enjoy if you are willing to give that a go.”

 

Sonny leaned forward and Will closed his eyes as Sonny’s lips brushed his slightly, Will feeling some trepidation revelled in the kiss, Sonny pulled Will closer to him and Will opened his mouth slightly to allow Sonny to catch his bottom lip with his.  The kiss intensified and Will slid his hand into Sonny’s hair and the other on Sonny’s leg, Sonny hummed and rolled Will onto his back and straddled him whilst still kissing.

 

Will’s hand unbuttoned Sonny’s shirt and stroked down his chest hair, he had missed this so much, Sonny rolled onto his back and then helped Will with his shirt and threw it to one side, as their tongues explored each and their touches electric. Will now enjoying the feel of Sonny against his body he reached for Sonny’s belt buckle; they both stopped kissing and stared at one another, waiting for permission from the other.  Sonny wanted this so badly but he knew that it may not be a good idea.  He lent down and in between kisses whispered “Will… I… think… we … need…to…stop.”

 

Will who at that moment realised that Sonny was right, he stopped kissing Sonny, Sonny still straddling Will sat on his heels and both slightly breathless and lips flushed looked at one another “Will trust me when I say I wish I wasn’t saying this, but do you think this is wise.  I mean I want this” Sonny pointing his fingers between himself and Will

“But I think perhaps we should take this… I think we need to take this…”

 

“slow?” Will answered Sonny looked at Will and nodded

“Yeah, slow”

“Not sloooowwwww” Will cockily jokes with Sonny.  Sonny tipped his head slightly confused and then realising Will was joking about their past again, he swatted Will’s arm

“Well you definitely have your memories back, but I don’t think we should rush anything, I mean I would like to date you again, but I think for the moment we need to be friends and have life settle before anything.”

 

“I understand I know your right, one more kiss?” Sonny rolled his eyes and leant down and brushed his lips against Will before rolling off Will and the bed and replaced his shirt back on his body.  Will pouted with how quick that kiss was “Don’t look at me like that babe, you know and I know that look, that I have Sonny wrapped round my finger get him to do anything look, no no no, shirt on and let’s pack these boxes mister”

 

“Fine!” Will responded and put his top back and started to pull a bag out to put some clothes in to take back to Marlena’s.

 

“Is there anything in here that you want, maybe next time we will bring the car to move the main boxes” Will walks over and looks inside the box and sees all the memories that Sami had packed up for him, he sees the decree for legal separation and the cd of TokyoFab , he grabs both and throws them into the trash bin

 

“Don’t need or want those anymore” Will said and Sonny smiles remembering the argument they had only a month prior about that CD, Sonny is jolted out of the memory when Will nudges him “Hey, you okay?”

“Oh yeah, got caught up there for a moment. Not long and I need to go pick Ari up from school.”

“I can do that if you want, or we can go together and then head for dinner at mine? That is if you want to.”

“Ari will love that, so would I thank you Will.” Sonny looked at his watch again and noticed the hands weren’t moving, he tapped the clock face a few times and realised it wasn’t working

“What time does it say on your phone, mine is dead?”

“Three thirty.”

“Oh god, I’m late, Ari has already finished school.”

Will dropped his bag “Come on lets go get her we can stop back here after to grab my stuff.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Across the town Arianna had finished school and was waiting patiently for her dad to pick her up, she watched as friends and other school kids were being picked up and driven or walked away from the premises.  A teacher came to stand by Ari

“Your dad not here yet?”

“Nope.”

“We will give it a little more time then we will call him ok.”

Ari looked at the teacher and smiled and nodded “Sure” Ari began to become more impatient and dropped her reading bag and herself onto the floor, crossed her legs and lent her head onto her hands and sighed rather heavily for such a little girl.    
  
The last few teachers left the school and she was still sitting there with the teacher who waited, who now began to worry herself that no one was coming. “Alright Ari, think it’s time to go inside and call your emergency contact.”

 

Ari began to get upset and nodded and she stood brushed her dress slightly as she took her bag and the hand of her teacher and started to walk back to the school.  
  
“Arianna!” came a dual shout which causes Ari to spin round and see not one but both her dads rushing towards her, she stands still for a moment before dropping the teachers hand and running towards her daddies

“Daddies!”

 

Both Will and Sonny came up to her and Sonny scooped her up first “Darling I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to be late.” Will came behind Ari and put his arms round her and placed on Sonny’s shoulder “was my fault, but we won’t do it again, I promise.”

“Pinky promise” Ari said leaning back and holding her little finger out, Will placed his little finger around hers and said “promise” Ari looked and Sonny and he said the same.

 

“Let’s go have dinner shall we” Sonny suggested and dropped Ari to the ground and she held both hands up for Sonny and Will each to take one and they walked together off for dinner, Sonny looked to Will and smiled and Will did the same, he was very happy and knew this was where he belonged and hoped he could show Sonny that to.


	19. Chapter 19

_“Arianna!” came a dual shout which causes Ari to spin round and see not one but both her dads rushing towards her, she stands still for a moment before dropping the teachers hand and running towards her daddies_

_“Daddies!”_

_Both Will and Sonny came up to her and Sonny scooped her up first “Darling I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to be late.” Will came behind Ari and put his arms round her and placed on Sonny’s shoulder “was my fault, but we won’t do it again, I promise.”_

_“Pinky promise” Ari said leaning back and holding her little finger out, Will placed his little finger around hers and said “promise” Ari looked and Sonny and he said the same._

_“Let’s go have dinner shall we” Sonny suggested and dropped Ari to the ground and she held both hands up for Sonny and Will each to take one and they walked together off for dinner, Sonny looked to Will and smiled and Will did the same, he was very happy and knew this was where he belonged and hoped he could show Sonny that to._

 

Will sat on the sofa with an array of papers sprawled across the coffee table.  Several weeks had passed since him and Sonny had rushed to collect Ari from school but they had fallen into a new routine, of either of them or both meeting to pick her up from school and head for dinner and then Ari stay over Will’s several times a week and the rest with Sonny, and weekends were shared as well.

 

Will stared down the glass of water he had thinking about Ari and Sonny,  When Ari staid over after she always asked Will for a story, who reminisced of things she did as a baby with her giggling and denying everything .

Being able to recall the story that Gabi said to him on his arrival back from Memphis about building sandcastles with Ari or actually knowing and remembering her favourite games with her toy horses, black beauty galloping freely and saving the day, or when Sonny and he dressed her up as a pumpkin for Halloween or a snow moose which was a reindeer at Christmas. 

 

William remembered the looks across the table that both he and Sonny tried to hide they gave each other and the laughter from their daughter completely unaware.  They both clearly wanted this to be more but  it was just too soon,  there was more conversations to be had about the past and what happened and a little of what happened in the now.  Will had lost track of time when a knock from the door stirred him from his day dreams.

 

He darted from the sofa and opened the door to Arianna who barrelled into him with a hug, he bent down scooped her up and squeezed her before she would laugh and squirm out his grasp.

“Hello sweetie, where is…” before he could finish his sentence Sonny appeared

“Hi, she was excited to be round again and ran ahead of me, I saw John, he and Marlena are heading away for a few days.”

“Hey there, yeah a romantic getaway apparently… not that I want to think about my grandma and John… ya know”

Both Sonny and Will shuddered slightly “Nope definitely not, just as bad as catching your parents.”

“Been there done that, and worse when one isn’t your dad” Will chortled

“Oh god, sorry I forgot you remember that now, yeah that, not a sight for anyone.”

“Just be glad it wasn’t Sydney, Ali or Johnny, could you imagine… let’s not get there”

“Well catching your grandma Kate and Rafe wasn’t fun”

Will let out a mighty laugh “Oh Sonny, it’s not a competition but yeah that, poor you.”

 

Will closed the door and Sonny dropped Ari’s things down “Are you sure it’s ok she stays with you tonight, I know it was supposed to be my night…” he was nervous if Will was going to ask him the reason.

“Sonny, it’s Ari, I would never say no to spending more time with my sweet daughter, doing anything nice?”

Sonny took a seat on the sofa and saw all the paper around and glanced over them for a bit whilst Will stood there waiting for an answer “Sonny, come on you can tell me, can’t you.”

“It’s a date.  I was asked out for drinks and I said yes”

“Oh” was all Will managed, he knew Sonny and he was taking things slow he just didn’t realise that meant that they were open to seeing other people.

“Do I know them? Where you meet?”

“I don’t think you do and well, I …” Sonny took a breath and began “I signed up to a dating site, when I realised we weren’t, that you liked Paul, errr that you divorced me and needed to move on.”

At this point Ari came running in from the room with her pictures from school “Daddies, look”

She held up the drawing of the three of them and the sun shining and a house behind them and a dog.

“Awww honey that is adorable, did you do that today, and who is in that picture?” asked Sonny trying to get away from the conversation him and Will was just having.

“Silly, that’s you, daddy, and our house together with dog” Arianna said pointing at each

“But honey we don’t have a dog” Will said

“Yet” Arianna responded so matter of fact, both Will and Sonny looked at one another and was surprised as she had never mentioned a dog before till now

“Can I hang that up in my room?” Will asked

Ari nodded and handed it to her dad, who got another hug and a kiss on the head “Thank you my sweet pea, means a lot” Will glanced over at Sonny who looked both happy in the scene unfolding but also guilty because of revealing he had a date tonight.

“When food?” Ari broke the silence

“How do you fancy pizza?”

“Yay” she chimed and Sonny smiled and responded “I’ll get the menus.”

 

The rest of the evening had a lot of awkward silence between the two men with Ari completely oblivious and chirped up various things that made them speak, she even got to watch her favourite movie yet again. She curled up in between both Sonny and Will who sandwiched her on the sofa, Will’s arms rested on the back of the sofa so close to touching Sonny’s hair, where they felt most at home, resisting that action was difficult and Sonny’s hands was playing with the tie that he knotted with watching the time tick down to when he needed to leave.

 

The movie finished and Will announced to Ari she should go change and he will tuck her in, she looked sad but knew she wouldn’t get away with staying up longer.  Sonny helped clear away the boxes and glasses as Will headed to the bedroom.  Ari had clambered onto the bed ready for her bedtime story.

 

“Daddy story” and with that she held up the coffee tin that had resided on Will’s cabinet

“Oh, I don’t think you want to know about this story sweetie.” Will responded and went to take the tin away from her but she held onto it a little more tightly and repeated “want story” and tapped the tin.

 

“Very well.” Will sat on the edge of the bed and began the story “Me and daddy Sonny were …. Having a sleepover at New Year’s eve and I saw he had this tin on his cabinet like I do.”

Out in the living room Sonny sat waiting to say goodbye to Will before his date,  which by the time on his watch showed he had less time than he thought and so he messaged them to say he would be half hour late. He looked more closely at the papers and saw that Will was looking at places to live, some of the choices weren’t ideal for having Ari around and saw they were in a pile that obvious was a ‘no’ pile.  There was several spread further across that had made the cut or were in the last stages to be contacted to arrange a viewing.

 

Sonny rose to go and see Ari and Will when he overheard the remnants of the story

“So he told me every year he would put his wish in the tin, so I opened the tin and there was one piece of paper.” Ari flipped the lid and pulled out the several pieces of papers “obviously more have been put in there since, so the first one was 2012 which said.” Will thought about it for a moment looking at the piece of paper and back to when Sonny was in bed with him, Will was overwhelmed with love when he saw what Sonny had written at the time that he didn’t believe him “he put get daddy will to fall in love with him.”

“Yay” Ari giggled, not really understanding but trying to, Will found the other pieces of paper and unfolded them “2014 marry the man I love. Your daddy wanted to marry me and I was sooo happy and so scared”

 

Sonny folded his arms and lent his head against the door frame and continued to listen, he wasn’t aware that Will was looking at the strips of paper until the next words was “2016 for my husband to be alive… oohhh” Ari looked to Will and asked “Daddy?”  Sonny’s breath stopped in his throat and he couldn’t hear anything inside “Daddy?” Ari asked once more “Sorry honey, errr anyway, that tin holds our wishes and thankfully they all come true, so you know what, this New Year we should all write our wishes.  Right sleep-time you.”

 

Will rose and looked at the other papers in his hand the one etched ‘2018 for Will to remember me’ which a lump rose in his throat, it was only now hitting him the tremendous pain that Sonny had to endure thinking that he had died.  The last piece of paper was what he planted in there when he was leaving the hospital and he whispered to the room “2018, to be with my husband again.”  Sonny barely heard that and was very sure that wasn’t what he wrote for his wish this year, he heard footsteps and ran back to the sofa and held some of the paperwork pretending to study them.

“Oh I thought you would have left for your date?”

“I told him I would be a bit late wanted to say goodbye and make sure everything was alright.”

“I can’t say that I am overly happy, I didn’t think us taking it slow meant seeing other people,  but I suppose I could contact Neil and Brian to take me out to get back in the game.” Will said coldly, he knew that it get a reaction.

Sonny froze hearing Brian and Neil’s names, they had made him jealous back in the day going out with Will then and they definitely did again and the comment stung which Sonny suspected was Will’s intentions .  Sonny cleared his throat and tried to formulate an answer “errr, yeah, I am sure they will be surprised to get a message from you.  Are these houses you are applying for?” Sonny tried to change the subject

 

“Narrowed down, they need some more reading, I mean I can’t and definitely won’t be picking this one, it’s that damn building again where I was murdered, killed, not so killed, re-strangled, I would get panic attacks just standing in front of it let alone living there.”

“I don’t think this one either, its right next to the Martin House Guest house, well you suppose it’s not as bad as the place you were murdered but you would most likely see Paul…”

“Paul, hmmm, true but well that isn’t so bad is it”

“Excuse me? I thought you didn’t want to see him again”

“A lot of time has passed Sonny and well, I do, did find he is attractive and we did have, well we started to find things in common.”

“With fake memories you mean, yeah sure go ahead, you might as well take back your room at the Martin house.” Sonny said abruptly and sharply

“Jealous much there?  The rooms at that one isn’t good enough.  There are two more places and even then one of them is a bit sketchy.”

“And they are?”

“The flat next door to where Rafe used to live,  there is another near I think Tripp, Ciara and Claire live and the last one which is the not sure, is near our flat when we lived with Gabi.”

“Oh the one where she found your body, yeah I would say that isn’t high on list for me, but it won’t be my place so it’s your choice”  Sonny trailed off his sentence, he knew he should have cancelled the date and now he was trying to figure out why he had even said yes in the first place.

 

“I think I will see these three and take it from there, can I ask you, would you, I mean if it is not that too much of a burden to come and check them out.”

“Sure I can do that, text me when you get confirmation of day and I will make it, things are still a bit tense at home, so getting out will do me good”

“Have you decided what you wanted to do?” Will asked

“I have and I’m in the planning stages, don’t want to jinx it.”

“Right, you better get going your date will be waiting.”

“Oh, yeah, right, errm, any problems just call.” Sonny said whilst rising from the sofa and grabbing his jacket, Will walked him to the door and opened it for him, as Sonny went to walk through he, he stopped in front of Will and they stared at one another for a few moments, neither one saying anything, Will desperately wanted to tell him not to leave and Sonny praying he would hear it, but nothing came, he lent forward and place a chaste kiss on Will’s cheek “night Will.” and as quickly as possible he sped out of the door, leaving Will standing at the open door wondering where he had gone wrong.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Days had passed since Sonny’s date and neither one had messaged the other nor had Arianna been around both her dads with each of them making an excuse or sending a relative instead to collect Ari on the days it was supposed to be both of them.

 

Sonny spun his phone around on the table with one hand and a mug of coffee in the other, he thought about the last time he saw Will, the memory he told Ari, the wish in the tin that wasn’t his but Will’s. 

 

Sonny thought to the date afterwards, it had been nice enough and they had a lot in common, but Sonny’s mind wandered back to Will each time.  His phone buzzed and Sonny jumped, he opened the message to see it was from his date

‘I enjoyed the other night, perhaps we could meet again some time.’ Sonny disappointed responded a polite thank you but he didn’t think that would happen.  Sonny opened a new message to Will and sat there at the blank screen for a long time before he went for an easy message

‘Hi, I wondered if you still needed help with flat viewing.’  Sonny hovered his finger over the send button before taking a breath and pressing send. 

 

He refills his empty mug and again stares at the phone waiting for a response.  Across town Will is staring at his ceiling, doing everything to not think about Sonny and failing.  Glancing around his room he sees reminders of them more so when he locks eyes on the picture Ari drew for him, Will’s phone chimes and he looks to the message and sees it is from Sonny.  His breathing quickens as he wonders what it could say.

 

He replied ‘That be great, would you like to meet for lunch, unless you are busy.”

Within seconds a response came ‘That would be great, Brady pub?’

‘Sure, I will save us a stall’ Will replied quickly and dropped his phone on the bed and raced to get a shower.  Back at Sonny’s he smiled and gulped the last of his 3rd coffee and also headed to the shower, it wasn’t a date by a long shot, but it felt close to one.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will had managed to arrive before Sonny and grabbed the last free booth and got the waitress to bring some waters and the menus ready for when Sonny arrived.  Ten minutes went past and Will was starting to become paranoid that Sonny had changed his mind and decided against the meeting, he looked at his phone and there were no messages or missed calls; he stared at the screensaver of him Ari and Sonny asleep in the hospital that one of the nurses took and sent him.

 

Will was staring at the photo and hadn’t noticed Sonny was standing by the booth waiting, Sonny cleared his throat and Will looked and jumped slightly, he slid out and instantly hugged Sonny, he missed having Sonny near , Sonny wrapped his arms around Will and held on for longer than normal, he missed Will a lot.

 

Will stepped back and smiled “Hi”

“Hi” Sonny responded and slid in his side of the booth and Will moved into his

“I got us some waters, here is a menu.”

“Thanks.”

They both looked at the menu and went to speak to the other when the waitress arrived and took their order, she left them alone and both asked at the same time “How are you?” they smiled and chuckled

“Sorry, you go first.” Sonny replied first and took a gulp of water

“I’m good now, you?”

“Yeah good.” Sonny answered

 

They again sat there in an awkward silence, each wanting to tell the other how they felt, eventually Will managed to break first and ask

“How was your date?” the moment the words trickled out his mouth he instantly regretted them and tried to backpedal “Sorry, no, don’t tell me, I mean I have no right to ask, I mean you can see who you want, I sorry, ermm, I mean are you going to see them again? No, sorry shouldn’t ask that, I mean you, oh god Sonny, why, I can’t …” Sonny had frozen when he heard the first question and then the tirade of words that flowed from Will, he felt bad that he had obviously hurt Will. Wills hands clutched each other on the table and Sonny placed his hand over them  and using his thumb drew small circles on Will’s hand.

 

“Hey, Will, it’s ok. The date was fine, but I won’t be seeing them again.” Sonny squeezed Will’s hand and then slid from the booth.  A moment of panic rose through Will as he believed Sonny was leaving until he came round to Wills side of the booth and slid in next to him. He placed his hand back on Wills hoping this would soothe him, Sonny’s breathing was slightly ragged as he was unsure how or what he was going to say. William continued to stare at their hands.

 

“Will please look at me.” Sonny whispered and Will looked up and those soft warm eyes bore into him

“I am so sorry, I should never have gone on that date, I should have cancelled, the whole time I was there, everything came back to you, Will, I can’t, I won’t be going on any more dates with Leo, or anyone other than the person in front of me, if well, if you are willing.  Will I want us to date, like properly this time and well taking it slow is still the way forward.”

 

“Leo?” was all Will could answer

“In all of that, that is what you pick up on, seriously Will.” Sonny sighed yet Will didn’t answer he was silent, it was Sonny’s turn to start to ramble

“Look, I know we haven’t had a great start since you were back, with no memories and then him, and then you in the hospital, and I know I said slow, this is kind of slow, just slow together. Will please say something I am now rambling and well we know from experience how I can ramble when I am nervous.”

 

Will looked up at Sonny and leant forward and faltered for a second he wasn’t sure if Sonny would allow this, but he tried any way, he planted a kiss on Sonny, Sonny’s hands moved and gripped the side of Will’s face as they held each other together not wanting to break, until they both felt they weren’t breathing and pulled apart.  “Sonny yes, I am sorry, these last few days have been awful, I’ve been awful I mean to you, I...” The waitress interrupted them with food and Sonny returned to his side of the booth much to the disappointment of Will.

 

The conversation began to flow more freely and the awkwardness dissipated, Sonny occasionally caught Will’s hand and held it as they chatted and planned their next date and who was picking up Ari.

 

“You know I still have to speak to your mom.” Will mentioned as they finished the last of their meal   
“one step at a time, let’s get you a place to live in first,  I mean, once she finds out about us, she is going to grill you.”

“can’t be as bad as what Victor will say, has he spoken to you since you told him about stepping down from Titan, I mean have you had any ideas of what you will do next.”

“Yeah a couple, now that TBD is Doug’s place, I was thinking maybe creating another coffee house here in Salem.”

“Another Common Grounds, oh Sonny, that be awesome, where will you get the money for the set-up.” Sonny started laughing “Will, one step at a time so have you rung to book a viewing of the flats?”

Will pulled from his jacket the details of the flats, “So I called and I missed out on the one next to the Martin House, which was like a back-up so wasn’t bothered and the next to Rafe’s place.  I booked the other two, for tomorrow, got the one near Clare and Ciara’s’ for 12.30 and then back near our old place for 1.30, is that ok?”

“Yeah I have therapy at 11, so will meet you there.  Come on we better go get Ari. The two left the Brady pub and strolled across the square to collect Ari from school, as they walked side by side they hands brushed past one another occasionally, Will doing so purposefully, till he laced his with Sonny’s who just smiled.

 

Across the square a figure that was out of clear sight stared on watching the pair walk off, he sighed and deleted the message on his phone. He was going to have to find another way to intervene.


	20. Chapter 20

_The two left the Brady pub and strolled across the square to collect Ari from school, as they walked side by side they hands brushed past one another occasionally, Will doing so purposefully, till he laced his with Sonny’s who just smiled._

_Across the square a figure that was out of clear sight stared on watching the pair walk off, he sighed and deleted the message on his phone. He was going to have to find another way to intervene._

 

 

Sonny looked in the mirror and brushed his short sleeve shirt down, he was still getting used to the fact that he didn’t have to wear a tie, dress shirt and jacket and this was a perfect phasing of attire. He wondered what William would say when he saw it, but also he smiled when he thought of Will and their meeting today to go view houses.  Sonny couldn’t pinpoint why he was so happy it wasn’t like it was a place they were moving in together, but appreciated that Will respected his opinion enough to come view them.

 

Across town Will had got Ari off to school in time and was collecting the last of the papers for the viewings, looking at the potential there was one above all that he really wanted, it looked almost identical to the one that he had lived his life with Ari, Sonny and Gabi and as much as they couldn’t change the past, the future was looking brighter.

 

Will headed out the door to meet Sonny at the first location, elsewhere, Paul who after his run in with Sonny and Will, had contemplated leaving Salem for good, but his streak of stubbornness took hold and he decided to stay, more so he decided to find a flat to make himself more permanent in Salem, and if that meant potentially taking a flat out of the grasps of Sonny and Will they wanted, who was he to deny the pleasure that would give him.  He had been hurt now not just by Sonny but now Will and he was sick and tired of being seen as the bad guy, he huffed loudly and spoke out loud “If they think I am bad, why should I not act the part, they won’t know what has hit them!”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sonny lent his back against the wall whilst holding the two coffees,  he raised one and put his foot up trying to look casual, then thought he looked stupid and dropped it, he turned himself to the side and then leaned on the wall, why was evening just standing here painfully awkward to him.  Will had turned the corner and saw Sonny’s behaviour, he watched for a second or two Sonny self-berate himself for being an idiot and that it was only Will.  Will giggled slightly and felt like they were in a high school teen drama.  He thought best to put Sonny out of his misery and came closer

 

“You okay”

Sonny jumped half a mile nearly losing the coffees in the process which made Will laugh even more

“Steady there hun, coffee is too good to waste.” Sonny’s cheeked became rosy with embarrassment and because Will called him hun.

“Errr, ermm sorry, here” Sonny stuttered and handed Will his coffee

“Ari get to school ok?” Sonny asked as they headed off to the first location

“Yeah all good, though being slightly further away from school means she has to wake earlier and well that never goes well.”

“Not long and hopefully if you snatch one of these, you will be closer and she will be around the time.” Sonny smiled as he took a gulp of his coffee.

“I wouldn’t say no to that.” Wil answered.

 

They reached the first location which was right next door to where Clare, Tripp and Ciara lived; the letting agent met them and took them to the flat, just as Ciara was storming out the flat screaming at Tripp “Fine, be with her… I’m done!”   She nearly walked straight into Will

“Will, sorry, hey, ermm I’m Ciara your”

“Hey Ciara, cousin, all good the memories are back, I know all those baby secrets” Will teased

“Right, ermm, sorry I have to go” Ciara rushed past them and Sonny looked at Will concerned

“Do you need to go after her?” he asked

“No, I think best we let the teens sort their own messes out right?” Sonny and the agent nodded and they were led inside.

 

Will briskly looked round the first place and asked all question about rent and bills looked to Sonny occasionally in case he had forgotten anything. 

“Right, so onto the next one.” Will said.

The agent and the men walked to the other locations and repeated the process, whilst there the agent received a call which lasted a few minutes and he said he had to go meet another client, but he would meet them in the 3rd location in about half hour.

Sonny thanked him as Will wandered into another room to look around

“What you thinking?” Sonny called out

“I prefer the first one to this one.”

“Even if you’re next door to your cousin?”

“I am practically related to everyone in this town hun, I doubt I ever get away from them all.” Will popped his head back out of the room and saw Sonny staring into space.

“Sonny?” Will asked and there was no reply, Will came close to Sonny and put his hands on his shoulders “Sonny?” he said again and this seemed to bring Sonny back from wherever he was

“Hmmm” was all Sonny said

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s fine, it’s stupid… let’s see the other place.”

“If you’re sure, I mean you don’t have to if you need to be somewhere.”

“No, no sorry it’s fine, come on, I’m ok I promise”

Will didn’t believe him but didn’t press.

 

Both of them strolled to the final location which was a flat 3 doors away from where they once lived, as they walked past the old door Sonny kept his head down not wanting to look at it, remembering inside was too much, he thought he had gotten over it but apparently not.

 

They both heard talking from the flat they were viewing, the door opens out steps the agent and another man who had their back to them and was shaking the agents hand when he turned around he saw both Sonny and Will stare at him

 

“Jackson, William” was all Paul said

Will looked at Paul, then to Sonny and then to the agent “I’m sorry have you just taken that?”

“Yes, I decided that I will be staying in Salem permanently and I needed to stop living in a room at the Martin House.

“And you chose that one because?”

“nothing but pure chance I saw it on their website”

“Seriously, you know this area, you know ….” Sonny stopped his sentence; he didn’t have the energy or want to argue with him

“Congrats on your new flat”

 

“Gentleman, I do have one new place come available here only yesterday, its back that way a couple of doors.”

“Oh sure, I will see it.”

“Really, you want to live near him?”

“Not particularly Sonny, but if the place is great I am not forgoing it because someone like Paul is near, I mean come on I lived with Stefano, I think living near Paul is insignificant.”

Sonny shrugged and the agent led Will back,  both hadn’t noticed which door he opened and Will walked straight in, it was when Sonny followed and looked up in the doorway, the dread filled him and he froze, his hand gripped the doorframe as his legs began to shake and he started to slump

 

William turned round to see Sonny and he rushed to him, his hands wrapped round him to steady him

“Hun, what’s wrong, come on Sonny, hey hey, breathe you’re ok”

“Yooo…uuu can’t, nnnn..ooottt here.”

“Sonny, why it’s just a flat right.” Will said as the agent turned and asked

“Is everything ok gentleman, are you ok sir?”

Sonny’s eyes started to fill with tears as he tried to steady his breathing and all he could do was point at the door number, Will looked at the number and that was when the reality hit him, the number 15 hung  there, he hadn’t even registered it.

 

“It’s our old place, we used to live here.” He hugged Sonny whispered reassurances and that he was going to be ok, Will was here and he wasn’t going anywhere.  When Will looked up Paul who had waited to see the reaction just walked past and snidely smiled at Will.  He felt like he had achieved a small victory at making Sonny suffer, he hadn’t realised that Sonny would react so well, and so decided to award himself a dessert in the town square.

 

Back at the flat Will turned to the agent “Thank you but I don’t think this is the flat for me, I believe the first one will do just fine.”

“Brilliant I will go and get the paperwork set up, if you want to stop by later to collect the keys and make the deposit we can sort that”

“Brilliant thank you, we may be a while here.”

“Not a problem the door is on the latch so pull it close when you’re done”

Will smiled and nodded and carried on rubbing Sonny’s back.  The agent left and Will sat down on the floor next to Sonny “Sonny, it’s ok, I am here, not wherever your brain is telling you.”

“I never even got to see you, they’d already taken you away, the evidence numbers littered the floor, Will that spot over there, you were dumped, Ben dumped you for Gabi to find, our life destroyed where it started. Will I brought us all here, this was our dream and now, it…it’s a nightmare.” Sonny started to sob again

“Shhhhhhhh Sonny it’s ok, Sonny please believe me I know that night the pain, leaving you that message I didn’t know if you would answer it or not, but I definitely didn’t expect to find Ben’s tie and then him at his flat.”

Will pick up Sonny’s hand and kissed it, he held it then against his cheek “I’m real Sonny, I am here, I am not gone, we are here together now, a family once again.” Wil lent forward and tentatively placed his hand under Sonny’s chin and lifted his head, Sonny kept his gaze to the floor, but Will leaned in more and kissed his cheek once, and then gently kissed again but nearer the corner of Sonny’s lips, “Sonny, look at me, please.”

As Sonny look at him, Will put Sonny’s other hand on his other cheek “I am here, I am real” It was now Sonny who moved forward and kissed Will “Will” he whispered.  He kissed once more before gripping Will in a very tight hug “I’m sorry, I should have come home sooner.”

“Stop hun, you have to let this guilt go, we need to go.” 

 

20 minutes later had past and Sonny finally calmed enough to stand and Will gave him another loving hug, before they closed the door locking the nightmare inside from their minds “come on I need to go get the keys to my new place. Sonny looked up and said “you chose?”

“The first one, it’s the closest for Ari and its close to the pub and this guy that I really like.”

Sonny’s eyes began to widen “whoa, Sonny, no no, you, I mean I will be closer to you.”

“Oh” was all Sonny could say, Will smiled and led them away from the flat.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Back at the town square, Paul was enjoying his desert when someone came up to his table

“Excuse me; you wouldn’t mind if I took a seat would you.”

Paul looked at the guy and gave him a once over and raised a hand “go for it.”

“Thanks, you look like you got good news.”

“Well, something like that.”

“Wish I could get that kind of luck, I ended up going on a date with someone who just talking about his ex, I mean it was Will this and Will that.”

Paul nearly choked on his desert when he heard this “really, they talked about their ex, why go on a date then?”

“We have been chatting for weeks, before  we met, but it went quiet because this Will was in hospital, they nearly lost him or whatever excuse the guy gave me.”

“Can I ask his name?”

“Jackson”

“You are telling me that Sonny, went on a date the other night with you, and yet I’ve just seen him flat hunting with Will.”

“errr…Yes.”

“I highly doubt that Will knows of this, hmm interesting.”

Paul placed his fork down and brushed the napkin across his mouth and stuck a hand out

“Hi, I’m Paul Narita.”

The man responded in kind and held his hand out “Leo Stark”

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

_Back at the town square, Paul was enjoying his desert when someone came up to his table_

_“Excuse me; you wouldn’t mind if I took a seat would you.”_

_Paul looked at the guy and gave him a once over and raised a hand “go for it.”_

_“Thanks, you look like you got good news.”_

_“Well, something like that.”_

_“Wish I could get that kind of luck, I ended up going on a date with someone who just talking about his ex, I mean it was Will this and Will that.”_

_Paul nearly choked on his desert when he heard this “really, they talked about their ex, why go on a date then?”_

_“We have been chatting for weeks, before  we met, but it went quiet because this Will was in hospital, they nearly lost him or whatever excuse the guy gave me.”_

_“Can I ask his name?”_

_“Jackson”_

_“You are telling me that Sonny, went on a date the other night with you, and yet I’ve just seen him flat hunting with Will.”_

_“errr…Yes.”_

_“I highly doubt that Will knows of this, hmm interesting.”_

_Paul placed his fork down and brushed the napkin across his mouth and stuck a hand out_

_“Hi, I’m Paul Narita.”_

_The man responded in kind and held his hand out “Leo Stark”_

 

Will collected the keys to his new flat and signed his name on the dotted line, Will thanked the agent and looked towards Sonny who still seemed to be completely out if and continued to stare into space lost in his own thoughts.

 

Sonny’s mind had unlocked the box of horrors he had hoped would have staid locked firmly.  Sonny hadn’t noticed that Will was now to the side of him, slipping his hand gently into his which made Sonny jump.

 

“Sorry hun, we have a bit of time before Ari finishes school, I think it best we get you home, I can have Ari again tonight.” Sonny looked blankly at Will not truly comprehending was he said, Will just gripped Sonny’s hand tighter and walked them out the door.

 

Sonny continued to be led by Will unsure where he was being taken; he continued to stare at the floor and looked up when they arrived at Marlena’s townhouse.  Will kissed Sonny’s hand and led them on in “its ok, come on.” Will spoke.

 

Will tentatively walked in and was thankful that John and Marlena were not around, Sonny and Will sat on the sofa, Sonny unwilling to let Will go when he tried to unlace their hands. Will was getting a little concerned about Sonny’s behaviour; it was definitely something Sonny would need to discuss with his therapist on his next visit.

 

Will finally stood and led Sonny to his room, Sonny shuffled in and stared at Will

“Will?” Sonny whispered

“Shoes off now” was all Will said, Sonny did as he was commanded and moved forward to Will who gently caressed Sonny’s cheeks.

“Come lie down.”  Will moved to the bed and allowed for Sonny to clamber onto the bed facing him at first, they stared at one another, both unsure what was going to happen if anything.

 

“Please talk to me hun.” Will pleased as he stroked a hand through Sonny’s hair.

“I can’t get rid of… that day… the idea of you… the tie… you dying.” Sonny started to sob and Will brushed the tears and edged closer whispered “roll over”.

Sonny rolled and his back slotted against Will’s chest like 2 jigsaw pieces falling into each other fitting perfectly.  Will’s arms wrapped and squeezed him tightly.

 

“I will never know what you went through that ordeal, but I, if you need me to, I will tell you every day that I am here, I am real and I am most definitely not going anywhere, Sonny, I… you … have always been and always will be my friend and who I will spend my life showing that I adore and love you. Ari is lucky to have you and so am I.” Will could feel Sonny shake and the tears flowed freely from Sonny.

 

“Will” was all he could manage and he gripped Will’s arms tighter to him before he manages to say between tears “You have no idea, you mean so much, I love you too.” Will kissed the top of Sonny’s head and Sonny begins to relax and Will can hear his breathing slow and calm and become peaceful.

 

Will continues to hold Sonny for some time when he realises Sonny has fallen asleep; he closes his eyes and feeling content he slips into a peaceful slumber.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Across the way in Horton Town Square

 

“Ok, so let me get this straight, just one more time, you dated Jackson…”

Paul begins to open his mouth but Leo continues “Sorry, Sonny… he left… you came to Salem where he was married to Will, you kissed Sonny, who rejected you then you moved on to Will, and slept with him to break them up…” Leo slurped his coffee “They eventually split and Sonny left for, where was it again?”

 

“Paris.” Paul answers

“Right, Paris, but in the meantime, Will was strangled and killed, Sonny came back for the funeral where you comforted him, then eventually dated again and were engaged, but on your wedding day a nutjob named Ben told him Will was alive.”

 

“Correct, we hiked it to Memphis, to find Will was there with no memories of his life and thought he was someone else, he tried to date Sonny, but instead kissed me twice and divorced Sonny.”

“And what you two then started dating?”

“Not really, but nearly did, until we got kidnapped by my dad to protect us and Will got his memories back whilst being very ill and nearly died in hospital and now seems to be playing happy families again with Sonny.”

 

“Woah, and I thought I had a messed up dating life” Leo quipped.

“Seriously, that’s all you can say? Are you willing to help or not” Paul snapped.

“What can I do, it was one date and Sonny told me that he didn’t want to see me again.”

“But Will doesn’t know that” Paul smiled snidely.

“You really want to do this?” Leo asked

Paul looked at Leo and without hesitation

“For sure!”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well…”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sonny stirred slightly and snuggled further into the arms of Will, which woke Will and he smiled as he watched Sonny for a bit before Sonny settled back down and continued to sleep.  Will extricated his arm which had gone numb and lent over for his phone and shaking it several times to rid the pins and needles.

 

He phoned his mom

“Will?” Sami answered

“Hey Mom, I know this is short notice but could you pick up Ari today?”

“Sure, you ok?”

“I am, it’s Sonny, he came to help view flats and we ended up being at the old flat.”

“The old flat? As in where you lived?”

“Yeah, the flat nearby was for rent till Paul took it and the agent took us to another one and it was that one, Sonny freaked out and hasn’t been right since.”

“Paul took a flat in town? You know Sonny was devastated about you, sweetie you meant and mean so much to people, that was a hard time for all.”

“I know mom, Sonny is sleeping at the moment and I don’t want to wake him.”

“With you? William, are you two?”

“Mom, don’t, we are taking it slow.” Will said whilst lightly laughing, he was glad his mom couldn’t seem him blush.

“What don’t mom me, I care for you both and want the best for you both and you know Ari would love her two dads together.”

“Mom, I love you, don’t go planning a wedding just yet.”

“Love you too and I am not that bad William, but just know I am ready, speak to you later.”

 

Will dropped his phone to the side and carefully climbed off the bed and left Sonny to make some coffee and laughed about his mom, even though it was a joke, he thought back to their wedding and smiled.  15 minutes later Sonny rushed out of the room shouting

 

“Will, Will, where are you Will?”

Will darted from the kitchen to see a panicked Sonny

“Hey, Hey Sonny I’m here.”

Sonny barrelled into Will hugging him tightly

“Oh God, I woke and you were gone, you were gone like I used to wake after dreaming about you holding me and loving me in our home.” Sonny started to cry again “I’m sorry Will, I am so sorry, I can’t, Will please… Oh God Ari, we forgot Ari,” Sonny said his thoughts tumbling like an avalanche.

“Shhhh, Mom is picking up Ari and looking after her for us, we have the evening for you to process it all.”

“Sonny blushed slightly and looked at Will, all he could do in that moment was take Will’s face in his hands and kissed Will, their lips connected as Sonny’s hand moved to Will’s waist and pulled him closer, Will hummed slightly and opened his mouth to deepen their kiss and allows their tongues to touch, Will’s hands come up into Sonny’s hair and his earlobe and sighed contently.

 

After several minutes of kissing Will began to become breathless and he begins to edge Sonny back into the bedroom, his hand lowered to Sonny’s shirt and slowly undid one button at a time giving Sonny a chance to stop what they were doing, until he slid the shirt down Sonny’s arms and dropping it to the floor, Sonny was left in just a vest top and this time Sonny pulled back for a moment staring lustfully at Will, Will looked at Sonny and spoke first

 

“Sonny, maybe we should stop…”

Sonny ignored the question and pulled Will again to him and pulled at Will’s t-shirt which he pulled up and over in one motion which made Will laugh

“What?” Sonny asked

“You always had a way of getting me undressed.” Will quipped and began to unbuckle Sonny’s belt and slowly reached for Sonny’s jeans and as he kissed Sonny he pulled at Sonny’s fly and let his jeans fall to the floor and Sonny kicked them to one side and Will quickly undid his and let them drop and push to one side as he again pulled Sonny down onto the bed and Sonny gently slid his hands around Will’s torso and pulled him close

 

“Oh Will” Sonny moaned as Will kissed his earlobe

“I’ve missed you.” Will whispered

“I’ve missed you too, Will, I, we, are you sure?” Sonny’s hands lowered to the band of Will’s boxers and hovered there waiting for Will’s permission , Will kissed Sonny and his hands also wandered over Sonny’s body and all he replied was “yes”  as Sonny and Will reconnected, never forgetting what made the other quiver with excitement and pleasure… Will gasped and repeated Sonny’s name several times and shouted louder when they both climaxed.

 

As Sonny and Will lay there wrapped in the thin sheet of the bedding “well” was all Sonny could say

“I know we said slow, but Sonny,”

“No, I wanted to, trust me I did, I just don’t want you to feel obligated to do so out of pity”

“Pity? Sonny I didn’t, I don’t pity you, I genuinely love you and hated seeing you so lost and scared all because of one room, I wanted to show you how real I am.”

“You did, twice!”

Will chuckled “You know, this doesn’t change my earlier sentiment; I still think we should go slow.”

“Slow?” Sonny asked

“Yeah, don’t get me wrong, it was amazing, but I’m not asking you to move in, we , well I want to properly date you.”

“I know, so how about tonight at 8pm?”

“Sure” Will looked at the clock and laughed “Sonny 8pm is in 20 minutes.”

“Can I take a shower?”

“Go for it.”

Sonny grabbed his jeans and slipped them on and collected the rest of his clothes “Join me?” Sonny said wiggling his eyebrows

“Sonny, slow remember?”

“Worth a try, well you know where I am if you change your mind” Sonny teased as he slipped into the bathroom. Will keeping all his resolve to not rush in and join Sonny.

 

Afterwards they were both dressed and a few chaste kisses later Sonny and Will left the house soon after and headed to the  restaurant cutting through the town square to save time.

 

Paul caught a glimpse of them before Leo and said “Ok change of plans, we are doing it now, look” Leo turns around to see them walking towards them.

 

Paul and Leo pushed their chairs back and stood “Will” Paul called out and all four come face to face

“Leo?” Sonny quizzingly said

“Sonny” Leo answered

“Paul?”

“Will” Paul said

Will glanced over to Leo and then looked at Sonny “As in Leo from the other day?”

“Well not just day, wasn’t it the night as well?” Leo began

“Excuse me!?” Scoffed Sonny

“Night?” Will questioned

“Oh Sonny, didn’t you tell him, tut tut Sonny, truthful as ever.” Paul chided

“Will, I bumped into Leo, who couldn’t stop talking about this awesome guy he spent the night with and they were planning to meet again.” Paul continued

Will looked at Sonny “Really? I thought you said it was just some drinks.”

“It was… I never.” Sonny stuttered  

“Come now Sonny don’t lie, drinks, dinner, night cap at yours, I mean I still can’t find my sock” Leo lied

The colour began to drain from Will’s face at the realisation of what was happening “It’s like Brian all over again.” Will muttered.

“You know what, I think I am going to go home” Will decided

“I’ll go with you” Sonny said choosing to ignore the others

“No!  errr why don’t you go have more drinks with Leo again, just pick up Ari tomorrow, it’s your weekend if you are preoccupied! Bye Sonny.” Will stepped back and sped away back to seek solace in his grandmother’s house leaving Sonny with Leo and Paul.

 

He looked at Will speed away and the fear from earlier started to turn into anger; he looked at both Leo and Paul and spat “Why? What was that going to achieve?”

Leo laughed “Ask him, he is the one who is pissed.” And Leo folded his arms and watched the drama unfold

“Paul, you seriously now after everything are still trying to drive a wedge between me and Will, how pathetic are you, you will always lose and be alone.” Sonny retorted before leaving to catch up to Will.

 

Paul watched and smiled, he was unsure of how successful his plan was or if he needed to plan more

“Leo, thank you.”

“I’m not sure I did much, Paul I may not know you, but is it worth it? Why not cut your losses and go somewhere new?”

“And let them win, I don’t think so”

“Well see you around, if you ever do give up, here’s my number, we should get a drink sometime.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Across at Marlena’s townhouse Will panted heavily after running back to the safety of the house, he sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. He wanted to trust Sonny, why would Sonny lie to him, Will wished they could rewind an hour and be contented in bed with Sonny. As Will sat there he could hear a knocking

“Will please let me in”

“Go away Sonny”

“Will please, don’t do this, please talk to me.”

Will stared at the door, refusing to open it he thought Sonny had left, but in fact Sonny had put his back against the door and slid to the floor, took a deep breath and began to talk

 

“The day I found out you cheated on me, I had to hear it from a bell boy, I thought finding out you were Ari’s dad at the church was bad, but at least you chose to eventually tell the truth… but that , you and Paul, breaking our vows, I wasn’t sure I could forgive you…”

Will looked to the door and he too sat against it “Sonny… I don’t think I can ever apologise enough, I never meant to hurt you, so much happened in a short space of time, my psychoses took hold badly before and after Paul. I always felt inferior and that you would find someone better, Brian, Brent, hell even Karim, Dustin, Matteo, and most definitely Paul. Not that you were with him , just he seemed to be this super baseball player and what was I … some Journalist major who couldn’t catch a break unless my boyfriend got his family to help.”

 

“Will, none of that ever mattered to me, I loved, love you for you, I told you then, that no guy or girl, gay straight or indifferent was gonna come between us because I knew how lucky I was, me getting you a chance at TruVista was not because you couldn’t do it, Your writing showed them that hiring you was the right choice, I hated to see that you felt like you weren’t contributing to things and that you were relying on others.”

 

Sonny closed his eyes and sighed, they seemed to always come back to things in their past “Will, please can we have this conversation without the door separating us, we both made mistakes, I used our life savings on a club that never happened.”

 

“Because I was a million miles away hiding the fact that I screwed up again.”

“You were looking out for your family Will, please just open this damn door.”

Will eventually stood, he clicked the lock on the door and walked away allowing Sonny to open it and see Will had moved to the sofa. Sonny came in and took a seat next to him.

 

“Will, look, we both said and did things in our past that hurt one another intentionally or not, but we have to be able to move on from it, if we are ever going to be a family like we want, we need to trust one another, believe in one another and above all, love one another the way we did in the beginning.”

 

This time it was Will who started to feel tears trickle from his eyes “Sonny, I don’t want to be that person, the person who felt worthless, who felt not good enough for you, and my whole life I felt that, being used as a trophy and dropped when the other didn’t want to fight.  I broke us before you had a chance to get bored with me and find something or someone new, I know that’s messed up, but you felt like a dream, I dream I couldn’t hope for.”

 

“Will, my William, please tell me I never once made you think that, that I could be so callous to drop you like a used toy, I know your dad in the beginning made you think I would, but we proved him and you that I was serious, we were serious, even when Ari came I was there for you Ari and Gabi, that was our family, as strange as it was that was our home, ours, I want that again. You know I overheard you tell Ari the story of the coffee tin, there was some new wishes in there, even one I didn’t know of.”

 

“Did you really write those when I was gone?” Will asked

“Yes, when did you write yours?” Sonny asked back

“The day I was released from hospital, Ari seemed to have brought all these things to my room, I remember when I was unconscious hearing music and a heartbeat, always wondered what or who it was, it would calm me,  help piece a puzzle a little more memory reveal itself to me, we have a smart daughter.”

 

“She gets that from her dad, along with her stubbornness and love” Sonny whispered as he wrapped an arm around Will

“Sonny, I am worried about you.”

“Me? Will right now I am more worried about you, you have to believe me when I say I did not sleep with Leo, I didn’t even kiss the man, and I had drinks with him and spent most of the night talking about you. If he lost a sock, it was definitely not with me.”

“Why did he?…”

“Paul’s idea.” Sonny answered

 

Will’s head shot up and his eyes locked onto Sonny “What? Why in God’s name did Paul do that, how do you know that?”

“When you left I called Leo out on it and he said it was Paul’s idea, I can only imagine it was Paul at it again with trying to put a wedge between us again, he wasn’t happy he saw us that day when we went to collect your stuff and then for him to rent one of the places you were looking at, I am sorry Will but that isn’t a coincidence, I know you want to see the best in people, but please tell me you see the man he is.”

 

Will placed his hand on Sonny’s and began “I can see that he seems to be very angry at us, you left him at the altar Sonny…” Sonny’s jaw dropped and he went to argue with Will who stopped him and continued “I don’t mean it badly Sonny, but you two were betrothed standing at the altar sharing your vows to be married, moving on from the life we had led.” Will became silent unsure if he was trying to talk himself out of himself or just trying to be honest.

 

“Because I thought you were gone, Will you have to know I never wanted to be in a world with you gone, but to us you were, I had to try and live and there was this void, a giant black hole that was consuming me, I fled back to Paris, drowned myself in business to forget, but all it did was make me miss you more, I was aware from Ari, which helped and worsened the problem, Will I saw so much of you in her and at the beginning that hurt the most, but it then made me realise I had to give her the life she deserved, Paul was an easy fix, someone who I didn’t have to work to get to know, he filled the hole, but always know in the back of my mind it screamed that it wasn’t you.”

 

Will sniffled and wiped a few stray tears before he looked at Sonny “when was your last therapy session?”

“The other week, why?”

“I think you need to discuss your reaction to the old flat, as much as I know it must have pained you to see that place, the reaction, the state you were in afterwards, I haven’t ever seen you like that and it worried me so much.”

“I know, it scared me too, I didn’t think it would, it brought back so much of the guilt, if I had come back just a day earlier, if you had called sooner, would it have changed anything, would you have needed to have been round ben’s, would you have found the tie…”

“Would anyone else have died instead of me?” Will continued

 

“Sonny you can’t keep blaming yourself for that, as much as I need to stop blaming myself of being where I was.  We each know what went wrong and why, my meddling cause you to run away, your lingering feelings for Paul didn’t help…”

 

“Will please…”

“Sonny come on you can’t deny it, Paul brought something out of you, you remembered the love for him…”

“The hotels he would meet me in, the amount of parties he would go to with a woman on his arm, whilst I waited in a hotel, Will I should never have allowed myself to run to him with our problems, I didn’t realise he was using that as fodder for his plan to break us,  it worked though.”

 

Will rose and paced the floor running his hands through his hair “Sonny, are we ever going to be able to get through this, you thought our problem was me not having my memories, now I have them I realise that we messed us up so good in the end, can we ever come back from this.”

 

Sonny began to get nervous at the way Will was talking, it sounded like he was ready to give up,  Sonny shot up and moved across to Will, placing his hands around Wills biceps and made Will look into his eyes

 

“Will, please, I know it seems bleak and we someone have done a complete 180 since this morning, what I wouldn’t give to be back in that bed right now, but we both know, we have never been just about sex, I want so much more for us Will, I want to be the family we was, I want to love you, be yours, I am yours Will, we decided slow and I think we should stick by that.   I will call my therapist and book another appointment, I want to get my life on track, open a new business myself, raise our daughter together, and please promise you want this too, that you’re willing to try for this as well.”

 

“Sonny, of course I want that, I want us to be together, I want the world for you, I want to be able to provide for Ari, for you, to prove to everyone that we were meant to be, I have my own place to decorate and move in, I have that talk with your mom tomorrow about a job, I am willing to do whatever it takes and however long it takes to get us to the place we need to be to be a family again, and that starts with two things.”

 

“Ok and they are?” Sonny questioned.

“Jackson Stephen Kiriakis would you do me the honour of allowing me to court you, to go steady with me, to date me, to go on no more dates other than myself or Ari, to allow us to build trust and communicate with me, to go to the movies, picnics, lunches with me?”

“And rock climbing?” Sonny added

“Okay sweetie, one step at a time, you got me up a wall once and saw how that failed, but I am willing to try again.” Will chuckled slightly

“And the second part?”

“I speak with Paul.”

 

Sonny dropped his arms from Will and folded them against his chest, that wasn’t something that he expected to be said, but before he jumped to conclusions he had to ask “Why may I ask would that help?”

 

“I need to explain to him, or even apologise if he felt like I led him on, Sonny I had no memory and was attracted to him, as much as I know he planned and succeeded to break us up the first time, I can’t allow him to take all the blame for the second,  and I want to give him a chance to do the right thing and leave us be, get on with his life as much as we get on with ours, do you think that is possible?”

 

“I can’t answer for him Will, but what I can say is, William Robert Horton I am willing and wanting to court you, date you, luncheon with you and Ari, and be there for the pair of you through thick and thin and allow us to be two imperfect souls come together to be close to perfection.  Will I want us to work so much.”

 

Sonny hugged Will tightly and Wills arms enveloped Sonny as well, his breath tickled Sonny’s neck

“Will you need to stop doing that before I do something.”

“Sorry.” Will smiles “Can I, can we?” Will stuttered

Sonny leaned forward and brushed his lips against Will’s and pulled away “I think we need to quota them or else you’re going to get too greedy.”

“Moi? I think you need the quota Sonny you can’t resist my kisses, especially when I get hold of that earlobe.”

“ok, okay, time out, you are a tease Mr Horton, it’s time for me to go. I will see you tomorrow for lunch at your new flat I will bring something round?”

“Sounds good, See you tomorrow Sonny”

“See you tomorrow Will”

 

Will walked Sonny to the door and let him out, Sonny turned round and softly muttered “We will be okay you know, we will get through this.” He smiled and left Will, who watched him walk out and closed the door and walked to his room.  He dropped onto the bed and looked at the coffee tin and touched it slightly before saying out loud

 

“I hope so Sonny, I really hope we are.”


	22. Chapter 22

“So, Jackson explain to me what you felt?” Said Dr Sutcliffe

“Well, when I realised where we were, I just completely froze, but my brain just replayed how Will would have looked lying there, the thought of him having been stuffed into a bag like yesterday’s trash to be hauled and dumped. Cold shivers creep over me.  Even though Will was standing there in front of me breathing, I still saw him dead and that I was losing him, I crumbled, like genuinely to the floor and my whole sense of reality became distorted.”

 

The doctor wrote furiously and noticed Sonny had stopped speaking “Continue Mr Kiriakis, it’s okay, they’re just some notes and questions.”

 

Sonny sat quietly unsure what more the doctor wanted him to say until they asked “how long did it take you to recover? What helped?”

 

“Will did, he held me and repeated he was alive, it helped, like a mantra, it was maybe an hour before I could stand and we headed to the agents for him to get the keys and sign a contract.”

 

“On that flat?”

“God no, on a previous flat we viewed in the day… but I still felt lost, drifting with no control, Will took me to his where he held me until I fell asleep.”

“I see” the doctor jotted down some more “So Will now has his memories back, how… I mean how has that changed your relationship… did you talk when you woke?”

“I woke to an empty bed and dread overtook me again, I felt that him holding me was a dream, I rushed out calling for him, how I used to in the first months of his death, but this time he appeared, he was in the kitchen.”

 

“And did he calm you?”

“Yes, he held me again and I kissed him, sorry you don’t need to know this.”

“Mr Kiriakis, Jackson your action during this event paints a picture and helps me understand better.”

“Oh, well errrm, then you should know we slept together. I know it was way too fast, I mean he has literally just gotten out of the hospital a month ago.”

“I see, and is that the only time?”

“Yes, it made me feel reattached again to reality, he was actually there, no dreams, no waking up to an empty bed, he was, he is alive.  However, we both know that we need to take our time, I mean doesn’t help when our ex is stirring up trouble.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

“Oh” Sonny said forgetting he was talking to his therapist

“Paul my ex, who Will cheated with when we were married, well he made someone who I went on a date with lie to Will and I. Will felt I had lied and brought up our past again and just how much we still need to talk, to learn to trust one another again, to be able to move past the past if we want to pursue and survive a future together.”

 

“Ahhh, may I make a suggestion?”

“Sure”

“Invite Will to one of your sessions.”

“Really?”

“I think Will may benefit talking to someone just as much as you have and may help you understand each other.”

 

Sonny pondered for a moment, he remembered the last time they tried couples therapy and how disastrous that was, but at least he knew this doctor wasn’t bribed. Sonny finally answered “I will ask him.”

“Good, well that is our time for today; let’s schedule another appointment for Friday.”

“Thank you, Dr Sutcliffe.”

“Sonny smiled and left his session, feeling unsure at how productive it had been and apprehensive to ask Will to attend, he headed to grab some coffee and sushi before heading to Will’s new place.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will stood in his large empty living room with paint sample patches on the walls.  He was undecided between blues such as Chatqua Aqua, Hawaiian blue, Azure or Clear horizon or was it a grey he fancied such as Cement grey, American White, or something random like melancholy, Santé Fe smoke, or Muted berry.  Will chuckled to himself as he listed the names off, “Who comes up with these names”

 

A few boxes dotted around with one photo frame sitting on the mantel piece, he had printed the photo he used as his screensaver of himself, Sonny and Ari asleep in the hospital.  His front door was still open from bringing up boxes which allowed for Ari to come tearing into the flat shouting making Will jump in surprise.

 

“Daddy!”

“Oh goodness, honey you scared me, you had fun with grammy Sami?”

Sami came to the door “She is a gem, definite more energy than I remember.”

Will laughed as he picked up and hugged Ari; he dropped her down and gave his mom a hug.

 

“Thanks mom.”

She kissed his cheek “No problem how’s Sonny?”

“Better, I think it was a bit of an emotional day.”

“Really?” Sami quizzed

“Well I thought we were in a good place until we bumped into Leo and Paul.”

“Leo? Who is Leo?”

 

Will went to answer but Ari interrupted him with some incoherent chatter

“Ari, wanna see your room?”

“Yay, my room” she repeated and pulled Will along to a room she thought would be hers.

“Nope, this one is mine, I see what you’re doing honey, going for the bigger one” Ari just looked and giggled, he led her to the other and she looked at the bare walls.

 

“Purple”

“Purple? You want purple?”

“Yeah, Purple.”

“Not pink or yellow?” Will asked

Ari stood there then crossed her arms and stamped her foot “Purple”

“Oookay Purple it is, goodness it’s a mini you mom”

Sami stood there with her arms folded and pouted “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Right.” Will said rolling his eyes, he watched Ari pull the horses out of her bag and play in her room, Will went back to the joint living room and kitchenette area

 

“Back to who the hell Leo is?” Sami asked

“Oh someone Sonny went on a date with the other week.”

“Excuse me.” Sami responded

“You heard” Will said waiting for the judging to begin.

“How do Leo and Paul know each other?”

“No idea, but they were together in the square while Sonny and I was headed for a date they decided to interrupt and tell me that Sonny and Leo did more than have a drink.”

 

“William did you know he had been on a date? What happened?”

“Sonny had told me because he dropped Ari with me the night he had the date, Paul and Leo conspired and I fell for it like a mug. I mean why wouldn’t I think that, Sonny is a good looking guy, it was like Brian all over again, so I fled back to Grandmas.  Sonny came after me and told me that Paul admitted he made Leo make that crap up to make me react, Mom I think he really hates me.”

 

“Will, he hates you are with the man he was going to marry, hell you were the guy who seemed to be falling for him, of course he was going to be pissed, but that doesn’t condone his actions.”

“Yeah, well it sparked an intense conversation between Sonny and I, a lot about our past and that we need to work on communication and trust, before anything, but we’ve chosen to date one another

 

“William, you and Sonny are good for one another, regardless of what happened you complement each other and I really pray for you both, have faith.

“Thanks mom, I do want it to work, I told Sonny I have to talk to Paul.”

“Why?”

“I need to understand why and apologise for leading him on.”

“You didn’t lead him on Will, you didn’t remember him, or Sonny. He did and that’s on him!”

“I’ve obviously done something to warrant Paul becoming so cruel, especially towards Sonny.”

“Do you think that is something between Paul and Sonny to sort rather than you?”

“Mom”

“Okay, okay that’s the end of the conversation, I get it.”

 

Ari came running into the room to her dad “Drink, pwease”

Sami grabbed from her bag a fruit juice “here you go.”

“Thank you.”

“Thanks mom, I’ve not even gone shopping yet.”

“Why don’t I take Ari and do a shop before I meet your dad?”

“So you and dad huh?” Will questioned

“Me and your dad yes.”

“You know what I mean mom, are you really dong this again.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, your father and I, well grief brought us back, you know the thought of losing our son will do that, but it’s different this time.”

“No EJ, Rafe with Hope, no other man to take your fancy in Salem.”

 

“William! I don’t appreciate your sentiment.”

“Sorry, just well the track record speaks for itself.”

“Yes, well you’re doing a fine job yourself.” Sami slaps a hand across her mouth before trying to retract

“Will, honey I’m sorry I didn’t mean that.”

 

Outside Sonny had come across the landing and saw Will’s door open and could hear voices as he drew closer, he heard Sami’s response and Sonny froze wondering if he should come back.

 

“Mom, it’s fine, I messed up I know I have. I hurt Sonny beyond repair that he left for France.   I got myself killed and brought back from the dead with no memory. Two years I spent being told I was straight and all the while I would stare at men and think about them, around me, on me, you name it, yet never acting upon it.  Coming to Salem felt like freedom and there was Sonny desperately trying to make me remember who I was and all I thought with was with my pants. I sort out Paul, because he felt… easy.”

 

Sonny lent against the doorframe, still hidden and unsure now if he should enter.

 

“Easy?” Sami asked

“He didn’t care if I remembered, I now know why, but he let me do my own thing in my own time and well the six pack drove the hormones like a teen.”

“Will you don’t have to justify yourself, we both said things.”

“Mom, I think about it and all I ever come back to is how I hurt Sonny, I can’t imagine wanting anyone else and I don’t, I want to be with him and only him.”

“Have you told Sonny this?”

“And tell him what? Sonny I was thirsty for this guy I cheated on you with and every other hot guy I saw, but now I want you. Doesn’t that make him sound like a second choice, a consolation prize? Because mom he isn’t, he is like first prize to me.”

“If you keep saying things like that to him, I’m sure he will understand. Sonny loves you; everyone knows it, even when he was with Paul they knew it was because you were gone.”

 

Will slumped down to the floor and leaned his back against the freestanding island “Mom, do you think we’ll ever get past this, I could barely go a few hours before my insecurities set in and I thought Sonny lied, I cheated on  him, why can’t I …”

 

Sonny could tell that Will was close to spiral in the way he did when he started to overanalyse something.  Sonny stood straight, took a breath and knocked the open door

“Hello? Anyone home?”

 

Sami spun round to see Sonny “Sonny, come in.”

Will got up off the floor and came to Sonny “Hey” he replied

Sonny came forward and kissed his cheek “Hey, I brought sushi.”

“And that’s my cue, Ari and I will be back. Ari darling shopping?”

“Yay” screamed Ari, she waved to her dads

“See you later”

“Bye mom.”

 

Sonny watched Sami and Ari leave and looked towards Will

“So…” Sonny said

“You have a knack of overhearing conversations?” Will responded

“And you have them with doors open.” Sonny retorted

Will opened his mouth to respond but closed it again as he didn’t have a comeback

“So how has your day been?” Sonny asked first.

“Slow, I got a few boxes here, then realised I needed, well wanted to redecorate and I have practically no furniture and yourself?”

 

“Had my therapy session with Dr Sutcliffe and well they made a strange suggestion.”  Sonny stopped and ushered Will to a patch of floor and knelt down to reveal the sushi, chopsticks and napkins.

“A picnic inside, I like it, but what was the suggestion?”

“That you attend my next session.”

“Oh.”

Sonny scoffed a piece of sushi in time to try and not look disappointed at the answer Will gave. Sonny chewed a few more times before explaining. “They listened about my freak out the other day and how you were able to break me out of it.”

“You told them we slept together?” Will said a little shocked.

“Originally not, I said how you held me and repeated like a mantra you were alive. I would have left it like that but I told them about my frantic search for you when I woke and we kissed. They wrote so much and said it was to help get a full picture and I kinda just blurted it out, I’m sorry Will, I didn’t mean to talk about us.”

 

“Sonny, its therapy, where else were you going to talk about it, I’m surprised but I understand, would you mind if I think about it first and get back to you?”

“Sure no pressure.”

Will and Sonny sat in silence for a while before Sonny asked “so how’s the colour choice coming?”

 

Will swallowed a piece of sushi “Difficult I’m torn between Chatqua Aqua, Hawaiian blue, Azure, Clear horizon or Cement grey or something random like melancholy, Ari wants purple for her room  and the bedroom I’m thinking terracotta or reds.”

 

“Ari wants purple? Last week she said pink”

“I knew it, perhaps if we show her shade she can decide” Will chuckled.

“So in essence you are thinking blue or grey for living room and for the bedroom a shade of red like our old room?”

“Yeah I liked that room.” Will’s eyes sparkled slightly and Sonny smiled

“Oh I get you Mr Lothario, your seduction skills need work if you think talking paint colours is gonna catch me.”

 

“Sonny, would I? How could you think such a thing?” Will said smirking and poked his tongue out

“You are a goofball mister, but hopefully my goofball.” Sonny crawled over to Will who sat with a Cheshire cat large grin as Sonny leaned in and chastely kissed him.

 

“Hmmmm wasabi sauce.” Sonny murmured and Will swatted him “Now who is the goofball, if you have time would you help me paint when I get the colours.”

“Sure, if you do something for me?”

“Anything.”

“Look over some designs I have.”

“Designs?”

“Yeah for the new coffee house I have in mind”

“If you think I can help sure, wouldn’t you want someone more qualified like I don’t know Brent.”

“Brent is on his honeymoon.”

“Honeymoon?  Ohhhh so he settled down.”

“Yeah, one less guy for you to worry about.”

Will cocked an eyebrow “You never quite got when I said I thought you were out of my league in the beginning did you? Every guy gravitated towards you.”

 

“Will I adore you, but have you looked in the mirror, Neil came onto you, Matteo asked you out, hell you were clubbing with Brian and Neil, and surely you know friendship wasn’t on their agenda right.”

“But I only had eyes for you.”

“Until Paul.” Sonny quipped quicker than his brain realised what he said and saw Will choke on a sushi roll at the remark

“Sorry that was a bit blunt, I didn’t mean for that to sound like that.”

“It’s okay Sonny, I know, that was a monumental mistake also the guy in LA as well, the writer.”

 

“Will, you don’t, we don’t have to talk about that, to talk about them.”

“We’ll have to at some point though wont we, if we want to move past it we need to discuss it.”

“But, today?”

“Sonny any day won’t be a good day to discuss how I single handily destroyed our marriage.”

“Will, no, I know I may have said that in the past, but we all contributed, we all had a part to play in that bad time and it’s time to acknowledge that.”

“I didn’t make it easy though, let’s not open the can of worms of blackmail, matchmaking and paranoia, not sure I could cope with that just yet.”

 

Sonny reached a hand over onto Will’s knee “One step at a time, we have plenty of  time to work through it, Will I know it won’t be easy, to dredge up so much from so long ago, in the long run it will make us stronger.”

“I hope so, Sonny believe me I want to work through this but I’m scared this might break us before we begin, it’s so bizarre, these memories mixed with 2 years of being someone I wasn’t, Sonny I …”

 

Sonny shuffled across the floor and sat next to Will and cuddled him “It’s overwhelming I get it, if we are open about our feelings, good or bad we can process and move on.”

“When did you get so wise?” Will whispered.

“Hey, I’ve always been wise.”

“Think you would have been better without me.”

“Hey, hey no, none of that self-flagellating pity. I loved you then and I love you now, you’re stuck with me mister.”

 

Will looked up to Sonny through tears welling, Sonny brushed one away from Will’s face and held he, lent forward and lightly kissed Will, Will responded and curled into him more, Sonny took hold of Will’s bottom lip and Will responded by opening his mouth allowing Sonny’s tongue to gain access and theirs danced with one another.

 

At that moment Ari came barrelling through the door “Daddies!” As Sami strolled a bit behind with shopping, “Oh, hey, sorry thought you’d be done.”

Sonny picked up Ari whilst Will collected the empty boxes off the floor to the bin.

“It’s okay, we were just discussing…”

“Plans for a new coffee house.” Sonny interjected trying to stave off Will talking about the real reason

“A new coffee house? Sonny are you planning another Common Ground?”

“I think so.”

“Good, I’m sorry but Doug’s place just doesn’t make the things your place did. Do you have a location?

“Not yet but soon.”

“I look forward to it.” Sami said

 

“I have to head off, but see you later, please think about what I said Will.”

“Will do and thank you.” Will responded as Sonny left.

 

Sonny stood outside the flat briefly, his mind playing over the conversation and the inadequacies he felt just as much as Will. “I need to do something; I need to make this right.” Sonny muttered to himself, a plan formed in his mind and he left to action it.

 

Back in the apartment Sami watched Will mull around, putting groceries away and playing with Ari “So what was Sonny asking you to think about?”

“His therapist wants me to attend an appointment with Sonny.”

“Couples therapy?”

“I’m not sure maybe.”

“And you said, no? May be? Yes?” Sami pressed.

“I’ll think about it, I’ve never really talked to anyone but grandma and unsure I want to start now.”

“Why don’t you ask her about it?”

“Yeah, I might just do that. Mom?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry for earlier.”

“Don’t sweat it kid, we’ve said or done worse to each other.”

“Could you watch Ari a bit longer?”

“Sure where you off to?”

“Adrienne’s”

“Kiriakis? Why on earth do you want to speak to that woman?”

“To get a job at the spectator.”

“Why not Aunt Jen?”

“Glutton for punishment perhaps? I want to apologise to her about Sonny and my behaviour.”

“Good luck with that one.”

 

Will kissed Ari’s head and hugged his mom before heading to see Adrienne at the Kiriakis mansion. He wondered if he would bump into Sonny there, which would be funny as he had only just left.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Across Salem Sonny stood staring at his phone, he wondered if this was a good idea or if Will would think he was meddling again, he hit the dial button and waited for the caller to pick up but instead it went to voicemail.

 

“Right oh, I didn’t think you would take my call, but I’m trying to be the bigger person here, for all of our sakes. I hope you will do the right thing and meet me, we need to discuss things. I’m at Horton Town Square I’ll be here for the next few hours.”

 

Sonny pulled himself a chair and called the barista for a coffee and took out the sketch book he bought along the way to design and jot ideas, colours and names.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will had forgotten how long a driveway the Kiriakis Mansion had and he wished he had driven there instead; he huffed his way to the door and took some breaths before ringing the bell.

 

He wondered who would answer the door. The door eased open and Henderson stood there “Good Afternoon Mr Horton how may I be of service?”

“I’d like to see Adrienne, errr Mrs Kiriakis please.”

“Please step in; I will inform her you are here.” Henderson closed the main door and left Will standing in the foyer, Will felt like he was loitering for a moment until Henderson returned and ushered him into the main living room.

 

“William”

“Mrs Kiriakis hi.”

“Adrienne is fine.”

“Okay, Adrienne, I hope you’re well.”

“Thank you, how may I help?”

“Well I know you part own the spectator and now that my memories are back and I have an apartment, I want a job and I want to work at the Spectator.”

“You want to work at the Spectator? Why not ask Jennifer?”

“Sonny said the same thing.”

“You’ve spoken to Sonny?”

“Oh I’m sorry Mrs Kiri…Adrienne, I wasn’t aware that you didn’t know. Sonny and I have been spending time with each other with Ari as well.”

 

“Take a seat Will, I’ve been in Phoenix for a while seeing Alex my son, dealing with the death of Angelica his biological mother, it hit him hard.”

“I’m sure, so did you know I was in hospital?”

“Vaguely, not the ins and outs of what happened, but I am glad your memories have returned.”

“Yes me too, I also wanted to apologise to you and Justin.”

“Apologise for what?”

“For hurting your son. Look I know I hurt him a lot and my actions were dumb and juvenile and I was paranoid.  I know now I am not as paranoid, but I still broke the heart of the man I loved, love and broke the vows we made to one another.”

 

“William, I made my peace with the past a long time ago, breast cancer has a way of doing that to you. I appreciate that you took the time to come here and show how mature you’ve become, apology accepted, may I ask one thing though?”

 

“Sure.”

“Are you and Sonny involved again? So soon after Paul, you looked like you two were getting close after handing my son divorce papers.”

“I’m truly sorry about that as well, if I knew what I know now, that never would have happened, Sonny and I are errrm…. Taking things slow.”

“Which means?”

“We have a past of regret, doubts and insecurities to thrash out and by the end of it if we are still talking; we want to give us another go.”

“I see” was all Adrienne could answer

“I know it may be difficult, what with you and my dad and now mom and dad”

“Excuse me, Sami and Lucas? Together?”

“Yeah, oh you didn’t know, crap put my foot in it. They got close when I was in the hospital.”

“That’s good, Lucas deserves to be happy.”

“Like you and Justin?”

“Yes that’s right. So you want a job at the Spectator, well I will talk to Jennifer; we both know you have the skills so that shouldn’t be too problematic.”

“Thank you Adrienne, is err Sonny around?”

“No, he hasn’t come back yet.”

“Oh, okay I will drop him a text anyway, thank you again, can’t wait to start, see you later.”

 

Will shook Adrienne’s hand and left the Mansion he texted Sonny

_“Hey, was just with your mom, thought I might have caught you, ring me when you’re free”_

 

Will placed his phone in his pocket and began the journey back down the driveway to the gates and headed for a coffee in Horton Town Square.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sonny was furiously bullet pointing notes about blends of coffee he wanted, colours for paints and materials for the chairs, that he hadn’t realised a figure was standing to the side of the table, the person stood for several minutes waiting for a response, becoming irritated that Sonny hadn’t noticed.

 

“I forgot how intense you can get when you are planning something.” The figure said, which caught Sonny’s attention and he put the pen down.

“Oh, hi, errrm, yeah sorry, too many ideas and not enough hands to write it. Thank you for coming.”

“Well you made it sound so important.”

“I think it is it’s our lives at the end of the day.”

“Seriously Sonny, you make it sound so dramatic.”

“Dramatic? Me? I’m not the one renting properties and getting dates to lie to Will... Paul!”

“What’s your point” Paul said as he sat at the table and ordered a slice of cake and a coffee.

“Let’s take a moment to relax and start over. I don’t want to argue, would it be so difficult to have one civil conversation.”

 

The barista interrupted before Paul could answer and placed his dessert and coffee on the table. Paul used his fork to break off a piece and eat it whilst swinging the fork in Sonny’s direction to motion him to continue.

 

“Right, I think I need to start by saying I’m sorry.”

Paul choked slightly on his cake I surprise.

“You and I and Will have a very complicated history and I know I didn’t make things easy. I may not have cheated physically, but emotionally I was literally on your doorstep and I feel that I led you on that way.”

“Sonny, it’s in the past, it’s done and dusted and can’t be changed.”

“I know, but it leads me onto everything else, when Will was killed again, I gravitated to you for support.”

 

“I came to you Sonny; I knew you must have been hurting. Come on no one wanted Will dead, regardless of how much I wanted you, to have Will die was most definitely not on my agenda.”

“I know and I am sorry that I suggested you did. I’m also sorry for using you to fill the void of Will; I didn’t properly grieve and didn’t want to face life without him”

 

“Paul’s understanding began to waiver; the idea of being used was definitely jarring.

“I’m not sure I can forgive you for that just yet, to be told what we had was fake is a little spiteful, you can’t just pick people up when you want or drop them at the first sign that Will was alive. We were saying our vows, did they mean anything or was that a fabrication as well?”

 

“I know I shouldn’t have let it go that far but, I just got out of prison and well there was no way Will was coming back, he was dead and your companionship was enough, I am sorry I truly am. During the vows, whilst Abby was saying hers all I could think about was Will and our time together in the beginning; even then I should have stopped. Ben did us a favour; he stopped us making a mistake you have to see that.”

 

“I’m not sure I do, I loved you, and I wanted that life, all of it.”

“Loved? So you fell in love with Will when he returned?”

“I didn’t say that, it’s very easy to see you made your choice, I had to get over you.”

“But why with Will, after everything.”

“I didn’t, he chased me remember, he kissed me, he wanted me.”

“But you didn’t push him away though. Can’t you see why it looks so suspicious that you were trying to get back at me with my husband?”

 

“Ex-husband. Sonny I didn’t plan Will and I, but I do have to admit, whilst we are both being honest, the fact that a small part of it was hurting you, made me feel better.”

 

Will reached the square and froze there at the table was Sonny and Paul deep in conversation. Will was unsure why he felt so nervous about it, what was he is seeing, he hung back for a bit to see if he could overhear the conversation.

 

“So Paul, you were doing it to spite me and the games with the flat and Leo.”

“I saw Will remember you like you were never apart, like I meant nothing, how was I supposed to feel, I wasn’t expecting your giant meltdown at the flat, hell I didn’t even know they were going to show you that flat, as for Leo, you went on a date with him, after being by Will’s side you went on a date.”

“Drinks, we went for drinks and that was it, yet you played on Will’s insecurities like you did before, no wonder he is paranoid.  Paul answer me this, you have your memories of everything, and how did you foresee it going? How long would you have kept your part secret to him? He deserves so much more.”

 

Before Paul answered in the corner of his eye he noticed someone was trying very hard to hide from them and saw it was Will, Paul knew this was a good opportunity to yet again cause chaos in the Will and Sonny story.

 

“He does deserve so much more, more than you, his problems didn’t originally stem from me they stemmed from you. You pushed for marriage, you made him feel inadequate, unloved, below par on his skills as a journalist, hell wonder what else you made him feel inadequate about.”

 

“Paul stop, I get it, but that doesn’t make what you did fair.”

“All’s fair in love and war and what I wouldn’t do to get Will to be with me like that time, he proved he is more than average in bed!” Paul spat

“How could you make him think he was nothing but extraordinary, giving himself over to you, or taking control on top”

 

“Paul, I don’t want to hear about you and Will in bed.”

“Aww has he not put out for you yet Sonny, your charm not working for him, I mean towards the end he sort comfort from anyone but you, myself and wasn’t it that writer in LA.”

 

Sonny pushed his char back as he rose and became very angry “How dare you Paul, this was a civil chat, but obviously I was mistaken in thinking I was talking to a civilised person, stay the hell away from Will and myself, you can try all the tricks in the world, but Will and I are strong and for your information, we’ve already slept together… Twice!”

 

Will saw Paul’s eyes widen taken aback slightly before he had a chance to retaliate Will stepped forth and said “And what do we have here?”

 

Sonny shocked “Will, I errr, I called Paul…”

“To do the exact opposite to what I wanted?”

“Will, I didn’t mean, I wanted to clear the air, for him to stop…”

“I know what you wanted; again you couldn’t let me talk to him without interfering.”

“You wanted to talk to me?” Paul asked

“Yes, but I don’t think you’re in the frame of mind to do so calmly or objectively.” Will paused for a moment “So, Paul, how about dinner tomorrow?”

“Dinner? Errr yeah sure.” Paul left a tip on the table looked at Sonny and sneered “Jackson!”

 

Sonny slumped back into the chair and held his coffee mug. Will took a seat and brought it next to him; Will placed his hand on top of Sonny’s, took a breath and began “Sonny? Why? That’s all I want to know, why call Paul when you knew I was going to?”

“Because Will it’s not just about you  in all this, he is hurting me just as much as messing with you , I wasn’t interfering I promise, but if it meant you didn’t have to speak to him, bonus.”

Will squeezed his hand further “Sonny”

“Why dinner Will? Please I know you think you need to clear the air, but dinner?”

“Sonny, trust me please.”

“God Will, this has nothing to do with trust, this has to do with how he has become a spiteful bitter git who will do everything to hurt me and hurt you.”

Sonny looked up and his eyes glistened with tears “Please don’t have dinner with him.”

 

“William” Will’s name was called both looked to see Marlena come towards them

“Grandma” Will jumped up and hugged her

“My dear boy how are you?”

“Good, we’re good” Will said looking back to Sonny for reassurance who weakly smiled and brushed his tears away.

“Excuse me, I’ll leave you two to it.” Sonny said

“Sonny, wait” Will came and hugged Sonny and whispered “Please don’t be mad, phone me tonight?”

 

Sonny kissed his cheek “best not, I’ll err collect Ari from school tomorrow so you can have peace with Paul. I don’t want him around our daughter!” and with that Sonny collected his designs and retreated back to the Kiriakis mansion.

 

“William?” Marlena questioned.

“Yes grandma?”

“Clearly something is wrong, talk to me.” They moved to the bench and Will started “Sonny wants me to go to therapy with him”

“And you don’t think that’s a good idea?”

“I’m not sure, we tried that last time and look how that went.”

“Is that all that is bothering you?”

“Yes…may be… no.”

“So decisive, go on”

“I just got back from speaking to Adrienne and saw Paul and Sonny talking, then arguing about me and Sonny knew I wanted to speak to him about his actions and to apologise that I invited Paul to dinner to discuss it.”

“Oh, how did Sonny feel?”

“Well I told him he was interfering again and he begged me not to have dinner and well you saw the result.”

“So you are having dinner with Paul?”

“Yeah, I want to apologise and try to understand what he did and to try and get him to not mess with Sonny, Sonny freaked out when we saw the old apartment or when I woke I wasn’t there, Paul got Leo to expand on the truth about his date with Sonny to mess with me.”

“My sweet boy, I know your heart is in the right place, but I may have to disappoint you and agree with Sonny. You can’t change how Paul feels, if he feels hurt and is acting out, talking to him may matters worse.”

“It can’t be as bad as his conversation with Sonny, but grandma what else can I do?”

“Leave him be and be there for your husband… sorry be there for your boyfriend.”

“Not sure we are even that yet, we want to take it slow, but the past just keeps throwing punches and knocking us down.”

 

“You’ll work it out, take some time, think it through and then regroup and most of all don’t ignore the problem and speak to Sonny.”

 

She kissed his cheek and left him to ponder over her words and eventually all he said out loud was

“Sorry grandma, I think my way is best.”


	23. Chapter 23

_“William?” Marlena questioned._

_“Yes grandma?”_

_“Clearly something is wrong, talk to me.” They moved to the bench and Will started “Sonny wants me to go to therapy with him”_

_“And you don’t think that’s a good idea?”_

_“I’m not sure, we tried that last time and look how that went.”_

_“Is that all that is bothering you?”_

_“Yes…may be… no.”_

_“So decisive, go on”_

_“I just got back from speaking to Adrienne and saw Paul and Sonny talking, then arguing about me and Sonny knew I wanted to speak to him about his actions and to apologise that I invited Paul to dinner to discuss it.”_

_“Oh, how did Sonny feel?”_

_“Well I told him he was interfering again and he begged me not to have dinner and well you saw the result.”_

_“So you are having dinner with Paul?”_

_“Yeah, I want to apologise and try to understand what he did and to try and get him to not mess with Sonny, Sonny freaked out when we saw the old apartment or when I woke I wasn’t there, Paul got Leo to expand on the truth about his date with Sonny to mess with me.”_

_“My sweet boy, I know your heart is in the right place, but I may have to disappoint you and agree with Sonny. You can’t change how Paul feels, if he feels hurt and is acting out, talking to him may matters worse.”_

_“It can’t be as bad as his conversation with Sonny, but grandma what else can I do?”_

_“Leave him be and be there for your husband… sorry be there for your boyfriend.”_

_“Not sure we are even that yet, we want to take it slow, but the past just keeps throwing punches and knocking us down.”_

_“You’ll work it out, take some time, think it through and then regroup and most of all don’t ignore the problem and speak to Sonny.”_

 

She kissed his cheek and left him to ponder over her words and eventually all he said out loud was

“Sorry grandma, I think my way is best.”

 

 

The door of the Kiriakis Mansion opened as the loud giggles and laughter echoed through the hallway and into the living room.  Adrienne looked up from the Bureaux and sees the happy and chirpy Ari bundle her way through with her rucksack and book bag.

 

“Hello, my darling” Adrienne calls as Ari drops everything and comes to give her grandma a hug.

“How was school?” Adrienne asked

“I got a new book to read and I drew a picture for daddy.” She replied.

 

Sonny entered the living room and placed a kiss on his mom’s cheek and his hand instinctively touched the back of Ari’s neck, twirling one of her curls in his hand.

“Hello dear.”

“Hi mom.” Sonny replied, his expression was less than happy, but he was trying not to let it show that all he could think about was the dinner that was about to take place across town at Will’s.  It should be him sitting there, him and Ari laughing at Will’s attempt to make something or burn something.

“Jackson? Baby? Jackson Stephen Kiriakis!” Adrienne raised her voice to try and get Sonny’s attention; he glances at the sniggering coming from Ari then to his mother

“Oh sorry, did you say something?”

 

“What’s going on?” Adrienne asked

“Ari, why don’t you go and see if Maggie or the cook has some of those cookies you like, not too many though or you won’t eat your dinner.”

“Okay” Ari chimed and ran off to the kitchen.

 

Sonny sighed and slumped into the couch, he sat there not saying anything until Adrienne took a seat next to him and asked, “Spill baby, what has got you like this?”

“I messed up”

“How?”

“Will thinks I was interfering and now he is in the process of having dinner with Paul.”

“Will with Paul? But darling he spoke to me yesterday…”

“Yeah he saw me with Paul after leaving here and well it didn’t go to plan and now he is there cooking and having Paul round his apartment.”

“Sonny sweetheart you are not making sense, start at the beginning.”

“I went around to Will’s new place yesterday and overheard him and Sami arguing, something about Sami’s track record and she said he was doing a fine job as well.  He went on about how it was easy with Paul in the beginning because he wasn’t pushing him to be someone who he couldn’t remember like I did.”

“But he remembers now honey.”

“Yup he does, but he didn’t want me to feel like I was a consolation prize, that now he has his memories back I am it for him, but along the way, when we sat down and had lunch and chatted I asked him to look over some designs.”

 

“Designs? What are you planning?”

“Now I’m not at Titan I want to open another coffee house and start from scratch again.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful”

“Well it was, I asked Will to look at the designs and he wondered why I hadn’t asked Brent or another person who was qualified… in other words he was doubting himself again.  I told him Brent was on his honeymoon and it led to us discussing that Will being oblivious to guys fawning over him, Brian, Neil, Matteo, hell even me.  He said that he only had eyes for me and I so flippantly responded with until Paul.  Mom why did I say that, why couldn’t I have said I know and enjoyed our lunch.”

“Because darling, no matter what, you will always feel stung with that betrayal, it will get easier but it will still twinge.”

 

“Well we got talking and I asked him about what my therapist asked about him attending an appointment with me, he was going to think about it most likely talk to Marlena about it, but he said that he wanted to date me but he wanted to talk with Paul, to try and understand why Paul was doing what he did and to apologise to him.  I had the same thoughts for myself so whilst Will came here I met with Paul and tried to have a conversation which led to a slanging match which Will came across and well now I’m here and he is there with Paul.”

 

“Sonny, you know I am going to ask, why did you contact Paul then if you knew Will was going to?”

“Because it is not just Will that he is hurting, I was the one he was targeting, he made Leo lie in front of Will about our date being more than drinks, Paul rented the flat from under Will which meant that we ended up looking at a flat which was _THE_ flat that Will was dumped and I needed to know why, why was he doing all of this and that couldn’t we be bigger men and put it all behind us, it seemed like it was working and then out of nowhere Paul was talking about how I made Will feel less than perfect and that I made will feel inadequate in all aspects and that was why he slept with Paul.”

 

“Sonny come on now, you have had that discussion with Will before, you know both your parts in that mess and now Will takes the blame for his actions, he even apologised to me yesterday, well me and your father for breaking your heart and vows.  I don’t think you have anything to be worried about, yes Will may be a little angry and annoyed that you chose to interfere and I bet he asked you not to, am I right? Hmmmm don’t answer I know you. In the end Will wants to be with you and he is doing everything to make things right and he has his own place, now a job, sooner or later I’ll need a new hat.”

“Mom! Come on I think that is a little premature don’t you think.” Sonny sighed

 

“I know and I am definitely not expecting you to get hitched quite so soon this time, I know I have had my grievances in the past with Will, I mean he deserved the wrath of my tongue and the back of my hand that time.”

“Mom…. No, you didn’t.”

“I was annoyed, he hurt you and no one hurts my baby, but I have to admit my part in all this, I encouraged Paul to come back and in a way encouraged you to be with Paul to look hard at the emotions you were feeling instead of working on your marriage, so I apologise for that. Give Will some time; don’t barge over there like I know you want to. Respect him and most of all trust him okay?”

 

“I’ll try.” Sonny said taking a quick glance at his phone to see if there was any sort of communication from Will, sadly not.  He sighed and kissed his mom’s cheek and rose from the couch and said he was going to take a quick shower before dinner; Adrienne rose and headed to find out what mischief Ari had managed during their conversation.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 Across town, Will was a flurry of mess in his small apartment kitchen with diced vegetables, wine soaked meat and a variety of cook books and tools he had never heard or seen before.  He knew he was making a mountain out of a mole hill and shouldn’t, these kinds of efforts should be made on Sonny and not Paul.

 

The radio was blasting out the latest chart and whilst chopping there was a knock at the door, Will looked at his phoned it was barely past 5, Paul was early, he wiped his hands on his trousers and went to open the door, to reveal his dad standing there holding up a box of non-alcoholic beers

“Hey son, congrats on the new flat.”

“Hey dad come in, when you get back?”

“Couple of hours ago, I saw your mom first and she told me about this place, a little bare don’t you think or is that this minimalist look you’re going for?”

“HA HA very funny, I haven’t quite got all my furniture, at least I have a table and chairs, take a seat.”

Lucas takes a seat and sees the bombsite of a kitchen “Are you having company later? Should I leave you to it?”

“Your good dad, Paul won’t be round for a few more hours.”

“Paul? Not to pry but I thought it was Sonny that you were, well you know wanting to be with.”

“It is.” Will answered

“Right and the grand meal with Paul is because? Please don’t say you’re stringing them both along? God was this Sami’s idea, I bet it was wasn’t it… that woman I will kill her”

“Whoa whoa no no, not mom’s idea, no stringing along, it’s not like that.”

“Okay spill because I am lost on this.”

 

Will took two of the beers and opened them and sat with his dad “Well it’s a bit of a long story.”

“I’ve got time” Lucas replied and sipped the non-alcoholic beer.

 

Will darts turning the radio off and putting the meat in the oven and placed some of the veg to roast before taking his seat again and began the long tale to his father about Paul’s behaviour since he woke up with his memories in the hospital.

 

“So, it caused Sonny to relive the idea of my death and he couldn’t move, like dad he was slumped on the floor coming down from the worst drug ever… not that I know what that is like, but he looked completely lost, took me nearly an hour to get him back to reality.  After getting this place and the keys, I got him back to grandmas and all I could do was hold him and he fell asleep.”

 

“I sense there is more than just getting a flat, because come on there is no way he would have known that Sonny would have been looking at flats with you and that the agent would have shown you that particular apartment, right?”

 

“That’s what I thought, but then what is to say he didn’t tell the agent as he took the one I was going to see if there were any in the area and pushes the agent to show that one to me? Any way Sonny had another panic when he woke and I wasn’t there, I was in the kitchen and we… errr… well … did couple stuff”

 

“Couple stuff? OOOhhhhhh  errr, yup gotcha, no details required.” Lucas gulped several times on the last of his first bottle and grabbed the last two and opened them and sat.

 

“Right, anyway we had a discussion and decided that we wanted to date one another, take our time and such, so we headed for a date where Paul was with Leo.”

“Leo?  Oh, the guy Sonny went on a date with?”

“Mom told you?”

“Very quickly that he went on a date with Leo and said I should talk with you.”

“Great an ambush from mom, you know she has you twisted round her finger.”

“Isn’t the first and won’t be the last, you’re deflecting, come on tell me.”

“So, we were going through Horton Town Square where Leo and Paul called over and proceeded to tell me that Sonny did more than just drinks, I had this dread come over me like it was with Brian all over again so I ran and left them.  Sonny came after me and told me Paul admitted that he got Leo to lie and make up more happened that it did. We decided that we needed to really work through everything and I was going to talk with Paul.”

 

“Sonny wasn’t happy with that plan?”

“Well I thought he was, he even came around here yesterday with lunch, his therapist suggested that I attend one of his meetings.  Sonny was going to come around and help paint if I looked over new plans for his business … a new coffee house everything I thought was good till whilst I was with Adrienne he sought out Paul and had a meeting, I saw them and it looked harmless but then all I saw was Sonny get angry and I intervened and well told Sonny off and invited Paul over.”

 

“Adrienne? Oh, right for a job, still don’t see why you didn’t ask your Aunt Jen.  Anyway, Will is that wise to meet with Paul, are doing this to punish Sonny??”

“No! I am not trying to punish Sonny, I already said I wanted to talk to him to find out why he was so hellbent on hurting Sonny and that he needed to stop and to apologise in case I was the reason.”

“Will, it’s none of my business and all, I am sure you know what you’re doing but, I thought you were smarter than this.”

Will sighs heavily “Grandma practically said the same thing.”

“What you going to do?”

“Well I can’t back out now he will be here soon.”

Lucas looked at his watch “Is that the time, I need to go, Will what’s that smell?”

“Oh, crap the oven, damn damn damn.” Will rushed to the oven and with the oven mitts open the oven to have dark smoke escape which causes him to cough “Okay, maybe take out is the best option.”

 

Lucas rose and laughed when he saw the burnt food “safer option, you don’t want to poison the guy… or do you?”

“HA!” Will responded with as he was clearing things and emptied the burnt contents into a bin.

“Fine, but promise me something?”

“What dad?”

“Don’t do anything stupid, first sign of it going south you text anyone, I mean anyone to come around and interrupt.”

“Dad what do you think will happen”

“William, after everything this last year and knowing what he did in the past, anything could happen and well I know you keep hearing it but you’re going to get it again, we lost you once and then nearly lost you a second time, you are not a cat with 9 lives, I worry alright.” Lucas said truthfully and he walked up to his son and hugged him tightly

 

“I promise I will dad, I love you too.” Will responded.

 

Lucas left and waved again on his way out.  Will scrambled for his laptop and ordered take out to be delivered.  He had an hour and half before Paul came which gave him a clear the smoke smell from his kitchen and shower.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Paul stood in front of the mirror checking his outfit for the 7th time and tweaking his hair again.  Remembering the scene unfold yesterday made him smile, watching Sonny’s eyes widen as Will asked Paul to dinner and not Sonny and Will calling him out on the meddling. Paul felt that he had won this first round of trying to put a wedge back between them. 

 

Walking into his living room he glanced on his table with articles and clippings strewn everywhere. Being a PI or a PI’s assistant allowed him access to programs and equipment he didn’t normally have.  He slipped a couple of audio devices into his back pocket and continued to stare over the photos that he had taken of the men while he was staking them out… touching the face of one of them.

 

Paul’s mental state had cracked somewhat since seeing Sonny and Will together that day going into Will’s room and he began mumbling to himself.  He glanced once more back in the bathroom mirror and like an affirmation said, “If I can’t have him, no one will” before turning and grabbing the bottle of wine and heading off to Will’s who had sent him his address yesterday.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Ari tugged on her dad’s jacket harder and harder until he was pulled back to reality in the Kiriakis mansion living room “Sorry sweet pea, what is it?”

“Play?”

Sonny scooped Ari into his arms and hugged her “Sure, but before we do, should we do something for Daddy Will and take a picture of us?”

 

“Yay, Daddy video” Sonny smiled and pulled his phone out and plonked Ari on his knee. He opened the camera and said “Ok Ari in 3…2…1…. Action”

“Dadddddddyyyy I miss you, come play with us, pwease!!” Ari stopped and looked at Sonny who looked at the camera and said “Hi Will, Ari just wanted to send you a message, when you’re free come over…  love you…” “Love youuuu tooooo” Ari interrupted which caused Sonny to chuckle and stop recording.

“That was a good video Ari, right let me send this across to your daddy and then we can go play.” He looked back at the video and his watch, Paul should be there any second and Sonny’s stomach dropped and the nerves went into hyperdrive.

 

He quickly edited the video and put a little text message together and hit sent. He sighed and put his phone away as Ari led him off to go play and Sonny hoped it would distract him.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

  _“Hi Will, Ari wanted to send you this message.”_   Will read the message and hit play to reveal Sonny start “Ok Ari in 3…2…2… Action” Ari spun to the camera and joyfully chimed “Dadddddddyyyy I miss you, come play with us, pwease!!”  Will laughed at the cuteness level of their daughter and the way she looked at Sonny for confirmation she did good and the smile Sonny gave her was his purest happy smile, Will remembered that smile, it was the one he used to get as well, he kept watching

 

“Hi Will, Ari just wanted to send you a message, when you’re free come over…  love you…” “Love youuuu tooooo” Ari interrupted and saw Sonny chuckle this pulled at Will’s heart and made him laugh as well, he wanted to be there, he honestly did, he could see what Sonny was doing and as much as he wanted to be annoyed, Ari was too cute for that.

 

He pulled his camera up and recorded his own little message back to Ari and then said, _“Now Ari go play with your horses while I speak to Daddy Sonny_ ” like it was a live conversation he waited a second and then said _“Helllo Jackson, I know you remember, I know your game, I’m doing this for us, I wanted to say in person but didn’t get a chance, I spoke with grandma and actually mom, I will come to your next appointment.  I will call you later, love you too”_ Will blew a kiss into the camera and stopped recording and sent it to Sonny just as a knock came from the door.

 

Will opened the door and thankfully it was the take away, which he quickly plated and placed in the warm oven to keep ready for.  He checked his phone one last time and there was no reply from Sonny yet… he couldn’t dwell on it for too long as the door was knocked again.

 

Will stepped forward and opened the door to see Paul standing there holding up a bottle of red wine

“Hi, I brought wine”

“Thanks, come in, ermmm I don’t have any glasses, will a mug do?”

“Sure” Paul said as he wandered in he looked around the flat and saw there wasn’t much furniture “you not moved properly in yet?”

“Not quite I have a few of the essentials, otherwise I crash at Marlena’s till I am sorted” Will responded.  He took the wine from Paul and uncorked and started to pour, the silence for Will was awkward and so he tried to make conversation “So, how have you been? Have you moved into your place yet?”

 

“Yeah all moved in, didn’t have much in way of belongings.”

“Oh, cool, err food is ready let me get it.” Will pulled the plates from the oven and was messing around in the kitchen to miss that Paul placed a listening device behind the photo frame of Sonny, Ari and Will, he took a closer look and tutted quietly to himself. Will brought them over to the table where Paul was no sitting with his mug of wine

 

“Thanks” Paul said

“Sorry it is nothing fancy I had a visitor and got side tracked and it got burnt, so had to get take out hope you don’t mind.”

Paul stared at Will for a moment a little annoyed he didn’t have the balls to say that Sonny had been here so he said it for him “So Sonny distracted you, great.” Paul spat.

“Excuse me?” Will said

“You heard me”

“It was my dad coming around with a housewarming, since he just got back from a business trip and wanted to know how it was all going.”

“Oh, sorry just you saying visitor thought you were hiding Sonny”

“I don’t have anything to hide, most definitely not Sonny.  Look Paul, I know this whole thing is messed up, but I really think we can all be friends, or at least be civil to one another.

 

All Paul could do was sit there for a moment and stare, he was unsure how this was going to go but he could see he had already put his foot in it. “I am not sure I know what you want me to say Will.”

 

“Well an explanation would be a good place to start, why? I am not talking about the past as in during it, I think we have discussed that enough, don’t you? What I mean is after all you still had your memories of it so when I asked you gave me half-truths… Paul I really don’t understand your behaviour afterwards, your treatment of Sonny, your treatment of me with Leo, to the flat to yesterday I mean you looked like you were having a normal conversation, what did you say for Sonny to react so badly?”

 

“I thought we would at least go half an hour before Sonny was brought up.”

“You brought him up first Paul. Look I know I must have made things confusing, when I came back you didn’t want to know me and was loyal to Sonny even when he broke it off with you to work on our marriage, you were respectful and tried to keep your distance and I am sorry I know I didn’t make it easy, that I came after you.”

“Will I tried so hard to let him go, I knew I could never compete with you or the ghost of you for so long after you died, there were moments where Sonny’s mind would drift and I could only imagine where it went, we were in places you both went, we were around your family with Ari and I accepted that it would take time. He eventually started to think about you less and me more. He was the one who proposed to me, I was ecstatic, top of the world. Will you have to understand that I have loved Sonny for so long that I would do anything to be with him and well I did, I pushed you two apart to get what I wanted…” Paul took a mouthful of food and washed it down with wine

 

“There was a time I didn’t care who I hurt I wanted Sonny, him shinning his ring at me that day in the hospital, started a spiral, if I couldn’t have him no one could and that meant getting you away from him.  I was standing at the altar after saying my vows and all ready to put my own ring on his finger and Ben storms in and ruins it all, telling us you are alive, Sonny started talking in the present tense, his love for you, that he was coming back for you do you know how that feels?”

 

“Paul, I don’t, but I can’t be responsible for what Ben or for what Sonny said they’re his emotions I don’t and can’t imagine standing there waiting to marry the man you love for him to be told his ex is alive. But I can’t say that warrants your behaviour towards him afterwards. I know we grew close and Sonny took that in his stride the best he could, I handed him divorce papers, I broke him all over again to be single and experience life as a single open gay man and what do I do, go chasing his ex and my ex-lover… not the best choice.”

 

“No, it may not but, we could have been something, we still could, those feelings they don’t go away Will.”

“But your feelings for Sonny did? Paul, us becoming involved is clear to me now that it is not ideal, for all of us.”

“But you and Sonny are!” Paul’s angry started to bubble

“Sonny and I are different, he has always been there for me, from when I was questioning myself to coming out, to Arianna. We were married and for a short time we were happy with our life together and I’m sorry that really does outweigh what I thought I felt for you, but I am sorry for leading you on, thinking we were anything more than what we should be… friends.”

 

“Do you think I could use your bathroom?”

“Sure, it’s just down that hall and second door on the left”

 

As Paul left for the bathroom Will drank the rest of his wine and hoped that Paul would understand, as uncomfortable as this conversation was, it was needed and hopefully Paul would respect that and perhaps lay off Sonny a little.

 

Will started to clear some of the plates from the table and didn’t notice that Paul and glanced back and instead of going to the bathroom took the first door on the left which revealed Will’s bedroom.  He sneaked in and looked for a perfect place to hide the second listening device he had. The room again was bear with minimal effects, he saw the bedside cabinet and the coffee tin, he knew it was risky to put it in there, but he quickly removed the lid and emptied the papers onto the bed to put the device in the bottom covering it with the folded pieces of paper.  He opened a couple and just tutted each time he saw them, getting a little irater after each.  He replaced the tin and headed to the bathroom and flushed the toilet and washing his hands to keep the illusion up.

 

Paul returned and sat at the table, where Will refilled both their mugs with wine “I know we may not get anywhere with this but I do have to ask, why mess with Sonny now, that Leo stunt and getting him into the old flat, don’t you think that was a little cold?” Will tentatively asks.

 

“Like I said I never intended for the flat, well I mean for you to be shown that other flat, I did want my own place to show that I am staying in Salem and not going anywhere, both you and Sonny are not going to drive me out of town.”

“What? We haven’t tried to do that, you are the one that has been causing problems for us, we have tried to give you space and keep away but you made Leo lie about his date with Sonny and I am pretty sure you made the argument happen yesterday, what did you say to him?”

 

“It was just so damn easy to rile him up, I mean he realises just how bad he messed up with you, making you feel inadequate, getting you a job not on merit but on pity, hell using all your lifesavings to venture into a new nightclub which failed abysmally… I may have asked what else did he make you feel inadequate about.”

 

“Asked or implied something more heavily? Paul what happened back then with me and Sonny doesn’t have anything to do with you and is my problem to have with Sonny, I don’t need defending again, you say that Sonny made me feel inadequate don’t you think you fighting this for me is doing the same?”

 

“Sonny hurt us both Will, he left me at the altar and left your marriage at a time where he should have fought for it.”

“Well he fought hard when I came back and I was the one who hurt him, can’t you see, this will be a triangle if we had anything more than friendship, no matter what I thought I felt, all I can tell you now is what I feel and that is I want to make my marriage work with Sonny, I want him and Arianna, to grow old together and watch her get married and we end up in our rocking chairs on the porch somewhere, knowing that we lived the best life and that my best friend and soul mate was next to me.  I am sorry Paul but I don’t see that for us.”

 

“You really think that you and he are going to work, come off Will, there will be more men to catch your eye, to lead you astray from Sonny, who clearly couldn’t be enough for you then or now, you didn’t even last a month trying to rekindle the love you had, you were chasing me, you kissed me at new year, leaving Sonny home alone again I might add.”

 

“Come on Paul, I know what I did and Sonny sure as hell knows what I did, but we are trying and really trying now, if I had my memories I would not have given him divorce papers, if I had my memories I would remember the blackmailing of your mother, the meddling I did to get you to hit me, to push you into derricks arms so Sonny would be with me, instead he became jealous and his emotions wreaked havoc on all of us, I may have been the one to be unfaithful with my body but he was unfaithful with his emotions!”

 

“I sense you have more frustrations about that time than you are letting on.  Will we wouldn’t have any of that we know what we did and could move on from it, we could be perfect for one another.”  Paul reaches out across the table and places his hand over wills “We could be the family that Ari needs” Will’s eyes widen as he pulls his hand away “No! Sonny is Ari’s dad, he will always be there.”

 

Will rises from his seat and walks to the kitchenette and stays away from Paul for a moment “I think it best you leave”

“Come on Will, you don’t mean that, you know I don’t mean that Ari would never see Sonny again, but can he give her the stability she needs, he has no job” Paul now stands and moves closer to Will; Will moves nearer to the front door “You are a PI that is not stable either… Paul I really think it is time you left.”

 

Will turns to open the door and pulls it too but in the periphery, he sees arm past his head and push the door shut.  Will turns his back against the door and Paul invading his personal space and Pauls’ other hand now against the door pinning Will to the door

 

“Pauuul? What are you doing?”

Paul leans closely to Will’s ear and whispers, letting his tongue flick against Will’s ear as he over accentuated his words “I know you want this Will, your loyalty at present may be for Sonny, but really you want me.”

 

Will tilts his head away and closes his eyes hoping whatever comes next hurries. Paul leans in and kisses Will’s cheek before whispering “You know where to find me” before dropping his arms and allowing Will to open the door and hide behind it letting Paul leave.

 

Will can hear Paul’s laughter down the hall as he shuts and locks the door and slumps to the floor, there was only one place he wanted to be right now and yet his body could barely function, his family was right he made a mistake, he tried to reason with someone who didn’t have reasonable thought.

 

All he could manage was to dial the last number in his phone and when he heard the person on the end of the line he broke down and whispered “I need you, now!”


	24. Chapter 24

_Will turns to open the door and pulls it too but in the periphery, he sees arm past his head and push the door shut.  Will turns his back against the door and Paul invading his personal space and Pauls’ other hand now against the door pinning Will to the door_

_“Pauuul? What are you doing?” Will begins to panic as Paul leans closely to Will’s ear and whispers, letting his tongue flick against Will’s ear as he over accentuated his words “I know you want this Will, your loyalty at present may be for Sonny, but really you want me.”_

_Will tilts his head away and closes his eyes hoping whatever comes next hurries. Paul leans in and kisses Will’s cheek before whispering “You know where to find me” before dropping his arms and allowing Will to open the door and hide behind it letting Paul leave._

_Will can hear Paul’s laughter down the hall as he shuts and locks the door and slumps to the floor, there was only one place he wanted to be right now and yet his body could barely function, his family was right he made a mistake, he tried to reason with someone who didn’t have reasonable thought._

_All he could manage was to dial the last number in his phone and when he heard the person on the end of the line he broke down and whispered “I need you, now!”_

 

 

 

Sonny tucked Ari into bed, pulled the covers closer to her and kissed her on the head.  He crept out of her room and was closing her door when a beep on his phone went.  He shut the door and opened his phone to see that a video had been sent from Will.

 

He retreated to his bedroom and was curled up in his bed before plucking the courage to watch the video which he knew was going to be Will telling him off for Ari.  He smiled when he watched Will’s message back to Ari and he ask to put daddy Sonny on, “here goes” Sonny whispered as he watched a semi annoyed Will respond to him, but he was still smiling so not as bad as he thought.

 

Sonny wondered how the meal was going and wanted to respond, but thought best not to.  He lay his phone down on the side and reached to turn his lamp off when his phone screen lit up and there was a call, he looked and saw it was Will; he retrieved the phone and answered the call.

 

“Hey hun, I know ….” Sonny stopped when he could hear a sob down the phone and Will’s words “I need you, now!”

 

“Will? What’s wrong, are you hurt? Will… Will answer me”

“I need you here… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Sonny”

“Will you’re scaring me what happened, I’m coming ok, I will be there, sit tight”

“Don’t hang up” Will sniffled

“Ok, I won’t but answer one thing are you hurt?”

“Not physically” Will responded

Sonny halted after hearing the cryptic comment, he rushed down stairs to see his mom curled on the sofa with a book and glass of wine “Mom, Ari is asleep would you mind keeping an ear out for her just in case, I need to go to Will’s somethings wrong”

“Sure sweetie, deep breaths I am sure it is nothing ok” Sonny nodded and headed out, “Hold on Will I’m leaving the mansion now”

 

Sonny placed the phone on the dashboard of the car and connected the hands free “hey you’re on the hands free, Will, where are you, at the apartment?”

“Yeah”

“Dare I ask what caused this?”

“Can I have the I told you so’s later”

“I wouldn’t do that, I promise, where are you now?”

“Kitchen floor”

“You said you weren’t hurt, why are you on the kitchen floor, Will”

“I don’t want to move”

“Not long, I will be another 5 10 mins max, okay” there was silence and Sonny heard a click of a lock

“You can just walk in its unlocked”

“Are you safe? Do you need that door locked still?”

“I think I am ok, he has gone.” Will wiped the loose droplets on his face, he knew that he was rattled but didn’t think it had affected him this much, he now knew how Sonny must have felt on the floor in the old flat unable for his legs to hold his weight, to stand and leave the scene.  His mind wandered replaying the closeness of Paul to him, his hands either side of his head, his breath on his cheek and ear, the reality of it could have been much worse.

 

“Will… sweetie? Will, William!”

“Huh?”

“You were silent when I said, I’m turning into the parking area” Sonny turned off the ignition and got out the car, bleeped the locking system and strode across the lot to the main entrance of the building “You should hear me coming now”

Sure, enough Will could hear footsteps, his heart rate began to pick up, worried that it may not be Sonny, he pushed himself further back into the kitchen area and hid behind the kitchen island.  He heard the door open and he started to become light headed with the hyperventilating.

 

“Will? Will, where are you?” came Sonny’s voice Will raised a hand and Sonny darted around to see Will was pale and breathing erratically.  Sonny knelt in front of Will and started talking to him.

“Okay, Will look at me, you need to breathe, one breath at a time, like back in the hospital, one breath in, and release, there you go and another”

Will followed the instructions and as the minutes tumbled by, Will starts to feel less light headed and his breathing calmed; he wiped his eyes and looked directly at Sonny, who was still concerned for Will.

 

Sonny sat next to Will and allowed him to lean his head onto Sonny’s shoulder “Okay, do you think you are ready to talk? Do you want a drink first perhaps?” Sonny asked.

Will shook his head, and wrapped his arms round one of sonny’s and pulled him closer “Can you just be here for a moment”

“Sure, I’m not going anywhere”

 

Sonny and Will sat there was several minutes in silence; Sonny could feel Will relaxing more and more against his arm when he finally decided to start talking.

“I got your video for Ari, she never got to see it before she went to sleep, she tried so hard to stay up to see if you would come over, I’m sure she will be happy with the video in the morning.  My mom’s keeping an eye on her for us.  You know I have been doodling and I think I have some good plans for my new business I can’t wait for you to look over them, along with painting this place.” Sonny looked down at Will and his eyes still closed; he brought his other hand up and brushed at his hair,

 

“You know Will, there are better more comfortable places we could have done this than your kitchen floor. Not too complain that you called for me, I mean I am glad you still think that you can call me when something is wrong, but my coccyx area is going numb.” Sonny nudged Will “Maybe we can take this to a couch, ohhh you don’t have one yet, well then can we take this to perhaps your room, on a soft mattress?”

 

Will opened his eyes and stared at Sonny “I’m sorry”

“Will you keep saying that but I don’t actually know what you’re sorry for, from the smell in here, you burnt something, and what did you burn?”

“The dinner” Will whispered and Sonny sniggered slightly “Sorry, how?”

“My dad came by and we got talking and next thing I know there was smoke and the veg and meat was incinerated.”

 

Sonny held his hand to his mouth as he sniggered again and tried to hide it behind a cough, which choked him slightly

“Thanks” Will said

“Oh so what did you get instead”

“Take out instead. Sonny, I think I can stand now.”

 

Will let go of Sonny’s arm and used the island in the kitchenette to stand, Sonny slowly stood and placed his hand over Will’s “Can you walk? Take a seat at the table and will make us some coffee” Will slowly shuffled to the table and placed his elbows onto it whilst holding his head

 

“I should have listened to you, Grandma, mom and dad” Will eventually said. Sonny looked across to Will and could see that he was still perplexed by a situation,

 

“Hindsight is a wondrous notion, but what done is done, I am sorry that I put you into that situation.” Sonny said as he poured the coffee into two mugs.  Surprised Will looked up and responded “No Sonny, this was all me, I shouldn’t have let Paul come here, I should have met him somewhere public at least.”

 

Sonny placed the mugs on the table “so it was definitely Paul to get you like this, now that is scaring me more, Will what he did? You said you weren’t hurt physically but Will he clearly freaked you out”

 

Will slurped at the coffee “It started normal enough, a little awkward sure, but I thought we were making headway till he thought you were the reason why I had burnt the food.”

“Me? He got angry with you because of me.”

“I said I had a visitor and I got distracted and burnt the food and he accused me that it was you to which I said it was actually my dad, he then went on about you and how he felt hurt about how things went down before I died and how he wanted you and you two seemed to work once I died.  But then 180 he said that we would make a good couple and such.”

 

“So he is out to hurt me and doesn’t care how he does it, what are you to him, a prize that he deserves? To make up for what I did? Will I am so sorry, but there is something you are not telling me, what else, what else did he do?”

Will scooted his chair closer to sonny’s and held his hands took a deep breath and said “Promise me you won’t freak out?”

“Will I came and found you hyperventilating on your kitchen floor, refusing to talk of course I am freaked out, you won’t tell me what he did, which leads me to think he tried something, you say he didn’t hurt you, so he didn’t go as far as to… you know… anything?”

 

“He went to the bathroom and I cleaned the dishes, when he came back he started to lean in to me and say how we would be good together, I went to the door and opened it and said he should leave until he slammed the door shut with his hands either side of me pinning me to the door, I wasn’t sure what he was going to do, I closed my eyes and hoped, he kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, that I wanted him, that I wanted this and he left.”

 

Sonny was so thankful that that was all Paul did because the bile rising in his stomach if he had hurt Will in any way he would not be held accountable for his actions “Sonny you have to believe me I don’t, I don’t want him or that, all I could about was you and Ari.”

 

Sonny stayed silent, processing what Will was telling him and what Paul threatened. The silence to Will made him feel that Sonny didn’t believe him and so he began to ramble “Sonny, please,  I don’t, I really don’t want him, what I thought was there isn’t, it’s you I want, I want us, Sonny please say something.”

 

Sonny looked up to Will and could see the panic in Will’s eyes realising that he hadn’t responded and that he was causing this he was quick to show Will that he wasn’t at fault, Sonny lunged forward and kissed Will cutting off any words he was about to say and causing Will instead to hum and relax, Sonny moved a hand to Wills legs and the other to his face, Will’s hands gripped Sonny’s shoulder and straight for the exact spot in Sonny’s hair.  A few more chaste kisses later and Sonny pulled back and said

 

“Does that give you an answer?”

Will smiles “I think so, but I could always do with some reaffirmation “and he wiggled his eyebrows.

“I am sure if can do that, but in the meantime I think you should get some rest.  I know a little girl who would be very happy to see her dads when she wakes in the morning.”

“Sonny I thought you said we should take it slow”

“You can use a spare room for the night at the mansion, I wasn’t implying that you should with me, but well if you wanted to, you know, we could.” Sonny stammered.

“I don’t particularly want to be here alone, so I will go grab a bag and stay the night, thank you”

“Hey it’s ok, we will get through this together, might be worth bringing this up at the session.”

“Really?”

“Well I don’t actually know where Dr Sutcliffe wants to pick up from; I will call them tomorrow to book an appointment if you are still willing?”

“Yeah I am, and to see your designs …”

“Go get your things” Sonny suggested and Will nodded, Will lent forward and chastely kissed Sonny once before standing and his legs feeling more steady walked to his bedroom to grab things for overnight.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Across town sitting alone with a beer and listening to their conversation, Paul was glad he bugged the place, the sound picked up better than what he thought, although the conversation was making his blood boil, as he heard Will leave for the bedroom, he slammed the table,

“This was not how was supposed to happen” he said through gritted teeth.  He changed channels and tried to listen for any sound coming from the bedroom, all he could hear was Will trying to make decisions  **_“Boxers or PJ’s, come on Will its one night and you both agreed to take it slow, PJ’s it is… what else , t-shirt, socks, underwear, towel, no they will have towels, ohhhh wash-kit….”_**  Paul heard Will rush out of the room and there was silence for a minute or two and then Will came back in and packed his bag, Paul heard a zip of a bag and then silence, he changed the channel back to the living room and heard them “Eurggghhh THEM!” He spat again before taking several large gulps of the beer.

 

**_“I’m all set Sonny, shall we err get going?”_ **

**_“Yup, shall we take the trash out, to help get rid of that burnt smell?”_ **

**_“Shut up… actually you may be right.”_ **

“Ohh How domesticated of you two, yawn, my god Will why him seriously” Again Paul said to no one but himself in his apartment “You both are going to learn that you chose the wrong person to hurt” Paul promised himself.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sonny pulled up outside the back of the Kiriakis mansion to see that Will had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, which made Sonny smile, he looked so peaceful.  Sonny quietly got out the car and came round to Will’s door and opened it, he placed his hand on Will’s shoulder which woke Will and scared him who jumped and tried to pull away

 

“Hey, hey  it’s me, Will it’s Sonny you’re ok, sorry”

“No no, I’m sorry I err didn’t realise I had fallen asleep, I thought you were errrrm…”

“You thought I was Paul, no you are safe here Will, I promise.”

 

Will nodded and undid his seatbelt and quickly collected his bags from the backseat and they headed inside.  As they came through the kitchen Sonny grabbed some cookies and some coffee and carried on through to the living room, Will was unsure if Sonny would want his family to know that he was staying over so he tried to stay as quiet as possible, as they strode through the living room they noticed Adrianne was still on the couch asleep with her book slipping out her hands.

 

Sonny directed Will to the hallway and put the coffee and cookies down “I will be one minute” All Will could do was nod and wait

 

Sonny crept back into the living room and caught the book as it finally fell from Adrianne’s hand, he pulled Uncle Vic’s blanket and placed it over his mom, he was unsure why she was still downstairs but didn’t want to wake her, he hoped that she and his dad was ok and there was not another argument.

 

Sonny came back through the living room doors and eased the handle down and heard the click of the latch, he turned at smiled at Will and grabbed the coffee and cookies and continued up the stairs, his mind trying to think which was the best room for Will, he didn’t want to presume that Will would come in with him, or would prefer to be on his own as Ari was only a few doors down from Sonny.  He remembered that the room opposite him was free and already made for a guest of Maggie’s who had to cancel.

 

They reached the door of his room and he stopped “Will, would you mind opening the door for me please.”

“Oh sure” Will came forth and turned the handle to let Sonny into his room and he placed the drink and food down.

 

“Thank you, so the room across from mine is ready for guests so you can stay there, it has its own bathroom so you don’t have to go wandering.”

“Sure, great, yeah, errr thanks.”

 

Sonny walked over to his open door and into the corridor and then opened the bedroom door and flicked the light “See its all good”

Will walked and brought his bags and dropped them down “Thank you this is great, Sonny I am not exactly tired at the moment, do you think I come hang in yours for a bit, and I mean if you don’t need to sleep yet.”

“No, that good, I can show you some of the designs I have.”

“Cool, let me just get cleaned and changed and I will be over.”

“I’ll leave my door unlocked.”

 

Both smiled to one another and Sonny left to get changed as well, Will grabbed his sweats and t-shirt and headed to the bathroom.  Sonny had decided he needed a quick shower, grabbed everything he needed and headed in the shower, letting he water trickle down him as he processed the day’s event, Will looked so childlike hiding in his kitchen so vulnerable.  All the while Will had now come across and could hear the shower so made himself comfortable with some of the cookies and the coffee, he eventually heard the shower turn off and then some mumbles from sonny until he heard a loud “Balls”

 

It caught him slightly off guard so he called out “You ok in there?”

“Oh hey, err yeah just…”  The lock of the bathroom clicked and Sonny opened the door slightly ajar and peered round it “I didn’t plan this honestly, but err could you pass me the towel and clothes on the bed?”

 

Will looked across and saw Sonny’s basketball shorts and t-shirt along with his towel, Will giggled slightly but blushed very quickly when the image of Sonny standing behind the door very naked “Err sure, here , sorry.”

 

Sonny blushed just as much and quickly grabbed them with one hand while the other steadied the door not to swing open further “Thanks”

 

Will spun round so he didn’t see anything by accident and went back to his coffee, though an image of Sonny now flooded his thoughts which made him very warm and nearly choke on his coffee, the door opened and Sonny walked through dressed and towel drying his hair, he grabbed a cookie and pulled a folder from his bag and opened it and placed it on the bed.

 

Will came over and sat on the bed to look at the designs, he sat cross legged and thumbed the pages, occasionally smiling and nodding; he put his coffee mug down and asked “Do you have a pencil?”

“Sure” Sonny answered and came and sat next to Will who added things to some of Sonny’s designs and made notes next to signs and suggestions, Will seemed to lose himself in the project forgetting everything else for a moment until he looked up and saw Sonny staring back at him

 

“Oops sorry, I didn’t mean to take over or anything.”

“No you are good, I wanted your opinion and I definitely got it.”

 

Will stretched his legs out and leaned against the head board whilst yawning briefly stretching his arms up into the air, Sonny watched as the motion pulled up Will’s t-shirt slightly, and allowing him to catch a glimpse of his toned body.

 

“Yeah it’s getting late, didn’t realise we have been going over this for a while.” Sonny said turning away to stop staring at Will

Will shuffled off the bed, he wasn’t sure he wanted to leave and be on his own, he knew Paul wasn’t going to be able to get to him in the Kiriakis mansion, but he felt safer being around Sonny

 

“Yeah, errr night Sonny.”

“Night Will” Sonny responded and watched Will walk through and close the door, Sonny contemplated locking his door as he usually did, but on this occasion he left it.

 

Will reached his destination and flicked the light on before turning on the lamp and switching the main room light off. He clambered onto the bed and sat there looking around the room,  talking to himself softly at how stupid he was being and needed to sleep, he slid down and went to turn the lamp off but his hand shaking above the switch, he chose to leave it on and tried to close his eyes.  He took some deep breaths and tried to relax, until he heard a creaking floorboard, wind rustling outside, his breathing hitched as his brain played the worst scenario game and that it was Paul out his window

 

Will was in his room less than 10 minutes before he jumped up and rushed across to Sonny’s he knocked and before he received a response he open the door and walked in, Sonny opened his eyes and glanced at Will “Hey”

“I can’t, please don’t ask me to.” Will whispered, Sonny confused slightly by it just nodded and opened his arms to which Will rushed and cuddled up to Sonny

“Thank you” Will said

 

“Yes Will, it is such a hardship to have you come here and have my arms around” Sonny said sarcastically and kissed the top of Wills hair who was pressed close to Sonny “It’s ok you know, you are safe.”

“I am now” Will said before leaning and turning Sonny’s lamp out and feeling Sonny’s arms tighten around him.


	25. Chapter 25

_Will was in his room less than 10 minutes before he jumped up and rushed across to Sonny’s he knocked and before he received a response he open the door and walked in, Sonny opened his eyes and glanced at Will “Hey”_

_“I can’t, please don’t ask me to.” Will whispered, Sonny confused slightly by it just nodded and opened his arms to which Will rushed and cuddled up to Sonny_

_“Thank you” Will said_

_“Yes Will, it is such a hardship to have you come here and have my arms around” Sonny said sarcastically and kissed the top of Wills hair who was pressed close to Sonny “It’s ok you know, you are safe.”_

_“I am now” Will said before leaning and turning Sonny’s lamp out and feeling Sonny’s arms tighten around him._

 

 

As light began to shine through the crack in the curtains, Sonny started to rouse, feeling part of himself restricted and it being so early his eyes shoot open to find a sleeping Will half lain on top of him, softly breathing and looking rather peaceful. Sonny smiles and brings his free hand up to Will’s hair and strokes it slightly.  
  
Will had not slept very well, from Sonny having his arms wrapped round Will to them rolling over and having Will hold Sonny, then Will rolled away and was teetering on the edge of falling off the bed, then on his front, on his back and then at some point half pinned Sonny to the bed.

 

Sonny lay there enjoying the feel and warmth of Will so close to him, he thought about when they found him in Memphis, how he couldn’t recollect Sonny or Ari, to Will trying to work things, their first Christmas back together and how easily it fell apart.  Sonny thought about how he was alone again at New Years and then Will leaving the mansion and handing him a divorce.  Sonny sighed heavily which stirred Will.

Will stretched out his body with the odd bone in his back click and he rubbed his eyes, opened them and saw Sonny looking somewhat pensive lost in his thought; Will pressed his hips a little firmer against Sonny’s leg which caught his attention

 

“Morning”

“Sorry, morning didn’t mean to wake you.”

“That’s okay, you okay? You look distracted.”

“Well I do have a gorgeous guy half pinning me to the bed” Sonny said playfully

“Very funny, but seriously Sonny what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing much, I just sent myself down a rabbit hole of our last 6 months and well…”

“Not so cheery ehhh?” Will asked

“You could say that.” Sonny replied

“I’m sorry I caused you so much drama, your life would be far easier without me.”

 

Will began to push himself away from Sonny who with arms pulled Will onto his chest and kept him there “No, you are not doing that again, Will we may have had some dramas but I am exactly where I want to be.”

 

Will smiled and leaned forward and kissed Sonny, Sonny inhaled deeply, breathing in Will and his cologne, they kissed for several minutes and Will desperately tried to keep his hips still, Sonny was the one to calm the moment.

“Okay, okay that’s enough, before we errr before the heat of the moment takes over, slow remember…”

Will smiled, kissed Sonny’s cheek and rolled to the side of Sonny, both rearranging themselves to hide their arousals.

 

“Ari is going to be so excited to wake up to find you here.”

“Yeah we should make pancakes”

“You mean I should make pancakes”

“I’ll cut the strawberries” Will said smiling

“And you think that’s making the pancakes, Will you are ridiculous” Sonny chuckled

“You love me for it!” Will responded

Sonny looked at Will and said “I love you for a lot of reasons you know.”

“I know, I love you too… I’m sorry for last night, just hearing the rustling and the floorboards, I just panicked that Paul would show up.”

“He can try but he won’t get in here.”

“Yeah but what about when I go back to mine, I can’t keep rushing here and staying with you, it’s not fair on both of us.”

“Hey, Will look how about we take each day as it comes… if you need me to stay I will, you know it may be something you could talk to Dr Sutcliffe about, that’s if you still want to go?”

 

“Yeah sure, will you ring today?”

“I can do, but first I think we should surprise our daughter.”

“good plan”  Will smiled and looked to Sonny’s lips then his eyes and then back to his lips, he licked his own before planting a kiss on Sonny, his hands slid through Sonny’s hair and Sonny pulled him closer before returning the kiss.

Sonny hummed against Wills lips “You know that’s teasing, come on, up you get”

“I thought that’s what I was doing” Will winked and Sonny roared and swatted Will

“Stop being incorrigible, it was you who wanted to go slow, at this rate I’d be naked and you ravishing me” Sonny half teased, half wished.

 

Will stopped and for a moment realised he was being rather unfair towards Sonny with his indecisiveness, he pulled away and climbed off the bed.

 

“Sorry, I keep giving you mixed signals”

“Will, come on, I was joking, and I know where we stand.”

Will was close to the door “I’m going to head to the kitchen, perhaps you could wake Ari and bring her down.”

“Okay” was all Sonny said as he watched Will leave, he dragged his hands through his hair, he grabbed his phone and padded his way to Ari’s room, he creaked open the door to find that she was still asleep with a smile on her face.  He watched her sleep a little longer before he woke her gently “Ari, sweetie, time to wake, there is a surprise downstairs.”

“No” she responded

“Ari, you don’t want to miss out on the surprise.”

Ari brushed her eyes sleepily, looked at her dad and pouted slightly “I choose bed”

“Sonny half choked on his stifled laugh “Well I definitely know where you get that stubbornness from.” Sonny started to walk away and said “Suppose I’ll have to eat all those pancakes with daddy Will on our own”

On hearing the words pancakes and her daddy she squealed “Daddy, pancakes!” she stood quickly up on her bed and held her arms out to be picked up

 

“You know Ari; you are getting a little too big to be carried”

“I’m princess” She smiled sweetly at Sonny

“You are on fire today aren’t you” Sonny said as he carried her downstairs.

 

When Sonny and Arianna had reached the kitchen, Ari watched her dad bounce to the radio whilst cracking eggs and flour flew everywhere.  As much as Will tried Sonny couldn’t help but burst out laughing which made Will drop the egg in his hand on the floor

 

“Ohhh shiii….sugar I mean oh sugar” Ari glanced between her dads before wriggling for Sonny to drop her and she ran to Will who lifted her quickly as she flung her arms around his neck  “daddy messy” she said and giggled.

Will laughed and rubbed a little flour into her nose and looked to Sonny who smiled and said “Right let’s see if we can salvage anything.”

“Hey, I am not that bad, just a little untidy.”

 

All three took part in making the pancakes, both helping Ari when she asked to flip her pancakes.  Every so often Sonny would catch a glance of Will laughing with Will and he’d smile to himself at how he could get used to this life again.  He takes his phone and slips into the living room and dials Dr Sutcliffe’s office.

“Hi, yes I wonder if Dr Sutcliffe has a cancellation today.”

“They do, brilliant at 3pm, yes Jackson Kiriakis and Will Horton, Dr Sutcliffe requested it be both.” There is a pause “Brilliant, thank you very much.” Sonny heads back into the kitchen where the two are eating.

 

“Everything okay?” Will asks tentatively “I saw you disappeared” Sonny rests his hand over Wills

“Yeah, I phoned Dr Sutcliffe’s office they had a spare slot today at 3pm hope you don’t mind”

“No that’s good, gives me time to get home showered and changed.”

“You know you can do that here?”

“I know, but best I don’t, any way we need to get this one to school”

“Awww do I ave to?”

In unison the boys replied “Yes!” they looked at one another and laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will stood standing under the running water for longer than necessary, his mind scrambling over the last 24 hours.  He had triple checked his front door was locked and contemplated getting an extra lock and even ones for the bedrooms, in case Paul or anyone got in they had that added protection.

 

His mind jumped to the feeling the warmth of Sonny wrapped around him, Will realised he was doing a poor job of taking things slow with Sonny, there was still so much to talk about what happened before and hopefully today would be a good start to being able to move forward with their future.

 

He eventually turned the shower off and headed wrapped a towel around himself and headed to the bedroom to get dressed.  He whistled a tune whilst working out what to wear, it was a therapy session but did he have to dress smart, casual, joggers and a top, he didn’t realise he was that nervous about the appointment as much as he was.  The thought of someone teasing apart his life and choices felt like he was being judged and he had had enough of that for a life time.  He grabbed his jeans and a tighter than normal t-shirt and brushed his wet hair before rushing  through his door with keys phone and one trainer being slipped on his foot , which caused him to trip and nearly land into the chest of his neighbour

 

“Woahhh there.”

Will looked up and apologised “Tripp, hey sorry,  I errr, sorry”

“No worries glad you didn’t completely fall over, though I am sure it would have been comical”

“Thanks, glad to hear about your dad’s sight and the operation going well”

“Thanks, I am not sure if you heard and this may not go down well, it’s about Ben Weston”

“Excuse me, Ben! What the hell”

“He’s moved in”

“Next to me!”

“Yeah, trust me I am not thrilled either.”

“Definitely getting that other lock, thanks for telling me, I need to meet Sonny”

“See ya” Tripp said as he entered his flat.

 

Will rushed down the stairs and into the open to gasp at the fresh air, first he thought it was only Paul he had to deal with now the man who technically killed him and re-strangled him was living next door, no, this was definitely not a good day.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sonny tapped his foot as he was in the waiting room of Dr Sutcliffe’s, Will was due to be there at any moment and he felt very nervous, he worried that this therapy session could go either way,  he hoped for the better, but when was his luck ever that good.

 

A very pale looking Will walked through the door and saw Sonny, he clutched him tightly when he saw him and said nothing

“Will?”

“He’s moved in next door”

“Who? Paul?”

“No, Ben”

“What the hell, Ben has moved in with your cousin”

“Yup, Tripp told me this morning”

 

Sonny held Will a little tighter and longer when Dr Sutcliffe came out their room and said “I’m ready for you if you need another minute”

Will pulled away from Sonny and headed down the corridor “No, sorry we are ready”

 

Will came into the office and sat on the sofa and Sonny followed suit and sat next to Will, unsure what to do, put his arm round him, hold his hand, in the end he chose to place a hand on Will’s knee and squeezed gently, Will looked at him and smiled masking his feelings “I’m good, honestly it is okay”.

 

Sonny placed his hands back in his lap and waited for Dr Sutcliffe to take their seat. Will drew circles in the palm of his hand to focus himself until Dr Sutcliffe cleared their throat and began

 

“Well thank you both for joining today and thank you Mr Horton for accepting to participate”

“Oh its Will and errr thank you.”

“So I have been in conversation quite a lot with Jackson here and well I thought it would be good to meet the person that he spent a portion of his life grieving for and to understand how your marriage the good and the bad, played a part in all that.”

“Good job I have my memory back then or I would be completely useless at that.” Will quipped and looked at Sonny for reassurance.

 

Sonny didn’t hold Will’s gaze but nodded at his comment

“That was why I hadn’t asked sooner, if your memories still locked firmly away, I believe asking you would have been a hindrance and more detrimental to either of you.”

 

Will sat himself further back into the sofa and asked “Soooo… where would you like to begin, I mean I am sure Sonny has spoken a lot about me”

“So seeing as we only have an hour, why don’t you give me a brief 101 of your childhood”

“right for the jugular I see, right ok, so Mom was young when she had me,  she said my dad was someone else, wasn’t till I was about 3 that it came to light who my real dad was, I was palmed back and forth, you know the typical parents at each other’s throats , I was the prized the other wanted till they had me… I went to Switzerland for a bit then came back to Salem, had a couple of girlfriends, then this one showed up in town completely turned my life around,  I came out to family then got arrested for a murder I didn’t commit, oh and my alibi was I was at  gay bar and I kept quiet because it would out me publicly, which did in the end because a friend was my witness.”

 

“Colourful I see” Dr Sutcliffe jotted down several things and then asked “So yours and Jackson’s relationship was smooth?”

Will stared at Dr Sutcliffe and then at Sonny and he asked out to both “I am sure Sonny has explained that it wasn’t, but if you are needing me to say it then sure here goes.”

 

“Before I truly accepted I was gay, I slept with my ex-girlfriend and got her pregnant, my cousin fell in love with her and hated that I was gay and we were having a child tried to get me give up my rights, he and gabi was kidnapped, we both followed and got gabi out where sonny delivered Ari and tried to help nick and was shot in the process.  Finally we were living together the four of us, Sonny Gabi, myself and Ari and was good for a while, then my writing became a career choice, we got married, my mom’s husband was killed and I got the chance to write Hollywood a script on her life so moved there with Ari, Gabi was in prison for shooting Nick.  Sonny staid here and whilst I was Hollywood I ended up cheating on him with someone who was brought in to make rewrites on the scripts, but it was more of a set up before I was fired pretty much after that and I came back here, took up journalism for a company I had no idea Sonny’s family was involved in and so I was frustrated I didn’t get it on my own and then sonix came and I had a piece on Paul Narita, baseball player who turned out to be gay, a secret ex-lover of Sonny’s and someone who pursued me and I cheated Sonny on with, yet I now discovered that he knew all along that we were together and yet again I fell for it like an idiot and hurt the one person who I wanted my life to be spent with forever, instead he leaves me after a period of time to France and I wind up getting strangled and killed, but ohhhh no my rosy life had to be one better and I was injected with a serum which brought me back fromt eh dead just no memory and I was made to believe I was in fact EJ who was my mom’s husband who was killed and I lived in Memphis as a straight boy and no idea I left a husband and daughter her.”

 

Will deep several breaths and waited for the barrage of shouting or anger from Sonny having to listen to it again, yet Sonny sat there silent, hands clasped squeezing tightly not letting them go for fear of losing his emotions completely, droplets rolled down his face and Will was rather confused by it all, he looked at Dr Sutcliffe, to Sonny and then back again

 

“Sonny?” Will lent forward and brushed away a few tears “why are you crying? If anyone should be crying it is me.  I managed to push you away before I was killed, I pushed you away when was found and came back to Salem, I was the one who made us divorce, and ended up nearly starting a relationship with Paul.”

 

Sonny sniffled and said “I pushed you away, to a point where you cheated, twice, I caused that, I left and you died thinking I didn’t love you, I was coming home for you, I was coming back to you, I was too late, I filled the void with Paul, I was broken, till the day I heard you were alive, Will I am so sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Sonny kept repeating I’m sorry which broke Will and he began to cry and he pulled Sonny into him and held

 

“Sonny, shhhhh, noooo, don’t do this, I hurt you I know I did, I should never have left, I should never have taken Ari with me, should never left you in Salem…”

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt this, but may I ask something Will?” Dr Sutcliffe asked

Will continued to hold Sonny while he sobbed quietly into Will’s shoulder

“Sure”

“You mentioned you cheated once with Paul back here, but once prior to that whilst in Hollywood which you believed was a set-up, could you elaborate”

“Oh, well the higher ups were getting irritated by the lack of development and well when I suggested things, they did the opposite, they brought this person in to make re-writes, but he was very pushy,  so self-assured, practically fawned over everything and he made advances and with Sonny so far away and we weren’t exactly talking…”

 

Sonny’s head shot up “I tried, every time I called you were too busy… barely had chance to talk to you, you got so angry when people were calling you because I couldn’t give them any info”

“Sonny, I know I am not saying it was your fault, it was me, I was so busy and stressed that I took it out on you, I kept you at arm’s length because every time we spoke I had to say good-bye to you and each time was harder”

 

“But you chose to go, you chose to leave me behind Will, that was you, our life, however boring you thought it was, was what I wanted, and you went”

“Sonny and I was wrong, I should never have put you or I in that position, I shouldn’t have then let you go through using all our money for the second club alone, I came back to find we had no life savings, no future for Ari, I needed a job, a job on my own merit not one you pulled strings for”

“But I didn’t, yes we had ties to it, but they saw your work and wanted you for that not because who I was or that you were my husband… for your talent alone.”

“Jackson you have mentioned the life savings before and then the feeling of when Will returned and the eventual revelation of his infidelity with Paul, does that bring us to finding Will again”

 

“Yes, he came back to Salem with us and we tried to rekindle what we had, instead I pushed him to kiss Paul twice and hand me divorce papers in January, by February he had been abducted by his grandmother’s boyfriend…”

“I was held fake captive because of a company he is involved with which caused me to become unconscious and I started to gain memories back, however because I was not in Memphis where I had been continuously drugged, the withdrawal had hit a peak and caused an infection which caused me to collapse and fall unconscious and they intubated me even flat lined , I found out my daughter used to curl up by my side and put an mp3 of music on for me, I heard it, the music and her heartbeat against me, was the only time I felt calm in the madness in my head”

 

“You never mentioned that” Sonny said wiping his eyes of the last remaining tears

“Yeah,  it was a bit of difficult time, piecing everything together, gaining my memories and then waking to find I couldn’t speak, I wanted to tell you, I remembered everything rather than what I experienced. That definitely brings us up to current day where I have been better, memory restored, and muscle restored, and taking things slow with you.”

“Yet Paul is on a rampage and now Ben”

“May I ask what Paul and Ben are doing?” Dr Sutcliffe asked.

“So Paul has now lost a screw and taken to freaking Sonny out and even threatened me, and Ben the person who strangled me not once but twice, the second time because my mom was trying to get my memories back, has now pitched up and living in the flat next door to me, however I don’t think he knows I am next door.”

 

Dr Sutcliffe sat there and took a large gulp of their coffee “I am afraid to say this, but we have reached the end of the session and I have to say, I knew we may not be able to cover everything in one session, but I do have some suggestions that I would like you both to consider”

 

“And they are?” Sonny asked quietly

 

“Well, the first is I think you both need to continue the therapy sessions, In particular Will I wonder if you would consider having separate sessions.”

“I suppose I wouldn’t be opposed to that” Will answered

“I still need these” Sonny answered as well

“Secondly I think that we should tie in joint sessions as well, maybe once every couple of weeks to use the progress in the singular sessions to work through your joint issues”

Will and Sonny look at one another and smile and look to Dr Sutcliffe and nod

“Good good, so I would like both of you to make lists of issues, comments, items etcetera, of things to discus and I can give you exercises to cope with things, there is one more thing and I think it may be best just for a little while”

 

Will and Sonny sit there waiting for Dr Sutcliffe to speak “I suggest that you hold off on having a relationship, physically and mentally, I believe you two trying to attempt a relationship during this time is not ideal and is putting more pressure on you both.”

 

Both Sonny and Will’s eyes widen as they weren’t expecting that, they didn’t answer but looked to one another and Sonny straightened himself and slid apart from Will

“It’s only a suggestion, it is your choice after all, you can make your appointments with my secretary I will see you gentleman later.”

 

Sonny and Will made their appointments and left the office, Sonny walked Will to his car and stood there, neither of them wanting to speak first, both decided to speak at the same time

“Sorry Sonny, go on you go first.”

“I just wondered as Ari is staying with my parents tonight I wondered if I come to yours and we talk about some of what Dr Sutcliffe got us to talk about.”

“Oh errr sure, I was going to ask the same thing”

 

“Well why I don’t go get some dinner and bring it round with a bottle of wine, because I am not sure about you, but I definitely need to eat”

Will smiled and nodded “See you in bit”

Will got into his car and drove off quickly, he didn’t want Sonny to see that he was visibly shaking the emotion of that session was more overwhelming that he imagined.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Twenty minutes later and Sonny pulled up outside of Will’s building, he grabbed the food and wine and started to head across the lot to the entrance when he saw that Will was still sitting in his car, he came to the driver window and tapped it which made Will jump with fright

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, what are you still doing in your car”

“I errr… closed my eyes for a moment I must have dozed off.”

 

Will got out the car, locked it and they headed inside, Will rushed past his neighbours door a little faster than normal “getting my head round that Ben is in there is going to take a while.”

“I hope for both our sakes neither one of us see him, because I am not sure what my hands will do, punch his face several times is one option.”

“Sonny” Will smiled and shook his head as they strolled into the flat “There are plates in the cupboard, I will get the glasses”

 

Sonny handed Will the bottle of wine who then proceeded to pull the cork and pour into the two glasses.  Sonny came round with the food and cutlery and took a seat. They sat in silence for a while eating and drinking and enjoying the food.

 

“May I ask what did you think of what Dr Sutcliffe suggested?” Sonny asked

Will cleared his throat and said “They made some good points; I do think I need to have my own sessions, not because I don’t want to be there with you, but some of my underlying issues from before need to dealt with.”

“I still plan to go to my own as well, and the joint sessions?”

“Again I think they are a good idea, especially every few weeks or even once a month, to see how much headway is made in the singular sessions.”  Will answered

“What about the not dating? You agree as well?”

 

Will placed the glass down on the table “For the most part yes”

Sonny’s eyes widen as he was a little taken aback with the answer

“Let me explain first, before you look at me with that broken look… When I spoke today about our past, you broke down,  hearing what I did again hurt you and in a way that is what I have been doing with the are we, aren’t we moments,  we need to be at a point where when we talk about the dark days of our past, it doesn’t make us paranoid that it will happen again, or guilty or apologetic for it happening, which I am, believe me I am so so sorry for what I did, but we need to be in a place where we can say this happened, however we are now here and this is the life we are living and everything in the past is placed in a box and put in a cupboard, and not to be brought out in arguments or when life gets hard.”

Sonny sat there and stared at Will “so no dating…  Will this is going to be selfish, I don’t want to stop dating you, I feel if we stop that us won’t ever be an us, perhaps we could be a little more stricter on the rules of engagement… err nooo not like that what I mean to say is that, I want to take you out for meals, I want to sweep you off your feet, shower you with love, show that I do care”

 

“Sonny, you don’t have to show me that you care, I know you do and we could still meet for dinner, have evenings with Ari, but perhaps no more sleep overs, no more over declarations of love, no kissing, but know I won’t be dating anyone else”

 

“I errr…”

“Baby steps, lets enjoy our wine and watch a film, as much as I just said no more sleep overs,  I need you to stay for tonight, just once I got the new locks tomorrow, Ben next door and Paul other side of town ready to worm his way around us again, I just need that safety.”

“Always, I will try you know, to not be … you know?”

 

“I know, and I think perhaps, you know that honesty hour we did …”

“Oh God Will no, seriously that was basically you fixated on me being in love with Paul and wanted me to say it, what could you possibly gain from that now!”

“I thought perhaps you would want to ask me about things, perhaps in Hollywood, that you never before or I could ask about the kiss you and Paul shared at the hospital, that you never told me about.”

 

Sonny’s head had hung down which now snapped up sharp, clicking his head the process “He told you about that? What else did he tell you?”

“How you met frequently, when I had done something wrong.”

“Will, no, I… yes, we met several times… “

 

“See this is good we are having our own therapy session”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Across the way Paul sat there listening to everything that was being, he jotted a few notes and looked at the dolls that lay on the table, he was plotting, and knew exactly how he was going to begin, now he needed to work out the when and who was going to receive the dolls first, he was distracted slightly at the hollow words he thought Will and Sonny were spouting to one another.

 

“Not long and you won’t know what has hit you” Paul sang out into his empty apartment, the torture was about to begin.


	26. Chapter 26

Two months had passed, eight weeks to be exact, Sonny thought to himself as he crossed another day off his calendar.  In that time both Will and himself had attended 2 further couples sessions and numerous separate ones.  As bad as the honesty hour was, both Sonny and Will continued it each time they would meet for dinner after Ari was in bed, Sonny would pull the wine from the fridge, Will grabbed the glasses and they sat on the sofa and would begin, either continuing from last time or new points that may have been brought up in a session or from a thought that came to them.

 

Across town Will was doing the same crossing off another day on his calendar. They had resisted and kept their promises of no more sleepovers or words of affection, which was now starting to frustrate Will, he was hoping to talk to Sonny in their next honesty hour how he hopes their ready, how he was ready, he wanted to be Sonny’s partner, lover, boyfriend, one day his husband again.

 

“Ari, come on honey you have your school trip today, to the zoo of all places”

“Yay, the zoooooooo, going to the zoo, zoo, zoo” Ari started to sing excitedly.

“Remember what I told you”

“Stay way from monkeys” Ari stood there and smiled and Will kissed the top of her head, before grabbing her coat and bag and out the door they headed to catch the bus that was taking them.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Ari steps off the bus at the Zoo and she laughs with a few of her friends whilst waiting for the teacher to get the tickets and a keeper soon calls them all over to start a tour.

 

As they turn a corner Ari halts and takes a few steps backwards when they come near the enclosures for the monkeys.

“Ari are you ok?” The keeper asks, noticing Ari moving away from the enclosure

“Daddy said monkeys are mean”

“Which one?” Nathaniel pipes up from the group of schoolkids

Ari instinctively answers “Daddy Will.  Daddy Sonny laughs when daddy says things about the monkeys.”

“He is not your daddy” Nathaniel retorts.

“Is too, I have daddy Sonny and Daddy Will and my mommy, we family” Ari says sharply

“He can’t he not blood” the boy shouts loudly and the other visitors turn to see the commotion, Ari turns slightly red and tearful but is unsure how to react until the teacher intervenes “That is enough Nathaniel, Ari don’t listen to him”.

“The monkeys can’t harm you they are in that enclosure” replies the keeper and she holds a hand out for Ari to come forward and see for herself.

 

After the initial nerves, Ari began to enjoy the zoo again and stayed close to either the teacher or the zoo keeper, in case Nathaniel tried to say something until lunch when they sat at the benches. Ari ate her lunch quietly and slowly, thinking about what she was going to write in her school project for the trip to the Zoo, across the way Nathaniel decided to pick this moment to again bully Ari about her dads, what he didn’t know was that a figure stood across the way watching them. As Nathaniel stood and began to stride across to Ari, preparing his next barrage, the figure came to the side of him and side

 

“I would think again about going near Arianna”

The kid looked up at the man and gulped when he saw him and the size of his biceps

“I wasn’t going to, I errrrr….” Nathaniel spun round and darted the other way away from the stranger.

“Good boy” the man whispered and then he himself came near Ari, looked to see the teacher and the keeper were distracted and sat next to Ari.

 

“Hello Ari, you remember me?” The man says

Ari nods and continues to eat her sandwich

“I know that kid was being mean to you.”

“Nathaniel is always mean to me and daddies”

 

“Well, Nathaniel is ignorant that is all, speaking of your daddies, I wondered if you would give them a present”

 

Ari thinks for a moment “Okay, what is it”

“You have to promise not to open it and give it straight to Daddy Sonny and Daddy Will; it will be a surprise for them”

Ari smiled and nodded, the figure left the box to the side of her and left the table.  He quickly left the zoo, smirking to himself at how his new plan was coming together nicely.

 

Ari was now at home with Sonny and Will as they prepared for dinner. Paul sat at his table in his flat listening through the monitor at their conversation

“How was the zoo?” Will asks

“It was fun” Ari says, “even the monkeys were cool” Ari looks at her daddy Will, and looks to her daddy Sonny who is snickering in the background.

“Yes thank you, you two; what can I say I don’t like monkeys.”

 

Sonny without a second thought wrapped his arms around Will from behind and whispered “It’s okay I will protect you from King Kong” and kissed Wills neck, Will a little taken aback with the display of affection he turned and planted a kiss on Sonny’s lips “You are mean, but good job I love you.”

Sonny stepped back and said smiling “Been a while since you said that to me, I love you too”

 

Will started to blush “Sonny, it’s not that I didn’t mean it or wants to say it, just with all the therapy sessions together and separate, working through a lot of our stuff, I wanted to start a fresh with us and we promised each other that we wouldn’t, you know and well here we are, I would like to talk about us tonight.”

 

Paul slammed the desk in frustration with his fist, listening to these two practically drool over one another was making him annoyed and he was so glad that both Sonny and Will during one of the most important conversation they were about to have was interrupted by Ari’s loud giggling and they both turned to see her playing with two dolls that they hadn’t seen before.

 

“What you got there?” Will asked

“Daddy’s friend gave them to me” her arm stretched out and little finger point at Sonny

“Mine? Which friend sweetie” Sonny asked all the while Paul leaned closer to the radio expecting this conversation to be entertaining at best.

 

Will was drinking from a bottle of water when Ari answered

“He said they were for you, but I want them, he was going to be my new daddy?”

Will spewed the water from his mouth everywhere; catching Sonny in the crossfire and both looked shocked and turned back to Ari “Who do you mean Ari” Will asked suspiciously.

“Daddy was in church in a suit with him and Uncle Chad and Aunty Abi” Ari chimed

“Oh God she means Paul!” Sonny gasped.

 

“Ari come here for a moment” Ari stopped what she was doing and ran to her daddy Will,  Will pulled Ari close and held her whilst Sonny went and inspected the dolls, all the while Paul was listening on the device and with anticipation this was exhilarating to him, the game was beginning.

****

Will tried to distract Ari by saying “Shall we talk about your new bedroom, I know we have it painted now but I have an idea”

“Okay” Ari begins to lead the way and Will looks nervously at Sonny before they leave for the bedroom. Sonny looks down at the dolls and realises that the heads are separated from their bodies, he wonders if Ari had just played to rough with them, until he looked more closely at the heads, one blonde and one brown haired doll, and the faces had tiny marks and then over the mouths of them was tape,

 

“Because that isn’t creepy at all” Sonny said out loud, he grabbed them and headed to the bedroom where he overheard Will and Ari

****

“So I was thinking if we put up a piece of wallpaper paint it the same colour and then add a tree, we can get your family to come and put their handprint on it so you will have your family tree.  If we ever need to move all we need to do is remove the wallpaper and take it with us, would you like that?” Will asked, Sonny smiled and thought it was a sweet idea and if that was a fly off the wall thought or if he had been thinking about it for some time.

****

“Would daddy Sonny be on there?”

“Of course why would you say that?” Will asked

“Nathaniel said he not my daddy, he not blood” Sonny at the door overheard Ari, he wanted to strangle that kid, but what he heard next was so touching.

 

Will sat on the floor with his feet touching one another and held his arms out to Ari who bounded and hopped over his legs and sat in the well of his legs and head against his chest feeling his heart beat like she did in the hospital she heard him say

“Nathaniel is just a bully, Daddy Sonny is so much a part of you, you may not share blood, but you share so much more, Daddy Sonny and Mommy and I love you all and as long as you know that you ignore what others say ok?”

****

Sonny walked in and said “Can I get a piece of this action?”

Ari looked up and smiled and nodded profusely. He sat next to Will and Ari lunged for him holding him tight “Love you”

“I love you too baby girl, don’t ever forget it, taking your first breath was and is the best day of my life, holding you for the first time, you were so precious.”

Will sniffled at this touching moment and sandwiched Ari between them and Sonny looked to him and they kissed and Will whispered “This…”

 

Sonny and Will looked at one another and Sonny raised his hands showing the two heads and whispered to Will, “will you let me go talk to Paul, this doll thing is to creepy not to?”

Will looked nervous and nodded “Be careful”

“I won’t be long.” Sonny responded and placed a gently kiss on Wills cheek “definitely ready for that talk ok”

 

Will smiled and nodded and continued to hold Ari who was enjoying his father’s hugs and had started to drift off to sleep, the day had definitely tired her out, and both dads helped each other up and tucked her into bed, and watched her drift into a fun filled dream of their epic adventures as a family.

****

Across town Paul was annoyed he couldn’t hear anything from Ari’s room as he hadn’t bugged that he wish he had now, realising he had to go meet Marlena and John who had some news, he hid everything away and rushed out to meet them.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sonny made his way across town rolling the dolls heads in his hands and trying to work out what he was going to  say and was surprised to see that Paul was having drinks with Marlena and John.

 

Sonny bounded across and slammed the dolls heads on the table “You dare come anywhere near my daughter with your sick games again, I don’t even care who hears me Paul, I promise, I will kill you!”

 

“Woah Sonny, that’s a bit strong surely whatever Paul has done can’t be that bad?” John asked “John if you think handing 5 year old decapitated dolls that represent her fathers gagged and cut not bad then more fool you.  Your son is turning into a lunatic”

 

Marlena sat there silently analysing the situation, watching how Paul reacted, there was no sense of innocence or remorse, Marlena looked to John who seemed more confused than ever that sitting next to him was his son, and finally looking at Sonny, who was breathing rapidly, he was clearly and rightly so perturbed by this act.

 

“Paul? Son, why?”

“Come on Dad, why would I mess with them.” Paul looked up to Sonny “I don’t know who told you this but they are lying, I didn’t give this anyone, especially not Ari.”

“Why would Ari tell us it was you, she has barely seen you since we split”

“Maybe she misses me and this was her way to get me come over, I don’t know, who knows what goes through a 5 year olds head”

“Ari would not make this up, there is no way Ari would do this to dolls, and we haven’t even bought her these before”

“Come on Sonny, there are more people in Salem who want to hurt Will, perhaps try looking closer to home before interrupting our dinner.”

****

“Sorry Marlena, John I wasn’t planning on disturbing your dinner, we would very much like you to come over sometime, Will has this family tree idea for Ari’s room which requires a handprint” Marlena smiled “What a lovely idea of Will’s”

 

“Stay away from all of us Paul… I mean it.”  Sonny stormed away, irate that again Paul seemed to have wormed his way out of yet another scheme to hurt them, back at the table Marlena watched silently a bit longer before speaking “You know Paul, Arianna is not the kind of child to make such drastic lies up, if you had something to do with this, using my great-grandchild in your nasty and menacing plot against my grandson and Sonny, know I will not be impressed.”

 

“Marlena, dad, honestly it wasn’t me, come on, let’s not have our dinner ruined, you had news for us?”

Marlena and John looked to one another and Marlena shook her head at still seeing the doll heads sitting on the table “I’m sorry but I am not feeling like dinner, we will talk again, I will see you back at the townhouse John”

“Ok Doc I will be there soon.”

 

Marlena left and John looked at his son “Paul, I don’t know what is happening to you, but if for any reason you had any dealings behind these” he said pointing at the heads “I want you to stop now, before it gets out of hand” he scrapped the chair back and stood and kissed the top of the head of Paul and left to go and make sure Marlena was okay, it was definitely not a good time to say they were getting married.

 

Paul rolled the heads around on the table and watched his father leave.  When he was out of sight Paul began to laugh, the start was beginning and he could feel that this was going to be the best game yet. He collected the heads and left a tip on the plate for the meal and returned to his home.

 

He flicked the light switch on and stared at the empty wall thinking, before he took paper and began to stick it on the wall. He took the photo of the person he was going to frame and stuck it bang in the middle; he began to spider diagram out different schemes and ideas ….. Several hours passed and Paul smiled at his progression, he found a skewer in the kitchen drawer and plunged it through the dolls heads and stabbed it into the wall, they would become useful in the future he was sure.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sonny sighed as he trudged up to the door of Will’s and knocked, Will opened the door and threw his arms around him

 

“Sonny, I was so worried, where have you been, it’s been hours”

“Sorry love, I didn’t mean for it to be, I needed to walk off some of the anger and frustration.”

“Take a seat and I will get you a glass of wine and you can tell me what happened.”

 

Sonny took a seat “And here I thought we were going to have a good day.”

Will handed the glass and sat, swinging a leg over Sonny locking him in place, it wasn’t that Will was stopping him from leaving; just the connection grounded him and the anxiety in his mind whilst he waited for Sonny to return.

 

“So I guess you caught up to Paul?”

“Yeah I thought I would have to go by his place, but he was having dinner with John and Marlena in the square”

“Oh… tell me you didn’t argue in front of grandma and John?”

“Wasn’t so much an argument as more me threatening him to stay away from you and Ari and if he ever used Ari again I would kill him”

“Sonny!” Will gasped

 

“What? Come on Will, we know it was him, why would Ari tell us it was him, who else have I stood up with at church in a suit with Abigail and Chad?”

“I don’t know you tell me, I’ve been dead for two years.” Will joked, but Sonny’s eyes widened in shock as he took a sip of his wine

“Will…”

“Hey, chill I am joking, badly done I know, but come on Sonny I know you and I know Ari, that kind of detail for a lie, not possible, so what did he say.”

“He said he didn’t do it and Ari lied, and there are other people around Salem out to get you closer to home.”

“He means Ben right?”

“I believe so, but why would Ben want to hurt you now, everyone knows what he did; he only strangled you because you discovered who he was then not now, and me? Why me as well, there was two doll heads decapitated and hurt Will, it’s not just you they were a warning.”

 

Will placed his glass on the coffee table and took Sonny’s as well

“Where are they going, I am not finished.”

Will shuffled up closer and hooked both his legs over Sonny’s lap, he held onto his arm and said

 

“I don’t want to talk about Ben or Paul or anyone else right now, I have something else.”

Sonny placed his hand over Will’s and said “Okay, I am all yours”

“Are you?”

“What?” Sonny asked

 

Will breathed a few times and said “It’s been two months since we made that decision to not well, to toy with one another and try and work through some of the issues we had. I think we have done awesomely, I mean we talk practically every night, about the past and where I went wrong…”

“Where we went wrong Will, we both played our parts and both made mistakes and incorrect choices to lead us to well...” Sonny faltered his voice quietened and Will finished the sentence

“You leave me and me dying.”

“Yeah that.”

“Okay let me rephrase, we have talked about what we both did which led us to where were and where we are now. I am sure we there is still more to talk about, but Sonny I am done talking I want to look to the future, the future with you and Ari, we are a family, my family and I don’t want to lose any more time on us being apart.”

 

“What are you asking William?” Sonny tried to say seriously but the butterflies and nerve inside him were fluttering so much, he wanted this so much, he was originally going to ask himself, but again Will had pipped him to the post.

 

“Well, Jackson Kiriakis…. I would…. I want… I need… be mine again, be my partner, lover, boyfriend, soul mate”

 

Sonny grinned watching Will stutter his way showing he was just as nervous. Sonny lunged forward pushing will onto his back on the sofa and crashed their lips together… their kisses were fervent and needy, Will opening his mouth to allow Sonny’s tongue to glide along his bottom lip and dance with his own, Will grabbed Sonny’s shirt and the other through his hair

 

Sonny’s hands pull at Will’s shirt and down to the top button of Will’s jeans; Will gasped for air between kisses and managed to whisper

“Sonny…. We…. Not here…Ari… bedroom… now!”

 

Sonny regained some composure and pulled away from Will, his lips red and slightly sore “Yes, oh god, that is a sight I don’t want to try to explain to her yet.”

“Or ever if possible.” Will giggled.

 

Sonny climbed off Will and the sofa and held his hand out and led Will to his bedroom, where they planned to make love and reconnect their souls together…

 

 

Paul who listened through the radio at the exchange, paled when he realised what was happening, he kicked the chair he was sitting on across the room, the glass half full of water thrown and smashed against a wall, Will and Sonny’s groans echoed through the radio which fuelled Paul, when he heard Sonny climax, he remembered that was with one at one time, his fist slams through the cardboard like wall.

 

“Enjoy it while it lasts, because when I am done with you both … there won’t be an empty grave this time!”


	27. Chapter 27

_Paul who listened through the radio at the exchange, paled when he realised what was happening, he kicked the chair he was sitting on across the room, the glass half full of water thrown and smashed against a wall, Will and Sonny’s groans echoed through the radio which fuelled Paul, when he heard Sonny climax, he remembered that was with one at one time, his fist slams through the cardboard like wall._

_“Enjoy it while it lasts, because when I am done with you both … there won’t be an empty grave this time!”_

 

Will eyes open and he blinks several times staring and comprehending that the half snoring body to the side of him was Sonny, his Sonny, he smiles and leans forward and begins to pepper kissed down his should and arm.  Sonny stirs slightly and Will stops, he scoots closer and begins again to kiss down Sonny’s chest and torso.

 

This time Sonny wakes to see William practically hover above him, he smiles says “I could get used to be woken up like this” catching Will off guard he tickles him and Will lands a little heavily on top of Sonny

“Or not” Sonny says a little winded

Will laughs and pushes himself up again “Well that’s what you get for tickling me”

Sonny pokes his tongue and Will quickly captures Sonny’s mouth in a kiss, Sonny wrapped his arms around Will’s back and pulled him tightly close.

 

Will hums at the closeness “Sonny, love as much as I would love to repeat last night, we have a 5-year-old who…” Will looked across at the alarm clock “In precisely 10 minutes will barrel her way in here, and well as much as I can’t wait for family life, we are little under dressed for our daughter”

 

Sonny held on for a few more minutes and reluctantly let go “I know, I know, but you have no idea how I have missed this”

“I think I got that from last night, you were …”

“Superb, fantastic, amazing… choose wisely mister”

“Ravenous, relentless, thirsty” Will joked and nudged as he rolled away and grabbed his boxers and then a pair of sweatpants, throwing Sonny’s boxers across the bed to him

 

They cuddled for a little longer when they heard Ari’s bedroom door open and heard her run and automatically open theirs and bound into the room and onto Will’s bed

 

“Daddies!!!” she shouted loudly

“And good morning to you to, what you got there?”

“Tations”

“Huh?” Sonny asked looking at the pair

“For my party, family tree party” Ari handed them the envelopes that she had decorated, each labelled.

“Who are we inviting to this party then?” Will asked

“Grammy Sami, Grandad L, Grandpa J, Nanny A, Nanny M, John, Mommy, Uncle Rafe, you and daddy and Paul”

“NO!” both men abruptly responded surprising the other and then scaring Ari who shuffled away from them both

“But I want a party”

Will quickly grabs Ari into the middle of them “Sweetheart, no of course you want a party, for the family tree that we talked about, but maybe we need to revise who is invited.”

“There is no need to invite say… Paul to this party… his hand print is not a part of your tree.” Sonny says

“At all” replied Will

“Okay” Ari responded found the invitation for Paul and right in front of her dads ripped it up “All gone”

 

Both Sonny and Will looked at one another and sniggered at the dramatics of their daughter. Will hugged her tightly and began to tickle her which caused her to squirm and laugh “Daddy no, daddy save me.” When Sonny joined in and began to tickle Will instead Ari joined in

 

“Hey, hey you two, stop ganging up on me” Will called out between the tickles.

Ari rolled and hugged her dad and said, “Love you really” Sonny smiled and kissed the top of her head and leaned in and kissed Will, who responded “hmmmm, that’s a good start to an apology”

“Right little one, breakfast and then school”

“Aww can’t we stay here.”

“Good try, come on, you know school is good, your friend are there.”

“Hmmm” Ari pouted

“Will looked to Sonny and asked “What are your plans today.”

“Well I finally got the keys for the new location, but apart from that nothing than preparing for the family party.” Sonny answered

“Cool, well I can get Ari to school and then meet for some lunch, maybe, if you want, you don’t have to, or later you know when you are free.”

Sonny smiled and said “Lunch is good”

 

 

*********************************************************************************

 

Paul tutted as he listened to their conversation, not impressed that they made Arianna rip up his invitation.  He was definitely going to have to punish them for that, so he threw the spray paint into the small duffle bag along with gloves, wire and a few tools and another listening device.

 

It had been several days since Paul had shaved and he started to look unkempt, the madness of his revenge was starting to consume him completely, how far would he go before there was no turning back. He grabbed the bag and his keys and headed to drive over to their apartment.

 

He slunk low in the seat listening to make sure that all three had left the flat, before making his way up the stairs and past the first floor, before reaching Will’s place.  He felt around and was unable to see a spare key, Will was obviously being more cautious, but not that careful, to only lock the door with one lock, which Paul was able to jimmy open without much evidence of doing so.  He placed the gloves on just to make sure that his finger prints weren’t anywhere, he checked on his previous two devices and then reached Ari’s room.

 

He stood there for several minutes repeating “Now where to place this?” He looked around the room and found this was going to be a little more difficult than the other two,  until he saw the long high shelf  that held some books  but wooden letters that spelt Ari, when he pulled the A down he saw under they were hollow, and just the right size to push the device inside.

 

He replaced it quickly and started to leave, he picked his bag up and really want to destroy that photo on the fireplace but it was not time yet, he needed to bide his time, he needed to know when the party was going to be, because having everyone in one place, helped with an idea he had hatched.

 

As he opened the door to leave, he heard Tripp Ciara, Claire and Ben leaving, he quickly stepped back and closed the door before they even noticed, he waited a little longing sighing at the close call and then left and closed the door and headed out, the excitement of getting caught made the adrenaline pump faster around his body.”

 

********************************************************************************

 

 

Will turned the corner looking at the text that Sonny gave of the address for the new coffee house he now owned.  Will had successfully dropped Ari at school and hand delivered the invitations except for Sonny’s parents.

 

He looked down the street and saw the door; he took a few strides and knocked on the door unsure if Sonny would have it unlocked.  Sonny on the other side straightened his hair and unlocked the door and opened it with a giant smile to his now boyfriend.

 

“Welcome.”  Sonny said and leaned into Will who kissed him chastely before heading inside the coffee house.

“Sonny, this is awesome.” Looking around the empty café, except for one small round table which had a table cloth and was set for lunch, with a candle and plates and wine already poured.

“Awww did you do this?”

“Well I know it was only lunch but I thought I could spoil you.”

“Sonny, you are adorable.”

 

Will walked to the table and pulled Sonny’s chair out for him to sit “You know Will seeing as I am the host that is what I should do for you.” Sonny said

“Sonny, come on, its equal remember you deserve just as much if not more attention than me, so let me.” Will said kissing Sonny’s cheek trying to placate him.

 

“Okay.” Sonny said as he sat himself down and shuffled his chair slightly, Will took his place and held his wine glass up to do a toast “Here is to the most incredible person, here is to his future endeavour as a new coffee shop owner and here is to the future of our family.”  Will and Sonny clinked their wine glasses and took a gulp

 

“That was very sweet, you know I am so happy right now, I love you so much Will”

“I love you too Sonny, I am sorry it’s taken…”

“No, none of that, no more apologising for the past, as you say here is to the future.” Sonny responded.

 

“Have you thought about the name for this place, the décor, the layout” Will listed as they both bit into their sandwiches which Sonny had grabbed from the Brady Pub.

 

Sonny chuckled at the questions “So the décor and layout I am looking at trying out what I used to have in the common ground before we changed it to TBD, the internet area will be over in that corner, and we will have the small stage over there, some booths and tables and a small breakfast bar with stools over there. As for the name, well I was thinking about New Common Ground or common grounds again.  That way people would remember the old one and come back.

 

“Sonny they are going to come no matter what it is called. Do I still get to use my coffee for life card?” Will said teasingly

“If you still have it …”

Will pulled his wallet out and pulled out a very crumpled card and placed it on the table. Sonny reached and picked it up “You still have it, but more than that you still carry it?”

“I found it in an old wallet in the boxes you brought to Marlena’s that time and well with my memories back it made perfect sense to keep it close.” Will said before a small silence rolling over them whilst they continued their lunch.

 

Will was the first to break the silence “Oh before I forget, would you drop these off at your parents for Ari’s party, they are the last two invitations to go out.”

“Sure, is everyone coming?”

“Yup, Gabi seemed very distracted with something, but said she would, I practically had to shove the invite in her face to get her to respond, I have no idea what is going on with her, obviously mom and dad are off getting the kids back from Europe, it looks like she is moving back to Salem permanently”

 

“Oh I bet you can’t wait to hug them”

“Will they recognise me?”

“Darling, they won’t have forgotten you, it may have been a few years but I bet they will jump you the way they always do, they will be confused that’s for sure that you are alive, but you have your memories, it may have been worse to be around them with no recollection of who they were.”

“Like Ari, Sonny how on earth could I forget my own daughter, we went through so much before she was born, and I forgot two of the most important people in my lives”

“Hey, Will come on, you are being melancholy again, you don’t need to dwell on that, you are here, you remember and you have had the last couple of months with your daughter and me, we have a lifetime to fill of new memories and adventures.”

 

Will smiled and took Sonny’s hand “You know you are just amazing, right, you manage to know just the right thing to say, I adore you.” Will let go of Sonny’s hand and stood from the table and stepped round to where Sonny stood and held his hand out and Sonny took it and stood, Will pulling him close, shut his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on Sonny’s lips.  Sonny placed his one arm around Will’s waist pulling him close and the other up to Will’s face as they continued to kiss and Will’s hand held into Sonny’s hair. 

 

Sonny started to pull backwards and Will followed, not breaking their kisses until Sonny bumped into the back of the counter and Will, pinned him against it, they began to become heated and their hands pulled at one another’s clothes, Will popping some of Sonny’s buttons on his shirt, he hadn’t been able to break out of wearing shirts just yet, Sonny laughed as he heard them hit the counter and watched Will stare at him intently,

 

“Will, is this a good time to say, there is a couch already in the office?”

Will pulls back; slightly gasped with his swollen lips he grins and says “You better go lock that door then” As Will walks towards the office he can hear the clunk of a lock and Sonny bound towards him as he turns round before opening the office the door, Sonny has him pressed against the door, his hands gliding up Will’s body

 

“Oh god I have missed this” Sonny says before kissing Will and holding him as he opens the office door and guides Will backwards into the office. 

 

Will stumbles slightly when the back of his legs hit the sofa and he falls bringing Sonny down with him with a thump “Owww” Will says before opening his eyes to see Sonny on top of him

 

“I’ve missed this too.” Will says before leaning up and pulling Sonny’s head closer to kiss and they continue to christen the new office.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sonny lay peacefully, whilst Will was now snuggled on top of him, the sofa was a little small for both of them to lie on together, but was definitely a handy piece of furniture to have.  Sonny knew they would need to go collect Ari soon and he still needed to drop the invitations off to his parents.

 

“Sweetie, hey, wakey wakey” Sonny said as he nudged Will “Hmmm, no I comfy” he responded trying to pretend he was still asleep

“Will come on, we have to go get Ari and do those invitations”

“No” Will said pouting

“I can clearly see where Ari gets her stubbornness from”

“Hey, she gets it from you just as much as me mister”

Sonny sniggered “Of course she does” he sonny planting a kiss on his forehead

Will opened his eyes and looked up at Sonny and poked his tongue out

“Mature” Sonny teased before kissing him again

“Okay okay, I’m up, I’m up” Will said and looked at Sonny who was about to crack a dirty joke

“Not like that and you call me the childish one”  he said swatting Sonny as he got up and put his t-shirt back on and throwing sonny his shirt.

 

Sonny started to button his shirt when he realised it wasn’t going to shut, “Good job I am wearing a vest top, or this would have looked really bad” Sonny said looking at the gaps in his shirt where no the buttons no longer sat

“Oops, sorry, stop wearing buttoned shirts and then we won’t have this problem again”

“Again!”

 

Will laughed, and hugged Sonny and whispered “You know you want to”

“Go on, go, pick Ari up and I will see you both tomorrow for the party, I have to go to the mansion tonight so best I stay there, I will message you ok”

“Okay” Will said glumly “You know you could just sneak out and come to mine later”

“Will what are you, a horny teenager.”

 

“Sonny you know the answer and I bet you are just as bad, keep blaming me because I know in your mind you are so very tempted”

“Behave, go I will see you tomorrow” Sonny kissed him once last time and pushed him practically out the door and closed up, he looked around the coffee house and smiled, this was starting to look just perfect.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The next day rolls around as quickly as the day before and Will sends his latest article into the spectator to be checked and published whilst waiting for the timer to ring to turn the meat over, this time he wasn’t going to let it burn.

 

He carried the timer into Ari’s room with him, turned the music on and began laying clothes and such down ready for everyone this evening to add to the tree.  Will began sketching out the tree on the paper, the main truck stemming off into three for Hernandez, Kiriakis’ and the Hortons part of tree and each of these having smaller branches for each hand.  Will googled if any of them had crests for their family to add and drew Ari’s name and date of birth.  When he was satisfied with his drawing he began with the paint, etching along the lines of his handy work.

 

He stopped when the timer rang to go and turn the meat, he smiled to himself seeing that there was no charcoal or burnt crisp yet, he turns the timer once more before leaving to Ari’s room, but he hears a knock at the door.  He turns back and when he opens the door, no one is there, he peeks his head out the door and yet still couldn’t see anything, clearly thinking someone must have made a mistake he closes the door and begins to head back.

 

Once more the door is knocked three times and so Will places the timer on the counter to open the door, yet again there is no one, Will huffs, because this is irritating… He slams the door a little harder than he should grabs the timer and heads to the door, not even 10 seconds has passed before he hears the door once again, he comes back slamming the  timer on the side, and with a forceful swing of the door , he yells at the person

 

“What the hell do you want, why do you keep knocking!?”

 

There standing in front of him is Ben Weston; he staggers back a moment and stares at the person in front of him

 

“Ben… Errr… what…. What do…?”

“I wanted to give you this.” Ben says holding his hand out with a few envelopes

“What?”  Will says again, not moving at all, Ben Weston is standing in his doorway and all his brain can think of is how he is not getting out this flat alive

“Your post, it seems that is got posted into ours, here take it”

“No, no, you were banging my door, you, Ben I can’t… you …”

“Look, I know it’s weird for you, me being next door, but I said I was sorry, I didn’t mean to, you know before”

“Which time?” Will managed to stutter

“Both, you were my friend Will, my best friend; I never meant to hurt you, your mom”

“I know I know, just errr leave it there on the counter”

 

Ben stepped in a few paces as Will stepped further back against the window in the living room, if he was gonna die, it be him jumping out a window and not from Bens hands, tie or anything around his neck again.

 

“Just so you know, I didn’t knock before, I only just got in myself and your post was on our mat… See ya later Will”  Ben said as he left and closed the front door behind him, Will rushed forward and slammed the lock on, he definitely needed more locks, he was going to have to seriously think about a security system.

 

Will didn’t look at the post but grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down whilst trying to control his breathing.  He began chanting to himself, something that the therapist had suggested to him, ever since he had gone to Dr Sutcliffe he had realised that he put himself on Valium rather than dealing with the problems and ever since he had gotten his memory back, he chose not to continue with it.

 

Across the Car Park sat Paul, closely listening to the conversation between Ben and Will, he began to chuckle, he knew having Ben show up at Will’s door was going to make him jump, He turned the key and drove back to his flat to get his supplies for later and to return when it was dark.


	28. Chapter 28

_Ben stepped in a few paces as Will stepped further back against the window in the living room, if he was gonna die, it be him jumping out a window and not from Bens hands, tie or anything around his neck again._

_“Just so you know, I didn’t knock before, I only just got in myself and your post was on our mat… See ya later Will”  Ben said as he left and closed the front door behind him, Will rushed forward and slammed the lock on, he definitely needed more locks, he was going to have to seriously think about a security system._

_Will didn’t look at the post but grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down whilst trying to control his breathing.  He began chanting to himself, something that the therapist had suggested to him, ever since he had gone to Dr Sutcliffe he had realised that he put himself on Valium rather than dealing with the problems and ever since he had gotten his memory back, he chose not to continue with them._

_Across the Car Park sat Paul, closely listening to the conversation between Ben and Will, he began to chuckle, he knew having Ben show up at Will’s door was going to make him jump, He turned the key and drove back to his flat to get his supplies for later and to return when it was dark._

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The car sat in the car park in darkness, the driver listened to music as he watched each of the family member head into the building.

 

Paul was beginning to become impatient because even though they were there, Will still hadn’t turned up yet, how was he supposed to continue this if Will wasn’t there.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Ari stamped her foot once more “No! chocolate, Lemon and nana!”

“Seriously Ari, it is a cake, everyone will be waiting”

“But I want all”

“Arianna Grace, what do you think daddy Sonny would say!”

Ari stops for a moment and hangs her head “Red fel-fet”

Will smiled and hands her the money and lifted her up to the counter to pay.

As they collected the cake and turned to leave the store, the door opens and Will grabs Ari and stumbles backwards holding her and the cake close.

“Www… what are you doing here?!”

“Well, it’s a bakery Will, so, you know the usual.”

“You’re following me!”

“Seriously Will, I thought this was all sorted, why would I follow you?”

“To kill me a third time!” Ari glanced between both men and she heard her dad say kill me, she began to scream “Nooooooo….. Don’t kill Daddy, Help, Help!”

 

Both men startled by Ari, it caused people to turn and stare. The shop door went again and Tripp, Claire and Ciara all showed up as they could hear Ari from outside “Woahhhh Ari, you got some pipes on you” Claire said.

Ari stopped for a moment and looked at her dad who paled as Ari continued “He hurt daddy” pointing at Ben.

 

“Hey Kid, I walked through the door, it was your dad who is all paranoid”

“Well he has a reason to be” Tripp quipped

“Thanks” Ben sarcastically said

“Trust me I’m not following you, I was getting cake for the flat for these kids.”

 

“Sure you were” Will retorted

“Will he was he isn’t lying” Ciara says

“Ben maybe you should come over here and let Ari and Will leave” Claire cooed him over.

Ben nodded and moved

 

“I don’t trust him” Will said as he moved past Ciara and Tripp

“You and me both” Tripp answered and looked at Ciara “What, I do.”

 

Finally escaping the bakery Will pulls up outside the building and looks to Ari who is proudly holding the cake.

 

“Ari”

“Yes daddy?”

“Promise you won’t tell anyone about today?”

“But man hurt daddy”

“Promise me Arianna.”

Ari drooped her head for a moment then looked at her dad “Okay, love you”

“Love you very much my sweet Ari.” Will unbuckled his seatbelt and lent over and kissed the top of her head.

 

Will vacated the car and came around the other side to let Ari out whilst holding the cake for her. He handed the cake back and locked the door, they walked forward and Will still unnerved form before halted and looked around the car park, nervous that Ben was watching, Paul slid further down in the seat to make sure he couldn’t be seen and waited till he heard the building door slam before sitting upright aware he hadn’t been caught yet.

 

Ari clambered the stairs and turned the door handle as Will trailed behind with the cake, Ari squealed when she saw most of her family in the room “Daddy!” Ari ran to Sonny who scooped her up and squeezed her. 

 

“Hello my precious, did you have a good day at school?”

“I did, I made puppets and bought cake” Ari wriggled and pointed at the door as Will came through the door with the cake in tow and looking a little paler than normal. Sonny puts Ari down and she runs to Marlena for a hug as Sonny comes to Wills side

“You ok?”

“Yeah, sure, fine, just peachy.”

“Will, come on, this is me.”

“Later, we’ll talk later, got guests to entertain.” Will said as he placed the cake onto the counter. Sonny came closer and put his arms around him from behind, which Will jumped slightly, Sonny held his close and whispered

 

“I love you, you can tell me anything, and I’ll protect you.”

“Even from Ben?” Will whispered back.

“Ben? What has he done now?”

Will shuffled nervously but Sonny gripped tighter “Nuhuh, it’s Ok, Will, like I said you can trust me, when everyone goes, I’ll stay, ok” and he gently kissed the back of Will’s ear and then neck.

 

“Public dear, carry on doing that and I will have to sneak us somewhere.”

Sonny chuckled and stepped away; Will turned and smiled at Sonny giving him a quick kiss, before hugging all the guests.  Sonny watched for a bit how Will tried to hide his nerves to whatever spooked him, his smile never quite reaching his eyes.  Ari tugged on her dad’s trouser leg and Sonny knelt down covered by the Island in the kitchenette

 

“Hello my sweet”

“I know a secret” Ari grinned

“Oh you do, do you.”

“Uhuh, daddy said I wasn’t allowed to say.”

“Sweetie, maybe you should keep that secret.”

“Man was mean though, daddy told me if anyone ever mean I had to tell.”

“Who was mean?”

“Man wants to kill daddy”

“What!” Sonny said a little louder than he should have, Sonny popped his head up and spoke “Sorry guys carry on, ignore me.”

“Who was he?”

“With Claire, Twer-iipp and Si-air-ra.”

“You mean Ben? Oooohhh, oh thank you sweet, I will look after daddy”

“Yay”

Sonny stood and spoke to everyone “Shall we get the show on the road?” Will smiled and ushered everyone to Ari’s room.  A small wooden chair sat in the middle and Ari sat and each family member came up to her, gave her a hug or a kiss and Ari chose a colour paint, which Will then poured the paint and they each squished their hand into the tray and pressed it firmly against the drawing on the wall.

 

Sonny held the camera recording the moment, was so sweet and to see all the family together, Sonny could feel tears starting to well, he was so overwhelmed, the only thing missing apart from Gabi, who yet again was putting her own agenda above her daughters, was that the man standing across the way was not his husband, he knew it was too early, they had only just started their relationship again.

 

Sonny was snapped out of his thoughts when Will called him “Sonny, dear it’s your turn”

“Oh sure, Ari honey what colour?”

“Purple!” Sonny smiled and Will steps forward and held the tray and Sonny pressed his hand in and felt the cold and wet slimy paint against his skin, he stepped closer to the tree, admiring the handy work, laughing at his internal pun and above his name he left his print.  Who knew all those years ago, that this little girl would have such a profound effect on his life.  Sonny was handed a wipe to clean his hand and Will did his, there were a couple of gaps but they will be filled when people are free.

 

Will called everyone into the living room and began giving a speech… Outside still sitting in his car Paul listening to the conversation felt this was the perfect time to begin his next act.  He pulled on the gloves and carried a long skewer and spray paint.  He stood quietly and thought through his plan.

 

He knelt down by a tyre and pierced it with the skewer leaving it there to allow air to quickly gush out.  Paul shook the spray can hearing the click inside, he removes the lid and across the side of the car he sprays “WATCH YOUR BACK!”

 

Paul pulls the skewer our and punctures a second tyre for good measure, he walked away back to his car and looked back briefly admiring his accomplishment as he pulled off the gloves and dumped them in the holdall with the skewer and spray paint canister.  He drove back to his flat to listen for any useful information and what and who was going to be next.

 

Back in the flat, celebration sand cheers ring through the family… After dessert and a night cap members began to peel away and say their goodbyes as they saw Ari curled on the sofa falling asleep holding Wills’ hand

 

Sonny hugged his parents and closed the door promising they would meet to discuss paperwork for the new coffee house and he would have dinner with them and Uncle Victor.

 

Sonny came and sat next to Will who was now stroking Ari’s hair softly “Well that seemed like a success.”

“It would have been better if Gabi had bothered to come, or my parents.”

“But your parents said they would be out of town, they will be back next week, and you get to see your siblings. As for Gabi, I can’t explain what is going through her head right now, but she is acting very strange, but she is a big girl and can care for herself.”

 

Will nodded and continued to watch Ari “We better get her to bed, she won’t want to wake”

“She will be so grumpy in the morning, like someone else I know when they don’t get enough sleep”

Will turned and poked his tongue out. Wil stood and carefully picked her up and started for the bedroom “Do you want some help tucking her in?” Sonny asked

“You can give her a goodnight kiss I doubt she will want a story”  Will and Sonny tag teamed the night time ritual, changed her and sonny pulled the covers away to allow Will to lay her peacefully down into her bed.   Sonny lent over and kissed her forehead and Will followed suit before both heading out and closing her door.

 

They came back to the living room and Sonny began to help clear, “Sonny you don’t have to do this, I can do it in the morning”

“Honestly, it is fine, with both of us it will be done in no time and whilst I have you distracted with cleaning I can tell you, Ari told me about Ben.”

“What?”

“Ari told me about Ben threatening you at the Bakery”

“Well it wasn’t entirely like that, but Sonny I think he is following me again, it’s creepy, he shows up here with my post” Will air quoted when he said post “Then he appears literally as I am in the bakery”

 

“Your post? Ok, start from the beginning, what happened?”

“Well I was drawing the artwork and I heard a knock at the door, so came and opened it and there was no one, and it kept happening like 3 or 4 times, the last time I pulled the door open and there in front of me is Ben necktie killer holding my damn post, acting like nothing was wrong and that some of my post was accidentally posted at theirs.”

Sonny dropped the last of the rubbish into the bin and the plates into the sink.  He moves to the sofa and sat before replying to Will “So because he was trying to be nice and give you your post you think he is stalking you.”

 

Will stared at Sonny “Did you not hear me say that he was toying with me by knocking the door and hiding several times before he finally stood there and caught me off guard”

“Okay, I will give you that, it is weird, do you think he was just as nervous to come round as you were to find him at the door?” Sonny suggested

 

Will now sat at the other end of the sofa and looked at Sonny “Why are you trying to make excuses for him?”

“Will I’m not, I am trying to think of plausible explanations for the possibility that you may have over thought this situation”

Will sighed “I’m going to bed.” He left Sonny sitting on the sofa unsure if Will wanted him to still stay or not, Sonny deciding this wasn’t over, he locked up and switched the lights out and headed to the bedroom.  Will was in the bathroom and Sonny got undressed and sat in bed and waited for Will to return.  Several minutes passed until he heard the toilet flush and the click of the lock and the light cord being pulled, signs that Will was coming.

 

Will shuffled into the bedroom unaware for a moment that Sonny was there, till he raised his head and saw Sonny and all he could manage was “oh”

“Come here” Sonny said reaching his arm out to Will.  Will undressed and slipped under the sheets and he laid his head on the pillow and looked at Sonny.

 

Sonny pushed himself down under the covers further so his head was now on his own pillows and looking at Will “So what happened at the bakery?”

“Ari was being indecisive about the cake choice, so when we were ready to leave, Ben walks in and well I told him to stop following me.”

“Will…”

“I know what you are going to say, it is a bakery of course he would go there. But Sonny why now, why do I keep seeing him now?”

“I don’t want to sound mean or I don’t understand, but do you think you may have been slightly paranoid?”

“Maybe…”

 

Sonny brought his hand up to brush Will’s hair “I don’t want to downplay what you might be feeling, but it is understandable that you have these ill feelings against Ben for what he did, hell I am not sure I wouldn’t have thought the same thing, but I mean he lives next door, if he wanted to harm you, don’t you think he would have done it already?”

 

“Great Sonny now how am I supposed to sleep with the idea of him breaking into here and killing me in my sleep”

“That’s the thing he could have done so already, you have been here long enough for him to harm or toy with you.”

“I guess”

 

Sonny lent forward and kissed Will softly “I’m sorry” Sonny kissed him a few times repeating he was sorry before Will curled up to him and Sonny held him before they drifted off to sleep.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Morning broke and the alarm rings and Will turns to switch it off and notices that Sonny isn’t there.  He dresses quickly and goes to the living room where Sonny is already dressed and has breakfast on the go and Ari’s lunch ready with a pot of coffee ready to pour for Will.

 

“Morning love, you ok, did I wake you?” Sonny asked

“No, the alarm did but you weren’t there, you sleep ok?”

“Not really, but it was my fault, I forgot I have to be at the new place today, I am getting my first shipment of equipment and furniture so I need to be there.”

“You can’t be nervous are you? Sonny you did great before”

“I still have to hire staff, get some more shipments in and do inventory, the last of the paperwork is set to be signed and then advertise for the opening… what if people don’t want to come?”

Will slurped the last of his coffee before answering “If you make coffee like this people will be begging to get in, you will do great, let me go wake Ari”

 

Sonny Will and Ari were all dressed and had breakfast, Will grabbed Ari’s bag and his own satchel whilst Sonny collected their coats before heading out as a family.  Ari raced to the car and halted at the door when she saw the paintwork

 

Will and Sonny walked across the car park a little slower than normal being distracted by one another until Ari shouted and pointed at the car “Daddy, look” they both rushed over and saw on the side of the car it was painted ‘ _WATCH YOUR BACK’_ Will look at the tyre in the front and saw it was flat

 

“And the tyre”

“Make that two tyres, there is one flat this side as well” Sonny said

“Great, I need to call Aunt Hope; she will know what to do.”

“I can go and drop Ari off at school before my delivery; it’s wise you do not touch anything on the car.”

“Thank you Sonny, do you think this was…. Do you think Ben did this?”

“Could just be kids, but with everything else you never know. Just be careful and message me” Sonny asked as he came round and kissed Will a few times before leaving with Ari and looked back to see Will on his phone to Hope, what neither noticed was the figure hiding by a garage, Paul watched as Will paced back and forth talking to Hope.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Across town Sonny managed to get Ari to school just in time before the first bell rang.  He raced to the new coffee house and was there and there was no sign of a delivery yet.  He dropped his coat, keys and wallet down and turned a small radio on whilst he pottered around the new café putting away some of the new items he had bought and left there and some stationery into the office.

 

After about 30 minutes he could hear a phone ring, it wasn’t his usual mobile ring, when he came into the main part of the café he realised it was the phone on the wall which he hadn’t thought he had got turned on yet.  He glided across the floor and grabbed the receiver

 

“Common Ground, Sonny speaking”

“Is that Mr Jackson Kiriakis?”

“Yes speaking”

“Hi my name is Julie, just to confirm your appointment for tomorrow at 3pm”

“Julie, I’m sorry what appointment?”

“Oh, errr your appointment you booked with my boss Mr Muston, about the coffin”

Sonny lost grip of the receiver as it hit the floor and recoiled slightly the wire spinning before he grabbed it again and raised it to his ear.

 

“I’m sorry, a coffin?”

“Yes, we received a phone call from Mr Jackson Kiriakis with this number to book an appointment to sort a coffin and a funeral for your partner… errr a Mr Will Horton”

“Excuse you? I have no idea what sick twisted joke this is, but Will Horton is very much alive and I did not make an appointment with you or anyone you work with, please delete that appointment and take this number off your books… Now!” Sonny had become both irate and scared at the same time, he needed her to end this call he needed to call Will. 

 

“Oh, my apologies for the mix up, of course I will delete everything, please throw away the brochure that will mostly will be received at your address.” Julie ended the call and quickly erased the appointment and hoped this wouldn’t come back on her.

 

Sonny slammed the receiver and pulled his mobile and phoned Will, he paced up and down waiting for Will to pick up… when it went to voicemail, Sonny rambled down the phone that Will needed to call him right away. He ended the call and tried Sami, who didn’t pick up before remembering both Lucas and Sami wouldn’t pick up as they were travelling to get the kids.

 

He tried Will again and yet again it was his voicemail. Sonny was now started to panic, he tried his mother who was at the Spectator

 

“Sonny, darling how are you?”

“Mom is Will there?”

“No, not yet, he told me about the car, he was going to get here when he was done with Hope, why what’s wrong”

“I can’t get hold of Will and I need to, can you get him to ring me the moment he gets in”

“Will do, love you.”

“Love you too mom”

 

Adrienne put the phone down and wondered what that was about before being called to a meeting by Jennifer.

 

Sonny continued to pace and drag his hand through his hair he began mumbling to himself “He is fine, of course he is, I only left him a couple of hours ago, nothing could have happened, Hope was there, surely nothing happened… or could it? Has Ben started to play mind games again? Oh God come on Will pick your bloody phone up!”

 

Sonny was pacing with his back to the door and hadn’t seen Will had come in and was staring at Sonny who was practically shouting down the phone “Damn it William Horton, pick your bloody phone up, seriously I need to know you are safe!”

 

“I’m here” Will answered and Sonny practically spun round nearly losing his balance and his phone when he saw Will, he rushed forward and held him for a minute or two, he stepped back and swatted him on the arm

 

“Why the hell did you not answer me? Or ring me back?”

“I was with Hope at the station; I turned my phone off, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? Well apart from you having your car vandalised, I just received a hoax caller asking about an appointment I had with someone about a coffin for YOU!”

 

Sonny started to breathe heavily and his colour began to drain, Will rushed to his side in time to get him to a seat and make him take several breaths, thankfully the water was turned on so he grabbed a glass of water and brought it back to Sonny.

 

“Hey, it’s ok, I am ok, see I am here with you right now, nothing wrong with me, no need for a coffin, hopefully for a very long time.”

“Who would even think that was funny, what did Hope say about your car?”

“She got forensics to give it a once over, there are no camera in the parking lot so it’s not like they could see who had done it, she thinks it might be kids.”

“Did you tell her who you thought it was?”

“Yeah, but Hope is well very sceptical of Ben. She doesn’t want to play her hand if she is wrong.”

“But does she believe you otherwise?”

“Not sure, there isn’t enough evidence yet, so will have to wait and see.  Would you, err would you stay again, I know it’s the weekend and I am sure you’re busy, but it was nice having you there last night.”

“Sure, I am still waiting for the delivery, it’s not here yet, but once it is, we can go collect Ari and then have a nice weekend.”

“Why don’t I go collect Ari and grab some dinner from the Brady pub and bring it back here and then we can go home.”

“Sounds good” Sonny rose feeling much better, as he stood he wobbled slightly and Will was there in an instant holding him

“Hey you.” Will said to Sonny

“Hey” Sonny responded and slid his arm around his waist and pulled Will tightly to him as Will wrapped his arms around Sonny’s neck before they kissed, slow and tenderly at first, growing with intensity after each kiss, Will glided his hand up into Sonny’s hair as his breath hitched slightly as Sonny’s hands slid to the curve of Will’s buttocks and squeezed and ground himself against him

 

“Sonny… I … think… your café… tonight.” Will incoherently spoke losing focus frequently as they continued to kiss, until he pulled back to catch his breath and finally say “Best keep that for tonight, I don’t want to miss picking Ari up and you need to be ready for your delivery.”

Sonny’s licked his reddened lips missing them being connected to Will’s “Yeah I know your right and well, just one more kiss, pleaaaassseeee?” Sonny playfully pleaded.

 

Will laughed and kissed him for another 5 minutes before pulling away and rearranging himself before waving goodbye to go get their daughter and dinner.  Sonny sat and waited for the delivery, he looked at his watch and realised it should have been there by now.  He pulled his phone out and found the number he needed and rang it

 

“Sullivans, how may I help”

“Hi, my name is Jackson Kiriakis, I was waiting for a delivery today and I haven’t received anything yet, just checking when they are due.”

“One second…. Ahhh yes I can see your delivery… one moment I will radio through”

 

Sonny staid on the phone and could hear some incoherent murmurings in the background and then heard the woman come back on the line “Hello, Mr Kiriakis, the driver came by, apparently you saw the driver and said the delivery was not required.”

“Not required? Of course the delivery was required, I have been here all morning and I have not seen anyone other than my partner here, they need to re-deliver.”

“Ohh, let me speak to the driver again.”  Once more the lady radioed through to the driver to see where he was and if he was able to redeliver.

“Sorry about that Mr Kiriakis, The driver has said he is about 30 miles from Salem, so he will have to make his next delivery and then head back as the items are still on lorry, estimation time about 3 hours.”

 

“Well that will have to do, thank you” Sonny put the phone down and sat there and didn’t like how this day was playing out so far with Will’s car, the hoax call and now someone again pretending to be him telling the delivery people it wasn’t needed.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Some hours later across the way Paul sat and watched the delivery van turn up outside the coffee house and Sonny and Will open the door for the delivery man, they obviously managed to contact the driver to get them to redeliver. Paul pulled out his phone and pulled up the check list he had and ticked off some of the items

 

“Vandalise Will’s car …. Check

Book a funeral appointment for Sonny… Check

Mess with the deliveries at Common Ground…. Check” Paul whispered out

 

He scrolled the list and began to realise he was getting closer to the main event, but the next deed up his sleeve was going to be fun he thought and he read over it again one more time

 

“Break into Will Hortons Flat!”


	29. Chapter 29

_Some hours later across the way Paul sat and watched the delivery van turn up outside the coffee house and Sonny and Will open the door for the delivery man, they obviously managed to contact the driver to get them to redeliver. Paul pulled out his phone and pulled up the check list he had and ticked off some of the items_

_“Vandalise Will’s car …. Check_

_Book a funeral appointment for Sonny… Check_

_Mess with the deliveries at Common Ground…. Check” Paul whispered out_

_He scrolled the list and began to realise he was getting closer to the main event, but the next deed up his sleeve was going to be fun he thought and he read over it again one more time_

_“Break into Will Horton’s flat!”_

Paul rummaged in the holdall on his kitchen table, making his last check of all that he had and that nothing was missing, he glanced at his wall and walked to it staring at the threads and ideas, he saw the heads from the dolls that Sonny had given back that day and his hand hoovered over them trying to decide if they were needed… he stopped shook his head and left them pinned to the wall.

 

“Not yet” Paul said out loud, plots and scenarios running through his head of how they could be used instead he saw the other item that he recently pinned to the wall and grabbed it, rolled it up and dropped it into the bag which he zipped up and grabbed his keys and left for Will’s flat.

 

Across town Sonny sat in one of the booths of his new coffee house, stirring the now cold coffee with one of his “Special” spoons that he reminisced about from having before in the old Common Ground, he smiled thinking about his and Will’s first date.  Sonny stirred and wondered how Will was and getting Ari to school.  He had to leave early for a delivery and wanted to make sure he was there so no mistake was going to happen like last time.  He pulled his phone out and began to dial.

 

“Hello”

“Hey, Will, I errr … I mean I wanted … errr”

Will handed Ari her coat as Sonny stumbled through his words which Will internally smiled and said “I miss you too”

“Am I that obvious?” Sonny asked

“You get flustered when you’re nervous and I am not sure why you are nervous to say you are missing me?”

“I didn’t realise just how much that stupid phone call worried me”

“I think the minor panic attack you had, gave that away to me, Sonny you don’t have to worry, everything is fine, I let the situation get the better of me and I jumped to conclusions.  The car was some teenagers bored and the Ben thing, perhaps I am not ready to be completely trusting of him yet.  My love I need to go or Ari is going to be late and she is already looking at me tapping her foot.”

 

Will handed the phone to Ari who chimed down the phone “I love you daddy, daddy needs to get me to school.”

Sonny chuckled and replied “My darling girl I love you too, have a good day and I will see you tonight for dinner.”

“You know you can stay over if you wanted.” Sonny a little surprised could hear Will in the background choke and cough, so Ari caught him off guard as well

 

“Sonny I didn’t ask her, I mean I would like you too, I missed you in my arms last night”

“I know and I will see you tonight Will, Love you.”

“Love you too”

 

Will coaxed Ari out the door and down the stairs to the rental car that Will now had whilst his was in the shop being repainted and new tyres. 

 

Across the parking lot, Paul watched as they drove off and left it a few more minutes before heading into the building and crept up the stairs with his bag and began to pick the lock again.  Paul walked in and closed the door and looked around the living room.  The room still looked similar from when he came round except a few more pictures of Sonny and Will and Ari, he sighed and began to towards Arianna’s room.

 

Paul once through the door studied the tree that was now decorating the wall and everyone’s handprint. He dropped the bag and knelt to the side of it as he unzipped and started to unzip it when he heard keys in the door, surely Will couldn’t be back yet. He grabbed his stuff and quickly opened one of the closet doors and hid inside.

 

He could hear someone and recognised it was Will

 

“Come on Ari grab your book, you are so gonna be late now”

Ari rushed into her room and grabbed the two books which lay on her bed, she stopped and looked at her closet door for a second, something didn’t seem right but she was 5 so she scrunched her shoulders and ran to her dad when he called for her to hurry.

 

Will grabbed water from a fridge and they again left the apartment with Will locking up as he went.

 

Paul’s leg had cramped from the awkward angle he had to pose to allow for the closet door to shut, and he tumbled out of it quickly enough after they left.  He rolled on the floor for a moment clutching his calf as the cramp began to subside.

 

Eventually Paul pulled out the paint tube and pierced it and squirted it onto his hand and walked towards the tree and slammed his hand against the wall … imprinting his hand on the family tree.  He took a few steps back and smiled at his achievement.  He wondered if that would be enough, he looked at the tube and was so tempted to just spread it across the picture, but instead he grabs his towel and wipes his hand and decides to leave.  He walks past the fridge and it catches his eyes when he sees there is a very soppy poem on the front.

 

He re-arranges the words and smiles at his last minute toying with Will and Sonny and rushes out the door and leave before Will returns, Paul is back in car before he feels something in his pocket and he pulls out the tie “Damn it, I knew I would forget something”.  Paul began to leave the car again when he sees Will return which causes him to slide down the seat and hide.

 

Paul peers over the dashboard and watches William go inside, Paul decides he needs to come back later and so puts the key in the ignition and leaves for a few hours to shower and get the bright red paint off his hand. He returns and after listening to the radio he believes that Will is not there.

 

Will had chosen to work from home today, he had an article in the pipeline and it was so close to being completed that he didn’t want any distractions in the spectator office.  He had plugged his headphones in typed furiously until the article was done, stopping occasionally for some coffee, each time completely missing the words written on the fridge.

 

Eventually Paul decides that this would be the best time to head up to the apartment… he dashes to head back in and at the last moment he sees Will rushing back out cursing at himself for falling asleep and nearly missing to pick Ari up from school and so Paul speeds behind the large bins so he doesn’t get caught.

 

Paul’s adrenaline spikes and he breathes heavily “My god what is it today and being nearly caught” Paul peers around the side of the bin and see and watches Will drive away.  Paul continues to crouch behind the bins unsure how long he should wait or if he should race back to his car, he held on hoping that none of the neighbours would notice him.

 

10 minutes or so had passes and finally he heard a car pull up and then two doors and a child’s voice rambling about her day at school, he once more glances around the bins and could see the back of Will as the main entrance closed.  Paul briskly walks over and through the door quietly to hear Will close his front door, he runs the stairs 2 steps at a time, and gently hangs the necktie over the handle and retreats just as quick to head home and wait for how long it takes for Will and Sonny to notice what he had done and also relieved and exhilarated that he was not caught or was nearly caught.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Ari runs drops her coat on the floor and runs to her room to drop her bags and get change out of her uniform and then skips back to the living room and staring at the fridge she saw something new

 

“One…Two…  I’m coming for you” Ari sung

“Ari what are you singing?” Will asks whilst sat on the sofa, trying to flick the channels to find a good show to watch before dinner and before Sonny comes by.

“Three…Four… I’ll be at your door.”

“Five…Six… I err wuurrrnn…der who next” Ari continued, Will turns himself from the sofa and looks at Arianna reading off the fridge.

“Seven… Eight… to see ev…an or ell’s gate!”

“Arianna Grace, I asked you a question?” Will scolded Ari as to why on earth would she know such a creepy song.

 

“It’s on the fridge,”

Will stood and walked over to the fridge where Ari pointed

“Where did you read this?”

“On fridge” Ari stated again

“But where did you read it to put in on the fridge?” Will quizzed her

“I didn’t it was there already.”

“Ari no one has been here and I know I haven’t, so I ask again sweetheart where and why?”

 

Arianna stamped her foot and crossed her arms and loudly said “It… was… not… me!”

“Arianna Grace Horton, that is enough, you tell the truth now!” Will started to become irate with his daughter.

“I didn’t daddy, I want Mommy and daddy they believe me” with that Ari ran to her bedroom crying.

 

Will grabs his phone and sees if Gabi is available to come and see Ari, maybe she would have better luck at it “Will, I am a little busy right now, can’t you and Sonny deal with her.”

“Seriously Gabi, do you even remember you have a daughter! Fine I will call Sonny.”

 

Will clicks off the call hastily and tries Sonny and stares at the fridge, this was starting to look very suspicious and he realises the lettering were a little too high for Ari to be able to reach

“Hey my love, what’s up?” Sonny says answering the phone

“Hey you, err, are you busy?”

“Just sorting out a few deliveries at the new coffee house, why what’s up?”

“Did you by any chance leave a message on the fridge in magnetic letters?” Will asks

“Oh I wondered how long it take for you to find it, did you think it was sweet?” Sonny enquires

“Sweet? Sonny, I think we definitely have different ideas of what is sweet and what’s creepy”

“Will, what are you talking about, I put the soppiest roses are red poem I could find” Sonny replies

“No, you didn’t, you put a creepy I’m coming for you, and I’ll be at your door…”

 

Sonny stopped multitasking and held his breath “Will, I definitely did not do that, right I think I better get over there, I promise you I most definitely did not put that.”

“But then if you didn’t and I or Ari didn’t, then who the hell did?” Will said starting to over analyse and begin to panic

“Will, please don’t jump to conclusions, I will be straight there.”

 

Will stared at the fridge and then started to look around the room

“Has someone been in here?” Will said out loud “Arianna, where are you? Ari? Ari?” Will began to hyperventilate when Ari didn’t answer until she stood in the doorway of her room “Yes daddy?” she sniffled

He scooped her up quickly “I’m so sorry, okay, daddy is sorry, I love you my sweet girl”

“Love you daddy”

 

Will held her for a few more minutes and plopped her down on the sofa and put her favourite cartoon on whilst he came closer to the fridge and inspected it, was there any fingerprints any marks… nothing.  Will looked at Ari who was happily distracted by the TV, whilst Will began to search the apartment quickly, he glanced in each room trying to see if anything was out of place or disturbed, and to him there was nothing new.  He joined Arianna back on the sofa and decided to stay there until Sonny got there.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sonny had stopped the last delivery and stock intake the moment that Will had phoned and he was racing to his car to get to Will and Arianna, god if something was happening to them again he didn’t know what he would do.  He hit the car park and his feet raced across the concrete through the door and up the stairs, his hand instinctively goes to the handle of the door when he freezes on the spot when he sees what is hanging from the door.  He fumbles in his pocket for his phone and instantly calls Rafe

 

“Hey Rafe, you and Hope, need to get to Will’s now, he said there was a weird message on his fridge and I have just got to his and there is a necktie on his door, I think Ben is up to something with him!” Sonny continued to ramble before Rafe could get a word in

 

“Woah Sonny slow down, one step at a time, Hope and I will be there as soon as we can, do not touch anything.”

“Okay” Sonny said and he hung up on them and phoned Will

“Sonny?”

“Hi, Will I don’t want you to panic but I have called Rafe and Hope, they will be here as soon as they can.”

“Sonny where are you?”

“On the landing”

“Why aren’t you coming inside?” Will asked

“I’ve been told by Rafe not to touch anything, Will there is …. Errr… there is something on your door handle and they need forensics to come collect it.”

“What!! Sonny what is it, please tell me, this is starting to freak me out.”

“Is Ari ok?” Sonny asked.

“Yes she is fine, completely oblivious and hopefully forgiven me for shouting at her” Ari looked at her dad and smiled and nodded before turning back to the screen “Yup she has she, okay Sonny please tell me, what is on my door handle?”

“A necktie”

“Excuse me!!!!”  Will shouted loudly catching Ari off guard and Sonny who could hear him from outside.

“Calm Will, don’t scare Ari, I got here and was all set to come through the door and lo and behold on door handle is a necktie.”

“Ben is really trying to play with me again isn’t he, I thought he wanted to move past this, but living next door, the mail, the car, the bakery and now this.  He has been in my home and left that”

“Did you not see the tie when you came home with Ari?”

“No it wasn’t there.”

“So someone waited for you to go into the flat to do it, but then why the message on the fridge?”

“Sonny I have absolutely no idea but this is too creepy”

 

Sonny sighed and was trying his best to keep Will from spiralling too much but in fact his mind was now playing the blame game and could this actually be Ben, everyone knew his MO from before it was plastered all over the newspapers, could it be a copycat, someone playing mind games.  Sonny stopped for a moment and had a very horrible thought

 

“Could it be Paul?” he said out loud which Will heard down the phone

“Paul? Sonny do you think, I mean I haven’t seen him since well the meal and you, what was when you accused him of the dolls”

“We never proved it wasn’t him”

“We didn’t prove it was him Sonny”

“I know, hang on I hear people.” Sonny peered over the banister and called down to them

“Hey Hope, we are up here.  Will I am gonna ring off we will be inside as soon as possible ok?”

“Okay”

 

“Sonny hey, if you wouldn’t mind stepping over with me and letting the guys come in and do their thing.  Can you tell me what happened?”

“I get a phone call from Will asking me if I had put a message on the fridge door with magnetic letters which I did before I left and it was a gushy poem, but he then proceeds to tell me that it wasn’t what I put and that it was one about coming after him.  With all the weird things going on I came over and when I was about to head for the door, that’s when I saw the tie hanging there and called you.  Will is adamant that Ben is all behind it, what with his car being vandalised and the post mix up and being at the bakery, he thinks Ben is stalking him.”

 

Hope furiously wrote everything down and then looked at Sonny “We will get Williams statement and then I think it about time myself and Rafe have a word with Ben down at Salem PD.”

“Thank you” Sonny said

 

A few minutes passed and Rafe nodded to Hope giving the all clear and Rafe knocked on the door

“Yo Will, you can open the door now, it’s me Hope and Sonny.”

A few moments and a click of the lock and the door eased open slowly and Will peeked around to make sure and Sonny barrelled through and held him “Oh god Will” Ari came from the sofa and wrapped her arms from Sonny “Daddy”

“Hey little one” Sonny said holding her tight “I missed you both, why don’t we go watch something while daddy Will speaks with Hope and uncle Rafe.”

Ari nodded and held her hand out to bring Sonny to the sofa so she could curl up around him.

 

Will was watching Ari and Sonny when Rafe got his attention “Will, hey buddy”

“Oh sorry, yeah”

“So tell us what happened?”

“Well Ari and I came in from school and I could hear her singing a song and it was creepy about  coming for us and being at my door, when I asked her where she was singing it from she pointed to the fridge.  I thought she wrote it herself, but look it’s too high for her to reach.  So…so…so I rung Sonny and asked him if he left any messages and he said yeah and that wasn’t it sweet, we worked out what I saw and what he put was too different things and then he said he be here, but when he did, he told me not to come out and that he was ringing for you guys.”

 

 Hope called the forensics in and they came to the fridge and dusted for prints and photographed the area and took a couple of the pieces to see if they could pull anything back at the lab.

 

“Rafe, Hope, I am sure Sonny has told you about Ben and what’s happened”

“Yeah he has, we are going to go round and speak to him down at Salem PD.”

“You gonna arrest him?”

“Not yet, some questioning, we can’t be sure it is him and we can’t hold him for long”

“Okay, thank you so much guys, means a lot.”

“Hey you’re still family Will” Rafe said

“Do you know where Gabi is? I have been trying to get hold of her I wanted to see if she could have Ari this weekend, just in case with everything that has happened I don’t want her here if something was …”

“Hey Will one step at a time and no I haven’t heard from my sister but I will pass a message to her to call you alright.”

“Alright thanks”

 

Once everyone finished up and left, Will locked the door and put the catch on. He came and curled up around Sonny who stroked the hair of a sleeping Ari.  He leaned around and kissed Wills temple

“It will be fine, they will go talk to Ben and we will find that it’s all a misunderstanding, some big prank gone wrong”

“Oh creepy stalker behaviour and I was his target.”

“Come on we don’t know that, what we do know is that we are going to get through this together.”

Will stared at Sonny and smiled “How am I so lucky”

“You and me both babe, you and me both” Sonny responded and was rewarded with a quick kiss.

Across town Paul sat there eagerly listening to the radio and their conversations with Hope and Rafe and with Sonny with Arianna now going to be out of the way, this weekend would be the perfect time for the final stage.  Paul rose from the chair and stared at the map, he had a decision to make, who would he kidnap first, and who would break without the other first, who needed to be taught a lesson.  Paul looked at the doll heads and unpinned them from the wall, their faces already mutilated and gagged, he found to small boxes and glue them inside and wrote in pen “Are you ready to live without him?”

 

Paul studied the radio once more to make sure that things were coming together and he could hear Will talking to someone on the phone

 

“Thanks grandma with mom not back till Monday I don’t think I could wait that long. See you soon”

 

Paul took that as a greenlight, where, when and how was his next thoughts of the plan.

 

“They won’t know what hit them” Paul said before laughing maniacally to himself in his flat

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	30. Chapter 30

_Across town Paul sat there eagerly listening to the radio and their conversations with Hope and Rafe and with Sonny with Arianna now going to be out of the way, this weekend would be the perfect time for the final stage.  Paul rose from the chair and stared at the map, he had a decision to make, who would he kidnap first, and who would break without the other first, who needed to be taught a lesson.  Paul looked at the doll heads and unpinned them from the wall, their faces already mutilated and gagged, he found two small boxes and glued them inside and wrote in pen “Are you ready to live without him?”_

_Paul studied the radio once more to make sure that things were coming together and he could hear Will talking to someone on the phone_

_“Thanks grandma with mom not back till Monday I don’t think I could wait that long. See you soon”_

_Paul took that as a greenlight, where, when and how was his next thoughts of the plan._

_“They won’t know what hit them” Paul said before laughing maniacally to himself in his flat._

 

Will sat on the sofa staring at his mug of coffee which he had been holding for the last 40 minutes.  The coffee was cold but his mind was elsewhere, playing over and over the run ins with Ben, the conversations he had with him since he returned to Salem apparently a better man, so much for better Will thought to himself.

 

Rafe and Hope had been questioning Ben for the last several hours since they left Will’s apartment and because of Bens priors he would be there for some time, they challenged him on everything regarding Will, the threats, the phone calls, the bakery… just as Ben thought he would be released they went back over the fire in the cabin with Ciara, they just couldn’t work it out, Where and why, why would Ben now want to mess with William again, he was the one who stormed a wedding to tell Sonny that Will was alive.

 

Sonny stretched his arm out expecting Will to be there except it hit an empty bed. Sonny groggily opened his eyes and saw the ruffled sheets where his boyfriend should be.  He rose and shuffled to the living room to find Will sitting there; he slowly edged his way round and mumbled “Will?”

William looked up at Sonny “Oh hey, sorry did I wake you?”

“When I felt you weren’t next to me, yeah you did, Will you ok?”

“Why now? Why is he doing it now?”

“We don’t know he is.” Sonny said

“Are you seriously going to tell me again that I am making this crap up” Will said tensely

“Will come on, Rafe and Hope will get to the bottom of this, but I agree I don’t know why Ben would do this, he stopped my wedding to tell me you were alive.”

“Do you think that was a plan in itself? Why would he do that, he wrapped a tie around my neck and strangled me… Twice! I was his best friend, yet he took my life away from me, away from my daughter, from you!”

“But he gave me a chance to get you back my love” Sonny sat next to Will and took the mug of coffee away from him and placed it on the coffee table.  He held both his hands around Wills and said “You know I hated Ben so much for what he did, to then see him there in the church, was like he was taunting me, taunting Abigail, but to hear those words trickle out of his mouth, Will is alive, Sonny Will is alive… I dreamt for so long that someone would say that.  To tell me that it was just a nightmare I had or I was in a coma and this is what I dreamt, that you were at home waiting for me with Ari, my family together.”

“Sonny” Will whispers as he starts to well with tears “I love you, so much.”

“I know and I love you too, Will you and Ari are my worlds… please come back to bed, Rafe and Hope won’t contact us till the morning anyway with any news.”

 

Sonny rose and took a few steps before turning round and holding his hand out to Will.  Will smiled and held his hand out to grasp Sonny’s as he stood and trailed behind him, they clambered into bed and Sonny encased Will into a hug and held him, leaning his cheek into Wills blonde hair and whispering “I will never lose you again, I love you Will”

 

Will smiled and sighed deeply enjoying the warmth and protection that Sonny’s arms provided for him.  Across town Paul was listening to the conversation and was now prepared more than ever that his last phase was going to take place soon.  Having to listen to Sonny talk about their wedding as if Paul and their marriage was insignificant was humiliating and made his blood curdle, he stared at the two white boxes fully aware that tomorrow if all worked out would be the opportune moment to strike.

 

Morning came and Will finally woke to find that he was now the one alone in the bed, he stretched out hearing one or two vertebrae crack as he stood and made his way to the living room, Sonny was cooking breakfast and coffee was already in the pot.

 

“You’ve been busy” Will said

“Yeah I thought I would get you breakfast before I leave.”

“Leave? Sonny, why are you leaving?”

“It’s the new coffee place, the signage people are coming to fix the front signs and the last orders are coming in, I think we will be ready to open in the next two weeks, three depending if I can advertise properly.”

“Oh, I… that’s good… errr maybe I can write a piece on you and the coffee house for the spectator and get the word out that way for you.” Will said coming round the counter to Sonny.

Sonny pulled him close and whispered “you have the exclusive rights”

Will wrapped his arms around Sonny and smiled before they both leaned in began kissing, with each kiss their hands gripping at first began to slide and pull at buttons and zips, Will guiding Sonny backwards to the bedroom as items of clothing strewn down the corridor towards their bedroom where Sonny is now in his boxers  like Will is, the heat between them grows and Will gasps between kisses wanting more connection of skin, Sonny’s lips on his neck his shoulder, Sonny’s hands working their way to the band of Will’s boxers.

 

Both so distracted until a loud siren screeches in the apartment “Crap the bacon!” Sonny shouts as he rushes back to the kitchen and turns the frying pan off and reaching for a damp cloth to place over to stop the smoke…

 

Will peers out the bedroom with blushed cheeks “Sorry… Sonny we don’t often have the place to ourselves in the morning and I got carried away”

Sonny chortles as he comes back to Will, he grips Wills face with both hands and plants a ferocious kiss on him and leans back and says “Where were we!”  taking charge and guiding Will to the bed to make love to his boyfriend.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Paul is pacing his flat; he woke today ready to implement his plan. He finished gulping down his coffee, thinking enough time had passed, he turned on the radio and the first thing he heard was Will.

 

“Oh God, Sonny yes, yes… ahhhhh”

Sonny’s response was just as intense; he turned the radio off and punched a wall, what fitting way for the last time for them to see one another would be, in the throes of passion.  Paul grabbed the duffle bag and put the two boxes in the bag, along with gloves, chloroform, rags, rope and tape.  He went for a shower and calmed his mind and ran his plan through his head one more time, still undecided who he was going to pick

 

“William or Jackson, Jackson or William, Jackson… William… Jackson!”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Standing outside the police station a weary Ben stood, Rafe and Hope had interrogated him the whole night and he needed coffee and a sandwich. He couldn’t understand why people didn’t believe him when he said he changed, he wished more people would, Ciara seemed to be the only one who did.

 

He messaged Ciara to tell her what happened and that he would see her later there was someone he needed to go and talk to first, to try and understand why now and why him.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sonny laid in the bed with Will curled around him “well that was …”

“Perfect, gloriously perfect” Will chimed happily

Sonny laughed and kissed his head, “I really do have to go now”

“Ok, I will head over to grandmas to explain more to her what’s going on and see Ari… see you tonight?”

“Sure thing.”

“You know Sonny; I think we need to discuss something.” Will said seriously which Sonny looked down at Will a little worried.

“Do we?”

“Yeah, I think it’s time you had a key for this place, or a discussion about us possibly moving in together.”

The breath that Sonny was holding was released and he smiled “I like that plan… a lot!”

Will rolled onto his front and looked up to Sonny “Yeah? You mean it?”

“Will why wouldn’t I, I spend most of my nights here, Ari sees me every day, I think we are ready.”

“Awesome, Will pushed forward and caught Sonny’s lips with is and peppered his face and neck with light kisses, lowering himself further down Sonny’s body he grazed his teeth along Sonny’s hip bone before he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to a smirking Sonny

“I have to go”

Will went to argue but Sonny placed a finger over Wills lips and seductively said “Don’t even try it mister, we will have plenty of time tonight” Williams grinned widely at the invitation and he couldn’t wait.

 

“Ok, ok I will let you go, I will head for a shower and see you later” Will kissed Sonny one last time before grabbing his things and heading to the bathroom and letting Sonny get dressed and head out the door.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The sound of the first door closing and the sound of the shower clicked on, Paul sat there eagerly waiting until finally he heard the last sound he needed, a second door closing which meant now he changed channels and it came from the living room area, he looked at his watch and knew exactly how much time he needed to get to the two locations to deliver the packages and to kidnap his … victim sounded too harsh, his ‘ex’ didn’t sound right either…

 

He whistled to himself as he grabbed his jacket, keys, wallet and the most important bag of materials.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sonny fumbled with his keys trying to open the door to the coffee shop, he was 45 minutes late and wondered what delivery he may have missed, thankfully he was in and there were no messages or mail.  He shucked off his jacket and rolled his sleeves up and began pottering around with the few bits he had left inside to do.

 

10 minutes had passed and he heard the ring of the bell, he turned round to see his dad standing there

“Sonny, this is looking fab, reminiscent of Common Grounds and yet new”

“Thanks dad, that was what I was trying to go for, you ok want a coffee?”

“Do I want a coffee, what a question” Justin said

Sonny rolled his eyes and put a pot of his Peruvian roasted coffee.

“I have some final papers here for you to sign and here is a pen”

“Thanks dad, how are you and Mom?”

“We are good, why don’t you and Will and Ari come round and see us one evening”

“When Victor is out?”

“Well no…”

“Then what makes you think I will be there, you know his attitude to me breaking away from Titan, and about Will”

“Well come and rub it in his face just how good you are doing”

“Dad”

“What, I know how Victor can be just like the rest of them, he can be an old fool at times and needs to be shown that not everyone depends on him like he wants them to, Sonny you have been independent most of your life, seeing you come into Titan, I didn’t want that for you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You have to make your own mistakes in life to see where you need to go” Justin replied

 

Sonny handed him a mug of coffee and took his own to one of the tables.

“Thank you, so how is Will doing, how are you doing?”

“We are good, we both have been going to therapy, separately and then have a monthly joint session, and it has really helped.  So much so errr we errrmmmm… tonight ….”

“Don’t keep me hanging Sonny come on”

“We are gonna be talking about me possibly moving in with him or even getting a place together”

“Sonny that’s great, I am so happy for you both”

“Thanks”

 

Sonny and Justin chatted for a while longer and the first delivery came and it was the guy to fix the sign outside, who was there for a couple of hours, during which time Justin left Sonny to it along with his 2nd and 3rd delivery which he stored in the back, signed their invoices and continued to unpack and shelve things.

 

Eventually the signs was erected and tested that it lit up correctly and Sonny stood outside and admired his dream was again moved from the paper to real life.  He shook the guys hand and watched him leave in his van; he stared at his watch and noticed that it was actually later than he thought, he dropped Will a text to let him know how things were going and how much longer he thought he would be.  He noticed that he was low on battery and remembered he didn’t have a charger so turned his phone off and would turn it back on later.

 

All the while a figure stood across the way from the entrance of the coffee house, contemplating the best time to go and see the owner, he took a step forward shook his head and turned back to the Horton town square.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will had finished up in the shower and headed to his grandmothers and got a big hug from his daughter

 

“Can I come home yet daddy?”

“Not yet sweetie, two more nights away and then you can come back ok?”

“Okay” Ari chimed and then ran to the bedroom to play

William watched her run off to the room and then he looked back to his grandmother who smiled at him and said “So Ben is out to get you?”

“Oh great you sound like Sonny, do you think I am mad too?”

“William my dear boy when have I not believed you about something?”

“True, sorry it is just well there has been so much and he is always around.”

“Well living next door to him doesn’t help matters”

 

Marlena stared at her grandson and smiled and then held her arms out for him and he instantly took the embrace and just like Sonny’s it made him feel protected and secure

“Thank you, I needed that” Will said as he leaned away

“It will be all good ok; you better head off if you wanted to cook for Sonny tonight”

“Yeah, I want to make it special, we are talking about if he wants to move in together in a new place or he gets a key”

“But the mural?”

“It’s on a piece of wall paper that I can remove and move if needs be, I thought of that”

“That’s good and I am glad that you and Sonny are talking about moving in together”

“Thanks, what I really want to ask him is to marry me again, but I don’t want to scare him”

“William I highly doubt he will be scared off by that, I’m sure he would marry you tomorrow if he had the chance”

“You think?”

“My boy, are you still that surprised that you are worth that kind of love? You know that Sonny adores you just look at what he has endured to get to where you are now”

“I’m the lucky one that Sonny would ever want me, but to forgive me after all I did”

“None of that now, go on or you will end up having take-out from the Brady pub”

 

Will kissed his grandmothers cheek and said their goodbyes and he called for Ari one last time giving her a big squeeze “I will see you in 2 days ok, love you”

“Love you more daddy” Ari said and flung her arms around him

“Never change my sweet, never change”

 

He headed out and stopped at the market to get some groceries and then managed to get across to his flat, what Will didn’t notice was a lone figure watching his every move and hid as they watched him walk across the town square and they chose this time to follow, giving enough distance for Will to be completely oblivious to them.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sonny was close to being finished for the night in the coffee shop, he checked his phone which when he tried to turn on wouldn’t.  He looked at his watch and saw the time, he knew he may be a little early for Will and their dinner, so he thought a quick stop at the Kiriakis Mansion would do, he could take a shower and change his clothes and take a few new things to the apartment, as a sign to Will that he was more than happy to move into the apartment he already had.

 

He went to go to the back office when he heard the bell of the front door go and as he turned he saw a figure stand there holding a white box and all they said was “Hi Sonny”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will’s hands were full with the bags of groceries and trying to find his keys and hold his phone, multitasking was definitely not his forte.  He managed to get through the first front door and clambered the stairs, holding the keys in his mouth as he tapped on his phone to call Sonny, completely unaware that the door hadn’t closed behind him straight away and that a figure had raced across the car park and grabbed it letting himself in.

 

Will phoned Sonny and stood outside his apartment door, placing the shopping down and jangling the keys into the lock, Sonny’s phone went straight to voicemail

_“Hey Sonny, darling hi, errrm just to say that I am back at the apartment and I should be maybe another hour or two with the dinner, so come round whenever you’re ready ok, cool ermm love you”_

He clicked off the phone and slipped it into his back jean pocket and unlocked the door, he opened the door wide and walked in picking the groceries up and placing them on the counter leaving the door wide open and his keys hanging there,

 

The figure peering through the railings had rushed up the stairs and was walking towards the open door, they edged closer and closer to the open door and began to step inside and could see that Will had his back turned placing items into a cupboard.

 

The figure pulled out a cloth from their jacket pocket and practically tiptoed across the floor until they were right up behind Will and before he knew it, the cloth was held tightly against his nose and mouth and his eyes flew open, and he struggled his arms flailed trying to grab the person behind him, all he could hear was the person shush him.

 

“There there, Will, calm down and breathe, shhhh, shhhh, good boy and behave, close your eyes.”

Tears began to flow down Will’s face, his body feeling limp his eyes fluttered and his body crumpled to the floor, with the figure catching him somewhat to lay him down.

 

It took a few more moments with the cloth soaked in chloroform pressed against his face before the figure removed it and dropped it to one side as he headed back out the door for the bag that he brought, he unzipped it and pulled out the white box and left it to the side of the open door.  He came back in side and pulled out the zip ties and locked two together before binding Will’s wrists and then another set on his ankles.

 

Planting his feet on the floor he pulled at the bindings and then lifted and lumbered William over his shoulder before carrying him out of the building leaving the door wide open with the keys still there and bundling him into the car that he had parked in the lot earlier.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sonny stared at the person who was standing in his coffee shops doorway staring at the parcel in their hands before he said “What do you want”

“Please, thought we could talk for a moment”

“What on earth could we possible have to talk about?”

“Will”

“Will? Why Will?” Sonny asked

 

The person walked forward placing the white box on the side and said “We have plenty to talk about when it comes to Will, the first being what I have kept saying since my return, I am sorry for what I attempted to do, but look at the first thing I did when I did came back, I came and interrupted your wedding to tell you Will was alive, that I knew he was alive” Ben said.

 

“Yeah but it wasn’t my wedding you wanted to interrupt it was Abigail’s!”

“Sonny think what you want, but I was so relieved when I heard you found him, not so much about the memory part, but you both got through that and now look at you both, Sonny I remember you and Will together before, I worked alongside both of you before I got sick, I saw the love you had for each other then and the love you have for each other now”

 

“Seriously Ben, you are playing this game again, if you see all that, then why on earth are you playing mind games with him!”

“Sonny I’m not, that is what I came here to talk about, I have absolutely no idea why he thinks I am, I didn’t touch his car, the bakery was honestly a mistake, his post was posted into our apartment so I brought it round once, and I certainly didn’t leave a tie on his door.”

 

Sonny stood there with his arms crossed “Ben you were once my friend and I genuinely want to believe that people can change and that you got help and are on meds for it, but this is Will, my Will.  Just stop playing the games with him and we can just live our lives in peace”

“Sonny it is not me, I swear it, even Tripp as much as he hates me saw the post come through our letterbox and was gonna bring it round but he was running late, ring him and ask, I am sure he is off shift now”

 

“I can’t phone is dead, but I will ask him the moment I get charge.”

“Anyway that box was on your doorstep”

“It’s not yours?” Sonny asked

Ben just shook his head and watched Sonny walk to the counter and opens the box and practically drops it back down and stares at Ben

 

“You sick bastard, who gave you this? Tell me now!!!”

“Woah, what the hell, Sonny I told you it was on your doorstep”

Sonny practically losing it raced across to Ben forgetting height difference and this was the man who killed 3 women and nearly Will and attacked Marlena, he grabbed the scruff of Bens jacket and adrenaline forcing Ben backwards against the wall “Stop lying, tell me … NOW!”

 

Ben was taken aback by Sonny but was able to easily to push him back and said “Jesus Sonny, what the hell has gotten into you?” Ben stormed across to the box and looked inside to see the severed head of a doll with blonde hair gagged and cuts on it with lettering on the floor of the box _‘ **Are You Ready to Live without Him?”**_

“Oh God Sonny, who would do this, is that supposed to be…. Is that supposed to be Will? Sonny where is Will now?”  Ben asked as he turned he saw that Sonny had already slumped to the floor leaning against the front door and rocked, his mind flooded with so much emotion.

 

Ben inched forward to him and said again “Sonny?” Sonny didn’t move, by this point Ben was now kneeling to the side of him “Jackson? Come on tell me where is Will?” Sonny looked up to Ben having momentary lapse of time, realising that Ben was now this close to him , he pushed him and stumbled up as Ben slipped onto his backside and looked up to Sonny

 

“What the hell”

“Stay away from me you psycho; what the hell did you do to Will?, where have you left him this time!”

“Hey bud, come on you are not making sense I didn’t do anything, where the hell would I get those dolls from?”

“Dolls? Oh no no no no…” Sonny rushes back to the box and inspects closely the dolls head , eventually he looks to Ben “We need to find Will like now, It’s Paul, Paul had these when he gave them to Ari and I gave them back to him.”

 

“And you are calling me the psycho right now, phone Will, tell him to lock himself wherever he is”

“My phone is dead, I said that before… can I borrow yours?”

“Here” Ben said handing his, Sonny knowing the number off by heart dialled it and muttered to himself as it went to voicemail “Will, god please call me back when you get this, oh crap not my number but this number when it comes up, my phone is dead and Ben is here, he errr well he gave me a box and I think Paul is messing with us again, ok well I will be at your flat ready to meet you , love you , please be safe, love you , errr yeah bye”

 

Sonny clicked off and handed the phone back to Ben “We need to get to Will’s apartment and I need to take this with me, what the hell is Paul playing at? I swear that man …. He has crossed a line now.”

 

Sonny grabbed his jacket, his dead phone and the box with the head and shook his head a few times when he was closing it with the image of the severed head seared into his mind and they both headed out with Sonny quickly locking up the coffee house.

 

Both Ben and Sonny rushed across town to the apartment building and Ben let them in with his keys and Sonny raced ahead up the stairs in front of Ben and heard him drop the box on the landing, by the time he got there he could see a second box and the door wide open with the keys handing in the lock

 

“Guessing that box has a head like you?” Ben looked at Sonny whose eyes was glazing over and could see him sway; with quick reflex he caught him in time before he collapsed. He lay him down and went for his apartment door and shouted for the others

 

“Hey, anyone home, quick we need help”

Tripp who was on the sofa, bolted to the door and saw Sonny on the floor

“What the hell.”

“Someone has kidnapped Will and he just collapsed”

“Right, hey Sonny come on wake up for us man, you need to open your eyes.” Tripp shook him a little and then checked for a pulse in his jugular vein and Sonny began to stir

“There you go, easy does it, come on let’s get you into the flat” Both Tripp and Ben helped Sonny up and stumbled him to the living room at this point Claire came out of her room with headphones and pulled them out

“What’s going on guys?”

“Will has been kidnapped and well Sonny collapsed.  Get a glass of water for him, will you Claire, I need to go check Will’s apartment, his door is wide open and the keys there ...”

“Is he in there?” Claire asked as she poured the water into a glass and handed it to Tripp whilst Ben was on the way across to the other apartment.

 

Ben tried to not to disturb anything, just in case, he wasn’t sure what he might find, but this was definitely looking very suspicious… he saw the shopping on the side, a cloth on the floor he went to each room and saw nothing, he was so relieved to not have found a body, he wasn’t sure how he would explain that to Sonny.  He rushed back and both Tripp and Claire was seated either side of Sonny who was gulping the water down

 

“I think we need to phone Rafe and Hope” Ben said

Both Tripp and Clare looked at one another and Claire said “That serious?”

“His door is wide open with keys in it and his shopping is left on the side and there is a creepy ass severed head of a doll in a box that looks like Sonny on the doorstep, I’d say it was serious”

“I’ll call them, I don’t think Hope would respond to you” Tripp said to Ben

 

Tripp phoned Hope and explained what was happening they told them to sit tight and they will be there as soon as possible. Tripp took one look at Sonny and then said “I think we need Kayla, Sonny not looking to great, I will phone her on the way.”

 

Tears began to trickle down Sonny’s face when he eventually looked up and all he could was “I’ve lost him haven’t I, Paul has killed him?”

 

All that Tripp Claire and Ben could do was stare between each other and shrug and pray that was not the case.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will’s head fuzzy and cloudy eventually began to clear and his eyes flicked open, it was so dark and he couldn’t see where he was, he tried to move but felt restricted.  He tugged and realised his hands were bound to the chair and his legs wouldn’t part and the bite of something into his ankles made him stop.

 

A door creaked open and light shone in as the figure stepped forward, Will squinted until he recognised the figure “Paul! What the hell did you do?!”

Paul stood there smugly and just laughed!

 

 

To be continued


	31. Chapter 31

_Tripp phoned Hope and explained what was happening they told them to sit tight and they will be there as soon as possible. Tripp took one look at Sonny and then said “I think we need Kayla, Sonny not looking to great, I will phone her on the way.”_

_Tears began to trickle down Sonny’s face when he eventually looked up and all he could was “I’ve lost him haven’t I, Paul has killed him?”_

_All that Tripp Claire and Ben could do was stare between one other and shrug and pray that was not the case._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Will’s head fuzzy and cloudy eventually began to clear and his eyes flicked open, it was so dark and he couldn’t see where he was, he tried to move but felt restricted.  He tugged and realised his hands were bound to the chair and his legs wouldn’t part and the bite of something into his ankles made him stop._

_A door creaked open and light shone in as the figure stepped forward, Will squinted until he recognised the figure “Paul! What the hell did you do?!”_

_Paul stood there smugly and just laughed!_

 

 

Sonny continued to sit there rocking as Ben, Tripp, Ciara and Claire could only sit and watch on as he murmured to himself that he lost Will, until he stopped looked to the door, his eyes widened and he darted out to Will’s apartment

“Arianna, Arianna, where are you, Arianna!!!???”

Ben and Tripp raced after, trying not to tamper with the crime scene but also catch Sonny to stop him doing the same,

“Hey Hey, Sonny come on, she is aint here, I checked no one was here, was she meant to be with Will?” Tripp said and he grabbed hold of him and coerced him back into the landing and back into their living room.

 

Sonny for a moment, his brain scattered everywhere realised that Will mentioned he was going to his grandmothers. “Marlena, she is with Marlena, Will was stopping by there”

“Let me call her” Claire chimed and quickly dialled

“Hello my darling”

“Hey Grandma, err is Will or Arianna there?”

“Arianna is playing in her room for the moment and Will left some time ago to get shopping for his meal with Sonny tonight, why do you ask?”

“Grandma I think you need to get Grandad, Will has been kidnapped and Sonny is at ours and he is distraught and he was worried about Ari as well”

“Kidnapped? By whom?”

Claire looked over and said “Sonny, Ari is with Grandma, Will left hers earlier to get shopping, errr do we like know who may have , ya know taken…”

“Paul” Ben said as Sonny had reverted back to rocking when he heard Arianna was with Marlena

“What the hell?” Claire said

“Just tell her Claire, I will explain later when Hope and Rafe get here”

“Grandma you really need grandad, they think it was Paul”

“It can’t be”

“We are waiting on Rafe and Aunt Hope to get here”

 

At that moment there was noises from outside and Hope and Rafe and again forensics team came up the stairs and entered both the apartments.  Claire said goodbye to her grandmother and they all tried to explain to Rafe and Hope what happened.

 

“Why am I not surprised you are involved in this?” Hope said to Ben

“Hey, I went to see Sonny to talk about Will and to try to make him understand I am not that man that strangled Will and why would I now all of a sudden want to terrorise him.  There was a box outside his shop so I brought it in, turns out it was a creepy dolls head, it’s over there” Ben pointed and Rafe stepped closer and after putting a glove on lifted the lid

 

“And the box we see out there is the same?” Rafe enquired

“We believe it is similar but the head looks more like Sonny than Will” Ben replied “Sonny mentioned about giving them back to Paul before”

Hope looked across at Sonny who was still zoned out rocking back and forth; as much as he wanted his whole body ached for Will as if the air was being drained from him.

“How long has he been like that?”

“Since he passed out on the landing before we called you… I took a look in the flat there is no body just the shopping and a cloth on the kitchen floor”

“You went in there? Trying to hide evidence?” Hope spat

Ciara piped up finally “Seriously mom, he has done nothing but try to help since getting here with Sonny cut him some slack”

 

Rafe placed a hand on Hope’s shoulder “I think on this occasion we have to be grateful, he and Tripp seem to have Sonny sorted, let’s go check out the apartment”

Hope nodded and Rafe looked at the teens “You all stay here, we will need to take proper full statements off all of you and then try Sonny, Kayla is tied up with an emergency so she will be a while, and we may need to take him to the hospital instead.”

 

Hope waltzed out the door and cautiously edged towards to Will’s apartment noting the forensics teams already labelling evidence and taking pictures

“What we got?”

“There’s some shopping strewn and a cloth which smells like chloroform, the box outside has a weird dolls head in it, we will go through the other rooms as well in case we missed something”

“Thanks, one of you may want to go next door we have a second box with a dolls head in it, it was moved from its original scene, I will phone the station and get another team on the second location.”

“Aye boss” came one of the forensic team.  Rafe and Hope looked around the flat not noticing any other disturbances

 

“Do you think Paul could have really done this to Will?” Hope asked Rafe

“I mean it’s possible”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

In the mausoleum Paul stood there arms crossed as he watched a frustrated and groggy Will tug at his bindings

“Seriously Paul you have had your fun now untie me”

“Why in the world would I do that?”

“Why have you tied me up in the first place? I mean what have I done?”

“What have you done? You show up again when my life was going to be with Sonny, you had to be alive, and in Memphis, why did you have to decide to come here, then after Sonny, but then you throw a 180 and in fact you liked me and wanted me, people talk about me messing up your relationship, your indecisiveness did a fine job of that.”

 

“Paul you are making no sense, you know I didn’t choose to be in Memphis, I didn’t choose to lose my memories or have Sonny stop the wedding to look for me, or that he would want to try again.”

“No but you chose to try again all to throw it in his face and divorce him and try with me, well you kissed me twice and we were starting to possibly try then poof memories back and you don’t want to know”

 

“You interfered with our relationship the first time, how could I after remembered and knowing that even think to possibly try anything but friendship with you, Paul you tried it on when I was with Sonny, again you gave my daughter creepy doll heads of her fathers, that’s twisted… the fridge, you are the one who put the poem on the fridge aren’t you, it wasn’t Ben at all, it was you?”

 

“Did you like that, I thought it was very poetic”

“Poetic? Paul, have you lost the plot?”

“Moan moan moan, seriously perhaps it was a good thing we didn’t work, let Sonny listen to your incessant moaning, wonder if he has received his present yet.”

“Present? What on earth have you done, you better not have hurt him, Paul if you hurt him?”

“You will do what? You are the one tied up, well I haven’t physically hurt Sonny, but I left him a little present, hmmmm too tell you or not? I will kind and tell you, well you see both of you were to receive  box a game of sorts, the other opening it to see a dolls head perceiving the other with the words **_‘Are You Ready to Live without Him?’_** I hadn’t quite decided who I was going to kidnap, but Ben showed up at Sonny’s place so I chose you.”

 

“Sonny must be going out of his mind, Paul what is this going to achieve but show you are more of a psychopath than Ben?”

“I think it will make you and Sonny realise you have a lesson to learn, you can’t toy with people”

“Says the person who has me tied up and left dolls heads for me and my husband.”

“Husband!” Paul shouted “He is not your husband you divorced him, you are mere boyfriends.”

“In my eyes he is my husband always, regardless of what has gone on, we were married and will be again.” Will struggled again but the bindings bit into his skin further and the first time he felt something cold blood trickle down his hands.

 

“How long are you going to keep me here Paul, you can’t just leave me here”

“Quiet I am trying to think, maybe leaving you here to wither away whilst Sonny breaks sounds intriguing but too slow, I want, I need retribution, I want some serious pain.”

 

William could not understand how Paul had gotten like this so quickly “Paul please, I need to get out of here, Ari is going to panic, and she will wonder where I am.”

“She is with Marlena she won’t notice you are gone”

“How…How do you know this? Paul what the hell have you been doing, Paul Paul answer me”

 

Paul annoyed by all the questions paced across the room and raised his hands and swung full force slapping Will’s cheek , his neck rotated by the force of Paul’s hand and Will yelped, his cheek burning and his lip cut from where he bit it by accident.

 

“What the hell, how dare you, when I get out of these I swear to God!”

“You will do what Will, hit me, kill me” Paul came close again which made Will lean back in the chair slightly as Paul placed his one hand around his neck and started to apply pressure constricting his windpipe and vocal cords “Let me say this again, you stay quiet or there will be trouble , do you understand me”

 

All Will could do was nod as a single tear began to roll down his face; he wanted to be in Sonny’s arms where he was this morning, safely with his family.  Paul let go and started to leave looked back once as Will coughed and tried to catch his breath and Paul slammed the door shut causing all the light to be extinguished. Will sat there in the dark alone, worried how or if he was ever going to get out and then if Paul was going to hurt Sonny.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

A few hours had passed and Hope and Rafe were still with the forensics searching Will’s apartment.  Rafe was staring at the tree in Arianna’s room, he felt something was wrong with it but couldn’t tell what.  He walks back to the other apartment and Sonny seemed to have stopped rocking “Jackson” Rafe says and he looks up to him and barely audible says “Yeah”

 

“I need you to look at something for me.”

Sonny stands unsteadily and follows Rafe back to Ari’s room “Can you tell me if there is anything wrong with this room”

“Ari’s? Why Ari’s room, Rafe what’s wrong with Ari?” Sonny started to get agitated and Rafe held his shoulders as he looked him in the eyes “Nothing is wrong with Ari, she is with Marlena remember, there is something about this room I can’t pinpoint”

 

Sonny scans the room shaking his head as he goes “no everything is where it should be”

“Sonny really look, are you sure?”

Sonny sighs and scours the room again, this time trying to pay attention with everything, he looks to the mural on the wall and sees his name and Will’s and then as he begins to turn away he double takes “THAT!” Sonny speeds to the wall, to make sure he isn’t seeing things

 

“The bastard he defaced the mural, he has stuck his handprint on our family tree, hell no is he family, Rafe if he has done this what else has he done!”

“OK Sonny do you give us permission to do a proper search?”

“Yes”

“Hope” Rafe calls and she comes “Hey what you find, Paul has defaced the mural on the wall, I’m guessing he has been here without their knowledge, there could be more stuff around”

“Ok, I will start in kitchen and living room, I will let the forensic team know”

 

Sonny sighed and stumbled to their bedroom, he plonked himself on the bed and grabbed Will’s pillow, he held it close to his face and body, it had only been a few hours, but it was a few too many when you know he had been kidnapped.  Sonny was still trying to get his head around Paul doing this.

 

Sonny stared at the blue tin on the cabinet, it made him smile knowing of the pieces of paper inside, a sort of comfort.  He replaced the pillow back on the back and then reached for the tin, something rattled inside, which confused Sonny as it should only be paper.

He lifted the lid and his eyes grew wide as he stared at the contraption inside, the red light flickering, the anger started to bubble inside, until he began to shout

 

“You son of a bitch, you bugged our home, you came in here defaced our daughters mural, put a creepy poem on our fridge and bug our home, why?  Paul if you are listening, my god if I no scratch that when I get my hands on you … you are going to pay for messing with my family do you hear me.”

 

Sonny slammed the lid shut and took it to Rafe and Hope “He has bugged our home, I found it in my tin, where else has he bugged?”

Rafe and Hope look at one another and both said unanimously “Ari’s room”

“What!?”

Sonny yanks the lid off the tin again and screams down the listening device “I will find you and will kill you, you put a device in our daughters room, how much of a sick and twisted bastard are you Paul, I thought you were one thing for trying to break me and Will up, but this, you are going to pay big time” Sonny slams the tin down and rushes out the apartment, Rafe and Hope call for him to come back with no avail.

 

Tripp and Ben come past and ask “What was all the yelling, where Sonny is going?”

“Off to kill Paul, or try…”

Ben ran after him “Yo Sonny wait up…  You are better than this; you know he is doing this to taunt you.”

“Taunt me, he put listening devices in our place, he defaced my daughters mural on the wall, a creepy poem on our fridge and now delivered headless dolls to me and Will and kidnapped him, and you think this is what a game”

“To him maybe, come on think about it, he is out to hurt you because of how you guys humiliated him”

“Aren’t you enjoying this?”

“Sonny no, God no, why would I enjoy this, I just understand a little that’s all”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Chad made me look like a fool in front of Abigail and I knew how that made me feel, trust me I wanted Chad to pay”

“You framed him for murder”

“Well like I said I can see where Paul is coming from, you can’t just race after him, Sonny he will hurt you”

“Like he is probably doing so too Will. I can’t just let him get away with this Ben, I need to find him and find where Will is.”

“Don’t you think it best to leave it to the cops to do that, Will is not going to like that you risked yourself for him, you have Ari to think about?”

“Who are you and where is the Ben that everyone knows”

“Hey, I have my moments, why don’t you go see Marlena, talk to her, see Ari, I will let Rafe and Hope know and that they should contact you if they find anything.”

 

Sonny stood there for a moment and just nodded “Okay, make sure they ring me”

Ben jogged back inside the building to let them know and Sonny walked to Marlena’s town house he needed to at least hug Ari and know she was safe.

 

Sonny reached the townhouse and rasped on the door a few times and Marlena came to the door “Sonny darling, how are you, Claire said on the phone that Will…”

“Went on a trip” Sonny interrupted Marlena, he knew that Ari would be around somewhere and didn’t want her to know anything was wrong.

“A trip? Sorry come in, take a seat, coffee?” Marlena offered

“Thank you, yeah a sudden trip that will take him from Salem for a few days” Sonny looked around and glanced at Marlena and pointed to the spare room where Ari was. Marlena smiled and understood what he was saying.

 

Marlena returned with the coffee and they sat close to one another “How are you coping”

“I need to find him, I need to find Paul and find out what he has done”

“Sonny are you sure it was Paul that took Will?”

“Very, he defaced the mural in the room.” He turned to the door again and heard nothing he looks back to Marlena “the creepy poem the other week on the fridge was him and well Ben gave me a box that was on the coffee house doorstep and it was the dolls head that I gave back to Paul that time I saw you in the square.”

 

Marlena halted drinking here coffee and placed it on the table “I think we need to get John involved, I am sure he will know how to contact Paul and get this completely sorted in heart beat.”

“Anything to bring him home quicker, I need him here, Marlena I don’t know what I would do if after everything I lose him now”

“Oh my dear, you won’t, we won’t lose him I’m sure of it”

 

Sonny’s phone began to ring, he scrambled for it and it was Rafe “Hey Sonny, we have completed the search, there was a total of 3 devices, the two that we knew of and a third in the living room attached to the photo frame on the mantelpiece. We are locking up the place and will hold the keys. We are going to place a police car out front in case Paul or even Will returns. We will do everything we can to find him Sonny.”

 

“Thanks.” Sonny puts the phone down and looks at Marlena “Three listening devices were found in the apartment, one even in Ari’s room, can we phone John now please…” Sonny said calmly which worried Marlena, after Claire’s description of how Sonny was, this was a polar opposite of that, she quickly dialled and got John’s answerphone, she left a message

 

“Hello darling, I wonder if you would be so kind to ring me as soon as you get this, I believe Paul has done something very reckless, we believe he has errr kidnapped William, there were listening devices in William’s apartment. I’m sorry John but we need your help, we need William back, love you.”

 

Sonny watched and sighed “More waiting… all the while Will could be… H-U-R-T or or…” Sonny began to shake again “D-E-A-D”

“Now we will have less of that talk thank you very much, my grandson is alive and kicking on his trip, you hear me”

Sonny a little startled just nodded and the tears began welling up and he cracked and a sob broke free, Marlena rushed to his side “Oh my boy” she held him as he sobbed, Ari peaked her head around the door, she knew something was wrong but didn’t know what to do.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Back in the mausoleum Will couldn’t tell how long had passed, he really wanted to get out of here, the blood from his wrist had now congealed and hardened.  He tried to shuffle the chair but it wouldn’t move, struggling was futile, he opened and his mouth and yelled

 

“HELPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!”  He paused to hear a response but nothing; he repeated this a few times and then stopped, realising no one was coming or that nobody could hear him he needed to conserve his energy.  He held his eyes tight and as more tears ran down his face all he could whisper was “Sonny”

 

 

To be continued


	32. Chapter 32

Sonny sat motionless staring at the floor gripping the material of his trouser legs, occasionally scrunching his eyes shut “This is not real, this is not real, please this has to be not real” Sonny chanted over and over, he prayed this was not his life now, that this was not how he was going to have to face life.

 

“Daddy” Ari ran up to Sonny and held onto him “Look daddy” Ari said and he opened his eyes so see her standing there in a small black dress with tiny black roses embroidered into the  material and a large black bow in her hair.

 

“You look wonderful my sweet, Daddy Wil…” Sonny choked on the words, he coughed and said “Daddy Will would have loved it” whilst he stroked her hair and tightened her bow, tears started to stream done his face.

 

Ari runs off and leaves Sonny alone, he again closes his eyes hoping the tears would stop until a voice began to speak “We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of William Robert Horton, a life taken too soon …”

 

“WILLLLL” Sonny shrieked, his body shook as he woke from the nightmare and panted heavily trying to catch his breath, three days, it had been three days since Will was missing and yet there was no sign of finding him.  Sonny began to bawl, his vision becoming blurry with so many tears that came forth and his breathing never slowed.

 

Justin and Adrienne barrel in when they heard him scream and see Sonny breaking, Adrienne kisses her husband’s cheek and tells him to go back to bed as she climbs next to Sonny and allowing him to fall into her and cry himself empty.

“I know baby, I know, we will find him, he is safe.”

“Moo…moooom… hheeee… tthhrrreee... dddayyys… iivvee… llooos….looosssttt… hhhiiim”

“Baby, please have faith, Rafe and Hope are on the case, we are all here, Victor will help once he is back from his business trip”

Sonny looked at her and briefly stopped and said “yeah right, Uncle Vic hates Will, he will be happy to be rid of him”

“Jackson Kiriakis, Victor may dislike Will, but to be happy that he has been kidnapped and hurt, he is not even that cold hearted.”

 

Adrienne pulled her son closer to her and hugged him tightly “Be strong baby, Ari needs you right now, William will be home and in your arms soon, I am sure of it.” As Sonny exhausted himself to the point of falling asleep in his mother’s arms all she could was silently pray that what she said would be true.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

His eyes roll backwards and eyelids droop down, his head feeling heavier than normal slumps forward and jerks himself awake. Will parched and still tied to the chair, the bindings still bite where he struggled in the beginning.  His hope now wavering and his energy depleted.  He hasn’t seen anyone, eaten anything or drunk since he has arrived, his abdomen is starting to harden from him holding in the urge to urinate.

 

He slides his rough dry tongue over his chapped lips, he hoarsely tries to shout for help but it comes out as barely a whisper. No-one is coming, does anyone really know that he is gone, does anyone care are the thoughts that float through the haze of Will’s thoughts.

 

Images of Ari and Sonny dance through it, his parents, His grandmothers, his friends all laughing and moving on, they did it once, why wouldn’t they do it again he thought.

 

Within minutes Will could hear noises, he watched at the far end of the room light began to appear and the door opened wide, the light too bright for Will makes him close his eyes to shield them from it and the steps come closer and he heard a bag drop and breathing, this time it wasn’t his own. 

 

He opened to look up and see that it had stopped and the silhouette was back at the door pulling more and more equipment in.  Paul had decided that Will had been in the dark long enough and now the fun was about to begin.

 

He erected the medium sized lights and turned them on to reveal more of the room to both Will and Paul, Will blinking several times to acclimatise himself eventually opened and looked round to see what looked like cave walls, damp and smelled even worse, Will tried to turn to see what Paul was doing but his neck had stiffened.

 

He whispered “P…Paul” Paul glanced around and came and knelt to the side of Will,

“Hmmm, you are in a bit of a state aren’t you?”

“Water?”

“Now, do you really deserve any, I think you earn things like that”

“P…Plle…Please”

“Well if you behave then you get rewards, you know like a dog would”

 

Paul finished what he was doing and came back with a knife which Will saw and began to become agitated as he watched Paul cut his bindings, Wills arms slumped and rejoiced in the release of being out of the same position, he gently touched the marks on his wrists and hissed.

 

Paul cut the bindings on his feet and threw them to one side

“Stand!”

Will looked at Paul and then to his feet, taking hold of the arm rests of the chair he pushed himself up, getting half way before slipping back in the chair on his first attempt.  He huffed and pushed himself again this time standing and staggered slightly

 

“Good boy” Paul turned his back and poured a cup of water from a makeshift table, he turned back and handed it to Will, his shaking hands reached out and locked around the cup and gulped fervently at the liquid

“Woah steady, you will make yourself sick” Paul said which made Will look at him incredulously “Annndd…. You…. You think being here won’t do that?”  

“Now now William watch that tongue of yours, you don’t know what trouble it will get you into.”

Paul reached out for the cup and Will handed it back, Paul poured again and once more turned to Will to hand it to him,  This time Will sipped at the water as his bladder screamed that it was way too full for this, he stared at the door, estimating how and if he could make it or not.

 

“One more please” Will said politely, Paul nodded and took the cup and turned again, Will knew it was now or never he lifted his foot and lightly placed it down, his balance not entirely gone, he had to dash for it and he tried pushing forward for the door, Paul spun round and saw Will use everything he had for the door, Paul dropping the cup darted and grabbed the back of Wills shirt yanked him backwards and slammed him into a wall.

 

The force of it made Will hit his head and he grunted in pain, more so with Paul’s forearm now pushed against his throat choking him

“Tut tut William that was a very bad move”

 

 Paul with his free arm grabbed the chain he could see to the side of them and shacked Wills one wrist, pulling at the chain which hung high in the loop raising his hand above Williams head. Will tried to reach it with his other to release it but couldn’t.  Paul chained his other hand then his feet

 

“You are definitely not going anywhere”

“Paul…  I…. need”

Paul cocked an eyebrow and then laughed, he dropped the bucket in front of Will

“There you go”

“I…”

 

Paul looked at Will’s hands shackled and realised he definitely hadn’t made it easy for the man “Suppose I need to help you out a bit”

 

Paul came closer to Will who was unsure what Paul was going to do, Paul was definitely too close for comfort as he began to unbuckle Wills belt and unbutton the front of his jeans, Will gulped nervously as he felt the zipper of his jeans and them fall to his ankles.  Will closed his eyes as he needed to focus on something else than what was transpiring here.

 

He was a little surprised when he felt one of his hands be released and drop to his side, he opened to watch Paul turn away and stand by the table he was making notes drawing up his game plan for what was to come.  Will wasting no time, urinated, he pushed the bucket slowly to one side making sure it didn’t tip and then tried to reach for his jeans, but realising his feet shackled didn’t allow him to lift them enough to get hold of the jeans or his hand above to reach down.

 

He was left there with jeans around his ankles and the only cover was the tails of his shirt and his boxers.

 

On hearing him finish Paul turned and said “Be thankful, I could have made that a lot worse, like I am about to do with Sonny.”

 

“Paul, please, why are you doing this, you surely can’t have gone this mad, that you are willing to hurt me, hurt anyone, just let me go, I won’t press charges”

“Press charges? Will I don’t think you quite understand, no one is coming for you, no one cares, you have been forgotten”

“No, I don’t believe that”

“Believe it, eventually Sonny will move on again, I’ve been consoling him, he thinks you left”

“What?!”

 

Will couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Paul had to be lying, and it was his mind games all over again

 

“Yeah he found your note, telling them sorry and that you couldn’t do this anymore, that you were leaving Salem”

“I would never do that, not to Ari or Sonny.”

“Will how long do you think you have been down here for?”

 

Will stopped and thought about it before answering “a day”

Paul laughed, “Try weeks Will, I’ve been drugging you, you lose consciousness and time.”

Will was really confused and didn’t want to believe

“Why now? Why stop knocking me out, what’s changed”

“Now that would be giving too much away… That’s it for one day, sit oh I mean stand tight”

 

Paul collected his things and closed and locked the door behind him laughing as he left.  Will barely standing against the wall, feeling his shoulder pull any time his legs began to feel weak. Tears began to roll down his face and all he could whisper was “Nooooooo”.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Ari sat on her bed staring at the pictures of her dad and mommy.  Her mommy hadn’t come to see her which made her mad, but no one knew where her daddy Will was and she wanted a hug from him.  She could hear whispering coming from the living room so she crept to her door and tried to listen, it was her great-grandma Marlena who had been trying her very best to care for her whilst Sonny was trying to cope and find out what was happening.

 

“Darling you are needed here, please be quick, Paul has done something terrible”

Ari raced into the living room “I want my daddy, where is daddy Will” the rush of emotion for her was too much and large tears rolled down her face.

 

“Darling I have to go, Ari is upset.” Marlena switched off the phone and looked to Ari with her arms outstretched “I know my dear, I want him too… I want him too.  I know shall we contact Daddy Sonny and ask him to come see us”

Ari looked at Marlena and nodded and then curled into her more, not even hearing her other dads name helped the confusion or pain, why was daddy Will gone, why did he leave her.

 

Marlena dialled her phone and waited for someone to pick up

“Hello”

“Sonny?”

“Marlena, hey its Adrienne, errr Sonny is a little, exhausted right now, he is asleep is everything alright?”

“Not really I have a very upset little girl, who wants her family and well I’m not enough right now”

“Oh poor sweetheart, let me see if I can wake him”

 

Adrienne puts the phone to the side and nudges Sonny awake “Jackson baby, you need to wake, Jackson come on… wake up”

“Hmmm, mom?” Sonny says as he opens his eyes and looks to her

“There is someone who needs you on the phone?”

“Will?? Oh my god he phoned?” Sonny scrambles upright to get the phone and Adrienne stops him for a moment “No darling its Ari” Sonny halts and slumps slightly broken it wasn’t Will but his daughter means the world to him so he sucks up the tears and takes the phone

 

“Ari?”

Marlena holds the phone to Ari’s ear as her dad repeats her name

“Daddy?”

“Hello my sweet pea, what’s wrong?”

“Where is daddy Will, why did he leave? With no hug?”

 

A lump sticks in Sonny’s throat he takes a breath and says “I know darling, how about I come around and give you a big hug from the both of us”

“But… but I want daddy!” Sonny looks to his mom, whilst Ari looks to Marlena who now brings the phone to her ear

 

“Hello Sonny, I think it best you come round and we sort this here”

“I will be there soon” Sonny handed his mom the phone and rolled out of bed

“I’m going for a shower and then I need to explain to a 5 year old why her dad is not around, why hasn’t Hope or Rafe found anything mom”

“I don’t know sweetheart but you give an extra squeeze to Ari from us”

Sonny nodded and headed for a shower.  Adrienne stormed from his room to find Victor who was now sitting in the living room with the morning’s newspaper

 

“Right come on, what are you going to do about this mess”

Victor folded the paper and replied “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, what are you going to do about your great-nephews husband”

“William Horton is not Jackson’s husband anymore and therefore why should I help?”

“Seriously Victor semantics, you are not going to help because of semantics, Will has been missing, hell kidnapped for 3 days by that damn Paul”

“So the jilted lover has taken to revenge… classy!”

 

Sonny had come down the stairs at this point and heard his uncle, he stormed into the room his anger bubbling “Mom don’t bother, Uncle Vic’s disdain for Will is always going to out win everything, and he wonders why I didn’t want to be involved with Titan anymore, I am off to see our daughter”

 

He kisses his mom on the cheek and leaves Adrienne standing there staring at Victor “Well… do you have anything to say for yourself or am I going to have to sic Maggie on ya ass?”

“Okay okay, jees woman, Justin must be so glad you are back here and not in Statesville”

“I am indeed” Justin said as he came into the living room and hugged his wife

“Please don’t start as well Justin I have said I will help”

“Well see to it that you do, my son and his family’s happiness is our happiness and family, remember that will you, come on dear, and let’s go.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Marlena sat there with Arianna who had now fallen asleep herself, she stroked her hair and continued to hold her until there was a knock at the door.  Marlena steadily rose holding her and carried her to the door to open it, Sonny stood there when he saw Ari in Marlena’s arms he knew he had left it too long to explain things to her.

 

Sonny came inside and closed the door for Marlena, removed his coat and they exchanged Ari into his arms and he looked back as they walked to the bedroom and whispered “thank you”.  Marlena smiled and nodded and let them go into the room.

 

Marlena slumped unlike herself to the sofa and held her chest, her heart as much as anyone else’s was breaking for her grandson, she knew it was time that she had to call Sami and tell her what was happening, she heard the keys in the door, John stepped through them and Marlena flew into his arms quicker than John expected and it staggered him back slightly.

 

“Doc, hey, sweetheart, whoa there.” He said as he hugged her back and they came to the sofa, “Tell me what’s been happening.”

 

In the bedroom, Sonny had now clambered onto the bed with Ari and decided to wake her up

“Hey sweetie, wake up, it’s me” he said and lightly shook her, she woke and looked up to her dad and smiled for a moment and then lost her smile

 

“Daddy” she said giving him another hug “Where is daddy Will?”

Sonny took several deep breaths and tried to explain “Sweetie, so daddy Will is… well he is… missing”

“Why he leave me”

“Oh honey he didn’t leave you by choice, someone took him, Paul took him away from us”

“When he coming back?”

“I don’t know sweet, we have to find him”

“Like hide and go seek?” Ari asked innocently

“Kinda sweetie, just that … they are hiding too well for us to find them… soon though, I hope soon”

 

 A few tears fell from Sonny and Ari crawled up the bed and wiped them from his face “don’t cry daddy, we will find him, I’m really good at hide and go seek” she said making Sonny’s heart warm and broken at the same time, he hugged her tightly and closed his eyes wishing beyond all that they would find Will soon.

 

Sonny left for a moment to find Marlena and John talking in the living room, John looked up and saw him “Hey Sonny, I am so sorry, I just have no words that could cold even begin to apologise for what Paul is doing”

 

“Has he tried to contact you at all?” Sonny asked

“No, he knew I was going to be away on a mission and that I was unlikely going to pick it up, I knew there was a problem when Doc here called me.”

“Is there anything you can do?”

“I will head to Rafe and Hope and see what they got and if I can help with anything, I will go now, every minute counts” He kissed the side of Marlena’s head and left. Sonny came and sat on the sofa, was silent for a moment before he began

 

“The last 3 nights I have had the same nightmare, sitting at a funeral and watching Ari run up to me in her black dress, and we say goodbye to Will, Marlena I can’t do this without him, I just can’t.  Why haven’t they found him he is going to think we abandoned him …. That I abandoned him”

 

“Sonny, William would never think that of you, you have been through far too much to think that”

“I’m not so sure Marlena.”

 

A phone began to ring and Sonny saw that it was his with a withheld number, he shot up from the sofa and took the call

 

“Will?”

“Wrong” the voice said down the line “try again?”

“Paul!”

“Bingo, how are you coping Sonny?”

“Where is Will?”

“Safely stowed somewhere you can’t find him.” Paul answered

“What do you want?”

“Now now Sonny is that a way to speak to someone who holds your lovers life in his hands”

“If you hurt him?”

“You will what Sonny, hmmm use your Kiriakis anger on me, get Uncle Victor on me, what?”

“I will kill you!”

 

“Maybe I should hurt Will to prove to you that kind of threat won’t work on me”

Sonny paled slightly, “Paul please, at least let me know he is alive?”

 

Paul stepped to the door of the mausoleum and knew he was going to lose signal if he went down there, but he was enjoying tormenting Sonny.  “What would you do for me hmmm?”

“Paul anything I just need to know …” click the line went dead, Sonny’s eyes grew wide and he looked at Marlena “He hung up on me!”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Back at the mausoleum Paul was now down by the entrance to the room, he opened the door to see that Will was still barely standing, his arm taught above his head and knees occasionally buckling, his shoulder was close to dislocation if his knees buckled any more.

 

Paul placed his phone on the table and came across to Will and undid the chain which released his arm and his knees fully gave out and he slumped to the floor.  Paul again brought him some water in a cup and Will was very confused, was this an act of kindness or his last act before he killed him, Will gulped the water and handed the cup back, he rolled his shoulder out a few times to try and alleviate the pain, his shoulder stung each time.

 

Paul came and knelt by Will with his phone and said “I need you when I tell you to do so, speak into the phone and say you are alive… anything else you will get punished, you understand?”

Will nodded, Paul turned the audio recorder on and nodded for Will to start “Sonny, it’s Will I’m alive I don’t know where I am, tell Ari I love her”

 

Paul clicked off the audio and smiled “Good Will that is very good” Paul stepped away and sat on the old chair and replayed the message a few times, Will in the meantime had gained some energy and stood himself up and began to pull his jeans that was still around his ankles back up

 

“What are you doing?” Paul enquired

“Thought that was obvious” Will said

“I didn’t tell you that you could”

“Paul you can’t tell me to leave my jeans around my ankles”

Paul  became irate, slammed his phone on the desk and strode over to Will, who raised both his hands to shield his face, Paul grabbed both his wrists and chained them again high above his head and spun Will round who face was now flushed against the damp wall.  Paul pulled the belt from Wills jeans which again fell to the floor

 

“When I tell you to do something you listen and when you disobey me I have to teach you a lesson.” Paul spat, Will closed his eyes again hoping that this was all he was going to do until he heard him grab something from his bag and brought the chair and the phone closer. 

 

Paul pressed record on the phone and placed it on the arm of the chair, he grabbed the knife he now had and dragged it through the materials of Wills shirt the ripping sound being recorded and revealing Will’s back

 

“Paul, please, please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Will said before he cried out in pain

Will’s breathing quickened, hoping that was all he was going to endure, he tried once more

“Paul please, I am sorry, I didn’t mean anything, stop please….. aaaaarrrrggggggh” Will screamed as the leather tore into his back, the belt recoiling back into Paul’s hands.

 

He had to make it sound good on the audio so he flogged Will twice more and pressed stop…

“Now which one to send to Sonny” Paul said out loud like it was a choice, he already knew, he dropped everything and headed upstairs to send it.

 

Across the way Sonny had already reached the police station to tell them that Paul had contacted him, as he got to see Rafe and Hope and John talking a text came through on his phone with an attachment, he played the audio and through the police station Will’s cries was heard as the leather hit him.

 

The last thing Sonny heard was Will’s whimpering cries as his eyes rolled back and he passed out in the police station unaware that John was striding out the station mumbling

 

“This ends… NOW!” 


	33. Chapter 33

_Across the way Sonny had already reached the police station to tell them that Paul had contacted him, as he got to see Rafe and Hope and John talking a text came through on his phone with an attachment, he played the audio and through the police station Will’s cries was heard as the leather hit him._

_The last thing Sonny heard was Will’s whimpering cries as his eyes rolled back and he passed out in the police station unaware that John was striding out the station mumbling_

_“This ends… NOW!”_

 

 

Sonny’s eyes flickered open to find his surroundings were different, his head hurt and he gripped it as he blinked erratically before realising he was at the hospital.

 

Kayla walks in and smiles “Hello Sonny, nice to see you are awake.”

“What happened?”

“You passed out at the police station”

“Will?”

Kayla didn’t answer and just shook her head before saying “There are some people here to see you.”

 

Sonny sat up as Kayla opened the door Ari came running in “Daddy!” with Adrienne, Justin, Sami and Lucas in tow.

“Darling, I’m okay, it is okay” Sonny said as he hugged her.

“You hurt”

“Got a little dizzy that is all”

 

Marlena was the last person to come to the room “Hello Jackson, you’ve been out for a few hours, gave us all a scare.”

 

Marlena took a seat and Ari settled into the crook of Sonny’s arm and the others all sat around the bed.

 

“Will, he… the audio…” Sonny stuttered

“I know Hope and Rafe tried…”

“It’s not good enough Mom, they found nothing, honestly?” Sami said angrily

 

“John told me that he was able to confirm the devices in the flat were ISA grade, the phone Paul has is not registered and he has disabled… errr what was it he said  ohhh the GPS.”

 

“Anything else that is of any use to us, Mom my son is…”

“Our son” Lucas said, Sami held Lucas’ hand a little tighter “Our son, is being held hostage by, I can’t if I say his name I will say something I will regret.”

 

“John went to his apartment and found his wall; it had everything he was doing to make Ben Weston his scapegoat.”

 

Sonny looked to Marlena “Scapegoat? He was framing Ben for what he was doing to Will, Will was so sure it was Ben, perfect person especially with his history with people here, but what are Rafe and Hope doing now? Was there anything else John saw, like where would Paul take Will?”

 

“Daddy Will” Ari murmured which made everyone jump, “Awww I know sweetie, we are working on it” Sonny said squeezing her close.

 

Justin and Adrienne had been the quietest of all the family members, Sonny noticed and asked “Mom? Dad? What’s wrong?”

 

Adrienne looked up and spoke “Paul, he could have taken you; it could be you down wherever he has Will, why did he choose Will?”

 

“Mom none of that is gonna matter if I don’t get Will back, if we…” he looks down at Ari who had fallen asleep.

 

“If Will is D-E-A-D” Sonny spelt it out “I will never forgive myself, we need to search somewhere, can I even leave this place, I feel fine.”

 

“You passed out and wouldn’t wake, you’re not fine Jackson” Justin said “At least sleep here for one night make sure you are fine, Will won’t be happy if you put your health at risk.”

“We’ll take Ari I’m sure she would love to see her Aunts and Uncle” Sami said

“They made it across?” Sonny asked

“Yeah we’re home, got a few things in transit to come over but we are all here” Lucas replied.

 

“Okay, one night.  I’ll stay for one night, I will self-discharge if they want longer, and I need to do something” Sonny said sternly.

“Right well I think it’s high time you got that rest” Marlena said “We will do all that we can, John is tearing Paul’s place apart further, we will find him and Will.”

“Preferably not in that order” quipped Sami before she came and scooped Ari from Sonny and smiled “We will find him, I’m sure of it, we finally got him back”

Sonny teared up and just nodded.

 

Each of them came and hugged Sonny and Adrienne was the last to leave Sonny “baby, try to rest ok, we will be back tomorrow to get you okay” She kissed the top of his head and left him alone.  Sonny sat there for a few minutes his head swirling, he scrunched his eyes shut hoping he could drown out everything, yet all he could hear was the last thing he did before he passed out which was Will’s cries.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will’s hands gripped onto his chains tightly that his knuckles were becoming white; he gritted his teeth as the burning pain coursed through his back where the lashings bled and his skin was broke open.

 

He thought Paul was losing the plot when he had him kidnapped but knew he had well and truly snapped the moment the belt hit his back for the first time, this had gone beyond him being peeved with Sonny and Will and more than him feeling betrayed and hurt by Sonny, this was all about him, about what he did to Paul.

 

Paul finally came back to the room and saw that Will was still able to stand, he was slightly impressed, and so he pushed the chair across and released Will’s hands who without warning landed into the chair with a heavy bump which his coccyx did not appreciate. William could barely move his neck without pulling at his torn back.

 

Will holds his hands together, his jeans are still a puddle around his ankles and he knew not to try and pull at them again he took some breaths before he cautiously asking “could I have some water please?”

 

 Paul glanced at him and wondered if he should or not, he wasn’t completely a monster and he needed him to be alive for Sonny… at least a little longer.  He grabbed the cup and poured and brought it over as he reached Will he saw just how much damaged he had caused with the belt, for a brief second he felt guilt which he quickly shook away as he handed the cup over and Will took it, he took a few gulps and then made a bold ask

 

“If you don’t clean these wounds they are going to become infected, is that what you’re planning? Are you trying to cause me as much pain as possible to punish me?”

 

Paul shocked for a moment that Will was asking this “I’m not sure if you are trying to be clever or really trying to piss me off?”

“I’m trying to understand, trying to make sense of it all, you weren’t like this even when you tried to split me and Sonny up the first time, you were never callous, you weren’t violent, but now, this … you broke, but I am trying to understand who are you trying to punish more … Sonny or me, we both hurt you in some way… but this is so much more than trying to hurt the other isn’t is Paul?”

 

Paul’s mind spiralled with it all, who was he punishing more, Sonny for abandoning him at the altar or for standing up to Paul back in the day and marrying someone else first.

 

“Sonny was supposed to marry me…” Paul said out louder than he thought

“So its Sonny you are trying to hurt then, when you came to Salem and he showed you he was already married, you felt that should have been you but you had chosen baseball. But you pushed and got rid of me and started to have the life you wanted and were at the altar for your wedding, he walked away from that…”

 

Paul started to clench his fists “You… again it was you, you seemed to ensnare him the first time and even when I split you two and he went to Paris it was only going to be a matter of time before he came back and then you went and got yourself killed, well that was a spanner in the works I might add but he lost a part of himself and ran away, though on your grave he practically told me to wait for him.  It took a year before we were together and I was his everything and through it all we were at that altar saying our vows about to make a permanent life together, but no you beyond the grave obliterated that.”

 

Paul started to pace the room, Will had through gritted teeth moved himself and the chair around so he could look at Paul, watched his anger boil and he paced more

 

“You came back with no memory and Sonny dropped me like a hot potato, it was like the last year and bit meant nothing compared to glorious William Horton, but you came back and had no memory, you rejected everything except for me, you sort after me, Sonny broke us up for you and you came onto me …”

 

“So, what you are saying is that Sonny may have hurt you, but I am the reason he did that, I hurt you and therefore I am the one to pay, that’s why you came after me”

 

“I was undecided; I was coming to leave a box at your door as well…” Paul admitted

“A box? What box? Paul, what did you do?” Will asked

“The dolls heads, Sonny had given them back to me that day I was with Dad and Marlena, I kept them and so I left a box outside Sonny’s coffee house with your dolls head with a message and was bringing yours over with Sonny’s head in, but I saw Ben coming towards the coffee house so I knew it had to be you… I’ve already told you this Will stop trying to play games.”

 

“Well being tied up and tortured has a tendency to mess with my memory, wait, Ben was going to see Sonny? Hold on no no, so you are saying it could have been Sonny down here, you would have done the same to Sonny, you would have stripped and beat him?”

 

“Yes… No…. Grrrr what the hell are you trying to do Will, you are starting to irritate me!”

“I’m trying to understand, Paul I don’t think you would do this to Sonny, you wouldn’t have hurt him, you have said it yourself, everything happened because of me, Sonny came to Salem and met me, we got together and we got married, you slept with me to break Sonny and I up, it worked and when I sorta died that freed Sonny up for you, me coming back was me, I was the spanner in the works again for you and what made it worse was no memory , I didn’t ask Sonny to still have feelings for me I didn’t ask him to break up with you, he chose that , I divorced him , but you used me not having memories to manipulate my past to make me believe I was the sole person to destroy things, Paul you did and Sonny did, it was one big mess.  When my memories came back, I couldn’t help it, they were only ever for Sonny … but I sucker punched you and I am sorry”

 

“I think we are beyond apologies now Will, I think it is time to finish this once and for all”

Will looks on a little confused and worried “Paul, what you going to do?”

Paul smirks “All in good time, there are a few things I need to get in place first”

Paul leaves the mausoleum practically cackling which made Will sigh and mutter to himself “Oh god what is he up to… come on Sonny has got to be looking for me now”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

John continued to rummage through drawers and papers which were strewn across the apartment.  He glanced at the radio equipment on the table and could imagine Paul sitting there listening to Will and Sonny, to even Ari.  He saw the smashed glass still on the floor and the hole in the wall which made him move and stare at the wall for the fourth time this evening “What are you not telling me, what am I not connecting on here” .

 

John sighed heavily and dragged his hands through his hair “Come on kid, surely you slipped up somewhere, where could you hide someone...”

 

A figure inched across the way and came close to the apartment which John hadn’t noticed, Paul noticed his front door was open and when he heard his dad he didn’t even stop to check if he noticed him, he would have to get the other equipment elsewhere and needed to move Will pronto or they were going to get caught.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“We are gathered here to celebrate the life of William Robert Horton, taken from us too soon”  The voice echoed through Sonny’s mind, again he was gripping his trouser legs as Ari ran to him to show off her pretty bow and dress with embroidered  roses.  Sonny rocked himself back and forth_

_“This is not real, this is not real, Will is not dead, and he is alive” Sonny chanted until a voice behind him said_

_“Why didn’t you find me Sonny? Why didn’t you come save me? Did you not want me?”  Sonny opened his eyes it was Will’s voice “Will?” Sonny turned around and saw a mutilated Will standing in front of him which caused him to scream._

“ARRGGGGHHHH” Sonny woke abruptly and heavily sweating in the hospital bed, a nurse rushed in to make sure he was okay, he apologised and said it was a nightmare, he was fine and that she could go back to her other duties.

 

He lay on his back and sighed “My god that was too real, I can’t just lie here and wait for that nightmare to be my reality, I need to do something I need to go now.”  

 

_Sonny clambered out his bed and into the washroom to splash water on his face, it had only been a few hours since everyone had left him to rest, but it was wasted hours he could have been out there searching.  Sonny could hear a buzzing sound from his room; he left the washroom to see there was a mobile on the side vibrating.  She stepped closer and realised that it wasn’t his phone, which made him wonder whose it was and why on earth it was there._

_“Hello”_

_“Sonny?”_

_“Will? Will!! Oh my god where are you, what’s happened, I love you, please tell me where you are?”_

_“I’m sorry I can’t, I … how to say this… I choose him!”_

_“What no, Will no, you can’t be, he kidnapped you, he beat you.”_

_“I love him”_

_“No you don’t you know you don’t, we were talking about moving in together”_

_“Just let it go Sonny.”_

_“No, NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO”_

 

Again Sonny woke with a start, he glanced at the side table to see no phone, he glances at the bathroom and the light wasn’t left on from when he went in there, “Did I not go splash water on my face?” Sonny now sat up and realised he had been so exhausted that he had passed out again and had another nightmare.

 

He reached for his watch to see the time, 7.30am, he very much had been asleep all that time, a nurse stopped by to take his vitals and to let him know that breakfast was being brought round, he thanked her and went and splashed real water on his face this time and quickly washed, before heading to grab some food, there was no way he was going to tell a nurse or Kayla about these, he needed out and to find Will.

 

He stepped out the room and to the mobile unit grab his food, the ping of the elevator rang and Adrienne came out with a small bag and came to her son “Morning baby, how are you sleep”

“Yeah fine good thanks, what’s in the bag?”

“Thought you might like some clean clothes to come home in and your phone and wallet are there to”

“Ohhh thanks mom that’s great”

 

Sonny and Adrienne sat in his room whilst he ate, Adrienne silently watched her son and could sense he wasn’t as fine as he was saying, she tried to push

“You know I’m here to listen if there is anything bothering you other than Will and his situation, you know honey right?”

“Mom, I’m fine, I slept, having food and then we can get me discharged and out”

“I don’t want to sound pushy, but you don’t look fine sweetie, you looked drained and like you are bottling things”

Sonny stared at his mom and knew she would keep badgering him”

“A couple of nightmares, repeat of the usual one that’s all”

“Right” is all she replied with

Sonny finished quickly and grabbed the bag to go get change, he rushed out and dumped the hospital gown on the bed “See, all good” he switched his phone on and grabbed his wallet, he headed to the nurses station and asked for the self-discharge papers whilst his mother continued to sit in the room and check her phone for any messages from Justin

 

Soon enough they were on their way out of the hospital

“Mom has anyone tried to phone Will’s phone”

“I’m sure Hope and Rafe would have done that first”

Adrienne ushered him into the passenger seat as she got in to drive back to the mansion

“We can swing by them on the way home”

“Can we get some better coffee in the square as well” Sonny asked

“Sure.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Paul stormed slightly breathless back into the mausoleum, time was definitely now not on his side, Will who was still sat opened his eyes and could see that Paul was flustered, he was grabbing a few things and putting them into a bag

 

“Pauuul? What’s happening?” Will asked and Paul didn’t respond

“Paul?” Will said again and again Paul didn’t turn round Will who was very much concerned about the situation shouted “Paul Narita what the hell is happening!”

 

Paul spun round and rushed to Will grabbing his face and squeezing his cheeks together with force “Shut up! I am trying to concentrate, you don’t need to know what is happening, just that the fun is about to begin!” He let go of Will’s face as he went back to the table grabbed Will’s mobile that was there and threw it in his pocket and then with the cloth poured the liquid on it and stepped back to Will, who was panicked when he heard the words “Time for a nap!”

 

Will struggled against the cloth, The cuts on his back reopened and fresh blood ran down as he tried to struggle away from the chloroform to no avail, his eyes fluttered shut and his limp body was now swung over Pauls shoulder, who grabbed the bag and carried him out of the mausoleum and into the trunk of his car to move him to the next location.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

John disappointed in himself, decided at that moment that he had failed William, his doc, and even his son, he clearly needed to have been around more because then he may have spotted the signs of his son mental breakdown. He glanced for the last time at the wall, and that was when he saw it, the small article, hidden behind paper of Sonny’s new coffee shop, where he left the box for sonny, it was a small article about Paul and Will being in the DiMera mausoleum, just like that a lightbulb moment occurred

 

“Oh God, they are at the DiMera Mausoleum!” He races out the room and phones Hope and Rafe, they say they will meet him there and to be careful.

 

When they all reach the mausoleum and follow John down the steps to the bottom crypt, the lights still lit the room and all 3 are disappointed that it Paul and Will are not there, but the horror of what they seen worries them, multiple puddles of pooled blood has been left from the beatings of Will, the bucket that of urine, and the table with papers strewn again,

 

“Damn it!” John said aloud “I thought we had him”

“Hey we are close, there is no way this has been left like this for more than a few hours, we are closing in on him John, we will find both of them” Hope tried to say reassuringly.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Adrienne stops to look at a shop front whilst Sonny continues to walk with his coffee, a vibration in his pocket jolts him from his thoughts

 

As he pulls out the phone and looks at caller ID he nearly drops his coffee

“Will?”

“Guess again?”

“Paul, what the hell, where is Will, put him on?”

“He is a little predisposed of right now to be able to speak, why don’t you come see him for yourself, alone of course”

“Where, I will go anywhere to see him.”

“Try your new venture!”

 

And with that the line goes dead. Sonny glances back to see his mother is still looking at a shop window and so he starts to rush off without looking and walks straight into someone

 

“Sorry, I didn’t…”

“Hey, it’s ok” Ben said and can see Sonny is perturbed

“You ok”

“Paul has Will at my coffee shop I need to go save him”

“dude call the police”

“No he said alone if I come with police he will know” Sonny replied

“Go, I will give you 20 minutes and then will call for Rafe and Hope and back up, we are getting Will back”

Sonny smiled, nodded and raced off, he quickly turned “You better tell my mom something” before running off

Ben looks across to see Adrienne searching the square for her son “Mrs K, errr Sonny had a phone call and had to dash off, he told me to tell you sorry and he will see you later”

“Oh, well, thank you…”

 

Ben nods and heads off in a different direction he will double back soon to make sure Sonny didn’t get in too much trouble before calling Rafe and Hope.

 

Sonny’s legs hurt after he raced to his coffee shop, he fumbled at the door handle to let himself in which he found Paul had pick-locked and when he stumbled through there in the centre of the coffeehouse sat his Will, tied to the chair shirtless, gagged and just in his jeans with his head hanging forward as the effects of the chloroform still took hold.  He rushed to his side and held his head up

 

“Oh god William, my darling, look at you” he said as he brushed his hair to one side, and continued to touch his face, he pulled the gag from Will’s mouth and tried to shake him, he stood and looked to his back and stifled a gasp when he saw the cuts from what must have been the torture he heard on the phone.

 

Will started to stir and Sonny came round and knelt in front of him, his eyes flickered open and the blurriness began to fade, he groaned and Sonny reassured him

 

“Will, will come on its Sonny, look at me, come on”

“Sonny?”

“Yes, Will, oh god Will…”

 

Will barely smiled but his lips were captured quickly by Sonny, who began to pepper his boyfriend’s face, after a minute Will pulled back

 

“Hey Sonny, love, errrrm little help with the restraints?”

“Oh Christ sorry, yeah I mean, what I was thinking?”

Sonny tried to find something to help breaking the restraints he rushed back to Will and was trying to free him when the last he heard was Will shouting

 

“Look out, Paul No… leave him alone”

 

Sonny spun round to be hit over the head and knocked out by the butt of a gun.

Paul pulled a second chair and pulled Sonny into it and with the rope tied his hands and feet to the chair

 

“Paul, if you hurt him I swear to god, when I get out of here!”

“You will do what Will, I don’t think so” Paul said as he pulled the gag back into Wills mouth and slapped him on his back which caused Will to scream in pain.

 

Both men were now captured by Paul and no one had any idea where they were.  Paul lifted the holdall he had to the counter and started to pull out items and leave on the side, the last being the petrol can filled with petrol and out of his pocket he put a lighter

 

He turned and lent against the counter and started to chuckle “The final game has begun boys”

 

 

To be continued.


	34. Chapter 34

_“Look out, Paul No… leave him alone”_

_Sonny spun round to be hit over the head and knocked out by the butt of a gun._

_Paul pulled a second chair and pulled Sonny into it and with the rope tied his hands and feet to the chair_

_“Paul, if you hurt him I swear to god, when I get out of here!”_

_“You will do what Will, I don’t think so” Paul said as he pulled the gag back into Wills mouth and slapped him on his back which caused Will to scream in pain._

_Both men were now captured by Paul and no one had any idea where they were.  Paul lifted the holdall he had to the counter and started to pull out items and leave on the side, the last being the petrol can filled with petrol and out of his pocket he put a lighter_

_He turned and lent against the counter and started to chuckle “The final game has begun boys”_

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

John  walked up to the front door of the townhouse, took a deep breath and walks inside to find Marlena, Sami and Lucas each with their own pain in their faces, Lucas was consoling Sami who had been crying for the last 10 minutes.

 

Sami looks up to John and rushes to him for comfort, he is stumbles slightly at the speed of her coming into his arms…

 

“Hey Samantha, you are gonna want to take a seat for this.” He whispers, she looks at him as dread begins to fill her and she shuffles back to Lucas’ arms waiting for the inevitable words she has on repeat in her head.

 

Marlena places her mug down and straightens her back ready “John, what is it?”

 

John pulls a chair from the small table and takes a seat, he brushes his hand through his hair once takes a breath and begins

 

“Whilst I was at Paul’s I went through all his things, including the wall with all his plans on… I found something”

Sami looks to Lucas who then asks “What was it?”

 

“There was a newspaper cutting from when Will and Paul were found in the mausoleum at the DiMera Mansion when I kept them there for security.  I realised that Paul must have used the mausoleum to hold Will.”

 

Sami sprung up “Well come on what are we waiting for lets go get our boy back.”

 

Lucas looked at Sami then at John then took Sami’s hand and urged her to sit “I think John has more, don’t you?”

 

John nods and continues “After figuring it out I called Rafe and Hope on my way to the mausoleum where they met me and we saw the scene, Paul must have moved them on somewhere else because they weren’t there by that time.”

 

“I want to see” Sami said

“What?” Marlena asked

“I want to see where he was” she said again

“I’m sorry Samantha but that is not a good idea, forensics is all over the place, taking evidence and testing samples.”

“What samples? John what was it like down there?”

 

“I’m not sure I should tell you, I don’t want to upset you.”

“Upset me! John your son kidnapped my boy and has done god knows what and now taken him who knows where, what else could upset me.”

 

“Sami, it was a mausoleum room deep down , dark, lit by big lights, there were chains, blood , table with paperwork and a bucket of … well you get the idea, it’s not a sight for anyone, especially the mother or family of the person who is kidnapped.”

 

Marlena came to John and hugged him “I’m sorry dear that you had to see it, Will is your family too”

“We had to be only a few hours behind them, I should have looked better harder; I may have caught up to them quicker”

“Hey, no no John don’t start that… you did your best and we are very grateful, I am sure we will get something soon, at least we know Will is alive”

 

“Do we though Mom, blood everywhere doesn’t instil confidence that he is alive, mostly fear that he his dead, have you told Sonny yet?”

 

“I tried on the way but his phone went to voicemail, I will try it again”

“I will try Justin and Adrienne as well” Lucas said as he clenched his had

“Good thinking” Marlena said, she kissed Johns cheek and rose made her excuses for a moment when she reached the bathroom and locked the door, her breathing quickened and she leant against the door, trying to be the strong one was definitely difficult especially when it came to her William.  She took long breaths in and out, eventually her breathing calmed and she splashed some water on her face and stared in the mirror and recited

 

“William is alive, William is alive”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Paul tapped his foot as he sat on the stool near the counter of the coffee shop staring at the items on the counter but also waiting for Sonny to wake up. Will still bound and gagged helplessly looked over his partner sitting opposite him his head hung low from being knocked out.

 

William tries to shout through the gag which comes out as incoherent sound. Will needs Sonny to wake so he knew he was alright at least, the mark of where the gun hit Sonny was already starting to show and bruise.

 

“He can’t hear you Will, stop trying.” Paul said as he spun the knife around in circles.

Will growls at Paul as his way of telling him to stop this. Paul stops for a moment and glances at Will,

 

“Don’t test me Will, you have already seen what I can and will do to you, I am sure you don’t want to see that happen to Sonny.” Paul threatened.

 

Will quietened and began looking around his surroundings and himself, his legs bound to either leg of the chair and his hands on the arms of the chair, he tugged and nothing seemed to budge. Paul decided he had enough he walked around the other side of the counter, grabbed a jug and headed towards Sonny.

 

Will started to worry what he was going to do and with the knife in Paul’s other hand as well this terrified Will, he began to pull harder and harder against the rope which bit harder into his skin, Paul threw the water from the jug onto Sonny’s face and raised the knife to Sonny’s throat as he grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head up

 

“Wakey wakey Sonny boy, you been out long enough!”

Both the water and the jerk of Paul pulling him by his hair was enough to jolt him awake and gasped for his first breath before seeing Paul so close to him and the knife seated closely to his neck.

 

“Paul please…Please stop.” Sonny begs him

“And why should I do that hmmmm?” Paul asks him “Why should I let you both get away with hurting me, making me a joke not just once but several times. Sonny you deserve to feel the pain I feel”

 

Paul with the tip of the blade drags across part of Sonny’s neck deep enough to bring forth blood but not enough to severe any major veins, Sonny’ screams  echoes across the coffee shop as Will continues to struggle  with  his bindings and get to Sonny. Will starts to try to move his chair, he rocks it but all that cause is him to fall on his side knocking his head against the tile floor and hurt his shoulder.

 

This causes Paul to stop, tut and come over and pull Will upright “Seriously when will you learn to listen and not interrupt me” as soon as he was upright Paul with the back of his hand smacked Will’s face, it was now Sonny to shout out

 

“God Paul stop, you have hurt him enough, let him go and take your frustration out on me instead”

“Let him go? Are you mad, Sonny or just think I am that thick that I would let a witness go, no this will end tonight and I can promise you that.”

 

“Why don’t you tell me exactly what you think we did to hurt you, because from where I am sitting you came back into my life drove Will and I apart, you tried again and then you threatened us and taunted us even Ari”

 

“Hmmm maybe I should let Will do the honours” He pulled the gag from Will’s mouth and said “Go on, tell Mr Lover why…”

 

Will glared at Paul and then at Sonny he mouthed ‘I love you’ to Sonny who smiled and waited for Will to speak

 

“He is angry by both of us, me more than you.  You left him at the altar, you dropped him when you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him, you chose me over him…”

 

“But then why is he angry at you, if I am the one to do all that to him then why you? Why hurt you, what would that accomplish?”

 

Will sighed “It’s our punishment…My punishment, I was the reason why he couldn’t be with you when he came back, that was why he got me for the article so he slept with me to break us up so he could be there for you, for you to want him again, to take him back… I meddled with that when I got Derrick involved, just neither of us knew you would get jealous and then leave.  But that meant you were away from him and his plans of getting you back, then I got myself killed which opened the window for him to comfort you, which eventually worked and you… you two fell… err” Will faltered with his body in more pain than he realised but at the same time the emotional pain of yet again having to relive what they had all done to one another and who Sonny chose to move on with.

 

“We fell in love, come now Will you can’t fumble over the details” Paul callously laughed

 

“You fell in love and were going to marry, the reason why you left him at the altar was me. If Ben hadn’t come back and told you, you both would be husbands living somewhere with my daughter, playing families, but Ben telling you I was alive, made you talk of me in present tense, the love you had for me in present tense, I was at the forefront of your mind and heart and not in a box somewhere hoping and praying it was a nightmare.  I made things worse when I didn’t remember and you left him for me, but I divorced you and began to follow my attraction for him…”  Will stopped and looked at Sonny, tears had begun to fall, Watching William recite this, realising just how badly this last year had become

 

“Then you getting your memories back and remembering you loved me … I guess that was part of it as well?” Sonny asks between sniffles.

 

Will nodded.

 

“So what now Paul, what is there left to do, you have punished us, you have certainly punished Will, look at him , his back, what for, some recording to send me? We never meant to hurt you, I never meant to hurt you, but I said it back then I was married to him not because I couldn’t marry you, but because he was this was wonderful, brilliant, caring, funny man, who made my life worth living and I cherished waking up beside him, taking him and Ari to the zoo, planning our adventures to travel when Ari was a little older, Gabi there with us too.  I ran to Paris to get away from Salem and everything that reminded me of Will, but that came to Paris with me, it haunted me for so long, when I came back I told you Paul in the Brady Pub I lost a part of me, I changed I couldn’t help when Ben told me Will was alive that made me feel like there I was a chance to feel whole again.”

 

Paul slammed the knife on the counter “Yet again I was the one to be made to feel  like I was just second best, a stand in to fill the void that he left, you proposed to me, you declared your love for me, it was all you”

 

“Because I didn’t think there was any way Will would come back, we are not in some Marvel movie with resurrection stones and bizarre crap like that” Sonny responded

 

“No just mad scientists called Dr Rolf” Will pipped up and smirked at Sonny at his poor attempt at a nerdy comment.

 

  “I am tired of hearing the same words from both of you, you didn’t mean to, but you did and I deserve to be angry.”

 

“But Paul what is this going to achieve, what do you expect either of us to do, to just decide that actually we chose you instead?” Sonny asks

 

Paul laughs “You think that is what I want now, for you to turncoat again and declare love for me, give me a break, you both can have one another,” Paul stops and thinks for a moment. Then nods ro himself and grabs the petrol canister

 

“No it’s time to end this and this is the only way” He unscrews the cap and begin to throw petrol on tables and chairs and around frames, all the while pouring  a trail to up and around Will’s seat”

 

“Paul stop, that’s enough, please don’t do this” Will starts to shout, Paul places the canister down and tugs on the gag once more into Will’s mouth

 

“That is enough from you.” Paul reaches for the canister and lifts to pour some over Will, a few drops fall on his back into the open wounds, his screams louder and blood curdling more than before.  Sonny now begins to pull and tug at his bindings

 

“Paul, stop I will do anything, anything, just stop hurting him, I beg you?”

“Anything? Really Sonny, you would be willing to do anything for Will to live.”

“Yes!”

 

Pauls walks to the counter and places the lighter in his pocket and places both hands on the counter toying with the two weapons there “I’m not sure I can trust you Jackson, you are trying to play me for a fool again”

 

“I said I will do anything for you to stop hurting Will” Sonny repeated

“Yes but the question is, is Will happy for you to do absolutely anything… I mean I could make you hurt yourself in front of him, I could make you … make you kiss me in front of him, hell we could do it in the back room and make him listen or even better watch… you are willing to do all that to save him?”

 

“If it meant he be free…” Sonny looked at Will, who shook his head begging for Sonny not to complete that sentence to no avail “I would!”

 

Paul knelt by Sonny’s side and with the knife cut the rope on his feet and hands; he held the knife in front of Sonny and said “stab him”

“What?”

“You heard me, I said stab him, I will let him go if you stab him”

“But that makes no sense Paul; if I stab him he isn’t going to be able to get out of here”

 

“Well it wasn’t going to be easy now was it Sonny, maybe I need to give you an incentive.” Paul said as he raised the gun and cocked it with the barrel of the gun flush against his forehead

“You either stab him or I shoot you!” Paul threatened. Sonny’s eyes widened and so did Will’s who now jerked against his bindings once more feeling that one of the ropes on his legs loosen, but not enough.

“Time is ticking Sonny, what will it be?” Paul asked

Sonny gulped and held his hands out, Paul smiled and pulled the gun away from Sonny and handed him the knife “There is a good boy.”

 

Sonny began to shake as he slowly shuffled his way over to Will. He stood in front of him and could see tears had begun to fall; Sonny looked at Paul and said “Can I talk to him for a moment please.”

 

Paul tutted and waved the gun as to say continue. Sonny knelt putting the knife to one side and then pulled the gag down and with both his thumbs brush the tears from either cheek “Will, darling, I am so sorry, I truly am, I just, please don’t hate me.”

“Sonny…” Will whispered and Sonny stopped any further words with a kiss, Will tried to pull back from the kiss but Sonny wouldn’t let him, he pushed for Will to open his mouth and deepen the kiss, to let his tongue to run along Will’s chapped lips, to suck gently on one, to allow their tongues to meet”

 

Paul started to become impatient and tapped his foot he went to step forward with the gun ready to point at Sonny’s head, but saw Sonny had picked the knife up again, he was distracting Will or himself or both, he moved it to his left hand, he continued to kiss Will, who could move only his head, his hands dying to glide through that hair once more, they both became breathless, Will between kisses “Sonny… please… I….” pleadingly

 

Sonny raised his arm, his hand shaking violently and he is unable to do it this way, pulls away from the kiss “I…Will I’m… I love you.” Sonny stands and come to stand over Will, his right hand holding his left shoulder steady and with his left hand he raises the knife once more, he plunges forward and again stops himself inches away from Will’s bare flesh.

 

Paul is now seriously ticked off storms forward and with one hand grabs Sonny’s hand and pushes the blade through Will’s right shoulder and pulls the blade out as blood flows out of the wound and drips off the edge of the blade

 

“Now that is what you are supposed to do!  Clearly I can see you can’t do anything” Sonny instantly drops the blade and places both hands on the wound to try and stop the bleeding,

 

“Oh God, Will, Will, stay with me, please no, no…”

“Sonny, arrggghh…. Sonny” Will begins to pant heavily which causes him to cough which bring more pain

 

Paul had turned his back and was cackling to himself, he pulled the lighter from his pocket and started to flick the lid

 

“Contingencies, contingencies” He lit the flame, Sonny and Will looked at another both realising if that flame drops he would burn up like the shop. Sonny grabs the knife and in a fleeting moment of heroism he lunges at Paul and stabs him square in the back. Paul cries out and drops the gun and the lighter to the floor.  Sonny and Will felt time around them get stuck in a bubble and ebb slowly, watching the lighter float into the wet floor and the gun land the other side of Paul.

 

Sonny unsure which to lunge for first that by the time his brain had caught up into real time, the lighter had already landed into the petrol and his body was grabbing the gun, he heard Wills screams as flames began to engulf the shop, he pulled Will’s chair away from the main pool of petrol and try and untie the bindings, he managed to get Will’s let free and loosened a hand at which point Paul had risen and was coming after him

Sonny stood and held the gun at Paul “don’t move or I will shoot you.”

Paul just stared and laughed “Sonny you could barely stab Will, how are you going to shoot me”

 

Paul didn’t need to wait he stepped forward and was slammed against the counter by Will who was still partly tied to the chair, this winded Paul and he slumped to the floor, but the force had done the same to Will who was now lying on his side still tied to the chair. 

 

Sonny dropped the gun and slide to Will’s side and held his face “Hey, hey come on Will, we have to get out of here…”

 

Sonny found the knife that Paul had pulled out his back and race back to Will and began to cut the rest of the bindings, the smoke was increasing and the flames with the accelerant was climbing the walls, causing the heat to become unbearable, Sonny coughed trying to free Will, he had to do this, he needed to do this.

 

The last binding cut, Will slumped on him like a dead weight “Will, eurrggh… Will wake up, come on.” He shook Will whose eyes flickered opened and a sign he was still with him helped, Will rolled off him and struggled to get on all fours to make his way out,  Sonny started to drag him, unaware that Paul had regained some strength and caught the foot of Will and started to drag him closer to the fire.

 

When Sonny felt Will pull away from him barely through the smoke he saw Paul “He is not a tug of war rope Paul, leave him alone” Sonny lunged forward with a punch which somehow managed to clip the side of Paul’s face knocking him back into a beam that was unstable from the fire, Sonny heard the cracking before he could move quick enough, the beam snapped and more movement with part of the plaster and ceiling fall with it.

 

Will comes to the sound of crackling fire and heat everywhere, the smoke had now filled the small coffee place, between coughs Will shouted for Sonny, his routine crawl, cough and shout, he eventually, found Sonny, he sat himself down and began to pull, but Sonny wasn’t budging, he moved round and saw Sonny’s leg had been caught by the beam.

 

Will tried to lift the beam, it was too heavy for just one, he held onto Sonny and tried with everything to pull, his head began to hurt, his breathing shallow, his eyelids shuddered and within seconds he was in and out of consciousness it left him lying next to Sonny like a Romeo and Juliet scene.

 

Neither one moving, no one to help, was this it?

 

To be continued


	35. Chapter 35

_Will comes to the sound of crackling fire and heat everywhere, the smoke had now filled the small coffee place, between coughs Will shouted for Sonny, his routine crawl, cough and shout, he eventually, found Sonny, he sat himself down and began to pull, but Sonny wasn’t budging, he moved round and saw Sonny’s leg had been caught by the beam._

_Will tried to lift the beam, it was too heavy for just one, he held onto Sonny and tried with everything to pull, his head began to hurt, his breathing shallow, his eyelids shuddered and within seconds he was in and out of consciousness it left him lying next to Sonny like a Romeo and Juliet scene._

_Neither one moving, no one to help, was this it?_

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will’s concept of time had completely been skewed, coming in and out of consciousness caused him to be very confused, but one thing he was not confused about, he couldn’t get Sonny out and he wasn’t leaving him.  He wakes and tries to shake Sonny awake to have a second pair of hands to lift the beam but he just couldn’t wake him before slipping out of consciousness.

 

Barely seconds passes and again he blinks several times and realises that the haze that clouds his head seems more real now as he looks towards his side and sees his hand barely touching his partners. Will lies back and coughs, realising the haze he saw is in fact smoke, the blood loss from his knife wound is making him more lightheaded as his eyes begin to roll again and he passes out.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Ben glares at his watch, which he realises has stopped and he checks his phone, “45 minutes, damn it!” Ben curses as he races round to the coffee house and sees small wafts of smoke seeping through the door frame.  He runs towards the front of the shop and peers inside seeing nothing but the thick smoke enveloping the inside of the coffee house.

 

He dials 911 and asks for ambulance and fire crew assistance, he tells them the address and that he can’t stay on the line as he needs to phone the commissioner of the Salem PD. He clicks off before the operator could stop him and dials for Hope

“Hope, I don’t care if you like me or not Sonny is in the coffee house and there is smoke, Paul told him that would be where he and Will was, hurry, the services are on their way”

 

Hope looked up at Rafe and John in horror and replied to Ben “We will be there”

“Come on, to Sonny’s coffee house that’s where Paul has taken Will and Sonny is there and there is smoke”

 

For a brief moment John couldn’t process what he was hearing, smoke and Paul, Will and Sonny could be inside, he sighed and then followed behind Rafe and Hope to get there.

 

Ben shoved his phone in his pocket and went back to the door he looked in and then turned away sweeping his hands in his hair, what to do, he had to do something there was no way he could wait for the services, he pulled the shirt he had on off to leave himself with his vest, he wrapped around his hand as he slowly turned the handle and opened the door to the coffee house.

 

What Ben forgot was the infusion of air to the smoke fuelled the fire and flames shot up and above the ceiling which caught him off guard and staggering back slightly.  He wrapped his shirt round his face as a mask and kept as low to the ground as possible and crawled into the coffee house occasionally calling for anyone.

 

“Will? Will! Sonny? Sonny! Where are you?” to no avail he got no response, as he pushed himself on he finally hit something and looked to see blonde hair.  He saw Wills shoulder where he was stabbed and the blood pooled to the side.  He shook him and he didn’t wake, he moved forward a little forward and found Sonny, he saw that his leg was caught under the beam and tried himself to lift it.  He decided to pull out Will first and come back for Sonny.  
  
he pulls up Wills arm and part of his back and gasps when he see Wills back, the lashes on his back and marks caused Ben to inhale a large amount of smoke and cough himself, he took a gulp and then hauled Will over his shoulder and staggered outside, Ben lays his shirt onto the floor and then Will onto it

 

During this Chad came round the corner and saw Ben leaning over the body, he raced forward “Yo, psycho what the hell are you doing” before Ben could answer he halted and froze staring at Will who was unconscious, he took off his jacket quickly and scrunched it up for him to use as a pillow.

 

“Come on buddy, wake up Will!” Chad checked a pulse and without thinking put him in the recovery position facing towards the coffeehouse, Chad shook him and Will whimpered and his eyes fluttered trying to focus

 

“Hey, help is on the way ok?” Ben said through his coughs

“Chad?” Will whispers as he stared up at his friend “Sonny, Sonny” Will tried to move before he passed out again, Chad looked at Ben who was staring at the coffee house taking in deep gulps of air “Is Sonny in there?” Chad asked really hoping Ben’s answer would be no, Ben looked back to Chad and replied

“Yeah, he is pinned under a beam, I got Will out first”

 

Chads eyes widened as he rose and stood next to Ben “So what are we waiting for, let’s go!” Will who kept slipping back and forth into reality and unconsciousness opened his eyes to see Chad and Ben step forward towards the entrance, but an explosion pushed Ben and Chad backwards and the front windows shattered sending shards of glass everywhere, cutting into all three men.

 

A crowd of screams rang through the town as people gathered to try and help the three men to make sure they were ok. They both checked themselves over and noted a few scratches and then rushed to Will to clear off any shards that hit him.  Ben and Chad looked worryingly at one another “We can’t go in there” Ben said

 

“I know, we are gonna have to wait for the fire crew, they need to hurry or we are gonna lose Sonny, if we haven’t already” Chad replied nervously and looked down at Will and brushed his hair.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will’s eyes opened and he seem to find himself sitting again in a plain white chair, all around him was white he looked around and there was nothing, his breathing hitched slightly as this seemed to be a familiar place “Seriously, why the hell am I back in my mind” He tried to move but felt like he was restricted, he looked down to see even in his subconscious he was topless and staring at the knife wound in his shoulder and he could still feel the wounds on his back smart.

 

“Hello Will” came a voice

“Sonny?” Will said as the figure came forward and there stood Sonny in a white suit, shirt and tie

“Sonny, why are you here?”

The figure laughed and replied “This is your subconscious you conjured me, why am I here”

“Because, Sonny you’re trapped, God I need to get you out, I couldn’t move the beam, hang on you are still… you are still in there, Sonny you need to wake up”

“Will that’s not how this works, you need to wake up yourself, and you need to get him, save him”

 

The image of Sonny fades and Will is left alone in his head, he closes his eyes and takes some deep breaths and tries to relax himself and hope that when he opens his eyes he would be back at the coffee house to help Sonny.

 

He opens his eyes slowly and finds himself awake on his side outside the coffee house; sirens screech and ring through him as his eyelids so heavy shut.  What Will misses is Hope Rafe and John pelting around the corner as the fire crew unrolls the hoses and speed into action.  Rafe and Hope rush to the side of Ben and Chad and check them before seeing Will lying there, Rafe pulls his jacket off and lays it over him to keep him warm.  Ben says that the ambulance should be here, Hope looks on to towards the fire which now blazes on and then back to see John frozen to the spot

 

She heads back to him “John?”

“Paul could be in there and Jackson”

“The fire crew are here, they will do all they can John, and William will need medical assistance fast”

The Fire marshal asks if there are any other people inside and Hope replied “We believe two, one for definite” The Fire marshal nods and informs the crew who were now suited up and began to the enter the building.

 

The fire crew managed to control the fire very quickly, as the last of the flames were put out the paramedics arrived and quickly came to Will’s aid, placing temporary dressing on his shoulder and getting him onto a stretcher. 

 

Another ambulance arrived and were prepared for a 2nd patient … a fireman came out and took his mask off, the sweat dripped down him and he came to the paramedics and whispered something, one nodded and went to the back of the ambulance and pulled a square of material out and handed it to the fireman who replaced his mask and headed back in side. The paramedics pulled their stretched closer to the door.

 

Will’s stretcher was being rolled towards his ambulance when his eyes flickered one last time to see people standing outside the coffeehouse but watched as the body bag which was occupied be brought out and placed on the stretcher, Will’s fears rose and his again he passed out.

 

Ben and Chad gasped and looked at one another; Rafe put his arm around Hope who had started to cry and John could barely stand sat down on the ground, either way someone that was his family had died in that fire.

 

He pulled his phone out and dialled the one person he needed to hear “Doc, we found Will, he is being taken to Salem general, they have just brought a second person out, their errr, they are dead,”

“Oh John, who, do we know?”

“No they were in a body bag, we are still missing one person, I am going to head to the hospital, can you let Lucas and Sami know, I need to call Justin and Adrienne on the way”

“Ok and John”

“Yeah?”

“I love you”

“Love you too Doc”

 

John finally stood and told Rafe and Hope that he was heading to the hospital, Chad and Ben came over and Chad said they were heading there, “The paramedics wanted us to be checked out as well, especially this guy who saved Will”

They all shook Ben’s hand and said he had done good which for him felt weird “This… is weird, I wish I could have done more, if my watch hadn’t have stopped I would have been here sooner, I said to Sonny I would give him 20 minutes, 15 minutes late, could of meant that I saved him as well, the beam may not have fallen by then, I could have…”

 

“Hey, Ben, look, you did your best, and no one is going to blame you” Rafe said

John, Ben and Chad left, Rafe and Hope stood on and watched the fire crew finish up and as they began to take statements of the fire crew came storming out

 

“Quick, call for another ambulance, he is alive, we have another survivor….”

 

 

To be continued


	36. Chapter 36

_John finally stood and told Rafe and Hope that he was heading to the hospital, Chad and Ben came over and Chad said they were heading there, “The paramedics wanted us to be checked out as well, especially this guy who saved Will”_

_They all shook Ben’s hand and said he had done good which for him felt weird “This… is weird, I wish I could have done more, if my watch hadn’t have stopped I would have been here sooner, I said to Sonny I would give him 20 minutes, 15 minutes late, could of meant that I saved him as well, the beam may not have fallen by then, I could have…”_

_“Hey, Ben, look, you did your best, and no one is going to blame you” Rafe said_

_John, Ben and Chad left, Rafe and Hope stood on and watched the fire crew finish up and as they began to take statements of the fire crew came storming out_

_“Quick, call for another ambulance, he is alive, we have another survivor….”_

 

Will yawned and tried to stretch his body out, hearing a few cracks in his back, he rolls over and his smile is wide and goofy but he can’t help it, the sight before him makes him so happy.  Sonny continues to lie there on his chest, his breathing slow and steady, Will playfully runs his hand along Sonny’s back inching himself closer to his husband.

 

Sonny stirs and opens one eye “Good Morning Mr Horton-Kiriakis” and raises himself on his elbow and leans in to kiss Will.

“Good Morning Mr HK!” and they continue to kiss, Will pushes at Sonny for him to lie on his back as he slides himself onto Sonny

 

“I can’t believe we are married again” Will said as he raised his hand and twinkled the silver in the light

“You know this is not being removed, no matter who asks or begs, hell even you won’t get me to take it off” William says.

 

Sonny laughed and said “Right back atcha my love, forever”

“Husbands for life” Will replied

 

Will hummed and closed his eyes…

 

When Will opened his eyes, he saw that he was no longer in his marital bed, he began to move and felt searing pain through his shoulder and back, he shut his eyes and hissed loudly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he called “Sonny?”

 

“No darling it’s mom” Sami said causing Will to open his eyes and stare straight back at her blue teary eyes

“Oh my God Will you had us so worried” she enveloped him in a tight hug which caused him just as much pain as when he moved “Owwwwww Mom, stop pain, owww”

 

She let go quickly and apologised whilst wiping tears “Sorry sorry, just you have been unconscious for hours and well today I’m more emotional than usual, can you blame me, I nearly lost you again?”

 

Will looked round the room to see his dad asleep in a chair and through the window Marlena and John holding one another

 

“Where’s Sonny? Where’s Ari?” Will asking wincing once more as he tried to sit up.

Sami came closer and helped him move the pillows “Ari is with Gabi, when we finally managed to get hold of her.  As for Sonny, he is… well…. Do you remember much?”

 

Will was beginning to get worried that his mom wasn’t giving him a straight answer “Paul kidnapped me from my apartment as I was putting the groceries away, he kept me in the bloody mausoleum on the DiMera property for how long I have no idea, he got really annoyed at one point and well you saw my back, he sent the audio to Sonny.”

 

Will stopped and looked out the window “Where is Sonny mom?”

 

Will looked around the room, his anxiety was starting to increase and he was also getting irate “Why won’t you tell me where Sonny is, where is he? Where is Paul? Grandma!!! Grandma!!!!” William began to shout.

 

Marlena who along with John had moved to the seating area of the hospital looked at John who nodded and she headed to the room “William you are awake, thank goodness” she rushed forward and delicately placed her arms around him to hug

 

“Grandma she won’t tell me where Sonny is, why won’t she tell me where he is?”

Marlena took the seat next to him and said, “My darling boy, the thing is that, when you were brought in, there was only one other person brought in”

 

“Oh so the third ambulance hasn’t arrived then, but it’s been hours you said, so your saying someone didn’t make it… you are saying what, that Sonny made it to the hospital? That he didn’t make it to the hospital, will someone give me a straight answer”

 

“They are both gone” Lucas said quickly who was now awake with all the talking, Will stared at his father

“But you said a second ambulance came?”

 

“Straight to the morgue with a body, from what we know they had sustained severe burns and identification is… difficult” Marlena replied

 

Will sat there and began to shake, “You think that is Sonny don’t you? That is why you are not telling me, I’ve lost my husband and you’re not telling me.”

 

The bell of the elevator rang and Justine and Adrienne stumble onto the floor, John looks up from his seat and wants to go to say something, Justin locks eyes on him before Adrienne and John just points to Wills room. Justin nods and directs a distraught Adrienne to his room

 

 “Justin, Adrienne, please please say you have news” they look at one another and then at everyone in the room

 

“Did no one tell you?” Justin asks

“Tell me what? He is dead isn’t he, My Sonny he is gone”

Adrienne began to furiously shake her head “He is in surgery”

 

Everyone in the room all in unison replied “Surgery?”

 

Adrienne nodded “Yes, what, wait why did you think he was dead?”

“The second ambulance brought a body there was no third ambulance we thought there was no other survivor or someone had gotten out before the fire took hold”

Marlena looked through the door and it was starting to become clear why John now reacted the way he did when she arrived.  She quietly rose and left the room to go and be with John.

 

Adrienne took the seat and explained

 

“After you and the other ambulance left, they put out all the flames and found Sonny, the beam was on his leg, when they removed it they thought he was dead but felt a faint pulse, so came out and called for another ambulance, when they got him here he was taken straight to surgery for his leg”

 

“How long has he been in there, when can I see him?”

 

Hope and Rafe who now arrived knocked the door and came in “Hey Kid” Rafe said, Will smiled and said hi,

 “Errr well, we are actually here to take your statement about what happened if that is alright.”

 

“But I want to know about Sonny first, what’s wrong with his leg, wait but if he is in surgery the other… in the morgue… is that??” Will was stuttering

 

“It was Paul” Hope replied “Well it is believed it is Paul as he was the only other person that was in the building at the time of the fire.  Will we really need to know what happened?”

 

Everyone in the room either stood or sat staring at Will which made him feel a little put on the spot,

“Please we need to know what happened to Sonny in there” Adrienne pleaded

“So you can blame again for your son being hurt?” Will whispered

“No! This was definitely not your fault”

“But I am aren’t I, if I wasn’t in the coffee house Sonny wouldn’t have come there, if I had just staid quiet I would have been kept longer in the mausoleum and maybe someone would have figured it out.”

 

Sami and Lucas came either side of Will “You need to not blame yourself for this sweetie; it could have been either of you he took”

“We asked him about that, he said he left a dolls head for me as well, but he had already drugged me before I got to see that, so Sonny saw his and knew what happened to me.”

 

Rafe and Hope looked at one another and Rafe tried to get through to Will “Hey, I know this is tough but we really need ot go through the timeline of things, John figured out where you were and by the time we got to the mausoleum you were already gone, so he got you to the coffee house?”

 

Will nodded as his head hung low and as tears rolled down his face, he quickly wiped them away so no one could see “He phoned Sonny and told him that if he wanted to see me again that he had to come to the coffee house alone and tell no one, Paul chloroformed me again and I remember waking up tied to a chair in the coffee house”

 

“Well that matches Ben’s part of the story.” Hope murmured

“Ben? Wait how is Ben involved, he got me out, he got me out of the coffeehouse, and I remember seeing a flash of him and then Chad”

 

“Sonny left me staring at a shop window and Ben told me that Sonny had to go do something” Adrienne answered

 

“He did, but you are jumping ahead a little, Will what happened next?” Rafe asked

 

“Paul had me gagged and tied up and Sonny came into the coffeehouse he tried to untie me and I couldn’t warn him in time that Paul knocked him out and tied him up to.  Paul raved about how Sonny and I made him feel and who was to blame for it all was me.”

 

Will took a breath and asked for some water “You know it’s not your fault” his mother says

“I am” Will looks to Adrienne and Justin “I am so sorry, that I came into Sonny’s life, before and again, if it wasn’t for me then Sonny wouldn’t have been married when Paul came to town and Sonny wouldn’t have turned him down and come for me, If I didn’t cheat or Drive Sonny to Paris, or get killed or hell even stay dead or an amnesiac with no memory of him or this place then he would be fine living his life”

 

“William Robert Horton, you take all that back this instance.” Sami shouted angrily whilst wiping tears

“You do not and will not talk about your life like some meaningless moments… Ever!”

 

Will was slightly taken aback by his mother’s outburst

 

Hope sighed “Will back to the coffeehouse”

“So Paul toyed with Sonny and slid a knife across his neck causing him to bleed and made me watch, then started to pour petrol around the place whilst Sonny begged he would do anything for him to let me go in which Paul told him to stab me” Will reached up and felt the dressing on the wound on his shoulder

 

“Sonny was close to doing it but he faltered and stopped just before the blade went in, Paul didn’t like this and with one hand grabbed Sonny’s and plunged the blade into my shoulder, like lashing me wasn’t enough for him…. This was when he had turned his back on us and reached for a lighter, out of nowhere Sonny grabbed the knife and slammed it into Paul’s back and he dropped the lighter causing the petrol to ignite, he pulled me and the chair doused in petrol away from the ignition and pulled the gun on Paul who was laughing at him, so I rugby tackled him against the counter still partly tied to the chair and he got knocked out.  This is where things get hazy, I started to go in and out of consciousness, I remember trying to get Sonny out but he was pinned and then I was lying next to him and then a figure got me out and last I saw was a body bag as I was being put into the ambulance.”

 

Both Rafe and Hope scribbled furiously “Okay, we will most likely have to ask you again in a few days just in case you remember anything new, but we will leave you for now, Will we are so sorry, you know Sonny will be back here in no time” They both look at Adrienne and Justin nod and then leave.

 

“Mom?” Will whispers, Sami holds him “What if he…”

“Shhhhh don’t think about that right now, just close your eyes and rest, we will wake you when we know more.”

 

Will turns onto his side with no stab wound and tries to be comfortable, he closes his eyes and drifts back to his dream of being back in bed with Sonny, he sighs happily.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Will sleeps right through the night to the next day, not because he wanted to but his body so exhausted from his ordeal didn’t seem to let him wake up.  He eventually does and for a split second believes that everything he had gone through was a nightmare and he was just waking up from it, as he moved and felt the tug of his wounds which still smarted, his hopes dashed and his reality fast, he was very much still at the hospital.

 

He saw that none of his relatives were around, he carefully clambered off the bed and shuffled out the door, and he saw a nurse at the desk and asked “Excuse me, what room is Jackson Kiriakis in?”

The Nurse smiled and Will remembered her from his time in here before, who took his picture with Sonny and Ari, she pointed to the room right next door “We knew you wouldn’t want him far away when you woke”

“Thank you” Will said and carefully made his way to the door and gently opened it to reveal with some relief, it actually was, there was Sonny lying in bed with his leg in a cast and a nasal cannula.  He looked somewhat peaceful and William really hoped he wasn’t in that much pain. 

 

Will tiptoed to the edge of the bed and was now the one softly brushing his hand through Sonny’s hair, he leaned on the bed and just watched him for several minutes, soon enough Sonny’s eyes fluttered open and he stared straight at Will

 

“Will?”

Will smiled and began to cry uncontrollably

“Hey, hey, shhhhhhh” Sonny said pulling Will to him, Will now curled around Sonny not caring about the pain in his shoulder and back, it was better now that he was there in Sonny’s arms

 

“You’re alive, you really are here, please tell me this is real and not another dream” 

Sonny kissed the top of Will’s head and replied “I’m real, I’m really here, and we are really here, Will, god I thought I lost you”

Will sniffled and looked at Sonny “You thought you lost me, I thought I lost you, I saw a body bag, I woke and no one was telling me where you were, my family didn’t realise you were brought in they were trying to tell me there was no survivors after Ben got me out”

“Ben got you out?”

“Yeah he pulled me out and apparently tried to go back in but there was an explosion and he and Chad couldn’t try” Will squeezed Sonny a little harder

“So if I’m here and you are here, the body bag?” Sonny asked already really knowing the answer

“Paul” Will whispered into Sonny’s chest

“Wow” was all Sonny could say

 

Sonny reached down to Will’s chin and tilted his head up , Will staring into Sonny’s eyes leaned forward and kissed Sonny, his lips warm and seemed to instantly calm Will, he kissed Sonny with a new  intensity and Sonny wrapped his arms round Wills neck drawing him closer, the need for contact urging them both on.

 

After several minutes of heavy groping and kissing, a flushed Will pulled back and said “I need to… Sonny I can’t wait any longer, I … will you…”

 

Will stuttered and before he could finish Sonny beat him to it

 

“Marry me Will!”

 

To be continued for the last chapter


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to take this opportunity to thank Tay and Ange R, they have been the muses and the ones who encouraged me to begin this fic over a year ago because we were annoyed with the story line on the show, never thought it would go on for 37 chapters and people actually like it, so thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Truth Revealed.

Sonny reached down to Will’s chin and tilted his head up , Will staring into Sonny’s eyes leaned forward and kissed Sonny, his lips warm and seemed to instantly calm Will, he kissed Sonny with a new intensity and Sonny wrapped his arms round Wills neck drawing him closer, the need for contact urging them both on.

After several minutes of heavy groping and kissing, a flushed Will pulled back and said “I need to… Sonny I can’t wait any longer, I … will you…”

Will stuttered and before he could finish Sonny beat him to it 

“Marry me Will!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The words rang through Will’s mind “Marry me Will!” he sniffs away wipes the tears away 

“But… but I was going to ask… Sonnnny you asked before.” Will slightly whined 

Sonny chuckled slightly and coughed which caused Will to slightly panic “Hey, hey no it’s ok, smoke inhalation caused my lungs a little damage, its ok. I know I ambushed your proposal, but darling you were stuttering and a mess and well I like being the one to propose to you again, if you want you can ask me as well”

Will pouts “But it’s not the same, when we tell this story it will always be that you asked me” Sonny smiled placed his hands on Wills cheeks and kissed him; they hummed and sighed as they continued to kiss. 

“How about this, when people ask for the story we will tell them how you asked me, you were overwhelmed by the emotions of seeing me again alive and stuttering and all you asked me” 

Will smiled and said “Jackson Stephen Kiriakis Horton will you marry me”  
“Yes and a thousand times yes” 

“I dreamt about you?” Will said as he curled into Sonny a little more   
“Good dream I hope” Sonny asked   
“I woke up in bed with you and I was wearing my silver wedding band and I promised no one was ever going to make me take it off not even you… You are my Mr HK”  
“Has a ring to it, and is much better than the dreams I was having” Sonny replied   
“Oh? What dreams Sonny?”  
“Whilst you were kidnapped I kept dreaming I was at your funeral, Ari in this embroidered dress so proud of her black bow, trying to process that I may have to live without you again, Will, don’t leave me.” Sonny said as he tightened his grip around Will which caused Will to wince   
“Sorry, how are your injuries, I mean, your back looked like a wild animal went to town on it and your shoulder?”  
“Currently every time I move I get a reminder they are still there and what I went through, but I mean he can’t hurt us anymore, I didn’t want him dead but …”  
“Sorry Will but I can’t defend him, yes it’s sad he is gone, but the moment I heard your screams down that phone I wanted to rip him apart, we did not deserve it, any of it. I do feel bad for John though, he must be in a lot of pain right now.”

“I am sure he is, but right now we need to concentrate on getting well and released and having a wedding, there is so much to plan, where to have the wedding and who to invite and well Ari will be our flower girl no doubt.” Will smiled and reeled items of things off.

Will looked up to Sonny who was drifting back to sleep. Will reached up to his ear and whispered “I love you Mr HK, sleep my darling.” He brushed his lips gently across Sonny’s and placed his head back onto Sonny’s chest and both drifted off to sleep both dreaming of their wedding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*2 months later*

Will bounded from the bed, he was packed and finally allowed to leave the hospital, his injuries had healed except he gained an infection in the wounds on his back and so they kept him in longer, Sonny was in the next room also glad that he was finally being released as well, except in a wheelchair, the injuries to his leg had been a little more complicated and with a large amount of numbness to his leg it was causing his rehabilitation to be slow and unsure if he would gain permanent strength in it to walk.

Both Will and Sonny were disappointed but just more thankful they were alive. In the months that had passed a small funeral had been held for Paul, John and Marlena, Brady and a few others attended, John surprised at the numbers who did come because he knew of the treatment of Will and Sonny was unforgivable but Paul was his son and he had to say goodbye.

Sami on the other hand refused to attend and told her mother and John just how she felt about him and that she would prefer to spend time with her son who survived his ordeal and look after her children. Lucas chose to stand by her side and didn’t acknowledge the funeral either, he was excited to write another father of the groom speech and try and top Justin’s from the first one, both laughing to one another over drinks when they talked about it.

Adrienne and Sami as per usual were at each other’s throats, trying to gain the upper hand or who did what best and what they could give more to outdo the other, much to the boys pleas of peace.

Will grabbed his bag of clothes and left his room to come into Sonny’s   
“Hello my darling, ready to go home?”  
“Home, yes I am, but stairs are going to be a snag”   
“Not a problem, where we are going there are no stairs”   
“Excuse me?” Sonny asked   
“Oh didn’t I tell you, oops, sorry I was too excited, so I may have got some help and a place became available in town on the ground floor and its 3 bedrooms , a garden , an extra study and well mom and that helped put a deposit down for us”

“But you already have a place?” Sonny questioned  
“A place where it was invaded several times and listening devices planted in our daughters room, and I was chloroformed in the kitchen and kidnapped – yes such bright and fond memories”  
“Sorry” Sonny whispered as he realised how stupid a question it was.

Will came to the side of the bed and held Sonny’s hand and the other to his cheek “No, don’t be this is a new chapter for us, a new place for us and Ari”  
“Why 3 bedrooms?”  
Will stood and began to pack Sonny’s things up “Oh well you know, a guest room, or maybe I dunno a nursery someday…” Will said side eyeing Sonny for his response.

Sonny felt so warm and his heartbeat quickened “a nursery? You want more kids?”  
“I could see us with more, yeah, I mean there is surrogacy, adoption, you know a bit more planned this time.”

“Yes!” was all Sonny said, Will turned to look at him and the giant smile on his face, Sonny opened his arms and Will fitted straight in “I love you William Horton-Kiriakis”   
“I love you to Mr HK, come on let’s get you dressed and out of this place.  
“Freedoom!” chucked Sonny and Will laughed and kissed him before helping him out.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*1 month later*

Sonny wheeled himself around their new apartment in ease; the last month had been a learning curve for them all, he was having regularly physiotherapy and rehabilitation, he had a goal and that was a secret to Will, the wedding was another month or two away, they had realised that they didn’t want to wait if Sonny could walk again just in case it wouldn’t happen so they planned for April … the exact same day their first wedding took place, they had thought about other dates but this was such an important date in the past that they wanted to make it even more special.

Sonny made sure that no one was around the house and he parked his wheelchair close to the sofa making sure the breaks were on so the chair wouldn’t move, lifted up the footrests on his chair and placed his two feet on the floor, he took several breaths and pushed himself up placing all his weight on his good leg, standing was not the problem, was taking that step forward with the injured leg, he lifted the leg slightly and moved it forward mere inches and lowered it slowly to the ground, his weight still on his back leg, here came the moment of truth, he lent on it and began to lift his other, the sensation to him was weird having near to no feeling and relying on it to hold his weight was a leap of faith, his leg came off the ground fully and strode forward, Sonny smiled thinking he had achieved it but mid move his injured leg buckled and he fell and landed safely on the sofa.

He lay like a heap on the sofa for a moment, punching the sofa and screaming into a pillow in frustration, just as he heard keys in the lock, he flipped himself over and turned the TV on to pretend he was chilling on the sofa. Will came in with Ari behind “Daddy” Ari chimed as she ran to the sofa to tell him about her day in school.

She curled up around him and showed her drawings and held onto her daddy. Will came over and kissed the tops of both their heads and began to make dinner, this was their routine, and even if Will and Ari had no idea what Sonny was doing.

In the evenings when Ari was asleep Sonny would talk to Will about hydrotherapy and acupuncture and a range of other therapies that his physiotherapist suggested and their wedding plans and Will would talk of his latest stories at the paper and occasionally would have family meals with his siblings. Sami and Lucas had settled right back into Salem life together with the children and they had their own surprises they wanted to share and were trying to find a right time to tell people. Tonight it was Will and Sonny’s turn to hear it.

The doorbell rang and Will jumped and said “I bet you they are engaged and that’s what they want to tell us”   
“Really?” Sonny said as Will was close to the door   
“I bet you, two massages” Will teased   
“Two massages and that thing you do with…” Sonny stopped as Will went bright red as he had already opened the door to his parents   
“Hey Mom, dad, come on in”

“Thanks, hey Sonny how you doin’?”  
“Good thanks Lucas, how are you guys, do you want a drink?”  
Sami and Lucas look at one another and smile “Some water will be good thanks”  
Sonny shuffles into his chair and wheels to the kitchen to grab the waters, Will comes up behind him and grabs them, and he kisses Sonny on the cheek and brings them round to his parents as they take a seat.  
“So what is the surprise?”  
Sami takes a gulp of water and places it on the table, Lucas looks at her and smiles, She smiles back and begins “Well, we didn’t want to overshadow you with your wedding plans and such and I mean we weren’t sure ourselves and I mean we needed to be sure…”  
“You’re engaged as well, aren’t you?” Will cut her off   
They both look at one another and nods but Lucas says “that’s not the only thing” 

Sonny sits there smiling and looks to Will “See I told you it was more” Will turns to Sonny and pokes his tongue out, he looks back to his parents who are now holding a picture which they hand to Will. Will takes the picture and looks at it “this is a sonogram, whose is it?” Will asks 

Sonny for a moment is amazed that Will hasn’t clicked and so answers him “It’s theirs Will, congratulations on your engagement and errr boy or girl?”  
“Boy”  
“God help us” Will responds he looks up around and says “Well its true, look at the trouble I caused ya”  
“Means we are well prepared” Sami replied   
Will at both and smiled and hugged his parents “Sorry, congratulations, does grandma know?”  
“Yeah John and Marlena know, we are on way to tell Kate” Lucas said   
“Now that’s a scene I can’t wait to watch” Will teased which made him receive a light punch on the arm from his father   
“Hey” Will said rubbing his arm

Sami and Lucas said their goodbyes and that they would catch up later, Sonny and Will sat on the sofa and chuckled about their announcements “I think this means I win” Sonny laughed   
“Fine, 2 massages and that thing, I do…” Will said as he lent forward and kissed Sonny, Sonny turned and allowed himself to lie back on the sofa and Will slide along ontop of him”  
“Hmmmmmmmm” Sonny hummed and pulled at Will’s clothes “You know this is usually best done in our room” and kissed Will a few more times before he sat back and nodded.

Sonny wheeled into the bedroom and Will made sure the flat was secure before entering the bedroom to find one very naked fiancé waiting him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*2 months later*

Will paced up and down the room, this was it, the time has come, and Victor had reluctantly accepted that this was it, Sonny and Will were very much not going to be parted again and so he allowed for the wedding to again be held in the Kiriakis Mansion.

Will didn’t understand why he was so nervous; it wasn’t that Sonny wasn’t going to turn up, they loved each other, and he didn’t remember being this nervous the first time round. He pulled his mobile out and checked the time and texted his mom, within a few minutes she was knocking and coming in 

“Will, baby what wrong”  
“Mom, I’m freaking out, I don’t know why, is everyone here? Where is Ari? “  
“Ok, Ok, sit down Will or you will wear a hole in the floor if you keep on pacing much more.”

Will took a seat and dragged his hands through his hair and tapped his footed continuously, Sami sat to the side of him and placed her hand on his bouncing knee “Ari is with Gabi, all prepared, her dress is gorgeous, everyone is here and I know for a fact that Sonny is here, I saw Adrienne go into his room as well”

Across the way Sonny was sitting in the chair staring at the wheelchair to the side of him.   
“Mom, is everything set?” Sonny asked   
“Jackson baby, all set, you know you don’t have to worry, Will loves you, are you ready?”  
Sonny smiled and nodded “So let’s get started.”

 

The music began to play in the living room and it echoed through the house, Will and Sami heard it and Sami tapped Will and said “It’s time, come on sweetie.”

Will stood brushed himself down and smiled “Time to get hitched” they exited the room and around to the living room doors where Gabi and Ari stood, Ari hugged her dad and smiled “Like my dress?” Will bent down and hugged her tightly “You are beautiful my little one, absolutely beautiful.”

Gabi pulls the doors open and Ari and her walk out Ari taking handfuls of petals and throwing them to the gown, awws and giggles come from the congregation at Ari and she smiles widely at everyone so proud at her job, Sami hooks her one arm through Wills and with her other arm rubs her stomach slightly. Will and Sonny flipped a coin, well Will thought they flipped a coin but Sonny made sure that Will was the one to walk the aisle first, Sami and Will slow step down the aisle and reach Marlena at the end of the aisle, who after some arm twisting agreed to marry them on the proviso this was the last time they were to get married 

Sami and Will hugged and she kisses his cheek as she takes her seat next to Lucas who in turn gives her a kiss on her cheek and his hand overlaps hers on her stomach feeling their son kick excitedly.

Adrienne and Sonny move up to the doorway and Adrienne looks to Sony sitting in the chair “Are you sure?” Adrienne says one more time and Sonny smiles and nods, they move forward and Sonny wheels his chair to the straight aisle and Will watches with his grandmother looking on, he puts the breaks on and pulls the footrests up and everyone watches as Adrienne holds a hand out and Sonny take hold and with the other pushes himself up from the chair.

Adrienne manoeuvres herself a little closer to Sonny and he loops his arm through and uses his other to hold on, Adrienne kisses his cheek and whispers “one foot at a time, there is no rush, it is your wedding.”  
“Love you mom” is all that Sonny says, he looks straight ahead at Will, who is in awe of his husband to be standing there, was he really about to walk and just like that Will’s jaw drops as he watches Sonny slowly take his first steps since the fire down the aisle and tears well and begin to fall down everyone including Sonny.

He reaches slightly tiredly to Will, who disregards everything and envelops him in a hug “Oh my god Sonny, you, you are just amazing, how long have you been able to?”  
“I’ve been practising since I got out, I wanted to so much walk down my aisle, I love you so much Will” Both lose themselves in the moment forgetting that they are actually at their wedding until Marlena clears her throat and suggest that they begin. 

They nod and apologise to everyone and Adrienne hands Sonny a walking stick to lean on whisper a chair was close by if he really needed it 

“Welcome everyone, we are gathered here today to celebrate these two wonderful men as they reaffirm their love and devotion to on another. Will and Sonny tell me that they have again chosen to write their own vows, so before they do, if there is anyone here who knows any reason these two should not be joined in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace?”

Will and Sonny held hands and both quickly glanced the room and thankfully no one said anything, they turned back to Marlena and smiled, Marlena raised a hand to Sonny and signalled for him to begin. He had tried so much to keep standing and he whispered to Will “errr Will I need to sit I can’t” he wobbled slightly and Will caught him in time. 

Adrienne brought the chair quickly and he sat himself and looked to Will and began “Sorry…”   
Will placed a finger over his mouth and said “no apologies, the next words out your mouth are your vows only, ok?” Sonny smiled and nodded.

Will pulled a small stool as well and took a seat in front of Sonny so he didn’t have to look up to Sonny and then when ready Sonny began 

“Will, where to begin, We have had such a journey, right from when I first came to Salem and you shook my hand, I knew that was I was enthralled by you and it just increased as time went by. Our lives back then led us to standing where we are today exactly 5 years ago professing our love and bond together and since then our lives have been nothing but extraordinary and not always in the good way. We hit roadblocks and troubles that any couple may face and then my worst nightmare came true, I was not able to see your face every day, to feel your arms around me, your lips, your heart beat next to mine as one… A part of me died that day along with you.”

Both Sonny and Will wiped away tears, Sonny looked around and saw that he wasn’t the only one who was crying, he looked back at Will who griped his hands again and continued 

“Then under three years ago a miracle on an epic scale occurred, the words uttered that plagued my dreams - Will is alive and the new quest to find you and bring you home began, Will in the darkest of times you were my light, you have always been my anchor, you ground me and you complete me… If the couple of years have taught me is that there is no one in this world I want or need in my life … well apart from Ari. Will, I give you my heart and soul; I give my life to be with you, now and forever.”

Will sat there speechless and stared at Sonny “wow, errr how can I follow that” a few in the congregation laughed and sniffled whilst wiping their tears away with tissues 

“My Sonny, my love, I… You have no idea how much you have changed my life and I thank you and I want to show you every day what you mean to me. Our vows the first time round ring true today and I want to continue to show you just how much I love you and that I am continually blessed to be loved by you. Here is to our next journey together, preferably less traumatic, but it has shown as you say, I give my life to be with you, now and forever.”

They both wipe tears and look to Marlena who is also wiping some tears away. “Right, well, errr, without further ado, we will exchange the rings”

The rest of the wedding was a blur for Will and Sonny as they recited after Marlena and placed their original rings back on the others fingers and lastly Marlena said “I can now officially pronounce William Robert Horton and Jackson Stephen Kiriakis as husbands for life, you may now kiss your husband” 

Loud cheers came from the congregation as Will eagerly came forward and took hold of Sonny’s face and kissed her ferociously, Sonny was glad he was sitting in his chair otherwise Will would have bowled him over, he revelled in the kiss and eventually pulled back for air and whispered “Save some for our wedding night” teasingly Will poked his tongue out Sonny and said “I have plenty of stamina for out night” Sonny choked slightly at Will’s innuendo 

And Will rose and stood next to Sonny in the chair as they held hands before Will placed his hand on the chair as Sonny wheeled up the aisle with Will walking by his side. The reception and the cake cutting drifted by again and eventually they made their way home, Ari was staying with Gabi and their wedding night was in the comfort of their own bed and flat. They reached the front door and Will opened the door and walked in, Sonny sat there in the chair by the door until Will turned round and said “Are you not coming in?”

“I will, but I want to carry you across the threshold”  
“Seriously?” Will asked  
Sonny wiggled his eyebrows and Will laughed, he walked back to sonny and sprawled himself into Sonny’s lap and his legs in the air 

“Come on then, wheel me through” Will said teasingly and Sonny did just that and managed to close the door behind him, he took hold of Will and kissed him softly “I adore you”  
“I adore you to Mr HK, let me lock up and we can enjoy our night.”

Will locked up and came to the room to see Sonny standing and unbutton his jacket. Will closed their door and came behind him to slip his jacket off and took his jacket and laid them on the side, he came round to the front and peppered kisses along Sonny jaw and lips as he undid the bow tie and shirt and open the shirt wide and using his hands to push it off Sonny’s shoulders and let it drop to the floor, Sonny re-enacted their first time by slowly unbuttoning Wills shirt and dragging his hands up his abdomen and chest along his shoulder blades and further, accidently brushing over the knife wound from their ordeal, Will froze slightly and Sonny pulled Will closer and kissed the scar and turned Will round to pull his shirt off and kissed each scar on his back 

Will turned round and his head hung slightly, Sonny lifted and said “don’t ever be ashamed, you are beautiful to me, always”  
Will looked at Sonny and said “Always” he kissed him and allowed his hands to drag down Sonny’s chest hair and down to his belt and slowly undid it and pulled it free before making light work of Sonny’s button and zip on his trousers which dropped around his ankles, he held onto Will as he stepped out of them and kicked them to one side, Will helped Sonny to the bed and he clambered back and proceeded to take his socks off and throw them to one as Will stood at the foot of the bed and removed his socks and trousers and also then climbed onto the bed and came and hovered above Sonny and kissed him at first gently and then more passionately, Sonny opening his lips and allowing his tongue to drag along Will’s lips, who in turn opened his and their tongues danced with one another, Sonny pulled for Will to be closer to him and he placed his legs between Sonny and began to rock himself slowly against Sonny.

Their breathing began to race and hitch and the friction of their boxers was starting to become restricted, Sonny was the first to caress his way down and tug at Will’s boxers freeing him, who slowed down to pull them off properly, giving Sonny time to lift himself up and pull his own off

They both went back to kissing and rocking against one another with panted I love you in between and for the rest of the night they reconnection and consummated their marriage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will yawned and tried to stretch his body out, hearing a few cracks in his back, he rolls over and his smile is wide and goofy but he can’t help it, the sight before him makes him so happy. Sonny continues to lie there on his chest, his breathing slow and steady, Will playfully runs his hand along Sonny’s back inching himself closer to his husband. 

Sonny stirs and opens one eye “Good Morning Mr Horton-Kiriakis” and raises himself on his elbow and leans in to kiss Will.  
“Good Morning Mr HK!” and they continue to kiss, Will pushes at Sonny for him to lie on his back as he slides himself onto Sonny 

“I can’t believe we are married again” Will said as he raised his hand and twinkled the silver in the light   
“You know this is not being removed, no matter who asks or begs, hell even you won’t get me to take it off” William says.

Sonny laughed and said “Right back atcha my love, forever”  
“Husbands for life” Will replied 

“Husbands for life” Sonny repeated.


End file.
